


Natblida Unleashed

by gorgondrifter



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe: Modern Setting, Anya/Raven Reyes - Freeform, Artist Clarke, Biting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genius Raven, Lesbian Sex, Underground vampire grounder clubs, Vampire Anya, Vampire Lexa, vampire grounders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 61
Words: 100,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgondrifter/pseuds/gorgondrifter
Summary: AU in which Lexa and the Twelve Clans are a vampire society, living secretly in the modern world while Clarke is just a young woman trying to figure out her life as she interns with her mom at the hospital.What happens when the two worlds meet when they aren't supposed to? Or when Heda meets a human immune to her powers of persuasion.
Relationships: Anya and Raven, Anya x Raven, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke and Lexa, Clarke x Lexa - Relationship, Clexa - Relationship, Lostia - Relationship, ranya - Relationship
Comments: 813
Kudos: 1519





	1. Heda of the Twelve Clans

**Author's Note:**

> As always please be kind and respectful, otherwise feedback is welcome. Will likely contain smut and all characters who are involved in smut scenes are always above 21 in my AU's.

Heda strutted forward in all black, her dark hair braided back, her gaze like steel as her subjects bowed before her. She seated herself down on her throne in front of the Alliance of the Twelve Clans, Trikru and Azgeda alike kneeling at her mere presence. She was the most powerful vampire in all of the lands, their kind a secret from the humans but more powerful and greater in number than any of them could imagine. 

"Azgeda were slow to kneel", Anya whispered, standing beside her throne as her guard. "They still want war."

Her guards were the only ones that didn't have to kneel, one tasked to be by her side always when she was in the massive ancient home where the clans met.

"I noticed," Lexa merely said under her breath, eyeing Nia who bowed but threw daggers at her with her eyes. 

She was hungry for Lexa's power, desperate to become the only ruler and take her place but Lexa would not be an easy target. 

Beside Nia, Roan, Echo and Ontari kneeled, all of them begrudgingly loyal to their mother. Only Ontari seemed to care for her presence. Lexa had noticed how deeply strained Nia's relationship was with her children. 

And of course there was Costia. She kneeled with Ontari, their hands joined and it was like a dagger through her heart, a reminder that she was no longer hers. Her curly brown hair was beautiful, her warm brown eyes like heavenly silk as they met her own but Lexa had no choice but to accept Costia's decision. She belonged to Ontari now as her wife. 

"On this day we celebrate the legacy of the Natblida and the commanders that came before us. We celebrate Becca Praimheda, the first commander, the one who saved our kind from extinction by creating a way for us to live free of humans. What are the sacred laws?"

"Do not drink from humans without consent," the clans chanted. "Do not kill unnecessarily. Drink only what you need."

"And what is the penalty for breaking the law?" Lexa demanded sternly

"Expulsion or death," they repeated. 

Lexa squared up her shoulders satisfied that no one was going to challenge her just yet. 

"Now go and remember this. We move through the human world but we are not like them. We must hide our true powers at all time for if they learn of us it will be a war like no other."

Lexa met Nia's eye waiting for her to say something. She didn't and Lexa exhaled and nodded towards Anya before waving her hand and dismissing them all. Once the hall was empty she glanced towards Anya with concern. 

"She is planning something. We need to find out what."

"I have an idea but you won't like it."

Lexa lifted her head, her chin raised as she maintained eye contact.

"Tell me," she said in a soft tone that belied the authority of her stance.

"It involves human technology."

"Anya..." Lexa warned. "We cannot get involved with them."

"I know," Anya replied, her lips pursed together as her eyes narrowed, "but this one is special. We need her talents if we are to find out what Nia plans."

Lexa thought about it for a second. She trusted Anya completely, more than anyone else around her. Anya had been her mentor, her teacher and her best friend since they were children. Their relationship had changed since she had become Heda but there was no one else she truly trusted and the sharks were circling at every turn.

"Fine but only you and if necessary Gustus. I cannot stress how important it is no one else finds out about this."

"You have my word Heda. I will not fail you."

Lexa turned her head, a gnawing sense of uncertainty growing over her. She was hungry. She hadn't fed in some time and needed to find a willing donor. She would go out to hunt that night and sate her appetite. Maybe a pretty blonde or redhead, someone who didn't remind her of Costia's exquisite beauty and how much anguish it caused her to see her with another. 

  
Clarke walked home after a tough night shift at the hospital with her mom. She had been shadowing her, interning but the more time she spent there the more convinced she was that there was a different career path she was meant for. Sure she could do it and she knew it was one of the most important jobs she could do but something else seemed to pull at her, enticing her away from that world. For as long as she could remember everyone had thought it her destiny to follow her mom's path in life and become a surgeon. Clarke wasn't so sure. 

And then there was her art.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she almost missed the dark shadow sweeping down onto the streets from above. She blinked and narrowed her eyes, thinking it a trick of the light or just fatigue but then she almost ran straight into someone, apologising as she nearly barrelled through them.

"Sorry," Clarke said quickly, flustered at how distracted she had been. 

She lifted her head to see the stranger and saw a beautiful woman about the same age as her or maybe a little older. She had long, dark brown hair, pulled back from her forehead and hooded, green eyes that concealed many secrets. She was dressed all in form fitting black, her hips and legs shapely and long, and had a face that looked like some artist have carved it in marble. 

"Sorry," Clarke repeated again, still a little stunned.

She refocused and regained her composure as the woman's eyes merely swooped over her. 

"It's fine," the woman said calmly. "You were in a hurry. Doctor?"

Clarke didn't understand at first, finding it hard to focus as the woman's gaze fell and she licked her lips unconciously. 

"Your pass?" 

Clarke's hands immediately moved to the pass around her neck, touching it with her fingers. She looked down at it.

"Oh yes, well no. I was interning with my mom. I don't know if it's for me honestly but she wanted me to give it a try first before I make any decisions."

Clarke lifted her head and found two green eyes focussed on her intently and suddenly felt herself getting flustered again.

"Sounds smart. So did you want to get a drink with me?" 

Clarke's eyes widened at how forward she was. It was unexpected to say the least.

"With me?" Clarke asked. "I don't even know you."

"We could get to know each other," Lexa suggested. "Could be fun."

Clarke watched the woman's eyebrows rise as she spoke, something predatory in them.

"It's - I'm flattered but my roommate is expecting me home and I'm pretty tired."

The woman's brows fell immediately and something like puzzlement clouded her eyes.

"You're turning me down?"

The way she said it wasn't threatening but more shocked as if it had never happened to her before. Clarke was sure with how attractive she was she had women fall at her feet all of the time but Clarke wasn't going to be one of them.

"Well I just got out of probably the worst relationship of my life and it ended really badly and I kinda just want to be left alone."

The woman's eyes widened and her brows lifted a little. She was looking at Clarke now as if she had just actually seen her for the first time with something akin to respect. It lasted only for a few seconds before it disappeared, her gaze clouding over again. 

"I understand. I'll not disturb you anymore."

Clarke was the one confused now. She furrowed her brow. Why had she changed her mind so quickly? 

"You weren't disturbing me. It's not that you aren't attractive because clearly you are. I'm just not in the best place."

"I understand completely," the woman said, her gaze now focussed on something behind Clarke in the distance. "I must go. Goodbye Clarke."

The woman put her hand on Clarke's arm and rushed past her. Clarke turned around as the woman hurried away. She watched dumbstruck as the woman all but disappeared down an alleyway both frustrated and confused. 

_What the hell was that about?_


	2. Unlucky in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gets an offer she finds hard to refuse. Lexa broods over Costia and Clarke and Raven bond over their disastrous relationships with Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter. I never expected such a response. I hope this chapter doesn't disappont.

"Oh come on. I know you can do it."

Raven was busy in her workshop dragging a wire from one end of the room to the next before plugging it into the back of the machine she was building. The whole room was filled with tech in what was essentially a storage space she rented. 

Raven refused to look at her, ignoring her pleas. The woman had become a regular in her business, always showing up at unusual hours and hiring her to decrypt some hard drive or hack some phone she 'claimed' was her own that she had gotten locked out of. Raven didn't believe for one minute that she could be trusted yet found herself far too willing to participate in her lies. 

Anya Pine, the mysterious woman who Raven could find nothing but a clean record on that said she was a normal person. She didn't even have a parking ticket on file and yet... the way she looked at Raven like was some otherworldly creature just visiting her. 

"I will pay double. I just need help with the surveillance. You just have to help me set it up."

"So you can break the law? Who are you spying on? Didn't you say you worked for a security firm? Why would you need this?"

Anya walked over to where Raven was hunched over messing with more wires, her tools splayed everywhere around her. 

She placed a hand on the desk in front of Raven, putting her body inbetween Raven and her work surface. Raven tried not to look at her but the strong, lithe form of the woman in her dark jeans and silver metal vest top. She wore long dark fingerless arm coverings and her hair was dark at the top and blonde near the ends. Raven raised an eyebrow as she forced herself to look up and meet her eyes. 

"You know I'm a genius right? I know half of what you tell me is bullshit."

Anya smirked and leaned in closer.

"That's why I hire you. You're the best at what you do."

Raven knew that Anya was flirting with her on purpose, that she was using flattery to get her own way but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed her strange visits even if there was always a hint of danger behind that charming smile.

"Ugh fine but I'm charging double! And if you get caught by the feds I am not going down with you. I'm not going to prison for you especially since I don't know why."

Anya grinned and Raven just watched as she spun around and sauntered out of her workshop and into the night. She'd grown used to her presence, distracting as it was and somehow whenever Anya left the world felt a little bit less bright than it did before as if all of the warmth had gone out of the room. She had a magnetising personality that Raven couldn't seem to resist.

 _You think I'd have learnt after Finn_ she thought. _For a genius I can be such an idiot sometimes._

  
Lexa watched Anya leave the unit and moved beside her. 

"Heda," Anya greeted. "Are you checking up on me"

Lexa thought for a split second she saw something like fear in Anya's eyes but no Anya was never afraid of anything. She was fearless. 

"No I just saw you and I was nearby. Is this the human that is helping you?"

"Yes she is quite remarkably gifted with technology."

Lexa inhaled sharply. 

"Anya... this is dangerous. We must keep our distance from them."

"I know but how else are we going to do this? When it comes to crushing skulls I am skilled but when it comes to using electronics I am barely capable."

Lexa lifted her chin and nodded in understanding. She disliked it but it was the best way to find out what Nia planned. She often stayed in the human world, prefering to be close to her 'prey' as she put it. 

"You have not eaten," Anya said suddenly. "Is that why you were out here?"

"I'm fine," Lexa growled but she wasn't. 

She hadn't been expecting resistance from anyone she approached and truly it had unnerved her. It had never happened before and the thought of the human's developing an immunity to their powers of charm was troubling.

"Heda, I know a place with willing donors. It is nearby. I know you and Costia miss feeding from each other but..."

Lexa spun to glare at her instantly cutting of her words. 

"We will not speak of her. She is no longer mine."

It took every bit of restraint Lexa had not to yell at Anya. She hated being without Costia, hated seeing her with another and she'd been plagued by that for so long it had been a shock to feel something else when she had spoken to the mysterious blonde.

Clarke she reminded herself. She had seen the name on her badge and the hospital where she interned. There had been something in the young woman's eyes when she'd spoken of her break up, something Lexa recognised in herself. There were layers of emotion in those azure flecked eyes.

Lexa exhaled not wanting to take her sour mood out on Anya, knowing that she should know better than that as Heda. 

"Show me this place," Lexa said in a softer tone. "We should both get some sustenance."

Anya smiled and became more relaxed again.

"You will like it. Plenty of pretty willing participants for us to enjoy. Many of them find pleasure in it."

  
Clarke walked into her apartment some time later, taking her coat off and hanging it on a hook. 

"O? Are you home?"

She called out but Octavia didn't answer confusing Clarke. If Octavia wasn't home why was the door unlocked. 

"Just me," Raven called from the kitchen. 

Clarke's frown disappeared. Raven didn't live with them but she had a spare key and often crashed at their place when she'd been working late at the workshop. Since both her and Clarke often worked nights and Octavia had been spending a lot more time with some guy she was seeing, Clarke was often just glad of the company.

Raven entered with a bottle beer in her hand and slumped herself down on the sofa. 

"Working late?" Clarke asked, moving to sit beside her.

Raven groaned and took a swig of her drink.

"She's back again," she mumbled after wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

Clarke just looked at her waiting for an explanation but Raven seemed too distracted to notice.

"The hot, weird one?"

"Yeah. Anya," she purred. "I swear she has some sort of super power or something. She has no right being that hot."

"Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe it's time for you to move on."

Clarke meant well. She wanted to encourage Raven but the woman turned her head slowly, her brows raised in disbelief. 

"Really? Like you have?" she offered. 

"Touché," Clarke muttered as Raven turned away and took a drink.

Finn. He had been the one that had ruined them both. They'd both been in love with him, Clarke falling for him quickly in whirlwind romance that had taken her senses. They'd been so in love, engaged, ready to marry and then she'd found out about Raven, Finn's other fianceé and childhood sweetheart. It had broken her heart and tore everything apart.

The worst part of it was that Clarke didn't even feel she had the right to her pain as much as Raven did. After all Raven had loved him far longer, Clarke was the other woman.

It was how they had met and eventually become friends but not before Raven had punched her and all sorts of shouting matches and both of them finally realising that Finn was the one who deserved the blame.

"What are we gonna do?" Raven asked. "How did we both get it so wrong with him?"

Clarke sighed and grabbed the bottle from her and took a mouthful.

"Well first you are going to go and get the rest of the beers from the fridge and you are going to crash here and watch a movie marathon while we feel sorry for ourselves."

Raven smiled at her, gladdened that she had a least gotten a good friend out of the disaster of her last relationship. She got up and headed over to the kitchen while Clarke searched through the channels. When she returned she placed the bottles on the coffee table and they both tried to forget about Finn. 

"Did anything interesting happen to you tonight then?"

Clarke would normally have told Raven everything but for some reason she didn't want to talk about the stranger she had encountered. She could still see the slight way her lips had pressed together and the surprise in her eyes when Clarke had spoken of her break up. Eyes that held mysterious and made Clarke feel like the floor had been taken from under her. It was terrifying but Clarke could not stop thinking about her.

"Clarke!" Raven called, shoving her. 

"What?"

Clarke snapped out of her thoughts at the contact. Raven was staring at her still waiting for an answer.

"Oh nothing unusual," Clarke lied. "Same as usual."

She brought the bottle to her lips, ignoring the thudding in her heart as she replayed the encounter in her mind wondering if she would ever even see the woman again. 


	3. The Art of Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds herself still feeling dissatisfied despite finally feeding and faces discontent in Polis. Clarke goes to her art class but bumps into a familiar face and two bodies are found in Arkadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments. Wow I got a lot more feedback than I expected. Seriously thank you!

Lexa's fangs pierced the neck of the blonde woman in the club who willingly offered her neck to her. She was pretty and definitely wanting more than just a bite but Lexa was in no mood to do more. She drank, thankful that her kind needed very little to survive on. Most vampires ate real food and were nourished almost completely by it. Vampires didn't actually need to drink human blood that much. They were essentially like humans in all but a few aspects but when the hunger hit it was a primal desire and want became more powerful than need. 

Lexa pulled away from the neck of the woman who was pretty enough but not enough of a distraction to soothe her. Niylah apparently was very much a fan of her kind and one of the few humans that were dedicated to their protection. 

Still Lexa couldn't be less interested in her and the random young brunette Anya was with didn't seen appealing to her either. No one seemed appealing. No one in the club at least. 

"I'm returning home," Lexa said, getting to her feet. "I've had enough."

Niylah swayed and Lexa put a hand on the back of her neck to stop her. 

"Drink water. Eat. Replenish," she muttered. "You have served well today."

Niylah smiled, still half dazed but Lexa had to get out of there. It was a kindness to one of her subjects, nothing more. She felt nothing but disdain in her heart.

The next evening Lexa was seething as she stayed seated upon her throne for the entire meeting of the clans, well aware of the guilty looks some of the ambassadors were throwing her way. 

"Well!" she demanded. "Who was it? The culprit must be punished. They have put us all at risk."

No one spoke and Lexa's anger grew. She got to her feet and turned her back on them to consider her options. She thought of herself of a fair leader, never excessive except when necessary. She was more reasonable than most but that did not mean she was a fool. This was meant to undermine her. 

"So a body has been found. Why can we not kill them? They are after all ours to take."

Lexa raised an eyebrow at the voice of one of the warriors of Azgeda, warriors who insisted on attending every meeting to 'protect' their ambassador when he bothered to turn up at all. 

"It is weakness to think they are anything else. We should take what we need. If you cannot Azgeda will happily step in."

Lexa had heard about the dead human turning up in a sector of the human territory. She had been there herself last night and seen no other vampires and yet the news had reported strange marks on the victim's neck. As Titus, Indra and the man bickered between themself at the question of her strength she just turned and feigned calmness, the tower with which she ruled from, hidden far from human sight. 

It was incredibly tall, the whole of Polis out of reach for humans, a city walled and guarded night and day, a single tower rising up over the land, casting a long, dark shadow on the streets below. Even outside surveillance was forbidden, their ancestors owning the land and keeping it from Arkadian government control.

"There's no need to argue of this again," Lexa said, turning around. "Come join me. Let's speak of this in private. I have a message for Queen Nia."

The Ice Nation warrior smirked and moved forward as Lexa moved aside, already thinking himself the victor. It was short lived as Lexa kicked him straight in the chest even as as he spoke to agree to deliver the message happily for her. He screamed as he plummeted, even one of their kind not able to survive such a fall. Lexa raised her head, clenching her jaw and turned to challenge the rest of the ambassadors with a fixed stare.

"Would anyone else like to question my decisions?" she asked.

No one answered, fearing their fate if they did. Lexa hated posturing but she knew it worked. They followed her because they believed her strong and only listened to ruthlessness. She both loved and hated the power it gave her but she would not bow to Azgeda's power grab, nor would she let Nia think she had won by stealing Costia from her for Ontari.

Lexa seated herself back down on her throne casually wondering how Anya was doing with her surveillance. 

"I will investigate this myself," Lexa told them. "When I find the culprit, there will be justice whichever clan they belong to."

Lexa scanned the faces of each ambassador for signs of treachery. Any one of them would stab her in the back if it benefitted their clan. She had to make them believe that she would treat all of them the same regardless. Any perceived favouritism would surely end her rule in an instant.

 _I will find them myself_ Lexa thought grimly. _Whoever it is that is trying to undermine me will face severe punishment. They can be sure of that._

  
Clarke awoke late saturday afternoon half sprawled across her bed. The sun was just setting. She had slept through the day again which was fairly normal for her. She'd always preferred the night time so she didn't mind that she dressed as darkness fell. She brushed her teeth and poured herself a coffee and readied herself for her day with a hum, gathering her canvases and paints together to take to the art class. 

Only her friends knew she went to the class. Her mom had no idea. Clarke didn't know what she would even think about it and she didn't care for the argument. 

She sang to herself as she put them together in the white canvas carry bag leaving Raven still crashed out asleep on her sofa. She grabbed her keys, phone and coat and headed out for the evening still with a happy tune on her lips.

When she reached the college building however there was a crowd gathered around outside: cops, reporters and crime scene investigators.

Clarke hurried past wondering what the hell was going on.

"What's happening?" 

The young well dressed redhead that Clarke didn't know was standing in a crowd watching the commotion. She smiled as she turned her head at Clarke's question, like the death of another person was the most exciting thing she had seen all week. 

"They found another body. That's the second one today. First one was this morning behind the hospital."

"Arkadia General Hospital?" Clarke asked in alarm. 

"Yeah, some homeless man found dead there."

Clarke felt a immediate sense of relief that made her feel guilty. For a second she'd thought it was her mom or someone else she knew there. She felt bad for whoever it was but she had been deeply scared for an instant.

"Do they know how they both died?" she asked. "Hypothermia? Dehydration? Murder?"

The stranger shook her head. 

"No. The cops won't tell anyone anything."

Clarke glanced at the poor soul lying in the crowd of crime scene investigators. They were covered up by a sheet but not fully and Clarke could just see the side of his neck and what looked like entry wounds. She frowned but then moved away finding it all too concerning and headed towards her class. 

It was then that she collided with _her_. 

"Oh my God. Sorry."

Clarke instinctively grabbed her bag tighter so that it didn't fly from her shoulder. When she looked up to see who she had almost barrelled through, a pair of familiar green eyes were fixed upon her and the woman from the evening before was right in front of her.

"Hi," Clarke said, awkwardly pushing the strap of her bag further up her shoulder. 

"Clarke," the woman remarked, as still as stone before her. "We meet again."

Clarke darted from her gaze, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and the flush of heat over her skin. 

"What are you doing around here - sorry I never caught your name."

"Lexa," the woman offered, her eyebrow quirking ever so imperceptibly that Clarke wasn't even sure she had moved at all.

Clarke reached out with her right hand in greeting, her left one still holding her bag strap. Lexa just stared at the offered hand as if she didn't quite know what to do but slowly she reached out and placed her palm against Clarke's and they shook hands. 

"Well you already know my name. Do you go to classes here?"

Lexa glanced towards the modern, sandy coloured building besides them as if she had just noticed it. 

"Yes," she replied. "I study Politics."

Clarke frowned wondering if that was why she seemed to have such an air of authority about her. She seemed almost regal in how she carried herself but there was something more, some sort of physical confidence as if she was a soldier or highly trained martial artist. 

"Really? That's interesting. Do you want to pursue a career in Politics."

Lexa's eyebrows flicked up and down and her lips pursed together, curving downwards at the corners.

"Want isn't the word I would use. It's more of a mandate."

"Family pressure?" Clarke asked, deeply intrigued by her answer.

"Something like that," Lexa said wryly. "And you? That's a large bag just for books and folders."

She nodded down towards the large bag she carried.

"Yeah. Art. I'm taking Art classes."

Lexa tilted her head to one side and raised it as if she was the one intrigued now.

"As well as interning in medicine? That's an unusual combination I imagine."

Clarke tried not to blush at the thought that Lexa had read not only her name on her security pass but had remembered that it had said intern on it too. 

"Er yeah. I haven't decided yet what career path I want to take. Art's just... it's something I need right now. Helps me think clearly."

She avoided Lexa's eyes again, finding them too distracting and too deeply beautiful with their interesting flecks of green and large pupils but after a moment she couldn't help but lock eyes with her again to find Lexa showing the barest hint of a smile. 

"I understand," Lexa replied. "Sometimes we all need a way to refocus."

"Hmmm," Clarke agreed, unable to look away now from those mysterious verdant eyes that seem to conceal so many secrets. "Well I better head to class now. Maybe I'll see you around again sometime."

Lexa's lips pressed together and Clarke thought she saw her jaw clench. Lexa's gaze merely flickered lower and then back to Clarke's eyes. 

"Perhaps. Goodbye Clarke."

"May we meet again," Clarke said flashing her a smile.

Lexa nodded politely and Clarke walked past her silently cursing herself. 

_May we meet again? What the hell was that? One gorgeous woman and I start talking like a moron. Get a grip Clarke. She's not that attractive. Okay she is but you turned her down remember. You aren't ready to date anyone and you don't know a thing about her._

_Except what she studies_ her mind argued with her. _And her name. Lexa..._

Clarke loved the sound of it in her mind, just repeating it mentally bringing back the butterflies. If she didn't know better she would think she had a real crush on her even though they had only just met. 

_Art class_ Clarke she told herself. _Get to your class and put her out of your head._

She pushed open the door to the building glancing back to where Lexa had been standing only to find her already gone and Clarke thought that it was the second time she had just disappeared on her. 


	4. Strange Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya continues to cross the line by interacting with Raven and Lexa wonders what the connection is between the deaths and makes the decision to get closer to Clarke.

Anya couldn't stop herself from fixing her hair before she entered the workshop hoping to see the familiar brunette she had become strangely attached to. Sure enough Raven was hunched over one of her machines, fiddling with wires oblivious to anything but her task. 

Her hair was tied back, dark and luxurious and her curved lips were pulled back ever so slightly. Anya had spent far too long gazing at their fullness imagining tracing over them with her own lips. 

"You want something?" Raven asked, barely lifting her head. 

Raven always seemed to know she was there without looking. She was more perceptive than any human Anya had ever met. Most didn't want to see what was right in front of them. Raven relished the truth, actively sought it out through scientific exploration. 

"The surveillance. How soon can we set it up?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Raven said. "Just tell me the address and I'll meet you there with the gear. I'm guessing you want this done at night to keep it on the down low."

"You guess right Raven Reyes," Anya said, edging forward.

She placed her fingers on the table top just inches from where Raven was working. She edged them closer still, brushing over Raven's hard working hands. 

"Later then," Anya said suggestively. "I will call you with the details."

She walked out wanting even more from Raven knowing that she walked a dangerous line each time she drew closer to the human. Lexa would be furious with her. It was a betrayal of everything she had vowed to protect. 

  
Lexa had tried to investigate the murders to no avail. There seemed to be no connection between them both. Both were different ages and at different locations and they were placed almost deliberately out in the open as if someone wanted them to be found. It smacked of seeking attention. Was it a message for her or just a rogue one of her kind?

She returned to the college campus a few hours later to consider just why they had chosen that spot and blinked when she saw Clarke exiting the building. When she had bumped into her earlier Lexa hadn't moved out of the way wanting an excuse to speak to her again, although she knew she shouldn't. It was folly to even entertain the notion of the silly crush she seemed to have developed on the blonde. She was Heda and if there was one thing she had learned from her experience with Costia it was that love was weakness and her people needed her strong. 

Clarke was carrying that bag again, her brow furrowed, practically marching out of the building. She always seemed to walk with purpose, her stride oddly powerful. There was a swagger to her movements that was compelling and Lexa breathed in sharply as she found it near impossible to avoid staring. 

Lexa stayed out of sight and then a strange thought occurred to her. Clarke had been at both places where the bodies had been found. Maybe she was the connection.

And she was immune to Lexa's supernatural charm. Lexa made the decision there and then to find out more about her and determine if she was involved somehow. 

She had to find an excuse to talk to her again, find a way in to her circle but how? It would seem too suspicious if she showed up again so soon. 

She glanced at the college building an idea forming in her mind as she realised where Clarke was heading. 

The student bar across the street. Lexa started walking towards the modern building that was unusually named Delinquent Corner. She pushed the door open, moving through the smooth black barrier and into the crowded space tracking the blonde's movements as she greeted a younger brunette with a warm smile.

Lexa moved through the crowd silently and turned her back to Clarke, facing the bar and nodding to the bar tender. When Clarke appeared beside her she pretended not to notice.

"Hey, you just get out of class too?"

Lexa turned calmly, watching Clarke's movements with care. 

"Yes I did. Are you here with your friends?"

Lexa glanced towards the young brunette who was now chatting with a taller, muscled man with a shaved head. He towered over her but was gazing at her adoringly with warm brown eyes. Despite his height and physique he looked the sensitive type and seemed very enthralled by the young woman with him.

"Yeah," Clarke answered, shooting a glance at them, "Octavia and Lincoln. They're still in that honeymoon phase where they are crazy about each other. I remember that."

"Yes," Lexa grumbled. "So do I."

She thought back to Costia bitterly and got lost in her thoughts. She noticed Clarke staring at her. 

"I'm guessing I'm not the only one who's made such bad decisions in my love life. What did they do?"

Lexa didn't want to think about it. It hurt too much but she wouldn't lie where she could avoid it.

"She married someone else," Lexa said, the words like acid on her tongue.

"Ouch," Clarke said. "I'm sorry. Is that why-?"

Lexa snapped back to Clarke, meeting her eyes intently. 

"Why I asked you out? No Clarke, I am not searching for a replacement for her."

Clarke nodded, her lips forming a thin line as she seemed to think about this for a second. 

"Did you want to join us? I mean I know I said I wasn't ready to date anyone but we can still hang out as friends."

Lexa knew that it was the perfect opportunity to investigate the murders and nodded silently. Clarke smiled broadly, her lips parting and Lexa had to ignore the warmth in her heart it generated. Clarke's smile was infectious and beautiful, brightening the room around her. Even from the first moment they'd met, Lexa had been struck by her beauty. Clarke had a magnetism that seemed to stand her out even in a crowd and yet it was more than just mere beauty. Lexa was honestly a little fascinated by her. Nothing about her seemed usual. 

"Let me just get my drink and I'll introduce you to everyone," Clarke said, reaching over the bar to hand the bartender a note. "Come on."

"Everyone?" Lexa questioned, as Clarke got her change and a white bottle of some vodka based drink.

Clarke didn't reply too focussed on getting back to her friends and Lexa just followed, not used to anyone taking the lead.

"Hey guys this is Lexa," Clarke called out, lifting her bottle in her left hand.

Several eyes turned around to peer at Lexa as half of the bar seemed to hear Clarke's voice. 

_Just how many friends does she have?_ Lexa wondered. _And yet she seemed like she was very much alone when we first met. Does she keep a part of herself separate from them?_


	5. What We Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa listens to Clarke discussing the murders, still suspicious of her connection to them and offers to walk her home and the tension between them reaches boiling point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - contains smut and scenes of a sexual nature.
> 
> Also thanks for the tag suggestions. I will add them later.

Lexa spent most of the evening getting to know Clarke. It wasn't too difficult. Clarke freely offered information and when she didn't her friends filled in the blanks, not letting her get away with being evasive. 

Lexa drank but was rarely affected by alcohol and yet felt herself staring more and more at Clarke, unable to tear her eyes away from her. The one called Octavia eyed Lexa up and down warily, far less trusting than her friends, while her older brother Bellamy barely acknowledged her distracted by the one they called Murphy almost getting in argument with a stranger. 

She was busy trying not to be too obvious when, distracted yet again, this time by Clarke's musical laughter. Then she heard the word vampires and immediately remembered why she was there. 

"Don't be ridiculous Monty," Clarke said, "There's no such thing."

Lexa glanced between Clarke and Monty paying full attention now. The smaller boy with dark hair seemed more convinced and they began to debate as he tried to convince her.

"How else do you explain it then?"

"It's probably needle marks or maybe even animal bites."

"On the neck of both of them in identical places. Come on Clarke. Even you don't believe that."

"Well I certainly don't believe some mythical creature is running around sucking the blood from people."

"What makes you think it's vampires?" Lexa asked, breaking her lengthy silence. 

Monty and Clarke both turned towards her, surprised by her interruption. The air was suddenly thick with tension as if Monty had become shy. 

"It's just a theory," he said quietly. "You have to admit it is a little weird."

Lexa glanced at Clarke and then raised an eyebrow. 

"I agree with Clarke. There's likely a more rational explanation."

"Thank you!" Clarke said, gesturing with her hand. "I'm glad someone agrees with me. How did this wild rumour even start."

Monty shrugged and then glanced between them as if reading the tension between the two women.

"Whatever you say Clarke but until you come up with a better explanation I'll keep believing my wild rumours."

Monty turned away to talk to another in their group but Clarke still wore a determined expression. Lexa had noted how animated she had got when she debated with him. She clearly had no belief in the supernatural or in anything beyond the science she trusted. Lexa didn't blame her. If she wasn't a vampire she wouldn't believe in them either. She preferred to make decisions based on evidence and not rumour.

They were both silent as they stood side by side neither of them sure what to say next.

"I should get home soon," Clarke said quickly. "It's getting late."

Lexa glanced at the clock. It was barely midnight and she knew that Clarke was more of an evening person. Her friends had teased her about it being barely lunch time for her just an hour before. 

"Already?" Lexa queried. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Clarke met her eyes sharply, yet again surprised at her forwardness. Lexa just raised a brow.

"There is a potential murderer out there after all."

Clarke darted her eyes away, hesitant in her reply.

"I have no expectations," Lexa reassured her. "I just wish to make sure you get home safely, nothing more."

Clarke lifted her chin and nodded slowly, blinking and then swallowing nervously.

"I'll just tell my friends," she replied quietly. 

Lexa watched as Clarke made her farewells much to her friend's complaints about her leaving early and she wondered why she didn't stay out longer with them. For all she had learned about Clarke she still felt like she was very much a stranger and that she didn't really know much at all about the blonde.

They left the bar, Lexa holding open the door for Clarke and walked towards her house. Lexa wondered if it was cold for humans that evening. She couldn't tell. Her kind rarely felt the cold but when she stole glances of Clarke as they walked, she wasn't cold or at least if she was, she showed no sign of it.

"You don't talk about yourself much," Clarke said, finally breaking the silence between them. 

It was more a question than a statement, both of their gazes fixed on their destination.

"There's not much more to tell," Lexa lied. "I am not that interesting."

Clarke shot a look at her as if to mockingly say 'really?' Lexa noticed her staring and turned her head. 

"You don't believe me?"

"No I don't," Clarke said, stepping into her space to challenge her. 

Suddenly she was too close for comfort and Lexa backed away. Clarke frowned in that way she seemed to whenever they where around each other. Like they couldn't figure each other out.

"What do you wish to know?" Lexa asked. 

"For starters where are you from? What do you do for a living? Why did you approach me the other night? Do you always approach strangers so freely?"

"Do you always let them walk you home?" Lexa returned quickly. 

Clarke didn't reply not having an answer for her comeback. Lexa thought she saw a flush of red on her cheeks. 

"To answer your questions. I'm from Polis. I work in management for a large firm there. I think you know why I approached you and yes, I approach women all the time."

"For sex?" Clarke asked. "You just walk up and ask them."

Lexa smiled confidently. It was blood she had wanted that night but she certainly wasn't going to admit that. 

"Well normally they don't refuse me so yes, I just ask them. Why not?"

Clarke stopped walking as they reached her front doorstep and she turned to Lexa. 

"There's lots of reasons. They could be anyone. You said it yourself there's a potential murderer out there. Everyone's assuming they're male but they could be anyone."

Lexa's eyelids flickered down as she gazed hungrily at Clarke, already imagining herself kissing down that beautiful neck, grazing her teeth over her skin before sinking into that heavenly feeling. 

"You're right. It could be anyone. It could be you."

Lexa looked up, locking eyes with Clarke, already losing herself in their depths. Clarke chuckled in the most adorable way she had ever seen.

"Me? Why would I be out murdering people?"

Lexa smirked, laying on the charm finding it strange to charm someone by actually working at it. Usually women fell at her feet and she needed no effort to convince them. Vampires as a general rule were compelling to humans. It was a natural adaptation. An evolutionary trait to entice their prey towards them from the days in which humans were hunted by their kind. 

Clarke seemed immune to it and yet...

Lexa leaned in closer, placing herself directly in front of Clarke. 

"Maybe you're a vampire," she purred. "One who walks among the people and feeds from them secretly."

"Eww," Clarke said. "Absolutely not."

Lexa placed a hand on the wall behind Clarke so they were eye to eye and incredibly close. The blonde froze gazing down at her lips and back up again in alarm.

"Come on Clarke. Can't you imagine it? That craving? That hunger? Something that most of the time you don't have time for but on occassion draws you into places you shouldn't go and to people you shouldn't see."

Clarke gulped. 

"Well if I were a vampire why wouldn't I just do what I want."

"Why don't you just do what you want now? What's stopping you?"

Clarke thought about it for a second and then lifted her chin higher. 

"Morality I guess but why would a vampire have moral qualms?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Lexa returned. "What makes you think they would be so different?"

"Well biologically speaking they would be different."

Lexa quirked an eyebrow. 

"No so different I think."

Clarke inhaled sharply at the proximity of her. Lexa was gorgeous and she seemed aware of it and yet her bold cockiness was intoxicating rather than annoying. She was mysterious and Clarke could read intelligence deep in those eyes. 

_She is so hot_ Clarke thought. _Ridiculously hot. Oh God why did I let her walk me home. I knew what she wanted even though she said she just wanted to escort me._

"Goodnight Clarke," Lexa said, leaning in closer.

Clarke felt a shiver run down her spin as Lexa's lips pressed to her cheek. It was a chaste gesture that felt positively sinful.

Lexa drew back to walk away but Clarke had to stop her.

"Wait," she called out.

Lexa half turned back and rich green eyes were upon her, full of depth and desire. But it was more than that. Clarke had never felt anything like it. It was like staring at the other half of her soul, like they connected somehow, two strangers who somehow knew each other. 

Clarke didn't say anything as Lexa slowly walked towards her and reached out to bring their lips together. Clarke didn't know what she was thinking as she fumbled to unlock the door behind her, Lexa nibbling her collarbone as she waited to enter her home. 

Maybe it was because Lexa had accepted that she had rejected her without complaint. Maybe it was the recognition she had felt when she'd first gazed into her eyes or the lustful glances Lexa had been throwing her all night when she thought no one was watching but Clarke didn't want to think anymore. She wanted only to feel and to lose herself in it before it slipped from her grasp.

They stumbled backwards in through the door, Lexa taking off her jacket and letting it fall to the floor before seeking for solace in Clarke's lips again. It was desperate and hurried as Lexa pinned her up against a wall, grazing her teeth incredibly slowly up and down Clarke's neck as if she was savouring her. 

Clarke closed her eyes and gasped at the contact. It was incredibly sexy the way Lexa began to press kisses to the side of her neck, running a finger up and down it's edges as if toying with it. 

"Lexa," Clarke breathed. 

Lexa stilled suddenly as if something had changed and pushed up onto Clarke's lips to merge with them. She cupped Clarke's chin with one hand, her fingers brushing over her hair with a tenderness Clarke had not expected. Wanting to regain the pace, Clarke slipped her tongue into Lexa's mouth and moaned into the kiss and Lexa begain to speed up again, kissing her deeply and furiously, her right hand sliding down over Clarke's body and slipping down in between her legs. Clarke gasped breaking the kiss but Lexa pushed back onto her, moving at a furious pace as she circled her clitoris and then dipped down and back up in a way that made Clarke go crazy. They kissed hurriedly, engulfed in each other, like two tornados colliding and Clarke moaned in a high pitched sound that told Lexa she nearing her orgasm. 

Lexa had slept with many women. This wasn't that unusual for her but she always bit them. She bit them more than she slept with them most of the time but Clarke had not consented and she would not ask her, would not let her know what she was. It was a revelation to her how much better it was to be wanted, to know she was wanted not because of what she was or who she was but just because they both needed it. 

Clarke trembled, shaking like a leaf as her orgasms wracked her body. Lexa held her as she broke, held her as she let go and relaxed for what she could sense was the first time in a very long time and she just watched her adoringly. Clarke was beautifully flushed post orgasm, her cheeks reddened, her eyes glazed over, a warmth in them towards Lexa for bringing her such joy. Lexa felt privileged to see her in that moment. She was utterly amazing and Lexa felt it deep in her heart, like a dagger or lightning strike. She knew it already how she felt for this woman, how she would feel even though she shouldn't. 

Lexa slipped her hands out from between Clarke's legs as Clarke recovered, leaning her head back on the wall. She reached for her jacket knowing that she shouldn't stay longer, that to stay longer would make it awkward or strange and that Clarke did not want that either. 

"Stay safe Clarke," Lexa said warmly. "I'll see you around."

She nudged Clarke with her nose and placed a tender kiss on her lips before walking out still holding her jacket leaving Clarke breathless against the wall. 

"Clarkie!" she heard Octavia yell from outside a few moments later, banging on the door and clearly too drunk too understand that the door was unlocked.

Clarke fastened up her jeans quickly and pushed her hair back with her hands. She headed to the front door where Octavia was still knocking furiously and swung it open. 

Octavia fell inside, the weight of the door no longer holding her up and Clarke saw a more sober Bellamy looking at her apologetically. 

"She told me it would be locked and she lost her keys."

Clarke forced a smile, even though her head was still all over the place from what had happened to her with Lexa. 

"I usually do lock it. I just got home."

She glanced down at Octavia who was singing to herself, sprawled out over the doorstep. 

"How did she get so drunk? She was okay when I left her?" 

Bellamy watched his sister in disapproval, just quirking an eyebrow. 

"Jasper's cocktails."

Clarke rolled her eyes. She knew from experience that Jasper's cocktails were lethal and highly effective at very quickly rendering someone drunker than they had ever experienced in their life.

"Jasper," she groaned. "Here help me get her inside and I'll take care of her. You can head back to that woman you were all over."

Bellamy's eyes lit up. He clearly had thought he'd been subtle but Clarke had noticed how interested he'd been in the woman he'd been talking to all night. Gina or something?

"Thanks, you're a good friend."

"Yeah I know."

Bellamy chuckled and they both hauled Octavia up who was deceptively heavier than you would expect of someone with her small frame. It wasn't the first time it had happened and Clarke was sure it wouldn't be the last. Both of them usually always ended up taking care of their more reckless friends. They were more than used to it.


	6. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is still distracted by what happened with Lexa. Octavia is hungover and Raven helps Anya with her surveillance and gets a strange offer.

Clarke cradled the coffee mug in her hand as she waited on her sofa for Octavia to finally get out of bed. It was already getting dark and she had spent most of the early hours watching over her extremely drunken friend until Octavia had finally passed out and slept for most of the day. 

Clarke couldn't help but glance towards the wall Lexa had pinned her against and pretty much ravished her in a matter of minutes. In fact she couldn't get the memory out of her mind, almost grateful that Octavia took her focus from it. 

It had been a spur of the moment decision. She hadn't been thinking and it was only in the light of a new day that she began to question herself. 

"I feel terrible," Octavia groaned, finally walking into the living room and crashing down onto an armchair. 

"I'm not surprised," Clarke said smiling sweetly. "Bellamy and I had to carry you in off the doorstep."

"I'm gonna kill Jasper," she rasped, leaning her head on the side of the chair as if even sitting up was too much to bear.

"Well, you should know better by now. I'll make you a coffee."

Clarke got up, patting her knee prompting Octavia to shift her head and follow her with her gaze. 

"So Lexa? She's interesting huh?"

Octavia heard a sudden metal clang from the kitchen and Clarke cursing to herself. She narrowed her eyes, becoming immediately suspicious as Clarke reentered a few moments later with a cup of coffee for her, placing it on the table in front of her.

Octavia watched her movements. Though Clarke was trying to act normal something wasn't normal. Octavia could always tell when there was something she wasn't saying.

"You didn't answer my question," Octavia said.

Clarke took a sip from her coffee and then lowered her cup.

"It wasn't a question," she replied.

"The huh part implied it. Are you two dating because she was pretty much staring at you all night?"

Clarke sighed and then turned her head. 

"No," she said, meeting Octavia's eyes, "we are not dating."

Octavia didn't quite believe her but she didn't push it further, too hungover to have the energy to.

"Did Rae not crash last night?" 

"She's been working on a project for a customer so she's been pretty caught up. Didn't hear a thing from her all night."

"Right," Octavia said in a knowing voice. "Anya again."

Clarke nodded and then turned back to drink her coffee. Her eyes darted over to the wall again, her body reacting to the memory of it. Lexa lips on hers, her taste, her touch. Her teeth on her neck, how she nibbled on her and then her hands which had been most active. Clarke couldn't seem to focus on anything else. 

She placed the half empty cup down on the table, the raw memory of it making her feel exposed suddenly.

"You know what. I'm just gonna go and shower. I'll be right back."

Octavia lifted her head in puzzlement and then glanced at the cup as Clarke rushed out. It was her favourite one, white with a picture of a cute cartoon lion on it. In all the time that they had been roommates, Clarke had never left her coffee half finished. It was the one thing she took her time to savour. 

  
Raven awoke with a yawn, stretching out on the sofa. She had spent most of the day working before rushing to the surveillance set up after having been too busy the evening before with some unexpected issues on another job she was working on. In the end she had arrived at the house across from where Anya wanted to set up the operation and arranged all of the equipment before dozing off. 

She glanced at her phone. It was already 7pm. Anya was supposed to be meeting her there so she could explain everything after Raven had texted her to say it would have to be postponed for a day. She was about to call her when Anya strode into the room making her almost jump from her seat. 

"Geez! Don't you knock? I didn't even hear you enter."

Anya gazed down at the brunette as she recovered herself from the minor scare. Anya appeared immaculate as always, wearing a long, elegant brown coat, her hair in loose waves around her neck. 

"Is everything ready?"

Raven exhaled and got to her feet and started talking about the devices and everything she had done. She went over it extensively at a fast pace but when she lifted her head she saw that Anya wore a blank expression as if she hadn't understood a word of it.

"What part didn't you understand?" Raven asked. 

"All of it," Anya replied calmly. "Maybe you should just stay and show me what to do?"

Raven made a noise of frustration about to argue with her but Anya edged closer, teasingly close and pulled gently at the fabric of Raven's vest top drawing her nearer. 

"Please?" she pleaded seductively gazing into Raven's eyes.

Raven swallowed and then pulled away from her. 

"Fine," she moaned, "but you are not just sitting around and getting me to do all the hard work. You're gonna learn because I'm gonna teach you."

Anya flashed her a brilliant smile, her eyes lighting up with triumph.

"Can't wait," she replied in a tone of voice that drove Raven crazy. "Anything you need for that beautiful brain of yours."

She brushed a hand over the side of Raven's face, pushing back a few hairs that had broken free from her ponytail and Raven froze where she stood. She turned her head slowly to find herself magnetically drawn towards her. Anya barely needed to speak but Raven found herself unable to resist her. 

"Do you believe in the supernatural Raven?" Anya said, stepping forward slowly. 

Raven was dumbfounded for the first time in her life. 

"What kind of supernatural? Like ghosts?"

Anya shook her head.

"Like vampires."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"See I have a problem," Anya said in a very seductive tone. "I need you and your skills and to do that I have to make sure you can be trusted."

Raven gazed down as Anya's right hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"So the question is. If I were a vampire and I swore that I would protect you would you consent to my bite."

Raven blinked in disbelief. 

"What, there's so many logical problems with that question. Why would I even do that?"

"Shh.." Anya said, placing a finger to her lips. "No logic. This is about what you feel not what you think. You would have to consent."

"Are you crazy?" Raven exclaimed. "What benefit would that have for me being someone's blood bank?"

Anya smiled mischievously, practically oozing confidence.

"Oh there are benefits, believe me."

"And if i said yes?" Raven asked quickly.

Anya ran a finger along the side of her neck, Raven barely able to function at how intensely her body reacted to the touch. She raised an eyebrow suggestively but Raven suddebly swatted her arm and burst out laughing.

"Do you hear yourself? Vampires! Ha! Are we going to do this spy stuff or what?"

Anya merely smiled back at her and let Raven continue showing her what the devices did and how they worked, the brunette convinced she had been joking. But all the time she watched Raven, she gazed at that delicate neck line, imagining all the things she would do to it if Raven consented. 

  
Later that evening Clarke decided to go for a walk to the store for groceries. It was an excuse, a opportunity to clear her head. She shouldn't have walked alone but she needed a moment to think. She didn't want a relationship. She had done that before and had no intention of going through that pain again but she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed Lexa's company. 

Octavia had gone to Lincoln's for the night again and she still had heard nothing from Raven so she doubted she would be visiting anytime tonight so she wanted to distract herself somehow from her thoughts, to try and regain some normalcy.

When she got back to her apartment Lexa was standing at her door, her back to her. She turned around, her eyes meeting Clarke's instantly. Clarke froze, holding the brown paper grocery bag against her chest, both of them staring silently at each other with desire in their eyes. 

Both of the moved towards each other without thinking, neither uttering a word as Clarke unlocked the door and let Lexa follow her inside, both of them knowing where it would lead. 

Clarke hurriedly placed the groceries down on the table and they were instantly upon each other. Not a single word needed to be exchanged as Clarke let Lexa take her into her embrace, her exquisite lips covering Clarke's and they melded into each other for the second time. 


	7. Handling It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia visits Lexa which prompts her to return to Clarke, aka the events leading up to and after the end of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Smut

The Previous Night

Lexa had left Clarke after pleasuring her and headed home to Polis no closer to knowing who was responsible for the murders. Upon returning she was inundated with politics. Her fleimkepa, Titus questioned her decision to investigate it alone. Indra called for violence against the Ice Nation wanting to lay all the blame on them without proof and Anya was still absent, still pursuing her own investigations. 

And then there was Ontari and Costia who decided at short notice to pay her a diplomatic visit which she had to agree to if she didn't want to appear bothered by their marriage, which was a lie. 

"Lexa," Costia called cheerfully, running to hug her. 

Despite what had happened Lexa had respected her decision to take the political marriage for the sake of her own clan and reassured her that they would always be friends. Costia was always so kind and genuine, Lexa could never refuse her, even if it broke her heart to do it.

Lexa could feel Ontari's jealous gaze upon her and she pulled away, well aware of the tension these visits caused. She knew it was Costia who insisted on them and that Ontari cared for her very much and so allowed it to be so, but when they locked eyes, there was a silent understanding there. That they both did it for Costia and for no other reason. They both respected that and that was all.

Worst of all was that Lexa knew from Costia that she was truly in love with Ontari now. What had started as a political marriage seemed to have turned to love and somehow that was worse. Lexa'd had to mourn her loss while Costia had found love in another and Costia was too innocent to understand that sharing that information would hurt her. She thought of Lexa as merely a friend now and Lexa did nothing to correct her. 

"How are you?" Costia asked. "Are you well? It feel like ages since I last visited properly."

"It was," Lexa admitted, Costia always bringing a sense of calm to her mood, "I have been very busy."

Costia's warm brown eyes grew serious. 

"I heard about the murders. It is a terrible breach of the law."

"I will handle it," Lexa reassured her. "We should go. Dinner is about to be served for us all in the dining room."

Costia smiled and it was a smile that radiated warmth. She slipped a hand into Ontari's happily and they both walked beside Lexa as she pretended, as she always did, that she was okay with their marriage and that she wasn't still devastated by the break up of her and the first woman she had ever truly loved. 

They stayed for twenty four hours before moving on to another diplomatic visit. Twenty four hours in which Lexa put on a pretence and was polite and graceful when all she wanted to scream and rage at the unfairness of it all. 

That was why she found herself at Clarke's door the next evening. The moment Costia was gone again, Lexa had to get out of Polis and get away from the noise in her head. She had to find an outlet for it's intensity and she did. When Clarke met her eyes she knew that Clarke felt the same. They both just understood without words what each other needed. They both decided at the same moment, moving towards each other like moths drawn to a single light in the darkness. Once Clarke let her inside she didn't hesitate to pour all that grief and pain into her body, letting it spill over each other as they kissed and undressed, falling onto the sofa, Lexa all over the blonde beneath her.

Lexa grazed her fingers over that smooth neckline, imagining sinking into it but she turned her head away as Clarke's body grinded against her own and they gave into the desperate aches of their bodies. 

They both reached their peak together in a frenzy of movement that was long overdue. Again it didn't last, both of them gasping against each other, holding onto each other like their lives depended on it. Lexa teased Clarke's opening with her fingers and slipped down her body, mouthing over her bare abdomen, making her way to the deliciousness that she knew awaited her. She nudged Clarke's inner thigh with nose, grazing her fangs over them before licking between them and retracting them so as not do any damage with them. She licked her lips and dove in to Clarke's centre, pillowed lips moving over the most sensitive inner parts of her lover's body. Clarke's fist tightened in the black fabric of Lexa's shirt as she clenched at the contact and Lexa knew then that Clarke had not been treated as well as she should have been, that her former lover had not taught her to open her body to them and give in to them. 

It was a challenge Lexa needed, to show her what delirious pleasure could be attained. Lexa opened her more with each ministration, determined to bring Clarke desire like she had never experienced. 

And she did. Clarke shook and gripped her shirt tighter and threw her head back and oh Lexa enjoyed every moan and every cry and the sound of her name uttered desperately on Clarke's lips. 

Clarke was spent by the time she was finished and she lay with her eyes closed just languishing in utter ecstacy.

"Wow," Clarke muttered.

"We cannot be in a relationship," Lexa said quickly. 

She immediately regretted the harshness of her words but Clarke had to know that it was not possible, that she could give no more. She was Heda and a Heda was meant to be alone no matter how she wished things were different. 

Clarke opened her eyes and quirked an eyebrow at her. 

"I don't even want that. What made you think I did?"

"I wanted to be honest with you," Lexa explained, sitting up. 

Clarke sighed and sat up looking around for her discarded clothes, one hand across her bra covered breasts as if to preserve her modesty.

"I knew this was a mistake," Clarke said, her anger plainly written on her face. "You're already with someone aren't you. I can't believe I fell for it again."

A sudden anger flared in Lexa.

"Is that what they did, your previous lover? Used you?"

Lexa's eyes narrowed at the thought of anyone being so ruthless with Clarke. It was one thing to consent to casual sex when both parties were willing. It was another to lie about it and treat someone with such little respect. 

"I am not in a relationship," Lexa reassured her, "but I have responsibilities. My life is not my own. This is all I can offer you."

Clarke lifted her head slowly, blinking as she gazed at Lexa. 

"I'm not asking for more. I can't do it again."

Lexa searched her eyes for signs of deceit but found none. All she found was pain, the same pain she knew was reflected in her own. 

"Then we understand each other," Lexa said plainly. 

Clarke nodded and looked away.

"You should go," she said, reaching for her light blue t-shirt. "If we don't want this to get weird then it would be for the best."

Lexa didn't move and Clarke turned back and locked eyes with her.

"I don't need to cuddle if that's what you're thinking," she said with a hint of sarcasm. 

Clarke smiled suddenly and it was more genuine and Lexa knew then that she wasn't angry and that it would be okay between them.

"Seriously though. That was pretty incredible. I don't mind keeping it casual," Clarke said.

Lexa's gazed hungrily as Clarke's lips quirked up in slight amusement, distracted by a delicate beauty spot situated just above her top lip that just begged to be kissed. 

Lexa reached for Clarke's hands to stop her before she could put the t-shirt back on. 

"We aren't done here," she said in the most seductive tone Clarke had ever heard. 

There was a hint of a smirk on Lexa's lips and Clarke'a smile widened at her words. She threw the shirt aside as Lexa slipped behind Clarke's back to unfasten her black bra, caressing the bareness of her skin on her lower back before falling back down onto Clarke and bringing their mouths together again in a heated kiss. 

  
When Clarke awoke the next day, Lexa was gone and she was covered with a blanket and still absolutely naked underneath it on her sofa. She didn't know when she'd fallen asleep but she sat up, putting a hand to head and searching around for her clothes, her last memories of Lexa surrounding her in every way possible.

 _Casual_ she thought to herself. _I can handle that. It might be just what I need._

She got up in a better mood than she had been in a long time and dressed before Octavia came home and found her there and started asking questions.


	8. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa decides upon a new course of action as a new body appears in Arkadia. Clarke continues as normal but finds herself craving the excitement and Raven and Anya spend more time watching Azgeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that criticism is fine but hate comments will be deleted. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.

The Heda of the Twelve Clans was not known for tolerating disrespect. She had a reputation for being harsh but fair and ruthless if necessary. So when a third body appeared on another street in Arkadia, people were beginning to question why she had not caught the murderer. 

Anya had been spending more and more time spying on Azgeda, watching Prince Roan and their loyal assassin Echo and sending Lexa word of any news. So far they hadn't said much to suggest Nia was planning anything but Anya insisted there was something more happening. 

"This is the third victim," Titus stressed, as if she didn't already know. "The people will need justice soon or else your strength will be questioned."

"I know," Lexa growled, standing up from her throne and walking over to her jug of wine and pouring herself a cup.

She brought it to her lips, almost immune to it's effects but enjoying the bitter sweetness of the liquid.

"Nia will surely use this to her advantage."

Lexa turned, still holding the drink in her hand.

"I know Titus," she snapped back. "You don't need to tell me." She walked over to stare out of the balcony thinking over her options. "We don't live in their world. That makes it harder for us to navigate. I need to understand how they think, why they chose their targets. I need to spend more time there."

Lexa had thought a lot about it. Polis was like a fortress where her kind could come and go but something about this was different. The way they had chosen their targets, how recklessly they had abandoned them to send her a message. This was a new vampire, a created one, not one of her own and new vampires were exceptionally rare, which meant they still thought like a human and Lexa could not find them as long as she was distracted in Polis.

"Fetch Indra. She will command in my absence. She is the most respected of my generals."

"Do you think that is wise?" Titus asked. 

Lexa turned and stopped his questions with a sharp glare. He lowered his head. She trusted Indra most of all and her general would keep Nia in line while she was gone. 

It had been some time since she had gone undercover. She would need an apartment, a story. The one she had told Clarke would suffice but she would need to take care of the details. 

  
A third body. Clarke could hear the buzz around the hospital. Everyone was talking about it. They had been found not far from Lincoln's place just a day after she had been invited over there by Octavia. In the past week, Clarke hadn't seen Lexa once, Octavia had decided to move out and in with Lincoln and Clarke had told Raven she could move in but had barely seen her since she had. 

She had been helping Anya a _lot_. 

It was that day that she met Niylah. A sweet blonde woman who seemed to frequent those fake vampire bars she'd heard about and frequently needed treatment from some of the rougher encounters. 

Clarke tended to her wound, placing a plaster over it gently after cleaning it.

"There you are Niylah. Keep it covered and clean and you should be fine. This happens to you a lot I see."

Niylah flirtaciously smiled as she gazed up at her and Clarke thought of how bold it was, of how much it contrasted with Lexa's stoic gentle one. 

"It's worth it," she replied, practically grinning now.

"Well maybe give it a rest for a while? I have to ask though do they file down their teeth in those clubs. I hear they like to be pretty realistic."

Niylah touched the plaster on her neck and tilted her head. 

"Yes," she said instantly. "It's all false."

Clarke smiled at her but something in Niylah's eyes had changed as if there was more she wasn't telling her. 

"Hey," Clarke said, touching her arm gently. "You're not in any danger are you? We can find you some help if you are in a bad situation. It happens to the best of us."

Niylah smiled again but Clarke got the sense she was only being polite now.

"Thank you but I'm fine. This one just got overzealous."

"Okay, well if you're sure. You're all done."

Niylah stood up, her smile more genuine now. 

"Thank you," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Clarke Griffin?" she read. 

"You're welcome and remember what I said. Give yourself time to heal."

Niylah nodded and left the small hospital room and Clarke sighed. She had never been to those sorts of clubs. Outsiders were pretty much not invited but if she wasn't so sensible by nature she might have been tempted to see what the fuss was about and try to get an invite. Since Lexa hadn't shown up and she didn't even have her number she had been craving that excitement again. Secretly she kept hoping to find Lexa standing on her doorstep again gazing at her with a mixture of desire and pain, all intense and brooding.

 _Damn it_ she thought. _Stop torturing yourself. You'll probably never see her again._

  
Anya's lips moved over Raven's as the brunette straddled her. She couldn't remember exactly when this had become her norm. She had been there in the house doing surveillance on Roan across the street while Raven had been checking over the equipment. It was slow, frustrating work and Raven kept distracting her walking around in a white vest top with tight black jeans, her ponytail swinging back and forth. 

Anya had taken off the headphones, placed them on the table and drawn Raven's lip towards her own. Anya had just wanted a taste, unable to resist any longer but Raven had kissed her back immediately, wrapping strong arms around Anya's neck and leaning in closer. 

That had been a few days ago and now they were spending a large chunk of their surveillance time making out on the sofa. Anya paused and pulled back, pressing one hand to the headphones she wore. 

"Wait a sec babe. They're talking again."

Anya listened while Raven just rained kisses all over her neck. 

"Ow, hey!"

Anya looked up grumpily as she felt a sharp nip at her neck. Raven just grinned mischievously. 

"Gotta get your attention somehow."

"They're done talking now anyway," Anya said, relaxing. 

She slid her hands under the fabric of yet another of Raven's vest top's, her fingers grazing the bumps of Raven spine idly. 

"You are not supposed to be the one biting me," Anya taunted, guiding her back to her lips.

Raven grinned into her mouth as they resumed their heated makeout session. Anya hadn't told her about her true identity and she had not bitten Raven nor made a move to do so. She didn't trust Raven to believe her but even if she did, she was quite sure that Raven would not be just fine with what she was. Anya wasn't ready to give up whatever it was they where doing. Not yet. 

"Babe, someone new is at the door.."

Raven's gaze was one of the screens on the coffee table, that showed all of the camera feeds. Anya turned and saw someone she recognised at the front door. 

"Nia!"

Anya quickly turned up the volume connected to her headphones and focussed entirely on the screens. Raven climbed off her and sat beside her, watching intently. 

"Is she someone important?" Raven asked in a low voice.

"Very," Anya muttered, watching the screen as they greeted each other.

"What are they saying?"

"She's basically calling him a disappointment and a bad son."

"She's his _mom_?"

"Barely. They don't seem close."

"And the other one's Echo."

Anya frowned, still focussed on listening to the conversation. When it ended and Nia left, swanning out regally, her short hair styled neatly above her thick fur coat, Anya took the headphones off and sighed.

"Nothing as usual. Maybe I got this wrong. I was sure she was involved."

Raven started playing with a few strands of Anya's hair as Anya brooded over what she saw as another failed surveillance.

"Maybe she is involved in whatever this is. Maybe she's just keeping her hands clean. That woman Echo? She seems like the one they'd get to do all the hard work. I could put a trace on her cell phone and you could track her every movement. Seems like if anyone will be getting their hands dirty it will be her."

Anya smiled and turned to Raven.

"You're so smart. It's so hot!"

Anya drew her back onto her lap and Raven laughed and put her arms around her neck before they resumed their hot makeout session. 


	9. Casual Yeah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tries to blend in with the humans and has a conversation with John Murphy at the bar and Clarke and Lexa meet again.
> 
> Warning - Smut

Lexa set herself up in Arkadia in a grand studio apartment and set to work trying to integrate with the general public. She walked the streets in the early evening, listening to the people talk but wasn't quite sure where to start. So she started the first place she knew of that was full of ordinary humans, the bar across from the college. 

To her surprise it was already pretty busy. It was apparently pretty popular with students and non students alike and she recognised some of Clarke's friends, who nicknamed themselves the delinquents, at the other end of the bar. 

She eyed the room with caution trying to appear like she belonged, wearing dark jeans and black boots with a short jean jacket and white t-shirt with a random band on the front. 

She had let her hair down loose and styled it around one side. She wanted to look like a human after all. Maybe the predator would confuse her for their prey and take a chance at her. She could play the sweet, innocent type if she needed. 

"Hey Lexa is it? You're the one who came in with Clarke last time right?"

The cocky and slightly sarcastic voice belonged to one of the delinquents. The one they called John Murphy. He was at the bar, drinking orange juice while everyone else around him got drunk.

"You don't drink alcohol," she observed sitting herself down on a stool next to him. 

"Nah," he said, lowering his head bitterly. "I've seen what that does to people. That's a fast ticket to the grave."

He seemed to have a sardonic air about him, like someone who had learnt that life wasn't always fair the hard way and from a young age.

"Besides," he said, after Lexa ordered a drink from the bartender, "what with the wannabe bloodsucker leaving bodies everywhere, I wanna keep my wits about me."

"That's smart," Lexa replied, taking a sip of the cocktail that had been placed in front of her. "So I've just moved here officially. Why do you think they chose the places they did?"

Murphy's eyes narrowed over and he glared right at her. 

"Are you a cop or something?"

"No," Lexa replied. "Just wondering why they're doing it."

"Who knows," Murphy said, turning away. "Fame, attention or maybe they're just pissed at the world and want someone to notice. I mean if it were me I wouldn't leave them sprawled out there in broad daylight for anyone to find."

"Daylight?" Lexa questioned. "Yes, they were left during the day."

_Our kind never drink during the day. We barely tolerate the sunlight for more than a few hours. A human helped dump the body._

"Well it's weird for sure," Lexa merely stated. "Murphy, how would you like to make some extra money?"

Murphy turned his head sharply as if he didn't believe her. 

"Shit you are a cop!"

Lexa frowned, furrowing her brow. What kind of law enforcement did Polis have that they paid their citizens to work for them?

"No, I work for a large corporation and this is frankly bad for my investments. I just want information about the murders. Suspicious activity, leads, anything that will help us track this person down and point them towards justice."

Murphy scoffed. 

"Justice? That's just a fancy word for people in charge putting away anyone who doesn't agree with them. Everyone is better just taking care of theirself."

Lexa considered his point of view. He was certainly more intelligent than he seemed if not particularly jaded in his opinions.

"You think a lawless society would be preferable? How do we hold people accountable when they go against the common good? How do we prevent anarchy without law?"

Murphy rolled his eyes.

"Guess you have a point but how do I know you aren't going to just off this guy yourself?"

Lexa stared him down, knowing full well how to play this game. It was about confidence and persuasion. She faced far more difficult conversations on a regular daily basis.

"You don't, but like you said, people should take care of theirselves and you will be well paid."

"How well paid?" Murphy queried. 

"Very," Lexa replied. "Your reward would be substantial."

Murphy grinned and threw a few figures at her to let her know what his ball park was. Finally they made a deal and Lexa felt she had made some sort of progress. Murphy just went back to his orange juice, not even looking in her direction now.

"You know you sound just like the princess with all that justice crap."

"Princess?" Lexa questioned, tilting her head. 

"Oh hey speak of the devil. There she is. Come to grace us common folk with her presence."

Lexa turned on her stool and saw Clarke entering with two other females, both brunette. Clarke was smiling broadly, greeting her friends as she entered and Lexa could've sworn she was entranced by her even from across the room. Lexa turned away, ignoring the feeling in her chest at the sight of her. She couldn't get sidetracked from her mission. She had made it clear to Clarke that she didn't want a relationship but somehow she didn't quite trust herself around her. 

Except that even as Lexa told herself to pay no attention to Clarke's presence, her gaze already drifted over to her as she made her way through the crowd. Their eyes locked and Clarke froze. Lexa tried to ignore the feelings seeing her stirred in her, the temptation to swoop her up and make Clarke hers. 

_I am Heda. Love is weakness._

Clarke lowered her head, breaking eye contact and Lexa saw her straighten herself up and head towards the rest of her friends. She was putting on an act for them. Lexa had been doing it her whole life as the commander. One minute she was Lexa and the next she just flicked a switch and then buried all her feelings down deep and became the commander. She steeled her features and erased all evidence of emotion each time she became Heda. It was how she survived. 

No one else seemed to notice Clarke's deception. Her friends all seemed to see nothing wrong with her, all assuming she was fine but Lexa could feel the tension from across the room. Clarke needed something. Something they both desperately needed. 

"Excuse me," Lexa told Murphy as she saw Clarke heading to the bathroom. 

She got up from her barstool and slipped through the crowd towards the black door with golden letters on the front and pushed it open.

Clarke was in front of the mirror, fixing her hair when she locked eyes with Lexa who now stood behind her. Neither of them moved. They just stared at each other, communcating silently, just as they had the last time they met. 

"What do you need?" Lexa asked, whispering in Clarke's ear.

Her voice was low and husky and sent a shiver down Clarke's spine. 

"You," Clarke answered firmly. 

She spun around and pushed Lexa back into a stall with more force than Lexa was expecting. Surprised by her boldness, Lexa only caught her lips as Clarke climbed into the stall with her and locked the door, heading straight for the button on Lexa's jeans. She yanked them down as Lexa just stood there dumbfounded, not expecting to be the passive one in this situation. 

Clarke was on her knees now as she gazed up at Lexa. Her blue eyes were soft and gentle and stirred a deep feeling of longing in her. 

"You look different with your hair down," Clarke said in a low voice. "Casual yeah?"

Lexa nodded, barely able to form words and Clarke went down on her there and then in a bathroom stall in a packed bar. Lexa closed her eyes and threw her head back, gripping onto the top of the door that was all that seperated them both from the rest of the world as Clarke didn't waste any time. It was hurried and rushed just like last time but this time Lexa was on the receiving end and oh so grateful for that as Clarke's tongue worked miracles. She moaned, feeling her fangs slipping out with excitement, glad Clarke could not see them from her position. It was often said that vampires were all about the mouth and that was true, for Lexa at least. She was more than used to resisting the urge to bare her fangs when she was in the presence of pretty women but something Clarke was doing with her fingers and her tongue was driving her wild and she felt the stall breaking between her hands and had to hold back her strength, else it would cave right around them. 

Lexa slid her fangs back inside so that she could bite down on her bottom lip for something to hold onto. All she could feel was Clarke, inside her, all around her. Clarke was pushing her to a level of orgasm she hadn't experienced for a long time. She was better even than another vampire and that was saying something, given their reputation for pursuing pleasure. Lexa hadn't realised how much she had needed a release, how tightly wound she had been from having to bear the weight of it all. She shuddered and cried when she came the first time, glad that the crowd in the bar was becoming louder and drowning out her noises. Lexa sighed thinking it was over but Clarke started moving her tongue again and Lexa felt a shuddering jolt through her centre and a new build up of tension.

Lexa lost all sense of time as Clarke pleasured her in the stall. Of all the ways she had envisaged their next meeting going, this was not what she had expected at all. She had no idea what had gotten Clarke so tense but she wasn't complaining and neither of them knew how long they were in there, only that when they were done and Lexa was thoroughly satisfied, Clarke drew up Lexa's jeans, zipped and buttoned them and then left a single kiss on the side of her face on her cheek. 

Lexa was dumbfounded, lost still in what had just happened and the pleasant post orgasm afterglow her body was experiencing. She was the Heda of the 12 Clans and some human had just made her scream in a bathroom. What was happening? 

"Rough week?" Lexa just asked. 

Clarke's eyes darted away from her own as if she was embarrassed. 

"Not really, just wanted a change of pace for once."

Clarke exited the bathroom and Lexa followed, adjusting her clothes as Clarke tidied herself up in the mirror. She knew that feeling. She'd had it since she'd become commander. The desire to escape from her responsibilities even if just for a little while. Whatever Clarke was running from, Lexa knew from her own experience that she would not outrun it. You always had to face the music sooner or later. It was better to do it sooner and accept your fate. Clearly Clarke had not yet accepted hers. 

"I'll go out first," Clarke said, turning around. "Then it doesn't seem so suspicious."

Clarke moved to go but Lexa reached to stop her.

"Clarke..." Lexa called. 

Lexa took a breath, realising that she was gripping Clarke's arm. She dropped her arms by her side and spoke carefully, feeling unusually sentimental towards her. Lexa told herself it was just a natural feeling of affection towards someone performing such an act of pleasure on her. 

"I am living in Arkadia for some time. If you ever need to talk."

Clarke didn't say anything at first, something equally ferocious but pained flickering in the depths of blue in her eyes. 

"That's not what casual is Lexa."

Lexa deserved that response. That much she knew. She was the one who had set the tone and made it clear they would have nothing but sex but that didn't mean that Lexa didn't worry about the human.

"I know but sometimes it's easier, talking to a stranger and I get the feeling that you don't confide in anyone else."

Clarke's brows rose a little as if surprised Lexa had even noticed. 

"Do you?"

Lexa pressed her lips together and exhaled, yet again finding herself equally matched in an arena that she usually succeeded in. This was her strength. She was persuasive and pragmatic. She excelled at understanding her opponents mind and convincing them of her point of view but Clark always had a response. She always challenged her preconceptions about the differences between their species. Maybe they were more alike than it seemed. 

"I can't afford to," Lexa told her, aware that though she wasn't lying she was deliberately concealing the truth from her about what she was. 

"Neither can I," Clarke said. "I'll see around."

Clarke pushed through the door without another word, leaving Lexa more frustrated than when she had first gone in there. Sexually she was surely satisfied but she craved more and a part of her wanted nothing more than to hold Clarke and reassure her that she would be there to guide her, that she wasn't as alone in her feelings, that Lexa understood better than anyone else could what it meant to be a leader. 

After all that's what Clarke was. Lexa had seen how she was with her friends. She rarely took charge or thought of herself as the leader but they looked to her for advice. They went to her and put all their problems on her. She had watched Clarke carry Octavia into her house with the older brother Bellamy from afar, after she had left that night. She had seen it in Murphy's disdain for her, as someone who want to rail against authority he had called her princess as if he thought things easier for her. 

Lexa somehow could just see it, even if Clarke couldn't. She exited the bathroom a few moments later, searching for Clarke who was now laughing with her friends. She saw Clarke turn her head ever so slightly as she passed, not so immune to Lexa's presence as she pretended. Lexa slipped out, glancing back one at her, finding the blonde was watching her leave but trying to seem as if she wasn't. 

_I'll see you soon Clarke_ she thought. _We will meet again._


	10. Unexpected Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Echo's back story (taken mostly from the TV show) while Anya follows her. When Anya follows another suspect he leads her to somewhere unexpected and to a familiar face.

Echo Kom Azgeda was an orphan. When Nia had first taken her she had given her a choice, kill her best friend or die. Her real name was Ash and she'd killed the real Echo in self defence when Nia had made them fight to the death. She'd taken the name to honour her friend. Her friend who'd told her to fight back, who'd taught her to shoot a bow in the woods of Azgeda, one of the vampire territories surrounding Polis. 

Her friend who'd apologised as she'd raised the dagger to murder her because it was Echo or Ash and the real Echo had learned that quicker than she had. When she'd stuck the blade in Echo's stomach, she had no longer been Ash. Nia has asked for her name and she'd replied Echo and no one alive had ever known her true name since. 

That was how she'd become Nia's spy and assassin. It was just the way things were and Echo'd had no other place to go. 

She still sometimes thought about Ash, about when she was her. That scared little girl who never got a childhood. 

_There were some perks though_ she thought as she rode the motorbike through the dark streets, a black helmet concealing her face. She enjoyed the human world, especially their fast machines. It made her feel free for the first time in her life. 

She'd gotten more and more engrossed in Arkadia's ways. She had a cell phone, an apartment and now the bike. If Nia wasn't in the picture she would happily retire. 

For now though, Nia had a target for her to work on. She wanted to know everything about Prince Roan's activities in Arkadia in case he even considered betraying her. She was essentially his babysitter and bodyguard which he was not happy about one bit. 

So here she was, following him as he headed to one of the vampire clubs to get his fix. What she wasn't aware of was a certain genius brunette tracking her every movement as Anya followed her on a borrowed motorbike.

  
Anya parked some distance away and watched as Echo headed into the club. She expected it was just another visit to feed. Prince Roan seemed to visit the club often and wherever he went Echo surely followed. 

She slipped inside the club, the phone Raven had given her still on silent as she updated Raven by text that she was headed inside. 

Raven made some quip about it that amused her when she read it but she stowed her phone in her jacket pocket and searched the room for Echo. 

She found her talking to someone she recognised, Niylah and was surprised when Echo sat down and examined the woman's neck in concern, gently touching it. Niylah gestured sheepishly to a large brutish, man and Echo got up and headed over and floored him in one punch, threatening what would happen to him if he got too aggressive again. 

"Don't you dare come back here again Quint! If you step foot near her again I will kill you where you stand!"

Anya watched as Quint skulked away, fear in his eyes, rubbing his jaw where she had hit him. Echo returned to Niylah, being more gentle with her than Anya had expected. She saw Echo turn and head toward the back of the club where Roan was. Echo kept her distance but was clearly listening in to the conversation. 

The person talking to Roan wasn't a vampire she knew, though she was sure he was a vampire or at least supernatural in some way. He was deathly pale and had dark hair and had a sneer about him that Anya disliked. 

Anya took a photo from a distance and sent it to Raven, hoping Raven could trace the man. Only a minute later she checked her phone and saw simply a name and description there. Cage Wallace, son of deceased politician Dante Wallace, Mount Weather. Or at least it was presumed he was deceased. 

Anya glared at the men as they talked, unable to get close enough to hear them. As far as she knew Mount Weather was a human settlement with a small population, that kept mostly to theirselves. Vampires rarely visited the place, finding themselves too noticable among smaller populations. Arkadia in comparison was a much easier place to hide. 

She sent a message back to Raven. 

_Can't get close enough._

Anya omitted the fact that vampires had sharper senses that humans even though it wasn't enough to be exceptionally noticable. She still hadn't let Raven in on the truth about what she was. 

_We have his face. I'll be able to track him anywhere._

Anya smiled at her phone, feeling like a lovesick idiot. Raven really was remarkably talented. 

_And how will it work when you return to Polis_ she thought. _You know this is foolish._

Suddenly Cage moved to leave and Anya turned her back to pretend that she wasn't following his every movement. 

She followed him out onto the street as he moved towards another part of town, well out of where vampires often congregated. She saw him stop, hiding at a distance as a young blonde woman unlocked her front door and entered her home. He stepped further back as another woman walked up to the door and knocked on it, glancing around herself. The blonde opened the door and they immediately kissed and went inside and Anya stood there flabbergasted at the sight of her Heda visiting a human. 

The idea of her sleeping with a human wasn't what really surprised her. It was how vulnerable Lexa had seemed, nervous even, as she had waited to be allowed entry. She had seen Lexa with her prey. She usually barely need say a word and they followed her instantly and Lexa moved on right away after. This human was clearly familiar with her. 

_So I'm not the only one being foolish it seems_ she thought. _Lexa what are you doing?_

  
Clarke wasn't surprised when Lexa showed up at her door. It was the third time in a week Lexa had showed up for sex and Clarke was more than happy to oblige. 

This time it was in her bed for once. They both panted afterwards, lying beside each other naked. It was a revelation to Clarke being able to see her fully, her tattoo marked skin. They barely talked but Clarke ran her fingers along the the black ink marking her skin, tracing them curiously. Lexa was on her side taking a moment to recover, turned away from Clarke and Clarke found herself more and more curious about Lexa. 

"Hey do you know where that vampire club is?" Clarke asked. "What do they call it, Grounder? I hear you need an invitation."

Lexa was still as a statue beside her. She rolled over to find Clarke propped up on one hand wearing a gentle smile. 

"Don't ever go there. It's not safe."

Clarke laughed as if that was ridiculous.

"Safe? It's not like I'm gonna let someone bite me. I'm just curious."

Lexa sighed, her eyes, a deep shade of green that Clarke couldn't quite pinpoint. She appeared concerned, vulnerable even. Clarke was pretty sure no one else got to see her like that. She was so intimidating the rest of the time. 

"Why would you be curious about that? You don't believe in any of it."

"Well of course not," Clarke said, "but I guess I just wanted a change of scenery. Sometimes I feel like there's something more out there, beyond Arkadia. Don't you?"

Lexa scanned her eyes for signs she was aware of what Lexa was or that she setting her up somehow but all she saw was a longing, a wistful desire to find her place.

"There is more out there but rushing headfirst into danger just to seek new experiences is not the best way to broaden your horizons."

"Where are you from?" Clarke asked curiously. 

Lexa blinked, not quite sure how much to share but Clarke was gazing at her with such warmth and openness that she didn't want to lie to her.

"Polis," she said. 

Clarke's eyes lit up immediately.

"Really? No one is allowed in there. What's it like? Why the secrecy?"

Clarke was half sitting up now and Lexa followed her to a sitting position. 

"It's my home so I can't really be impartial. Some parts are beautiful but outsiders are not allowed. My people don't trust strangers. It's how we survive."

Clarke leaned forward, holding her gaze and Lexa found herself distracted not for the first time by the way her lips curved with her moods, thinner than many women's lips but expressive and to Lexa, truly beautiful.

"Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that."

Something shifted in Lexa and it was as if someone had poured cold water over her. The effect was instant as the words hit her in her core. 

"Maybe we do," she just replied, unable to tear her gaze from Clarke. 

Clarke smiled happily and then lay back down on her pillow on her back.

"I'm guessing it's time for you to get going like always? It's been fun as always Lexa."

"Right! Yes!"

Lexa was brought back to herself at her words, remembering where she was and that this wasn't supposed to be anything more. She got out of bed, seeing Clarke's eyes rake over her naked body in appreciation. 

"It has been fun," Lexa said, as she dressed, echoing Clarke's earlier words. 

Clarke lifted her gaze and their eyes locked and Lexa could swore time stopped as she saw those lips quirk into the most genuine, satisfied smile. The warmth of it was more than Lexa could bear and yet she wanted to stay there and bask in it. Instead she dressed and left, the memory of Clarke's touch marked on her skin and the memory of her smile burned into her heart.

  



	11. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya teases Lexa about Clarke and updates her on Cage which leads Lexa to a realisation and Clarke lets her curiosity get the better of her and reveals a secret.

"Imagine seeing you here Heda."

Lexa wasn't expecting to see Anya a few blocks away from Clarke's house and from the smirk on her face she had already figured out why she was there. 

"Anya," Lexa said formally. "Have you learned anything more?"

"Only that Cage Wallace was meeting with Prince Roan. I tracked Cage here right to the door of blondie. Who is she anyway?"

Lexa lifted a brow meeting her gaze as she steeled herself. 

"No one you need concern yourself with. Wait Cage was here? Why?"

"I've no idea. He was just watching blondie enter and then you showed up. Anyway stop changing the subject. You're feeding from her aren't you? Did you get bored of the club?"

Lexa had to fight a grimace. It was so much worse than that. If she was just feeding it would be nothing. The fact that she wasn't made it run far deeper than that. Not to mention Clarke's complete resistance to her powers of persuasion.

"Anya, focus. I don't need to tell you how important this is. Someone is murdering citizens in cold blood and undermining the alliance as we speak."

The warrior women still grinned at her Heda. She knew she was skirting the issue.

"I'm very aware of the stakes. I'm still investigating the Nia angle but it seems like the Mountain Men may be working with her."

"Can you track them too?"

"I can get Raven on it. She can track anyone. That woman is brilliant."

Lexa raised her chin, challenging Anya with her gaze. 

"You know that getting close to humans is foolish for our kind. Don't let yourself fall for this one?"

Anya scoffed and Lexa stared at her intimidatingly. It was unnerving, even to Anya how quickly she could switch into the commander persona and how frightening she could be. 

"I could give you the same advice."

"Shof op Anya."

They walked the streets, Anya still amused to have caught her Heda out and she discussed all that she had learned. Lexa listened, with her eyes fixed forward but then stopped walking suddenly. 

"What is it?" Anya asked. 

Lexa's eyes widened as if she had just realised. 

"I was right. Somehow these are connected to her. He wasn't following me. He was following Clarke."

"Clarke?"

Anya suddenly remembered that she had heard Raven talking about her roommate Clarke and she doubted more than one person in the city had that name, it being so unusual.

"Why would it be about her?"

Lexa didn't reply just glancing back towards Clarke, fearful now that her instinct had been correct all along. 

"Go back to surveillance. Find everything you can about Cage's involvement. Update me with any new information. I'll stay close to Clarke and keep ahead of the situation."

Anya shot her a look as if to ask exactly what she meant by 'staying close' to the woman. Lexa didn't respond, turning her head, too focussed on her own thoughts. 

  
Clarke fell asleep almost as soon as Lexa left, pleasantly curled up in the bedcovers, rolled over on her side. Something about the woman's presence always calmed her, made her feel alive and safe at the same time. She drifted into her dreams, the dreams she had almost every night. 

She was always hungry in her dreams, always more powerful and recently Lexa had been joining her in them. They walked the streets together in the middle of the night and found their victim. Usually Clarke dreamt of stalking alone but now Lexa was there with her. When she sank her teeth into the human's neck, Lexa bit down on the other side and they drank together and it was sublime. 

Clarke never understood why she dreamt of such things, only that it had always been there, a part of her drawn to the night time.

She awoke the next afternoon as the sky darkened, wondering if she would ever stop dreaming of vampires. She told herself it was just because the attacks were stirring up her imagination but her dreams had been so vividly focussed on the supernatural creatures for most of her life they no longer worried her. 

It was the next body on the news that worried her, drained of blood. Just a few blocks from her house, behind the store she got many of her groceries from on a regular basis. 

_They're just dreams right_ she thought to herself. _It can't be related._

She shook herself, ignoring the thought. It was ridiculous even to entertain it. 

Yet that was why she found herself walking towards a mysterious club named Grounders and giving a false name to the doorman. She'd seen Niylah's full name. It was unethical she knew but she had to prove it to herself that the dreams were false, that the only vampires were humans roleplaying in the back of dark clubs who had a kink for it. 

She was surprised when she was let in without question. Dressed in black and with her hair loose in waves around her shoulders she entered and was suddenly thrust into a world she had never encountered before. 

Vampires, they seemed so real in the dark, thumping atmosphere of the club. People were biting willing victims freely and openly and Clarke thought it looked so real, their teeth, their predatory eyes as they clamped down on their prey. She could see how people could fall for it and get drawn in. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

Clarke spun around at the voice in alarm, recognising it right away as Lexa grabbed her arm and started leading her towards the door. Her jaw was shifting, clenched in restrained anger. 

"I was just curious what was in here. I pass this place all the time."

Lexa's eyes flashed with fury as if the mere notion of Clarke in the club was blasphemous. Clarke snatched her arm back.

"Anyway, I could ask you the same thing. Why are you here?"

"Work," Lexa replied with a scowl and though Clarke searched for signs of deceit she found none. 

"What kind of work leads you to this place?"

"Clarke..." Lexa growled in a low voice, leaning in closer. "Why did you really come here?"

Clarke's gaze drifted at the sight of blood on a random man's lips as he passed by her. She was blatantly staring but even in her job at the hospital she'd always had a fascination with it. Lexa narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer, following Clarke's gaze to see what had her so interested. When Clarke didn't respond, too distracted to notice, Lexa turned Clarke's cheek towards her and the contact snapped her out of it. 

Suddenly she was staring into two green eyes, falling into them instantly, unable to part from them for a second. Lexa's gaze was so steadfast, so concerned for her. Clarke couldn't remember when anyone had ever looked at her like that and it made her heart skip a beat and stole her breath from her. 

"Listen to me. We will figure this out what is happening to you but I need you trust me when I say that we need to leave right now. It is not safe here for you."

Her voice was so sincere and so steadfast that Clarke nodded before she could even think about it and Lexa put an arm around her and guided her out, blocking Clarke from the rest of the crowd or from seeing anything more.

Lexa took her home, glancing around them to make sure they weren't followed. It was only when the front door was closed behind them and they were standing barely a few feet apart that they spoke. 

"How long have you had the craving?" 

Clarke blinked, seeming unsure of herself now not expecting Lexa to treat her fantasy seriously. 

"Since my father died. I was about sixteen. What they were doing in there? It was too real. I thought it would be fake, that it would prove to me I was wrong. It's just dreams.

Lexa exhaled deeply, her gaze on the floor. 

"So you've never been bitten, never been attacked?"

Clarke frowned. 

"Of course not. Like I said it's just a fantasy."

Lexa stepped closer, her head still down and then lifted her chin to meet Clarke's gaze fearfully. 

"It isn't Clarke. Your father he was a vampire. I'm guessing he hid it and it was passed down to you but not fully. Humans and vampires can procreate but it's exceptionally rare."

"He was a good man. How dare you! Why do you even care? My family is none of your business."

"Clarke..." Lexa said quietly. 

Clarke continued venting furious as the insinuation. 

"Clarke..." Lexa warned, growing frustrated at her lack of willing to listen.

"Clarke!" she yelled. 

Lexa slipped her fangs out determined to make her listen but wasn't prepared for Clarke to throw herself back in the opposite direction in terror. 

"It's okay," Lexa said, raising a hand out in front of her. "We are not what you think."

"This is some kind of trick!"

"Sit down," Lexa said, gesturing to the sofa, "and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Clarke glanced at her in suspicion but Lexa kept her tone calm and her hands out to show she meant no harm. Clarke sat down cautiously, keeping plenty of space between her and Lexa as the woman sat down on the couch next to her. 

"Fine. Explain it to me."


	12. Daydreiner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk about what she is and what to do about the murders.

"So Polis is full of vampires and that's why no one can go there and you're the commander!"

Lexa nodded silently, understanding how it sounded. 

"So I'm the murderer?" Clarke said, crestfallen as she connected the dots as to how she was involved.

"We don't know that but it certainly seems the killer is leaving them in places around you."

Clarke put her head in her hands and Lexa reached over to place a hand on her knee. Clarke pulled away and Lexa disliked how awful that felt, as if Clarke was shutting her out and yet she knew it was about guilt. Clarke was afraid of her own guilt. The people in her life had taught her to believe that she was the person responsible for everything that went wrong. She had seen Clarke's friends. They cared about her but they seemed to vent their frustrations on her, as if she personally was to blame for their own problems. Lexa knew what it was to be on the end of that. People always went for the leaders when times were hard. They always thought they could do better. Sometimes maybe they could but most weren't willing to take on the responsibility.

"Clarke," Lexa said in a soothing voice, "we don't know what the truth is. That's why I'm here, to find out."

Clarke lifted her head a little and turned to Lexa, blue eyes gleaming through blonde strands of hair. 

"Why didn't you bite me? That's what you wanted right, even since the first night. You could have done it any time you wanted. Why didn't you?"

Lexa had struggled to answer her own questions about why things had happened between them as they had but she knew how to respond.

"We don't bite without consent. It's the law. We are not savages."

"Your law?" Clarke questioned. 

"No, Becca Praimheda's law. The first commander. She set down our ways and we have followed them for thousands of years."

"How old are you? Do you age? Do you eat?"

Lexa despite herself found herself smiling in amusement. 

"I'm just older than you. We eat. We age. We are faster and stronger and healthier but the craving needs satisfying sometimes and but for that and a natural preference for the night time we are very much like humans. We aren't that different Clarke."

"Bite me," Clarke asked.

It was a request that stunned Lexa. Clarke's gaze was fixed on her, her voice lacking no doubt as to what she wanted.

"I need to know what it feels like, in case I did do this, in case I am this. I need to know they didn't suffer. I consent."

Lexa hadn't wanted to let Clarke into this part of her world but she knew that Clarke would drive herself crazy if she didn't know everything. She reached out, pushing Clarke's soft hair across her cheek and tucking it behind her ear. She leaned in, aware that Clarke was holding her breath.

"It will be okay," Lexa whispered as softly as she could muster, her breath on Clarke's neck. "I will not harm you."

Lexa pressed her lips to her neck and darted her tongue out to taste the tenderness of her skin and then she slipped out her fangs and sank down into Clarke. She was careful, delicate even with her, hating the thought of hurting her even a little but when she caught her first taste she knew that she was right. Clarke was a vampire, in part at least but she tasted different from any human or vampire Lexa had ever tasted. 

Clarke's arm came around her back tentatively and Lexa nuzzled into her neck, holding her gently against her body. It was wondrous, divine even how tender it was, how intimate. She had drank blood from many others but never had she felt such a protectiveness for them, never had it felt like Clarke. 

Lexa pulled back before she went too far, running her tongue over the wound to soothe it. Clarke was gazing at her dreamily, something tender in her eyes.

"That was not what I was expecting. Is it always so..."

Lexa shook her head and smiled, her lids lowering as she saw not for the first time how adorable Clarke could be without even meaning to be. Clarke had this way of making expressions that gave away what she was feeling so openly when she was relaxed and she was so rarely truly relaxed.

"So if I'm part vampire, why don't I have fangs?"

"The same reason some people have their father's eyes but not their mother's I guess. Genetic inheritence? Or maybe your fangs just have never unsheathed. Ours usually do from a young age but it could be different with you. Listen Clarke..."

Lexa seemed so concerned that Clarke who had been smiling away almost bashfully lifted her head instantly to listen.

"You cannot tell anyone what you are. Not humans. Not vampires. It is not impossible but exceptionally rare to be half vampire and some of my people take exception to it. We must be careful who we trust."

Clarke frowned and then reached a hand forward placing it on Lexa's forearm.

"You're worried about me?"

"Yes," Lexa admitted. "We may be - casual - but I am not completely heartless. I wish you no harm but others may. I will need to teach you of our ways so that you can pass for one of our kind if need be. No offense but you look very human."

Clarke scoffed.

"How can you tell the difference? You look very human?

"I do not!" Lexa said as if offended. "Not to a vampire I don't. There's a difference in how move, in how we walk."

Clarke smiled for a second and it was dazzling but then it soon faded as she thought of the murders and Lexa sincerely hoped Clarke wasn't the murderer for both of their sakes.

"I should stay here," Lexa offered. "Make sure you are safe. Someone is aware of your existence."

"Who?" Clarke asked in alarm.

"Cage Wallace. My most trusted warrior followed him here. He was watching the house. He must know something about what you are."

"Okay," Clarke said quietly. "You can stay. It's not like my roommate seems to be coming back any time soon. God knows what's happening to her half the time. She has barely even texted."

"Raven Reyes?" Lexa questioned, narrowing her eyes. 

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Lexa clenched her jaw and looked away. 

"My first, my mentor Anya. She needed Raven's help to set up surveillance. Anya is working with her though she doesn't know what we are."

Clarke's eyes widened in fear.

"What?! I have to warn her. She could be in danger."

Lexa moved in front of Clarke quickly, sensing she would do something rash. 

"She will be protected Clarke. Anya can be trusted. She obeys the laws and will not harm Raven."

Clarke's jaw set as if she wasn't happy with Lexa's answers but they just stayed their with their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills.

"Fine," Clarke said, "but if I see any sign of trouble I'm heading right over there to get her."

"Raven will not be harmed."

Clarke turned her head away, conceding defeat at least for the moment.

"I have no plans tonight and I'm not due at the hospital until tomorrow. So what do we do for the rest of the night?"

Lexa suddenly wore a guilty expression as if she had to tell Clarke something she didn't want to.

"About that. The hospital. You must give it up. Your thirst for blood was strong tonight. It is too much of a risk."

Clarke seemed unhappy with her words but she sulked and did not argue as if she had known deep down that it was coming. 

"I guess a medical career is off the cards then. That's gonna be a fun conversation with my mom."

"Do you think she knew?" Lexa asked. "About your father?"

"I don't know," Clarke replied. "There was never any indication that she did but mom she can be well - secretive."

Lexa nodded, not sure what to say after having told Clarke that her whole life may have to change.

"You could still paint," she suggested, raising an eyebrow. "There's no law to say that a vampire can't be a painter."

"Half vampire," Clarke corrected. 

" _Deydreiner_ ," Lexa told her. "It means day drinker. It is the term we use."

" _Deydreiner_?" Clarke repeated. "So what are vampires and humans called then?"

" _Natdreiner_ for vampires, _deyjus_ for humans."

"Night drinker and day - what is _jus_?"

Lexa's brows raised.

"Blood," she said, in a low voice.

Clarke looked horrified now.

"Oh! That's what you call us? Day blood! What are we just a snack to you?"

Lexa remained calm despite the raise in Clarke's tone and the defiance in her eyes. 

"It's what we call them and no we have respect for humans too. It is rather a crude name I admit but it is what they have always been called."

Clarke didn't seem convinced but she turned away and began to walk away from Lexa.

"Where are you going?" Lexa asked, not used to people just leaving a conversation with her.

"To get some food," Clarke called back. "Us daydrinkers need to eat the real stuff."

"So do we," Lexa shouted as Clarke disappeared into the kitchen. "Didn't you hear what I said earlier."

"Then get in here and help!" Clarke yelled. 

Lexa frowned, not used to being ordered around by anyone but then she followed Clarke, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I was gonna make pancakes," Clarke said. "I'll cook them, you do the toppings. Deal?"

Lexa nodded, not even sure she knew she could cook pancakes even if she wanted to. She hadn't cooked for herself a day in her life. The commander could just request it and food could be brought to her at any time and in the human world she just ordered food to be delivered. 

"Where do I start?" Lexa asked. 

"That cupboard over there. Bring a lot out."

Lexa was puzzled by Clarke's sudden change since she had learned of what she was. She gazed at Clarke who was pouring the ingredients into a jug to mix. Clarke must've sensed her watching because she spoke quietly. 

"I just want to do something normal," Clarke explained. "So that I know I'm still human."

"You are still human," Lexa reassured her. "I could taste it. It's a part of your dna. Nothing will change that but you will have to face the other side too at some point."

"Maybe," Clarke said, "but not today. Let's talk plans while I cook. What can we do to find out if it's me doing the murders or someone else? I need to know if I'm the danger."

"We stay here for now," Lexa said. "I'll remain as you sleep and keep watch to see if you sleepwalk. Anya and Raven are still watching the others suspected in this. We will have answers soon."

"And if it is me..." Clarke asked, lifting her head.

Lexa couldn't bear the concern she saw glistening in those oceans of blue. She couldn't imagine Clarke being anything but innocent yet she had tasted that potential in her. She was as capable as Lexa was of being dangerous, of that Lexa was sure. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We just have to be patient."

Clarke lowered her head again, focussing on mixing her batter and Lexa wanted nothing more than to lie to her and tell her she was sure she was innocent but the truth was she had no idea if she was. All she knew for sure was that if Clarke was guilty, it would mean Lexa would have to face a dilemma. Her feelings or her duty to her people and Lexa feared which she would choose.


	13. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya finds it difficult to resist Raven's charms causing a lapse in judgment while Clarke wakes up next to Lexa.

Clarke and Lexa lay in the bed a few inches apart. Lexa was turned away and Clarke couldn't help but admire the loose waves of hair, unbraided and splayed out. Lexa never stayed. They had been sleeping together for some time now and Lexa always left pretty soon after. Clarke couldn't remember the last time she shared a bed with anyone, not for the night. 

"How are your leaders chosen?" Clarke whispered. 

She heard Lexa sigh and then shuffle on the bed and roll over onto her back, gazing towards her. Clarke just gazed back into those large pupils, waiting for her to answer. 

"We fight to the death, the one's with the blood of the commander, natblida's. The winner is believed to be chosen by the spirit of the commander."

"Geez, how old were you?"

"I was twelve," Lexa said. 

Clarke blinked and raised her chin in that way she did when she was processing something she didn't like. 

"You let kids fight each other to the death? That's the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"It's our way."

"Maybe you need a new way."

Lexa frowned. Clarke seemed to challenge everything she learned. She never took anything at face value without questioning it first.

"How will this work? Will you stay awake while I sleep?"

"Yes," Lexa replied, covering herself with the covers. 

Clarke had offered her one of her old t-shirts but Lexa insisted she didn't need them and that it wasn't like they hadn't both seen each other before. If she wasn't so distracted with her thoughts about possibly being a murderer, Clarke would have taken the opportunity with Lexa and suggested sex but her she wasn't in the mood and Lexa seemed not to be either.

"I will not let anything happen," Lexa said softly. "You can sleep and I will be here the whole time."

"If we hadn't already slept together I might be worried you would bite me in my sleep. I'm guessing I would already be dead by now if that had been your intention."

"I would never," Lexa replied, "but yes if I'd wanted to I've had ample opportunity."

Clarke smiled at her sarcasm. It was rare Lexa showed any sign of humour but when she did it was always droll and subtle. Somehow she was glad Lexa was there. She noticed Lexa glancing towards the already healing wounds on her neck. Clarke had covered it with something from her medkit but oddly when she'd checked it later, it had already healed to barely two marks.

Lexa brushed her fingertips over the marks gently.

"You heal fast. So does my kind. Maybe if your fangs do ever appear, I'll return the favour."

"Favour?" Clarke queried, resting on her hand. "I asked you to do it."

"No, in my culture it is seen as a great gift to offer your neck freely. We treat those we feed from with reverence for allowing us such an intimacy."

Lexa smiled, wistfully gazing at the marks but concern swept across her features.

"What is the penalty if it's me?" Clarke asked in a low voice, as if reading her mind. 

Lexa didn't reply right away, her smile gone now, something like regret replacing it. Her whole demeaner had suddenly changed, as if she had become a harder, colder version of herself.

"Death," Lexa replied after a minute. "But it will not come to that."

"You can't be sure of that."

"I will make sure of that," Lexa told her. "I am the commander."

Clarke's gaze fell down to her lips and back up again as if wanting to find comfort in her arms but Lexa saw her turn around and face away from her.

"Goodnight," Clarke said quietly. 

"Goodnight. Sleep well."

Lexa watched as Clarke shifted to settle, her head lay on the pillow and she found herself captivated by her. Something about Clarke always got under her skin. She couldn't focus as she should, couldn't stay neutral the way she was supposed to. But then Clarke was special and even as the commander, Lexa knew that she could never put Clarke to death, not even for her people and that thought terrified her but not as much as the thought of Clarke being executed against a tree, as their tradition demanded. 

Lexa sighed and rolled over on her side so that she was facing Clarke fully. She reached out a hand, wanting to place it across the blonde's body, wanting to hold her in her arms and keep her safe. Instead she played gently with the ends of Clarke's hair thinking about everything. 

  
Anya wasn't sure when it got out of hand with Raven. All she knew was that it had. The brunette snored on the sofa as Anya contained her surveillance. Raven had set up tracking all of their targets and had hacked into every camera within the range. The software she had programmed switched from camera to camera each time they within range, effectively giving Anya a live feed of everything they were doing at any given time. 

Anya should have been watching them but nothing had happened that evening. None of them had been particularly active and neither Raven and Anya had slept in their own beds since it started both of them taking turns to sleep on the sofa. Of course Anya took the day shift which suited her as a nocturnal creature very well. 

And of course they had been getting handsy during their kissing sessions, Anya having to resist the temptation to bite Raven without permission which was unthinkable.

 _And then there's this_ Anya thought as Raven's arm hung off the side of the sofa, her hair falling loose over her as she lay face down in her slumber. She was messy, she snored, she was loud but damn if Anya liked that about her. Raven had a wicked mind and sense of humour. Her intelligence eclipsed all those around her. She was all too adorable with her mix of fiery intelligence and hands on attitude.

And that was entirely the problem. Anya was not human, nor was she meant to get involved with one. 

Raven's snoring suddenly got louder and then stopped. Raven woke up immediately and lifted her head. 

"I have an idea!" she exclaimed.

Anya had to bite her lip to stop from releasing a chuckle at Raven's dramatic behaviour. 

"You had an idea while you were asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah," Raven said with a grin. "All the time. Don't you?"

"Never," Anya answered. "I rarely even remember mine."

"Why don't you take a break and snuggle with me. I need to think through my idea some more."

"You just woke up," Anya queried. 

"Well my feed is recording everything and I wanna go back to dreaming."

Anya should have said no but she headed over and lay down beside Raven who rested on her chest. She gazed at the brunette who had already closed her eyes. Anya pushed Raven's hair back and closed her eyes too. It had been far too long since she'd felt such tenderness for anyone but Raven's presence was intoxicating.

Little did they know that they were missing a very important event unfolding on their camera screens.

  
Clarke awoke from the most vivid dreams and knew someone was dead again. Lexa was beside her still, her eyes closed.

"Lexa, you fell asleep!" Clarke said in panic.

Lexa opened her eyes immediately. 

"I am not asleep Clarke. I was meditating."

Clarke didn't believe her at first but after Lexa stared back at her for a few seconds she knew that she was telling the truth.

"Did I-?" Clarke asked afraid of what the answer might be. 

"No," Lexa reassured her. "I was here all night and day. You never moved from this bed. You did seem to be dreaming about something but nothing happened."

Clarke exhaled as if a heavy load had been released from her shoulders. 

"That's a relief."

Lexa yawned, glancing towards the daylight streaming inside. 

"This is early for me," Clarke admitted. "I guess now I know why I've always liked to sleep through the day."

"I'm pretty tired too. We do sleep during the day. It's likely from your vampire half."

Clarke could see that her lids were growing heavy.

"We can go back to sleep if you wish but how can I be sure nothing happens while you're asleep."

Lexa reached out her arms for Clarke to cuddle in to her body. Clarke hesitated but Lexa just rose an eyebrow, the commander already close to sleep.

"I wake very easily," Lexa told her. "Especially if there's movement. I will definitely wake if you move from my arms."

"Well I guess we've already slept together so... I suppose it's okay."

Clarke climbed into her embrace and Lexa's arms wrapped firmly around her. One hand rested on Clarke's lower back grazing over her hip and the other around her shoulders and Clarke settled before she realised it, placing one arm across Lexa's stomach as Lexa rolled on her back. 

Clarke lay there, thinking how nice it was, to hold someone, to just sleep with someone comfortably and know that they were watching out for her. Clarke placed a gentle kiss on Lexa's neck and Lexa's eyes flung open. Clarke however had already settled down, her head resting just under Lexa's chin and was already going back to sleep. 

Lexa ignored the sudden pounding of her heart and closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment, pulling Clarke tighter against her as if to cradle her. Lexa couldn't remember the last time she had felt so comfortable with anyone. Even with Costia she had not felt so at ease, her heart leaping with joy at the intimacy.


	14. Caught Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven discovers something significant in the footage and tells Anya which leads to a slip while Lexa is still with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Contains scenes of supernatural violence.

Raven woke earlier than usual, still tangled in Anya's limbs. She yawned and stretched and headed over to the desk to review the footage she'd missed, fast forwarding through most of it until something caught her eye. 

"Uh.... Anya! You might wanna see this!"

Anya lifted her head groggily and then headed over to stand behind Raven. 

"Watch this."

Raven pointed to the screen. 

Anya leaned over, her hand resting on the back of Raven's chair as the events unfolded. 

It was Cage Wallace, watching from afar as a young man walked through the desolate streets in the early hours of the morning. Suddenly from across the street flew a beast of ridiculous, like a large, humanoid wolf, all hair and teeth and rage. The creature tore at the man's throat so quickly, that all her could do was scream, while Cage just watched with a knowing smile. The werewolf turned, standing on two legs but appearing anything but natural in that pose. It stared right back at Cage, growling, blood dripping from it's mouth. Cage just stood his ground and the beast turned and fled, both of them moving in separate directions as they left.

"What the hell is that?" Raven demanded, the horror blatantly evident in her face.

"Ripa." Anya practically spat out the word with distaste. "Werewolves you call them. Our kind despises them. We have been enemies for hundreds of years."

Raven shot a glare at her. 

" _Our_ kind?"

Anya realised her error immediately as Raven slipped out of the chair, backing away from Anya in fear.

"All that joking about biting and the way you always stare at my neck like I'm a snack or something."

Anya raised her hands out in front of her trying to placate the scared woman in front her.

"Raven... I am no threat to you. Our laws forbid it. We can only bite with permission and must never kill a human except in self defence."

"I need you to explain everything right now!" Raven demanded, still keeping her distance.

"I will," Anya said, "but first I need to tell my commander the truth. She's watching Clarke right now. She's probably still there. Can you copy this footage to your phone?"

"Already backed up. Wait Clarke! Your vampire commander is with my best friend. Why the hell is she _there_?"

Anya shrugged not quite sure how to say but Raven just became more angry at her silence.

"She's involved in the murders somehow, in all of this. My heda - Lexa, she is keeping an eye on her, finding out what part she plays."

Raven glared intensely at Anya, folding her arms.

"Clarke? You suspect Clarke of the murders? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Clarke is so straight laced, she would barely lie to get out of a parking ticket. Hell she would never even get parking tickets if she had a car!"

"That's why we need to take the footage to my commander. We need to know who's responsible. Someone is breaking our sacred law and they must pay for that."

Raven lowered her brows.

"Even if it's Clarke? Even my best friend?"

"If she's the werewolf yes so lets hope that isn't true."

"We better prove her innocence then." 

Raven pushed past Anya deliberately colliding with her shoulder to show her anger at Anya's betrayal. 

  
Clarke awoke in Lexa's arms as the sky grew dark and stirred, having slept much more peacefully than usual. Lexa's eyelids flickered open at Clarke's movement and Clarke couldn't help but smile at sleepy Lexa, who appeared somehow both grumpy and dishevelled but yet somehow stunningly adorable. 

"Good afternoon," Clarke remarked cheerfully. "Did you want to something to eat, you know besides me?"

Lexa rolled her eyes at the joke but a small smile was playing on her lips.

"Yes, I'll eat whatever you're making."

They both got out of bed and began to dress, neither of them able to resist peeking at each other as they dragged their clothes over their bodies.

"Why do you assume I'm making you something huh?" Clarke asked with her tongue playfully darting between her teeth.

"You offered."

"I didn't offer. I asked if you wanted something to eat. I didn't say I would make it."

Lexa turned, ready to debate her point passionately, her shoulders squared and her gaze stern.

"It was implied as you are well aware"

Clarke started laughing, watching as it dawned on the commander that she was teasing her and not actually wanting an argument. Despite herself Lexa felt a broad smile spread across her lips as she gazed at the twinkle of mischief in Clarke's dancing blue eyes. Her own eyes shone back in response, finding Clarke's company as always challenging yet somehow intoxicating and pleasant.

"Come on, I'll cook us both something. I'm starving."

It suddenly occured to Lexa that Clarke's constant appetite could be a sign of something deeper, of her vampire hunger. Lexa wondered if she needed blood too occassionally and if she should guide Clarke in the process. It could help. 

"Clarke..." she started, about to suggest she offer herself as a test subject.

Unfortunately for Lexa it was at that moment they both heard the front door slam open and someone yelling.

"Griffin! I need an explanation!"

"I guess Raven's finally home," Clarke stated coolly. "Wonder what's up?"

Lexa exchanged a look with her and they both silently agreed to go and find out. 


	15. Strange Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven demands an explanation from Clarke and Lexa and Clarke finds herself thinking about waking up with Lexa and her past relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate them.

"I'm guessing this is the commander."

Raven stared down Lexa and Clarke with her arms crossed in the apartment. Anya walked up beside her apologising to Lexa for the interruption. 

"So I hear you might be a murderer Clarke," Raven said dryly. "Are you gonna explain or is she?"

She eyed Lexa warily who didn't seem in the least bit intimidated. 

"How did she find out?" Lexa asked Anya, in restrained anger. 

"She was helping with the surveillance and we saw something, something unusual."

Anya glanced towards Clarke not sure how much she should say. 

"It's fine," Lexa says. "She knows. What happened?"

"A werewolf. Murdered someone in cold blood while Cage just watched. Didn't communicate or act like they knew each other but something tells me he's a part of it, along with Azgeda."

"Reapers?" Lexa said in surprise. "Here? They must know we would not tolerate them near our territory."

"Werewolves? Reapers? Azgeda?" Clarke questioned. "Does that mean I'm not the murderer?"

Lexa and Anya glanced at each other.

"It would appear unlikely," Lexa replied, "unless there is werewolf in your dna too but that's impossible. Vampires and werewolves do not breed. You have one or the other mixed with a human, never both."

Clarke frowned not seeming as reassured as Lexa would like her to be.

"You're one too!" Raven demanded. "How long have you known? Is everyone around here a liar?"

"Raven..." Clarke started. "I only just found out. I don't even know what I am, only that the bodies were found near to places I've been."

"Where was the murder this time?" Lexa asked Anya suddenly.

"Behind some art gallery a few blocks from the town centre."

"Near the college?" Clarke questioned. 

Everyone turned to look at her now. 

"Yes," Raven said. "How'd you know that?"

"Because I visited it last week when I was walking home. I like to stop in sometimes, see the exhibits."

"Every victim so far has been killed in places you had recently visited Clarke. You may not be the killer but this is certainly someone who wants your attention. Can you think of anyone who might be involved?"

Clarke exhaled in frustration.

"No! I didn't even know that I might not be fully human. How would I know a werewolf or what they want from me? It's insane."

Lexa saw the strain this was putting on Clarke, the fear and anger she felt that someone was doing this.

"Okay. This is what we'll do. I will remain with Clarke for the time being in case she is attacked. Anya, you track this creature and find out about any possible reapers in and around the area that are known to us. In the mean time keep her quiet."

Lexa shot a dangerous glance towards Raven. 

"Hey!" Raven exclaimed. "What are you going to do? Murder me?"

Anya put an arm out in front of Raven to keep her back. 

"No one is going to murder you Raven. You aren't going to talk are you."

"I might!"

Anya stared at her both warning her and pleading with her.

"Aren't you!" she repeated.

Raven studied her expression, seeing that Anya was absolutely serious about her staying silent.

"Fine but any of you try to kill me and I'll sharpen stakes with your names on them."

"Stakes?" Lexa queried, shaking her head. "You really haven't discussed this fully have you. For all of our sakes explain it to her will you."

Anya nodded almost sheepishly, knowing that she had acted incorrectly in involving Raven in the first place. It would have all been under control had she not spent time snuggling with her as she slept.

"Clarke," Lexa said softly. "I may have to stay here for a little longer. At least until we find whoever is doing this."

Clarke glanced towards Anya and then back at Lexa and nodded. 

"Okay but remember your promise. Raven stays safe."

"I promise," Lexa said. "Anya is under my command and Raven will not be harmed."

Raven glanced at Clarke, it dawning on her that she'd known what Anya was before she had. Anger marred Raven's face and something like betrayal flashed in her eyes but she just became sullen and avoided eye contact with Clarke, turning her head away.

"Raven Reyes," Lexa said carefully. "I would like to formally thank you for your efforts and ask that you continue to help Anya with the surveillance. I hear that your talents have been invaluable."

"Sure, why not? It's not like I haven't already been misled and deceived by everyone. Might as well carry on with it."

"Thank you," Lexa said, ignoring the attitude in Raven's tone. 

They were all silent for a moment before Clarke interrupted with an offer of lunch which they all accepted. 

  
"So.." Raven asked Clarke as Lexa and Anya talked between themselves in hushed tones at the other side of the room. "How long have you been sleeping with the vampire?"

"I didn't know she was a vampire. It was supposed to be just casual."

"Casual," Raven said, "yeah sure. Only you would get into a friends with benefits agreement with a supernatural creature. Did she bite you?"

Clarke didn't reply, just taking a large bite of her panini as she thought of how great it had felt when Lexa had sank her teeth into her neck.

"Why Griffin!" Raven joked. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"What about you and Anya anyway?" Clarke replied, after swallowing her food. "What's that about?"

Clarke emphasised with her eyebrows as she spoke.

"We just made out a few times. I didn't know what she was."

Clarke's gaze lowered as she realised that Raven barely even saw them as anything other than not human. She was afraid and maybe she should be. 

_Is this how people would see me? As something to fear?_

"Uh sorry," Raven said quickly as she realised her error. "You're like them, partly at least."

"According to Lexa I'm half vampire but that's all I know about it. I mean I do have dreams and cravings but I don't have fangs as far as I know and I guess I've always been more nocturnal."

"I guess you have," Raven said, "but who would've noticed with all the night shifts you were doing. Oh shit what about the hospital."

Clarke shook her head.

"It's too risky. I'll have to give it up."

Raven's eyes went wide.

"Have you told your mom yet? She was so happy you might be a doctor too."

"Not yet. I'm not really looking forward to that conversation."

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to be on your mom's bad side either."

Clarke couldn't disagree. Her mom would want answers. Answers that she didn't have. 

"Clarke... be careful. We don't know what these people are capable of."

Clarke turned to meet Raven's eyes. They were large and brown and full of concern. 

"I know what I'm doing. I trust her. She's on our side."

She glanced towards Lexa from across the room. Lexa was still talking to Anya quietly but glancing towards Clarke thoughtfully. For a moment their eyes were fixed upon each other, a sweet, deep longing passing between them. Clarke felt a rush of heat rush through her. She still remembered waking up in Lexa's arms. She hadn't even known it was what she needed until she got it but she did need it.

_Had it been so long since Finn?_

Clarke had never been one to need the company of another in her bed to feel at ease. Even with Finn it had been more that they had joked and been lighthearted for the most part. Lexa was something else entirely. She made what her and Finn had experienced feel more shallow somehow.

Finn was a playful puppy that had turned savage and mauled her. Lexa was a wolf by comparison.

 _Weird image_ she thought to herself. _Where did that metaphor come from?_


	16. Wanheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa grow closer and discuss continuing their 'arrangement' and Clarke finally displays her true heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Contains smut, blood and violence (though not at the same time)

Another victim was in the news that evening, the body already found. Clarke spent her evening sketching, rarely having had the time for it and reminding herself how much she had always enjoyed the activity. Lexa was on the sofa with a book on her lap, dozing off already. Clarke glanced towards the windows. It would be getting light soon. Just as she always grew tired near the break of dawn, so did Lexa. Clarke wondered how many more of her daily habits were because of her dna.

Lexa stirred suddenly in her sleep, clearly dreaming about something. She moaned, making a noise that sounded so innocent it was at odds with her dangerous vampire side. 

Clarke lifted her head at the sound and then Lexa sprung awake, her eyes wide. Without hesitating, Clarke rushed to her side, one hand resting on Lexa's knee.

"Hey hey, it's okay. What were you dreaming about?".

Lexa was panting as if she'd been fighting for her life.

"It was nothing," Lexa said. "A nightmare about my people fighting a war with the reapers."

"Why do you call them reapers?" Clarke asked. "Why do you loathe them so much?"

Lexa glanced up quickly as if the mere question was offensive. 

"We have been at war for hundreds of years. We tore each other apart for control of Polis until our kind won and pushed them out of our lands. They have no remorse. They are vicious, violent monsters that destroy everything they touch. That's why we call them Reapers."

Clarke nodded slowly, lowering her head in thought.

Lexa got up trying to collect herself and that was when she saw the drawing Clarke had done of her sleeping. Lexa stopped in surprise, staring at it and Clarke fumbled to explain herself getting up from the chair.

"Oh um. That's uh -not finished yet."

Lexa gazed at her as if stunned that Clarke would even draw her at all. Clarke didn't speak, more than a little embarrassed that Lexa had seen it. 

"We should get to bed," Clarke said, interrupting the moment. "We're both tired."

"I feel like I've barely moved from this sofa today," Lexa said. "This must be how my guards feel."

Clarke smiled a little at the humour. 

"Maybe tomorrow we could actually go outside and you could guard me while I'm at my art class. I'm going for drinks after with Octavia and Bellamy."

"Sounds like a good plan," Lexa replied, in a low voice, her gaze never faltering from Clarke. 

They headed to bed, neither of them mentioning anything about drawing and Clarke snuggled up into Lexa's side again and felt the brunette's arms wrap around her. 

Oddly since Lexa had been guarding her they hadn't continued their casual agreement. There was nothing stopping them but somehow they both seemed to have been too preoccupied. 

"You know, just because you are my bodyguard right now, it doesn't mean we still can't continue our arrangement," Clarke said, lifting her head to gaze up at Lexa. 

Lexa went very still, her eyes all but devouring Clarke as she gazed back.

"I didn't want to confuse things or to assume it still stands."

Lexa seemed more than a little out of her depth, as if she wasn't used to having to check in with anyone. Clarke got the distinct feeling that few women ever put up any resistance to Lexa's charms. 

"I don't see why not. It's not like I don't know the truth now."

Lexa broke eye contact, avoiding Clarke's gaze.

"I don't know if that is a good idea."

Lexa's voice came out thick and low, as if she was fighting with her self. Clarke reached up and tilted Lexa's head back towards her so that Lexa was looking at her again. Her fingers tickled over the edges of Lexa'a chin.

"Hey don't do that. Don't shut me out. What are you afraid of?"

Lexa's eyes burned with desire as always but something more lay beyond those dark forests of green. Something deeper that Clarke had rarely seen there before. 

"Weakness," Lexa answered, her brows rising and falling, her lips pressing together in that way they did that made her seem like she was pouting like a sullen child.

"It's not weakness to need someone," Clarke said. "We all do. Our arrangement doesn't have to change."

Clarke heard Lexa exhale softly and saw her eyes drift down to Clarke's lips as if she was mesmerised. 

"I want to. You know I do but I am the commander. If ever I have to choose between you and my people... my people will always win."

"I understand," Clarke said. "I feel the same. So what do you say? Still friends with benefits."

Lexa could not resist the shining brilliance of those blue eyes, could not resist falling into them or the giddy things Clarke's mischievous smile did to her. She let out her breath slowly and then inhaled sharply and moved in to taste Clarke's lips yet again. Lexa sank into the kiss, Clarke pushing upwards to chase her lips when she showed even a hint of parting from it. Clarke's hands slid up along Lexa's biceps, moving Lexa's hand down to her hips. Lexa couldn't think of anything but the joy she knew was coming, the joy of their bodies entwined, of being inside Clarke, of feeling her body tremble around Lexa's fingers and hearing the deep dry tones of Clarke's voice spilling out higher and higher until she sounded so light that Lexa barely believed she was the one responsible.

Clarke was a responsive lover and Lexa loved to pleasure her but Clarke always took the opportunity to pay Lexa back and pushed her onto her back, stretching out over her with a mischievous grin before lowering herself between Lexa's legs and sending her to a feeling of bliss she had never experienced before with anyone. 

Lexa practically cried with pleasure as she came. Clarke drew every second of it she could from Lexa until she felt she couldn't possibly take any more and then she surprised Lexa and Lexa surprised herself with another few shuddering orgasms that made her voice sound out as girlishly as Clarke's had. 

Lexa all but passed out after Clarke was finished, only barely registering Clarke kissing her happily on the cheek before nuzzling under her jaw and falling asleep on top of her. 

  
The Next Evening

"No," Lexa voiced in horror.

Clarke stood over the body, a large white creature, dripping blood from her mouth. Her teeth were all jagged and sharp and she stood up on two hind legs, her tail still behind her. 

"You're a reaper."

Lexa stared into those big blue eyes, knowing that she could still understand her, even in that form. 

Those eyes blinked, a gentle understanding in them.

"You didn't know," Lexa said softly. 

Clarke tilted her head, her large ears hearing something that Lexa did not. 

"Go," Lexa said.

Clarke hesistated still staring at Lexa as if she didn't want to leave her but then she turned and ran awkwardly on all fours and sped down into a dark alleyway.

  
Earlier that Evening

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I said I would attend your art class Clarke."

Clarke grinned, the brush clasped between her teeth as raise a thumb and closed one eye to squint in pretense. Lexa was dressed in only a flimsy sheet they had given her when she had refused to go completely nude. How Clarke had roped her into being the model for the entire class she didn't know but she could see that Clarke was incredibly pleased with her prank and though Lexa was covered up where it counted, she felt very aware of the eyes of everyone on her as they painted. 

Afterwards Clarke was in good humour as Lexa appeared fully clothed and fixing herself. She nudged Lexa with a grin, asking if she enjoyed art class as much as she did and Lexa gave her a stern look but could not be anyone near as stern as she wished to be when Clarke was smiling at her like that. 

"Time for drinks with the guys," Clarke said, linking arms with Lexa.

Lexa glanced down at the arm linked in hers thinking that Clarke didn't even realise how casual she was with her touches sometimes. In Polis someone could be executed for so much as breathing on the commander disrespectfully though it never happened. Clarke was blissfully unaware of how blatantly she crossed that line with every interaction with her. 

"It should be a good night," Clarke carried on happily. "My best friend from when I was a kid should be there, Wells. I haven't seen him in forever. I think you'll like him."

"Does it matter if I like him?" Lexa asked in the softest tone she could. 

"I guess not but I think you will. He's all stoic and broody like you and very intelligent."

"I'm sure if you like him, I will too," Lexa reassured her. 

Clarke had been in a brilliant mood for most of the day, now that she had more clarity that she wasn't the murderer. It was a weight off her shoulders and Lexa thought that secretly Clarke had been glad of the excuse to quit medicine and pursue art. She certainly seemed happier when she was doing it. 

_And you_ Lexa thought secretly, before rebuking herself for it.

She gazed at Clarke, mesmerised not for the first time by that joyous smile and how it made her weak and not at all like the stoic, broody commander that Clarke had described her to be.

Once they were at the bar, Clarke introduced Lexa to Wells who did seem overall a pleasant person. Lexa had to admit she could see the two of them growing up together as best friends quite easily and he did seem a very decent person who seemed to care about Clarke almost like a brother would. 

Lexa didn't see Murphy anywhere and wondered how he was faring. He had communicated his intentions to her previously that he would contact if he learned anything but so far he hadn't been in touch once. 

The evening went well until Murphy pulled her aside when Clarke was distracted with Octavia. 

"Hey you need to get out of here now."

"What?" Lexa demanded, feeling somewhat affronted by his tone.

"I know what you are. You're one of them and your enemy is stalking this place right now. They'll kill all of us to get to you and I don't feel like dying for someone who sees us as walking bloodbanks."

Lexa glanced around alarmed but saw no one but she did see Clarke turn her head towards the back door of the bar and head straight towards it. She moved in the same way she had when Lexa had found her at the vampire club, as if drawn to something against her will, as if unaware of what she was doing.

Lexa followed her but by the time she got there a large, dark werewolf was in Clarke's face, snarling at her. Clarke just stood there, her jaw raised and Lexa didn't understand what she was doing. Then Clarke began to shift, growing larger, her limbs stretching, claws extending, teeth sharpening and the reaper leapt onto her. The fight was brutal but Clarke was strong, stronger than Lexa had ever seen any reaper or vampire be and her teeth were strange for a werewolf. They were all sharp but two were extended longer, almost like -

almost like fangs.

Clarke was smaller than the average reaper. Her face had not changed fully and she was more inbetween a reaper and a vampire. It was her different appearance that made Lexa realise that she had been wrong about what Clarke's parentage was. So very wrong. She was something new. Something only heard of in legends. Wanheda. The best of both species rolled into one. 

And that was why Cage wanted her and why the other reapers were leaving bodies around her to try and get her attention. They sensed her strength and they wanted it. 

"Go!" Lexa urged her, knowing that Clarke needed to flee the scene before anyone witnessed her there. 

If Cage saw her change. If anyone saw her change then Clarke was going to be hunted down. They sensed her but they didn't know who exactly was Wanheda, only that she was near. Lexa couldn't let anyone get that power. It would mean the end of her people, the end of Polis... the end of Clarke.

  
Some time later, Clarke changed back, leaning against a wall, wiping the blood from her mouth in disgust. 

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

_I'm one of them. I'm a reaper. I'm Lexa's sworn enemy. She will have to kill me._

Except that she hadn't. She hadn't moved to harm her and Lexa had urged her to go to avoid being seen so she could clean up the mess. 

_What did I do to him?_ she thought. 

Clarke knew she had acted in self defence but she hadn't wanted this. She had just wanted to be left in peace. How could this be happening to her?

The only comfort she felt as she stumbled through the darkness was that Lexa had not turned away from her, had still seemed to see her beneath that beastly form. Clarke held onto that, knowing that Lexa might be the only one and that if anyone else saw her like that they would see only the creature and not her. 


	17. Mortal Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke come face to face again and have to accept the truth about Clarke's heritage.

Lexa was not sure what she would find when she opened Clarke's front door. It was already unlocked, meaning that she was home but instead of finding Clarke alone she was there with Octavia and Lincoln. Clarke lifted her head as she saw Lexa and Lexa saw a flicker of the beast there and realised that it had always been there and that she just hadn't seen it before.

"Uh hello!" Octavia said stepping forward as if ready to take Lexa on.

Clarke put an arm in front of her friend quickly.

"It's fine. I told her to just come in. Octavia and I were just talking. Apparently a body was found just a few minutes ago behind the bar. My friends were worried about me."

Lexa steeled herself, placing her hands behind her back. Both her and Clarke knew that it was not the man she had killed. Lexa would never leave it out in the open.

"So was I," Lexa said. "That's why I'm here."

Clarke's eyes bore into her own, danger flashing behind them. 

"Are you sure that's why you are here?"

Lexa swallowed the thick lump that had formed in her throat, both of the women locked in a silent battle. Clarke thought she might kill her and why wouldn't she. Clarke should be her enemy shouldn't she? She had to think of her people. Except that as Clarke raised her chin and blinked twice before steeling herself, Lexa thought that she had never had anyone match her stare and hold their ground without escalation before. Clarke truly was her equal. 

"I'm sure," Lexa replied after a minute. 

She tried to convey her intention silently, that they needed each other. That they should work together. If she was to win this battle she needed Wanheda. She needed to prevent anyone else from getting to her first. 

And this was Clarke. Lexa didn't want to admit it to herself that she wasn't acting purely out of the ruthless logic of a commander but that a part of her couldn't stand the thought of Clarke being hunted down like an animal.

"Clarke," Octavia interrupted, her eyes narrowed at Lexa in suspicion. "If you need us to stay..."

Lexa didn't allow any emotion to show on her face, staring down Octavia as she attempted to intimidate her as if she somehow sensed the tension in the room.

Clarke put on a smile and faced Octavia as if nothing had happened. It was remarkable really how easily she acted as if all was fine. Lexa'd had years of practise concealing her true feelings but Clarke seemed a natural at it. 

"It's fine. Lexa already offered to keep me company while Rae is working. Go home. I'll be safe here."

Octavia nodded, still throwing daggers at Lexa. Clarke escorted the couple out, turning around once the front door was closed.

"We need to talk," Clarke said in a firm voice.

Lexa nodded, getting the feeling that Clarke wasn't asking permission.

  
They spent quite a bit of time arguing over the events. Clarke demanded an explanation as to why Lexa had mistakenly assumed she was a vampire. When Lexa explained that she must be both vampire and werewolf and that both her parents were supernaturals, Clarke didn't take it well.

"So I'm both! That's worse! Wait which one is which? Was my dad the vampire or the wolf? Oh my God which one is my mom!!! Why didn't she ever tell me?!!"

"She probably thought to protect you."

"By lying to me?"

Lexa, who had been seated patiently on the sofa until now as Clarke paced back and forth, got to her feet. She placed her hands high up on the side of Clarke's arms, her grip soft but deliberate.

"I don't think you understand Clarke. You are Wanheda."

"I'm _what_?"

Lexa could see the hurt in Clarke's eyes, the confusion at having her whole sense of self shifted in a single evening.

"The commander of death. It is a legend of ours. A child born of both bloodlines would far exceed the power of any natdreina or ripa. They will hunt you if they find out you exist."

Clarke blinked twice rapidly as if surprised Lexa even still wanted to touch her.

"Are we enemies?" Clarke asked in a low voice.

Lexa drew her hands back, not wanting to voice the truth. 

"Technically yes, the wolf part at least."

"I won't go down without a fight," Clarke told her.

Lexa lifted her brows, meeting Clarke's gaze. 

"I don't want to fight you," she said, almost in a whisper. "Not if I can avoid it but I can't let you out of my sight either."

"So I'm your prisoner?" Clarke asked, tilting her head, her blue eyes blazing with hurt. "Just like that."

"Yes," Lexa said, wishing she could give Clarke any other answers. 

She longed for the happy Clarke she had seen earlier that day, when she had joked with Lexa and smiled at her as if there was not a single cloud on the horizon.

"And what if I refuse?" 

Lexa sighed.

"Think of what you are saying Clarke. If I allow you to fall into the hands of my enemies, my people will be in danger. This is not about my feelings. I don't want this anymore than you do."

Lexa saw Clarke's stubbornly tightened jaw faltering as she darted her eyes away, considering her words now.

"Clarke," Lexa called, "all I can promise is that no harm will come to you if I can prevent it. After this is resolved you may even return to your life here but not while they are a threat."

"The sun will rise soon," Clarke simply said, not looking at her. "If you still want to sleep beside your enemy, I'm pretty tired."

Lexa noticed then that Clarke appeared far more fatigued than usual. She reached to grab Clarke's face with her palms, scanning her eyes for signs of the thirst.

"That's not why you feel bad. Your first transformation drained you. You need to drink."

Clarke pulled back in horror, pushing Lexa's hands away from her jaw.

"What? No!"

"You must," Lexa told her, still searching her eyes in concern. "There are signs. You are paler than usual, your pupils have grown larger. If you do not feed soon you will not be able to control the thirst. The first time is... it is the hardest to resist."

Clarke turned away and closed her eyes for a second.

"I-I can't. I can't bite a stranger."

Lexa guided Clarke back to face her, caressing Clarke's jaw and neck tentatively as their eyes locked. 

"You can bite _me_ ," Lexa told her.

Lexa was so close to her, appearing so concerned, so tender as they gazed at each other.

"Can I do that?" Clarke whispered. "Does it still work?"

"It works just the same if the vampire is well fed and I fed from you just recently. It doesn't matter which species we feed from. It's more about drawing strength from another."

Clarke frowned in concern now.

"Will it hurt you?"

Lexa smiled suddenly as if the thought that Clarke was worried about that was almost amusingly sweet.

"No more than I can handle and I would rather it was me than someone at the club."

"I guess that would be too public. Someone might realise I'm not wholly vampire."

Lexa didn't answer as if she didn't want to say any more about Clarke biting someone else. Clarke didn't think Lexa was jealous but she wondered deep down if a part of Lexa didn't want her biting someone else because it stung her in the way that it did Clarke when she thought of Lexa biting others.

 _I shouldn't be jealous of that_ Clarke told herself. 

And yet she was. She disliked Lexa even mentioning the club because she knew what that place was to Lexa and what she did there.

"Okay," Clarke said, "but you'll have to guide me. I don't know if I even can do it."

"You can," Lexa said with a nod, "instinct will take over and it will feel natural to you. Just sit down beside me."

Lexa sat down on the sofa, gazing at Clarke in expectation and Clarke vaguely remembered that she had told her that to offer feeding to another was a great honour among her people. Clarke sat down beside her feeling awkward now.

"How do we do this?" she asked in a low voice.

Lexa smiled at her, a smile just playing softly on her lips and she pulled her hair back from neck to expose it. Lexa placed a hand on the back of Clarke's own neck as she tilted to allow her access and Clarke found herself suddenly transfixed by the long, exposed throat offered her. Clarke licked her lips, feeling a strange feeling in her mouth as fangs slipped out that she hadn't even known were there. Lexa was right. It felt natural as Clarke thumbed over the soft skin there before pressing her lips to it and then slipping in as easily as if she was biting a peach. 

_Oh!_

Clarke's eyes went wide as the feeling hit her, the euphoria of tasting Lexa, that strength and warmth and wonderous compassion. Clarke couldn't have felt more affection for her if she tried. Was this what Lexa had felt when she bit her? This wave of deep intimacy. No wonder Lexa had told her it was considered a great gift.

She heard Lexa sigh softly, long fingers caressing the soft nape hairs on the back of Clarke's neck. It was so soothing, more soothing than Clarke had expected but when she felt a wave of fatigue hit her she realised it came from Lexa and not her and pulled back.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked in a gentle tone.

"You felt it then? The point at which you need to stop? That's good. Most vampires don't feel that right away. I mean..."

Clarke knew why she was correcting herself. She wasn't strictly a vampire. She was something else. Wanheda. 

"We should go to bed and get some rest," Clarke said, sensing somehow that it was what Lexa needed. "Do you need anything?"

"Only a cuddle," Lexa said, in the most adorably, sleepy voice. 

She appeared so unguarded after being fed from. Clarke could see that it shifted something in Lexa, broke some wall that allowed her to trust her absolutely in that moment, even enough to admit vulnerability. 

"You're sappy post feeding, you know that right?"

Lexa smiled widely as if she absolutely knew that and she placed her other hand in Clarke's on her lap. Clarke felt a deep stirring in her heart as she looked down and closed her fingers over Lexa's.

"Bed it is then," Clarke said, not sure exactly why her she suddenly felt so flushed with emotion.

A few moments later they both climbed into bed and Lexa curled up into Clarke's side this time as Clarke lay on her back. She fell asleep almost immediately and Clarke studied her, thinking just what a contradiction Lexa was. The tough, ruthless commander who put her people first and the gentle, tender lover who slept so peacefully in her arms.

 _Enemies_ Clarke thought. _We're supposed to be enemies. So why does it feel like we're anything but?_


	18. Acclimatisings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is torn between her duty and her feelings as Clarke has a more peaceful rest while Raven and Anya grow restless with their task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your lovely comments. I haven't had the chance to reply to them all but I have read all of them and thank you very much.

Clarke didn't dream about blood the first for the first time in as long as she could remember. Instead she dreamt of the forest, of running on all fours and chasing squirrels for fun like a playful puppy. She rolled over unconsciously searching for Lexa who had moved in her sleep, unaware of a small growl escaping her throat and then a whine. 

Lexa blinked, trying to process just what was happening as Clarke stretched out across her body, burying her head in her shoulder. 

Clarke seemed content with her wolf dreams, which seemed to torment her less than the vampire ones but all Lexa could think of what how precarious the world would be for Clarke now, how may people would want her under their control or dead. 

_My prisoner_ she thought. _This isn't normal behaviour for a commander. I should just take her power for myself but I can't. Indra would suggest it. Titus would. Even Anya would tell me it was for the best. But I can't. Not Clarke._

Lexa had known for some time how strong her feelings were developing for Clarke. It was more than mere sex, more than even blood. She touched the side of her neck where Clarke's had drank from her, closing her eyes. 

_Even with Costia_ she thought, _it was never so..._

She stopped before she finished it knowing that she was already in too deep. Clarke didn't seem too bothered by the events earlier that day but Lexa knew that she would be when it hit her that the beast she had killed had been a person. Clarke hadn't even processed it yet or maybe she had and it was just easier because she wasn't alone. How long had Lexa had to deal it all alone? She wasn't even sure. 

All she was sure of was that she was conflicted. Conflicted between her duties as a commander and her heart that beat for Clarke, that craved her touch and her presence. 

  
Anya twiddled the dial on the radio out of sheer boredom. She was tired of surveillance though she knew it was serious and she was absolutely dedicated to it. It didn't help that Raven was still giving her the silent treatment. 

"Hey don't mess with that!" Raven scolded her. 

Raven fixed the dial glaring at her while Anya just rolled her eyes. 

"They're totally screwing you know and Clarke let her bite her."

"What!" Anya exclaimed. "They're sleeping together."

"That's the point you focussed on? Not the biting?"

"Lexa has lots of girls she bites. She rarely shares a bed with anyone of them. That means - that's something else to her."

"So how many times have you wanted to bite me? How much in danger was I?"

Anya furrowed her brow as if offended by even the notion.

"Not at all," she said. "I told you the laws. I explained all this to you before. We take it very seriously in our culture."

"So you don't kill humans?"

"Why would we?" Anya asked. "They are not a threat to us. They don't even know we exist and if they do no one believes them. Some humans even offer theirselves to us."

Raven lifted an eyebrow

"They offer themselves as a meal on legs?"

"Well there are some benefits to it," Anya purred, gazing up at Raven seductively. 

"Oh yeah? Name one. And don't you dare do that hypnotic voice thing on me. I can't believe I'm not immune to it like Clarke."

"No humans are immune and I can name multiple benefits to it. For one it feels awesome, for another we protect and respect any who offer us their neck and having a vampire as a protector is certainly beneficial."

Raven leaned down, watching Anya's eyes light up with excitement as she pretended for an instant that she might be willing to consider it.

"Never gonna happen cheekbones. You missed your chance when you lied to me."

Anya couldn't hide her disappointment but she wasn't surprised by Raven's attitude. A part of her even respected that she had the instinct to know her kind were dangerous. 

"He's on the move again," Raven said. "Heading towards the vampire club."

Anya stood up, glad to finally have some action. 

"Wait. I'm coming with you."

Anya stared at her in horror.

"No you are not. You are human."

"So. There are humans there too and you said vampires don't kill those they feed from. Let me see it for myself and I might just start to believe you."

"It's too dangerous," Anya growled. 

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I need out of this room too. You aren't the only one who needs a breather."

Anya didn't seem pleased but she didn't argue either.

"Get a move on then."


	19. Equal to my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets a phone call that draws her back to Polis which means taking Clarke with her while Raven and Anya's have an explosive argument after an incident at the vampire club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, smut and blood drinking. Scenes may be graphic.

"I see. Today? I'll be right there."

Clarke remained quiet as she entered her living room with two coffees that afternoon. They had both slept all day, Clarke finding Lexa's nocturnal pattern almost identical to her own. Lexa ended the phonecall quickly and placed her phone down on the table. 

"Thank you," she said, her tone containing that formality it had when Clarke had first met her.

"Something's happened hasn't it?" Clarke asked, sitting down beside her on the sofa.

Lexa was quiet for a moment, focussed entirely on her thoughts. After a few seconds she tilted her head towards Clarke and locked eyes with her and Clarke knew that whatever it was, she was involved. 

"I have to go back to Polis this evening. There are things I must deal with and you need to come with me."

"So I'm still your prisoner," Clarke said in a low voice, avoiding Lexa's gaze. "It's like that."

"Technically," Lexa said, turning away, one eyebrow slightly raised. "But I would rather not take you there."

"Oh thank you," Clarke quipped dryly. "Nice to know how you feel about it."

Lexa spun her head immediately to search Clarke's face. She had offended Clarke, not intentionally of course. 

"No Clarke, it's not how I feel it's what concerns me. Namely your heritage and what happens if my enemies find out. There are those who seek to unseat me and gladly would use you to do it. They won't hesitate to kill you."

Clarke's expression softened as the levity of what Lexa was telling her began to sink in.

"So how do we do this?" she asked. "If I'm your prisoner I mean. Chains?"

Something wicked flashed in Lexa's eyes at her words as if she was thinking of something more much sexual than political.

"Not like that Lexa," Clarke chuckled.

Lexa quirked a brow again.

"Chains won't be necessary. As far as anyone knows you are a vampire. Speak very little and do as I say and I will provide a cover story. Also we need to consider your clothes."

Clarke's nose scrunched up in offence and Lexa couldn't help but find it utterly adorable when she did that. 

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Lexa raked her eyes over the black baggy band t-shirt Clarke wore over her blue jeans. She looked gorgeous to Lexa, her t-shirt marked with an occasionable paint speckle from her art classes. 

"Nothing. You just look far too human. Vampires tend to dress more - shall we say aggressively."

"What are you saying? You want me in leather?"

Lexa closed her eyes and shook her head quickly.

"First chains then leather? Are you deliberately trying to distract me? No I'm sure I can find something more suitable to help you blend in from your closet. You just need to have more an edge, an allure to how you dress that would bring your prey to you easily."

"You know I hate when you call humans 'prey'. It's very offensive."

Lexa pursed her lips together, frowning. Clarke as always, had to challenge her at every turn.

"You aren't human anymore. Why are you offended?"

"I just am. I thought I was human for most of my life. I just don't like it."

Lexa closed her eyes and opened them again. Trying to keep her composure around Clarke was a herculean task. 

"Fine. I will try to avoid using the word but you cannot show that it bothers you in Polis. Your life depends on it."

Clarke nodded and rose to her feet, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Lexa asked.

"To find something to wear that has more edge and allure. Give me a few minutes."

Clarke had a note of sarcasm to her tone but it was light hearted, a begrudging sort of humour that meant that she understood at least that Lexa was trying to protect her.

Lexa exhaled and then reached for the coffee Clarke had made to drink it while it was still hot. She took a sip, enjoying the rich aroma of the drink. It was one human drink that she enjoyed almost as much as blood, warm and satisfying. 

"How about this?"

Clarke reappeared standing in the doorway and Lexa's jaw all but dropped. She was in black skin tight jeans and a long, blue-black leather jacket with studs on the arms. A single strap ran diagonally above Clarke's cleavage and her blonde waves fell down onto the leather like a crown. She had a no nonsense sort of stance, ready for action, ready for battle and black and silver gloves covered her hands. 

"That works," Lexa forced out, her words not coming easily as she was blown away by the change in Clarke's image. 

Clarke smiled at her, the corners of her lips turning up ever so slightly.

"Should I pack light? You never seem to carry much. Is that a vampire thing?"

"Yes," Lexa said, her gaze still diverted by the hint of cleavage she could see below that one diagonal black-blue strap. "We need very little to survive. Bring the bare minimum. I'll make sure all your needs are attended to while we are there."

"Great!" Clarke said. "I'll go and pack and you can stop staring at my breasts."

Lexa snapped out of her trance at once and lifted her head only to find Clarke grinning at her, very amused to have caught the commander unawares. 

"You may want to avoid that while we're there," Clarke said still smiling, "be a bit less obvious."

Lexa turned her head to avoid the creeping blush that rose to her cheeks. She perpetually seemed to have a problem keeping her guard up around Clarke. It would not do when she was in Polis. Not if she was to keep Clarke safe.

  
The club was by all appearances pretty normal when Raven entered beside Anya. She had ridden on the back on the motorcycle with her, clinging to the taller womans, broader frame and Raven had to admit that part she had enjoyed far too much. 

As soon as they had reached the club, Anya's mood had soured, the other woman on edge, as if she feared something terrible was going to happen. 

"It doesn't look so bad," Raven quipped.

"Shh..." Anya warned as she hovered behind Raven protectively. "Most people here have excellent hearing. Stay here at the bar. I will track him."

Raven glanced around as Anya pushed through the crowd to find Cage before he disappeared again. Raven just watched the events around her. It was not what she had expected. Humans seemed to be freely giving their necks to vampires and most of them actually seemed tender, respectful even as if there was some mutual appreciation between them. Those being bitten seemed to be entirely enjoying it, far too much Raven thought. 

"Why hello there, aren't you a pretty thing."

Raven's heart jumped immediately and her body tensed as a beautiful brunette with brown, flowing curly hair sidled onto the seat beside her. She was absolutely gorgeous with large, brown eyes and dramatic, thick brows with full, wide lips.

"I'm Luna. What's your name?"

Raven could feel the allure of her voice pulling her in. She knew from what Anya had told her that vampires had that gift, to entice, to draw people to them and Raven knew that it was dangerous. Anya had agreed never to use it on her again since she had learned of it but Raven almost wished she had continued. Then Raven might be more adept at resisting Luna. 

  
Anya spent ten minutes searching around for Cage only to find him absent. She had missed him again and a deep, low frustration rumbled in her throat as she headed back to Raven empty handed. 

She froze to the spot when she saw them. Luna was hovering dangerously close to Raven, smiling at her flirtaciously. 

And Raven... Luna was clearly charming her, trying to see if the smaller brunette would offer her neck to her in service.

Anya clenched her fists together, her fangs extending and strode over there to forcibly muscle inbetween them. 

"Anya?" Luna questioned. "I didn't not know you were in Arkadia. "I was just talking to this lovely human."

"Back off," Anya growled. "She's taken."

Luna raised her brows at her curt tone but seemed to understand. She smiled and made her farewells and headed back into the crowd to find another willing target.

"What the hell was that?" Raven demanded. "We were just talking."

"She was charming you. You were three seconds away from becoming her supper. Vampires are territorial. They understand that some of us don't like to share our human."

"Take me back," Raven scowled. "Right now."

Anya glared at her but Raven just folded her arms in defiance and glared back.

"You wouldn't have come back so quickly if you found him which means you lost him so take me back to the house now."

Anya growled and turned on her heel.

"Fine. Come on."

The bike ride was silent the entire way back, both of them sizzling with unresolved anger that was ready to fly out dangerously at any moment. 

Neither said a word until they were back at the house and the door was closed and then Raven erupted.

"Let me ask you again. What the fuck was that?"

"I was protecting you," Anya snapped back. "Luna would have had your neck in seconds had I not stopped her. She's extremely persuasive when she wants to be. Had she not fled the conclave she could have been a commander."

"That's not what I'm talking about! Is that what you think I'm mad about? That you interrupted. I knew what she was doing. I'm glad you were there but that wasn't just about protecting me. You were jealous!"

Anya turned away, rolling her eyes. 

"That's absurd. I do not get jealous. I was merely protecting you as I promised my commander I would do. I was following orders."

Anya moved to walk away but Raven followed."

"That's a load of crap and you know it. You didn't need to be like that with her. You were acting like a possessive girlfriend and for the record I am not yours or Luna's or anyone's and I can do as I please."

Anya turned and scowled at her with thunderous anger. 

"So you want to give her your neck? Is that it?"

"What?" Raven asked in confusion. "You said that vampires drank blood with lots of different people, people who consent and are not harmed. If that's true, why would it matter to you if I did. Or where you lying about that part?"

"I wasn't lying," Anya growled, moving towards Raven, her fangs extending with rage. 

Raven's gaze lingered on the fangs, aware of their threat before she looked up and their eyes locked.

"Then why?" Raven yelled, letting her anger snap her out it. 

"Because maybe I don't want anyone to have your neck but me."

Anya's voice was low, a deep rumble as if it was a wrench even to admit it to herself what she wanted. 

Raven's eyes went wide at the realisation and they both moved for each other, joining their lips into a hurried, frantic kiss. It was hot and heavy and full of the burning tension they had both been holding back since they had met. 

Raven threw her arms around Anya's neck, leaping up onto her body as Anya caught her and carried her over the sofa, landing on top of her as Raven fell down on her back. They didn't part but began to undress at an alarming rate, pulling arms out of sleeves, unbuttoning trousers and dragging them off before casting them aside until they were both naked together on the couch. 

Raven saw that hunger in Anya's eyes, that lust she had seen from the beginning, the one that lingered over her neck as if imagining all the things she could do to it.

"Do it," Raven said. "I consent."

Anya didn't need to be told twice and moved forward and sank her fangs deep into Raven's neck, sliding in, finally giving in to her craving and the exquisiteness of it. 

Raven moaned and Anya cradled her as she drank. She drank just enough for it to be pleasurable for them both, not wanting to ever hurt Raven, not bearing even the thought of it and she just held her, even as she retracted and kissed the wound gently, her blood dipped lips pressing down on soft, warm olive skin.

She heard a noise almost like a choked cry and she lifted her head in shock to find tears falling down Raven's cheeks.

"Did I hurt you?" Anya asked, deeply worried for her lover.

"No," Raven said, sniffling. "I just - I didn't expect it to be like that. The last person, the first person I went with was Finn and he broke my heart. I loved him. He was everything and he never held me like that."

Anya's mouth tightened with anger that someone could treat Raven in such a way. How could anyone ever hurt her, ever betray her. Anya vowed she never would. 

"It's okay. I will never hurt you like that. I swear it on my honour as a warrior of the twelve clans and in the name of my commander Leksa kom trikru. I swear it."

"I'll hold you to that," Raven said, her voice regaining it's usual composure as she wiped her eyes.

"I promise," Anya repeated, so that she understood, truly understood what she was offering.

Raven gazed into her eyes as Anya stroked softly over Raven's forehead with her thumb.

"Am I correct in assuming you still want sex then?" Anya asked in a low whisper.

"Hell yeah," Raven said, wiping her eyes one more time. "I'm not that upset."

Anya grinned and slipped her hand between Raven's legs brushing her fingertips over the inner parts of her thighs. 

"Are you sure?"

Raven's eyes lit up as Anya's hands idled just inches from her centre. 

" Hundred percent."

Anya smirked and then pushed her thighs gently apart, kissing down her body. She ghosted her lips over Raven's inner thighs and then grazed her fangs over them. 

"Be careful with those fangs," Raven warned. "I want to still be able to wear shorts the next time we have a heatwave."

Anya only smiled to herself in mischief, before sheathing her fangs and sliding her tongue along the already wet folds. Raven gasped and Anya went to work, determined to give Raven an experience she would never forget. 

  
  



	20. The Capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa escorts Clarke to Polis to attend a meeting of the clan ambassadors and Costia meets Clarke.

Polis was imposing and foreboding from the   
outside. Lexa was commanding as she walked towards the guarded gates. The two men that stood at the entrance were mountains of men, intimidating and intense. Both were heavily marked with tattoes and one had a long dark beard. 

"Gustus," Lexa acknowledged, "Ryder."

Both men bowed their heads as the gates opened. Clarke thought she saw the one called Gustus glaring at her, a protective and suspicious look in his eyes. Clarke lowered her eyes as she walked behind the commander, not entirely sure this was even a good idea anymore but then the huge gates closed behind them before she could even falter. 

"Wow," Clarke gasped, her voice so low it was almost a whisper. 

Inside the compound was a whole other world, vast and huge. It wasn't just a compound, it was a whole other land walled off from the rest of the world, a green one with forests and trees. 

In the centre though was a crumbling city, devastated through some ancient war but still standing and full of people. There were market stalls, street sellers, children playing even and in the midst of it all above them a grand skyscraper towered over them, lighting up the night sky like a crown of glory.

"Should you not have guards right now?" Clarke whispered as Lexa strode towards her seat of power, past dozens of citizens who bowed as she passed.

"A heda who cannot defend herself is no heda," Lexa growled back. "My guards are everywhere in this city and everyone knows the penalty for attacking the commander."

Clarke blinked twice and just followed Lexa as each door was opened for her, quite astounded by just how powerful Lexa really was.

When she'd said she was a commander, Clarke had thought maybe of a small society of vampires, not an entire civilisation. It was just dawning on her now quite how far Lexa's authority really reached.

"This is more than I was expecting," Clarke said once they were in the throne room, her eyes roaming, taking in each new sight. 

" _Clarke_ ," Lexa warned. "The clan ambassadors will be gathering soon. They cannot know that you do not belong here."

Clarke shot a look at her. She appeared composed on the outside, nothing giving her emotions away but Clarke could read her subtleties now. Her harsh words came from concern. Concern for Clarke as much as for her people. 

"I know," Clarke replied. "You do the talking like we discussed."

"When they enter, they will kneel. You must do too."

"Sure. It's not like I haven't been on my knees in front of you before."

Lexa's head spun around immediately only to find Clarke sporting a mischievous smile, that familiar glint in her eyes. Despite herself Lexa had to fight the smile that wanted to curve at her own lips.

"Okay I'll behave."

"That would be a first," Lexa muttered. 

Clarke raised a brow at her in surprise.

"Did you just make a joke oh serious commander?"

Lexa turned her head, unable to fight the grin that was on her lips now.

"Stop it. I need to focus."

"Whatever you say _commander_."

The door opened and the ambassadors entered, kneeling before Lexa who stood tall above them. Clarke kneeled, glancing at the balding man who seemed disconcerted by her presence and did not kneel. 

"Rise," Lexa said before turning and seating herself on a wooden throne. "Take your seats."

Clarke suddenly felt awkward. Lexa had told her she was to stay as the meeting took place and a chair was already placed for her.

"I assume as you called this meeting Azgeda, you have important news. As it happens so do I. You first."

The Azgeda delegate looked suitably nervous. He consistantly glanced towards the window and back at Lexa which made Clarke wonder what Lexa had done to the last delegate. 

"The Queen is displeased with your lack of results. She wanted this meeting called to bring forth information. She has discovered the deaths are not from our kind."

"As am I," Lexa said, "which is why I agreed to call this meeting. "It is werewolves behaving in their usual territorial manner to attract the attention of a particularly strong female. Rest assured the situation is under control."

"Queen Nia wishes to convey her displeasure at the length of time this investigation has taken. She suggests you allow her son to take over the investigation."

"No," Lexa said firmly. "It takes as long as it takes and I am in command still. If Nia wishes to question my strength and continue to play this game then advise her she had better do it in person. Unless you wish to question it on her behalf."

Lexa shot a warning glare at the delegate, a delicate twitch of her brow all she needed to send absolute dread through him.

"N-no," he stammered, "I only convey her words."

"Good," Lexa stated, "then you have my answer. What other matters have we to attend to?"

"Wanheda," another delegate spoke up. "We have heard rumours that the creature is why they are there. They court it's attention."

"A myth," Titus chipped in. "Nothing but a foolish legend to give them hope of a victory."

"Do we really want to take the chance?" another delegate added.

"I agree," another joined in. "We should hunt down the creature and slay it. Take our power for ourselves."

"What if it mates? They could create an army of descendants over time that could defeat us. We have to protect our legacy."

"Em pleni!"

Lexa's voice rang out, silencing all other voices. 

"Rumours need to be substantiated before we make decisions. If and when Wanheda emerges we will deal with the threat. Until then we will send more of our people to combat the werewolf threat in Arkadia."

Lexa's lips quirked in distaste.

"And as for Nia. You will send her a message from me. If she wishes to take my place then there is only one way to do it."

The Azgeda delegate appeared sheepish now and averted his eyes. 

"Queen Nia also sends her second and her wife as honoured guests this very day. She says she knows how much you enjoy their visits."

Lexa's jaw visibly stiffened and Clarke who had been watching and listening patiently saw it and knew that there was a double meaning in his words. 

"Of course. The meeting is dismissed. If there are any further issues to address we will have lengthier discussions tomorrow."

Lexa barely needed to gesture and the entire room emptied but Titus and Clarke. 

"Is she here?" Lexa growled. "I assume they travelled with the delegate. Why was I not informed of this?"

"It was Nia's personal surprise. Heda if we could speak alone..."

"This is Clarke. She is... under my detainment currently but you can speak freely."

"Heda..."

"Just say it Titus," Lexa said, exhaling in frustration.

"She is using Costia to antagonize you. It's imperative you do not rise to her bait. Love is weakness. To be commander is to be alone."

"Leave us Titus. I have matters to discuss with my prisoner."

Titus glanced at Clarke's furrowed brow and back at Lexa but obeyed and turned and left the room. Lexa sighed.

"Did he really just say that? Love is weakness? What the hell kind of advice is that? And who is this Costia."

Lexa just glanced away, a heavyness upon her, Clarke had not seen in some time. 

"Oh," Clarke said, suddenly understanding. "The one who broke your heart."

"Yes," Lexa said. "And I have to walk out there and pretend she didn't so can we not talk about this now."

Clarke suddenly threw herself out of her chair and onto Lexa, kissing her heatedly. Lexa was too stunned to push her away, forgetting for a moment where they were as Clarke all but sat on her lap.

"Does that help?" Clarke asked, hovering a few inches from Lexa's parted lips.

Lexa gazed up at her in awe of her. Clarke was never anything she expected. All their talk earlier of destroying Wanheda and taking her power. If only they knew just what power she had over their Heda. 

"A little," Lexa whispered. "But we shouldn't do this here."

Clarke smiled and Lexa was damned if she didn't get butterflies at the sight. 

"Later then," Clarke said, "when we won't be disturbed."

Lexa sighed softly and nodded her head. Suddenly someone knocked on the door startling them both and they scrambled apart, Lexa all but pushing Clarke off her lap before standing up straight. 

"Enter," she said. 

"You'll have to talk to me like that later," Clarke muttered.

"Hush!"

The doors opened and in strode two young women, one with a scowling, marked face and dark, brown hair and the other a beautiful, young woman with the curliest hair Clarke had ever seen and a smile that practically lit up the entire room.

"It's been too long."

Costia threw herself at Lexa and hugged her while Ontari stood by, eyeing Lexa warily. Clarke just waited with her hands clasped together across her front.

"And who is this?" Costia asked warmly, glancing towards Clarke. 

"Clarke, she is under my watch for the time being." 

Costia shot Lexa a knowing look then cast an appreciative glance towards Clarke.

"I take it she's joining us for dinner. Good, between the two of you being all silent and brooding, the conversation is sometimes lacking."

Clarke's eyes lit up, a clear sense of mischief in them again but Lexa just turned her head, not wanting to give anything away. 

"She isn't much for conversation either."

"She's just worried you will tell me all her darkest secrets," Clarke teased. 

Costia laughed. It was a light laugh and Lexa wondered if Clarke even experienced jealousy. Here was the woman who had broken her heart and Clarke just saw it as another opportunity to tease her. If it had been the other way around, the jealousy would have gnawed at Lexa intensly.

"I like her. She has a sense of humour and Lexa would never have revealed her secrets. I don't think there's a woman alive who could crack through that hard exterior."

Clarke glanced at Lexa as if something had just dawned on her.

"Costia," Lexa said softly. "If you wouldn't mind I will meet you for lunch in a little while. I just arrived back and would like a few moments meditation."

Costia smiled and Clarke could tell that she was genuinely pleased to see Lexa. Ontari said nothing at all but when Costia turned to leave, Ontari's gaze lingered on Lexa in suspicion before she turned and followed Costia, placing a hand on her wife's back. 

When the doors closed again, Lexa visibly deflated. 

"You didn't let her in," Clarke said. "That's what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Lexa scoffed. 

"You didn't let her in. You loved her but you kept her at a distance. Shut her out with the whole 'love is weakness' nonsense and so she never felt like she had you."

"She did have me," Lexa argued. "I was hers and she was mine."

Clarke saw Lexa's lower lip tremble slightly and it softened her. Lexa truly did love Costia but it hadn't been enough. She had never truly let her guard down and Costia had known it. 

"I'm sorry," Clarke said. "I know this must be hard for you. After Finn... I was - well you know how I was."

Her voice trailed off with a sadness that matched Lexa's.

"Relationships suck," Clarke said dryly.

Her words prompted an ever so slight smile from Lexa and it pleased Clarke to no end that she had managed to lighten Lexa's burden if only for a second.

"That wasn't meant to be a vampire pun," Clarke said quickly.

"Shame. It was a good one," Lexa said in low voice. "But thank you for understanding."

"I know how hard it is for you to let someone in Lexa but maybe you don't need to do all this alone. Can't a commander have people she trusts? You have to have someone fighting in your corner while you save the world."

"Maybe," Lexa said, "but maybe you should take your own advice too."

"Maybe," Clarke said.

They turned and locked eyes for a few moments both of them fixed on each other. Something about just being alone together, eased both of them. No matter what the world threw at them, when that door closed and it was just the two of them, they could just be honest with each other and be themselves and not who the world needed them to be.


	21. Falling Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya are happily recovering from their new found intimacy while Lexa struggles with her feelings for Costia and her developing ones for Clarke.

"Oh my God. I don't think I can even move."

Anya lay on her back on the sofa, her arms behind her head, confident and naked beside Raven. She just smirked at Raven's words. 

"Seriously. I think you broke me."

"Shut up and come here."

Raven draped herself over Anya's chest planting a kiss on her lips before collapsing down on top of her with exhaustion. Anya's arm rested on her naked back, the woman more than happy to keep her there. 

Raven's phone started vibrating on the tabletop and she groaned and lifted her head and reached for the device.

"Ugh. Who's calling me at this time. What is it like 2am? Hello. Woah woah woah. Octavia? Slow down. I can't tell what you are saying."

Anya glanced up at the brunette, one brow quirked as Raven spoke to her friend. 

"Okay, okay. I'll be there. Give me ten minutes okay. See you soon."

Raven ended the call and started searching around for her clothes.

"I need to go. Something's happened. Lincoln has been attacked and Octavia is going crazy. He won't go to the hospital."

"What happened?" Anya asked sitting up and reaching for her clothing.

"She went to collect some of her old things from the apartment because apparently Clarke is out of town for a few days and something attacked them. Sounds like a werewolf. Shit will he turn?"

"No," Anya said quickly. "It's not that simple. Wait Clarke is out of town. Did Octavia say if she was with Lexa?"

Raven shook her head, pulling on her boots and tying her laces. 

"I'll drive you there," Anya said. "Just let me contact Lexa and find out if Clarke is with her."

"Sure," Raven said. 

She glanced at Anya as if she hadn't expected Anya to go with her to help Octavia.

"What?" Anya asked finally. 

"Nothing," Raven said. "I just didn't expect you to want to come with me to handle my friends."

"Of course I do," Anya said. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I wasn't there when you needed me to be."

"Girlfriend?" Raven smirked throwing her arms around Anya. "Who says?"

Anya smiled wickedly, gazing at Raven with absolute confidence.

"I do," she said. "You're mine now Reyes. You aren't getting rid of me now."

Raven grinned and kissed her passionately, very much enjoying the feeling of Anya's strong arms around her body. 

"Come on bloodsucker," she said, gently smacking her on the arm. "We better go deal with this. It sounds like he's okay but Octavia is freaking out."

Anya growled and nipped at her shoulder as she turned away but she didn't argue. 

  
Lexa was finding dinner with Clarke and Costia both uncomfortable and baffling. Far from being intimidated by her surroundings, Clarke acted well at ease in conversations and Costia seemed overjoyed at finding someone who enjoyed teasing Lexa as much as she did. 

"She does pout when she doesn't get her own way!" Clarke laughed. "She does it all the time."

"She totally does," Costia replied with a grin. "It's so funny."

Lexa glowered at her, knowing that Costia was the one instigating Clarke's mischievousness. She glanced then at Ontari who was rolling her eyes, clearly not as amused as her wife was. 

"Ontari, how are things in Azgeda? Well I hope."

The young Azgeda woman steeled her gaze, not trusting Lexa to be asking for any other reason than to gain information about her Queen.

"Of course. Our Queen is fierce and strong and none dare defy her."

"Hey," Costia scolded. "We said no politics when we visit."

"Of course my love," Ontari said quickly.

Clarke's brows rose at the fierce young warrior conceding so quickly to her wife. Clearly Costia held sway with her. They seemed such an odd couple to Clarke. Costia was bright and sociable and an avid talker while Ontari was sullen and silent and yet Clarke could see that Ontari truly loved her wife and that Costia was very happy with her. She suspected that underneath that sullen exterior, Ontari had a softness to her that she reserved only for Costia and that it was why Ontari tolerated the visits to Lexa. 

"So... Clarke, which clan are you from?"

"Louwoda Kliron," Lexa answered quickly. "Shallow valley."

"Oh!" Costia exclaimed. "Your clan has a great reputation for arts and crafts. Are you an artist?"

"Yeah," Clarke said. "I'm okay."

"She's being modest," Lexa said. "She is an excellent artist. Very gifted."

Clarke blinked at her words and then turned her head.

"Um thanks."

"Tell me more about your clan. I hear the valley is quite beautiful and during the summer you decorate the entire settlement with different coloured ribbons."

"Actually Clarke and I have other matters to attend to right now. Sadly I will not be able so spend much time with you during this visit. I am extremely busy."

Costia glanced at Lexa and then at Clarke and then placed her hands in her lap. 

"Shame. I knew we shouldn't have surprised you. You never did have much time to relax."

Lexa rose from her seat and Clarke followed. 

"It was nice meeting you Clarke," Costia said with a smile.

"You too. Sorry it couldn't be for very long."

The two women smiled at each other but Lexa was already walking out of the door calling for Clarke to follow. 

"Why the rush?" Clarke muttered as soon as the door had closed behind them. 

"If we had stayed longer Costia would have realised you aren't from Shallow Valley and then Ontari would have suspected something. She tells the Ice Queen everything."

"Oh," Clarke said, raising her brows. "I didn't know that. Are you okay?"

Lexa spun around suddenly as if the mere suggestion that she wasn't was an affront.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I am absolutely fine."

"Come on," Clarke said in a hushed tone, leaning in closer to Lexa. "You can't be okay with seeing her with someone else. I can honestly see why you fell in love with her."

"I will not talk of this with you," Lexa growled. "What difference does it make how I feel? She made her choice."

Something soft flashed across Clarke's face.

"You still love her," Clarke said with a note of sadness. 

"I-I don't know how I feel," Lexa replied sounding vulnerable now. "But she is happy, happier than I've ever seen her."

Clarke moved in closer, placing a hand on Lexa's forearm and gazing into Lexa's eyes.

"What about you? Don't you get to be happy?"

Lexa was unable to speak for a few moments, lost in the brilliance of those blue eyes. Clarke eyes weren't remarkable because of their colour, that wasn't what made them beautiful. It was what Lexa saw behind them that captivated her. It was just Clarke. 

Clarke pulled away suddenly, her gaze on something in the distance. Lexa turned and caught Titus walking towards her. 

"Heda the natblidas are waiting. You wished to see them before their lesson?"

"Yes Titus. Thank you. I'll be along in a moment."

Titus hesitated and glanced between the two of them before walking away.

"He knows something is up," Clarke said, moving to stand beside Lexa. "Natblidas? Nightbloods right? The next possible commanders?"

"Yes," Lexa said. "Come. It won't take a moment. I just wish to see how they have been progressing in my absence."

"Sure. Lead the way Heda."

Lexa smiled at her deliberate use of her title, genuinely looking forward to Clarke meeting her nightbloods. For some reason she wanted Clarke to know them as she did. Lexa didn't even want to think about why her first instinct in Polis was to give Clarke a tour of the place. 


	22. As Fate Would Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya show up to help a distraught Octavia which prompts a suggestion from Raven. Meanwhile Lexa and Clarke fall into their habits and end up in her bed but are interrupted news of Lincoln.

Raven found it hard to peel herself away from Anya even once the motorbike stopped outside of the apartment. She removed her helmet as Anya took off her own bike helmet, shaking her hair loose in front of her and Raven squeezed her hip. Anya smirked back at her more than happy to have her riding on the back with her. 

"Finally! You're here. Quick. Lincoln's inside."

Octavia was visibly distressed as she hurried them into the apartment. Lincoln was on the floor his back against the wall, holding his stomach which dripped with blood. Raven heard Anya inhale sharply and saw her glance at him and then turn her head and she wondered just how difficult it was for her to be there. 

"It's just a scratch. He'll be fine," Anya grumbled. 

"Fine!" Octavia whined. "How will he be fine? A werewolf scratched him or whatever the hell that was."

Raven and Anya glanced at each other and Raven could swear she saw Anya actually consider silencing Octavia for an instant. She frowned and shook her head and Anya shrugged. 

"Werewolf?" Raven said in an exaggerated voice. "What...!"

"Save it Reyes, I know it sounds crazy but I know what I saw. That thing was huge."

"Abby," Raven suggested suddenly. "We call her. She'll help him and we don't need to take him to the hospital."

Anya furrowed her brow. 

"Clarke's mom," Raven told her. "I'll call her."

"I'll check the perimeter," Anya said, still avoiding the sight of Lincoln.

  
"Are we sure this is wise?" Clarke asked, gently caressing Lexa's bare back as the woman kissed over her neck. 

Lexa lifted her head slowly, a soft smile on her lips. They were naked in her bed in Polis, having introduced Clarke to her nightbloods. Some of them seemed particularly taken with her and Aden was polite as always. Afterwards she'd taken Clarke to her quarters and before they'd known it, the door had been closed and they were on each other, stripping their clothes off and making love over and over again. 

"It's a little late for that," Lexa murmoured. 

Clarke gazed up into her eyes. Lexa was so vulnerable above her, watching her with such softness, a far cry from the tough commander persona she had worn all day. 

"I guess it is," Clarke said.

She gazed at Lexa's lips and cupped the back of her head to bring them to her own. 

Lexa's phone made a sound suddenly and the brunette pulled back, Clarke's hand still on the back of her head. She reached for it mumbling an apology for the interruption and read the message. 

Something in Lexa's mood changed when she saw the message and Clarke pulled back her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Anya. Lincoln was attacked at your home by a werewolf. Octavia, Raven and Anya are there. They have called your mother for help."

Clarke's eyes went wide. 

"My mom! We need to leave then," she said. "Right away."

"I will escort you but we must return here for the meeting tomorrow. The ambassadors are already upset I cut the meeting short today. I can't delay easing their concerns. Anya will remain with you while I attend my duties."

"Fine but I'm not watching her and Raven argue all night. Tell her to behave."

"I will," Lexa said, drawing back and reaching for her clothes. 

Clarke sighed as she reached to find her bra and brought it around her back to clasp it. As she pushed up the shoulder straps she caught Lexa's eyes on her. 

"Haven't you had enough yet?" Clarke asked with a sly smile. 

Lexa lifted her gaze, one brow raised in a way that drove Clarke crazy. 

"Have you?" Lexa asked. "If I didn't have to attend that meeting..."

"Well you do commander so it will have to wait until tomorrow evening."

Lexa made a disappointed face and Clarke shook her head. 

"Stop pouting."

Lexa smiled and it was light for a moment but Clarke couldn't help worrying about what was happening back home. 

"Your friends will be fine," Lexa said. "This is not your fault."

"No?" Clarke asked, pulling her top over her head and pushing it down. "We both know who they were really after."

"You cannot control that Clarke. You didn't choose this but if it's to be your fate you cannot run from it either."

"Who's running?" Clarke asked in a low voice.

"You are," Lexa said, as she slid her trousers up over her legs. "You have not spoken to your mother since you found out."

"Hey," Clarke said defensively, "you don't know what our relationship is like. It's complicated. She lied to me about who she was and who my dad was and it's not the first time she has hidden things from me."

"Really?" Lexa asked. "What happened between the two of you?"

"She hid it. My dad was sick and she hid it until it was too late then she pulled the plug on him. She didn't even give me a say in it. She made the decision and before I even knew it he was gone."

"Maybe she thought to spare you pain. Sometimes people do what they think is best given the circumstances."

Clarke huffed as she buttoned up her trousers.

"Well I'm still mad at her. I wasn't ready."

"You never would have been ready," Lexa said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "Did you ever let her explain?"

Clarke frowned and lowered her head thinking about Lexa's words. Maybe she did need to try and understand. Either way she needed answers from her mom.


	23. Politics and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a long overdue talk with her mom with Lexa present and Lexa suggests a potential solution to all their problems.

Clarke entered her apartment to find it in chaos. Raven, Octavia and Lincoln were all there as her mom tended to him. Anya was in the armchair eating some of Clarke's snacks. 

Lexa walked in behind her and she braced herself.

"How is he?"

Abby lifted her head and focussed immediately on her daughter and then on the woman behind her. Recognition flashed across her face and then her features hardened. 

"He'll be fine. The lacerations weren't too deep."

"Good," Clarke said with relief. "Hey can I talk to you alone for a second?"

Her mom's eyes darted away and Clarke knew it was time to face the music and address their issues head on. They both walked into the kitchen and Lexa followed. 

"She said alone!" Abby said sharply.

But Lexa just closed the door and stood her ground.

"She needs to hear this mom. We know the truth. We know what I am."

"Do you know what she is?" Abby asked with a scowl. "What they do? It's why I left. I had to start over and find a way to suppress our hunger. I couldn't be a doctor if I craved it too."

"You're the parent who is one of us? What clan were you from?"

Abby turned her head haughtily in a manner very similar to Clarke when there was something she didn't want to hear. 

"My family weren't allied with a clan. We were outsiders and unlike you I can suppress my hunger without feeding so I may biologically be a vampire but no I am not one of you anymore."

"Mom? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Clarke we really need to talk about this without an audience."

"No!" Clarke yelled losing her temper suddenly. "What we need is the truth. Did you know what I am? Have you always known?"

Abby's lips pursed together, her face marred with distaste.

"I didn't want this for you. I didn't know what he was until it was too late. I had already fallen in love and he was human as far as I knew but when I found out I told him the truth about what I was and he - well he didn't care and I was already pregnant."

"So he was a werewolf."

"We didn't know if you were going to be different. For all we knew you would only inherit from one parent or the other but I tested your dna and found signatures of both species and I was worried. We both agreed never to tell you unless we needed to and you showed more signs of vampirism.

"I turned into a werewolf mom. I'm both. I can't believe you lied to me, both of you lied to me my whole life."

Abby reached for her to comfort her but she pulled away. 

"So you're a vampire who wants to be essentially a human doctor and my dad howled at the moon every month."

"Really honey, that's a myth. How would the moon even affect the transformation?"

"Mom!" Clarke exclaimed. "I know! That's not the point."

Lexa who had been quiet until now moved closer to Abby, eyeing her up warily as if readying herself for a conflict.

"How did he really die? He wasn't sick was he?"

Abby glared at her but then something in her eyes softened at the mention of her husband and she glanced at Clarke.

"It was another werewolf who fought him. Some of them can be territorial to say the least. We weren't sure why he targeted Jake but it was a terrible fight and he barely made it out. I tried to save him but he was dying and he - he told me they would track any family he had if they found him and that the only way to protect you was to promise not to keep him alive if he got worse and clear all trace of his scent."

Abby's voice began to crack but Lexa was focussed more on Clarke and the sheer hurt that marked her face She was more than upset. She was already blaming herself for his death, Lexa knew it.

"That's why you got rid of all his stuff so quickly."

Abby held onto the ring that was on a necklace around her neck.

"All but this and his watch which he wanted you to have. I had to scrub all trace of his scent from those too but I couldn't part with them."

"Well they are tracking her now," Lexa said, "why do the ripas want her?"

Abby scowled.

"Ripas. See how narrow minded they are with their silly feuds. Ripas are not usual werewolves or have you not figured that out yet. Someone is creating them. Clarke's father was a natural werewolf. They are peaceful creatures that usually avoid conflict. It's rare for them to even be near another werewolf."

"What do you mean someone is creating them?" Lexa asked. "Who?"

"I don't know," Abby said, "but Jake could smell that they weren't normal. He said it was like they were crazed, lacking any sense of what it was like to be a wolf, all aggression and violence. Wolves are born not created but ripas, someone is manufacturing them and releasing them to cause havoc."

Lexa scowled at the new knowledge, wondering how she could have let her biases blind her to the truth.

"Why is she here Clarke? You know who she is right? She's the commander and one of them."

"You were one of them mom, and she is on our side. We're working together."

"I'm sure that's what she told you but everyone knows the ruthlessness of Leksa kom trikru. Did she tell you how she became the commander? How they have children fight to the death over some ridiculous reincarnation belief."

"I wasn't given a choice," Lexa growled, glaring her down. "And I'm still technically your commander even if you pretend to yourself that you've changed your nature."

Abby glanced between the two of them as if suddenly realising something. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh God you're sleeping with her aren't you?" she asked Clarke. "Have you let her bite you?"

"Mom..."

"Of all the people you could choose you pick the commander! Do you know how complicated that would be?"

"Mom! Stop, I'm an adult. Who I sleep with is my business."

"Yeah but I mean of everyone you could choose! I mean she's the leader of the twelve clans and all werewolves are their enemies."

"Oh my God, mom we have other concerns right now. I transformed and that wolf attacked Lincoln because they're after me. How do they know I'm Wanheda."

Her mom froze at the word.

"Where did you hear that word? Did she tell you that's what you are? It's a myth, nothing more. Don't let her fool you into believing..."

"Myth or not, most of both species believe it to be true and everyone will want that power for theirself if they find out about her."

Lexa's voice was calm but firm and Abby was silent and deep in thought.

"It must be your scent. Ripa's and werewolves both have strong pheremones and can smell the slightest differences in species. They will chase you until the ends of the earth."

"That's it then," Clarke said, sighing in frustration. "I'm going to have a target on my back forever. What can I do? Maybe I should just run, go somewhere where no one will find me."

"There's another option," Lexa said thoughtfully. "The alliance can protect you."

"Huh?" Clarke asked. "How? You said they would want my power, that they would fight to take it for themselves."

"There's another way to take power in my culture. You kneel before me and pledge yourself to me as Wanheda. Symbolically I would then be seen as having your power."

"That only works with allegiances. Clarke has no people to offer to ally with. The only way it would work was if..."

Abby cut short her sentence and then shot an accusatory glare at Lexa.

"She is not marrying you!"

Clarke spun her head around in surprise.

"Marriage. That's what you're proposing."

"Merely a political one," Lexa said, turning to her. "You would be safe in Polis if the ripas tried to attack."

"How would it work? Would that even be accepted given that werewolves are your sworn enemy?"

"My people respect their myths, including Wanheda. They fear you. To see you kneel before me and take my hand would ease those fears."

Clarke seemed to be considering her options much to her mom's shock.

"You can't seriously be considering this. Clarke you don't have to ally yourself with her to survive. We can find a place for you to hide. Somewhere they won't find you."

"I know," Clarke said, "but I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me and this way at least the murders end."

Lexa's eyes widened as if she hadn't expected Clarke to actually agree. Blue eyes focussed on hers and she couldn't deny the flutter she felt in her stomach at the thought of it.

"Let's do it," Clarke said firmly. 


	24. A Growing Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke get ready to return to Polis, Octavia hates being out of the loop and Abby is powerless to stop from losing her daughter to the commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks for all the comments on the last chapter. I wasn't expecting such a response. Stay safe. Stay well. 
> 
> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Wanheda - Commander of Death  
> Shof op - Shut up/be quiet

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Anya whispered to Lexa after hearing of her plans. "I mean she's - she's Wanheda."

Lexa glanced towards Clarke who was filling the others in on as much detail as she could, omitting the wedding. Anya would have to tell Raven about that later. Lexa could see the bite marks on the brunette's neck and knew exactly who was responsible for it. She would've scolded Anya but she wasn't in much of a position to judge with what she had been up to with Clarke.

"No one can know," Lexa told her. "Not until it's finalised. Not even Raven. Afterwards you can tell her but we cannot afford to have anyone find out before it is legitimised."

"I know you want to protect her, second but are you sure this is how you want to do it? Just her mere existence puts us all at risk."

Lexa narrowed her eyes, glaring fiercly at Anya now.

"If you are suggesting I murder her..."

"No," Anya said quickly. "I can see that you are - fond of her but were she a stranger to you Clarke would have already been disposed of. You know that."

Lexa's jaw clenched at the thought of it. Anya only spoke the truth but the thought of striking a sword through Clarke... No Lexa could not even think of it. She would go a different route. 

"Titus is going to hate this," Anya joked. "He did not even like the idea of you and Costia. Wait does Clarke even know of her?"

Lexa's jaw flexed as her tension grew.

"Yes. They get along quite well."

Anya glanced at her studying her second's expression curiously.

"Ah," she said, understanding now, "that must have been difficult. Clarke does not suffer from jealousy then."

"It appears not," Lexa said, her gaze burning with desire as she watched Clarke's lips open as she spoke and her tongue dart between her teeth at something Raven said to her.

She turned and caught Lexa watching and her gaze flickered over the woman's body, remembering all they had done to each other earlier that night.

"Have you fed recently?" Anya asked. "You look ravenous with thirst."

Lexa raised her brows in surprise. She was feeling oddly hungry already. Usually it eased for more than a couple of days. 

"I fed just days ago."

Anya smirked suddenly understanding.

"Ah so you are not needing you are lusting for her neck out of pleasure. It's okay. We've all been there."

" _Shof op_ Anya," Lexa murmoured in embarrassment. 

It was true that she was craving it. Ever since she'd bitten Clarke she wanted to do it again so much. Clarke's gaze was locked with her own and it sent a thrill down Lexa's spine as Clarke recognised what it was Lexa was feeling. They could read each other too easily now. Just a look or a flicker of a change in expression, Lexa felt exposed with Clarke in the room like she saw right through her all the time.

Lexa snapped herself out of it, too proud to admit herself brought powerless by anyone. 

"We need to leave soon," she said loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Clarke's eyes darted away and Lexa could see her mother scowling at her from the corner of the room, like a possessive parent with their daughter's date. They had discussed it at length, Clarke and Abby, and Clarke had made it clear she had made up her mind. Lexa had tried to reassure Abby that it was merely political and that she was free to attend when they performed a more public ceremony but Abby pursed her lips together and turned away as if she wasn't sure about it. Lexa suspected she would attend at some point. She clearly loved her daughter dearly as she had her father and honestly Lexa was beginning to understand the predicament Abby had been put in by having to give up her beloved husband for the safety of her child.

 _It is no wonder Clarke is so fierce and intelligent with such parents,_ Lexa thought.

From how Abby spoke Jake's name Lexa would have thought him the most special person in the world. Her love had clearly ran extremely deep for her late husband and his death had shook both mother and daughter's world alike. 

She looked at Clarke like she was the last part of Jake she had and desperately didn't want to lose.

"She will be well cared for," Lexa reassured her. "And you will be free to visit any time."

Abby softened a little but there was still steel in her eyes, steel that she often saw in Clarke's eyes. Clarke shared many of her mother's mannerisms without realising. 

"She better be," she merely said. "Or I'm coming for you, no matter who you are."

Lexa wasn't in the least worried about Abby but there was a determination there that she had learned never to underestimate when it came to mothers and their children.

Clarke hugged her mom awkwardly and Lexa could see the tension between them had lessened as Clarke finally understood her mother's motives. 

_Understood but not yet completely forgiven_ Lexa thought as Clarke pulled away. _That will take time._

"What of Lincoln and Octavia?" Clarke asked in a low whisper. "They will be in danger now that they've been here."

"Anya," Lexa ordered. "See that they are protected. If it becomes a problem send them to Polis. Tell them only what you must."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Octavia asked. "Why won't you explain this to us?"

"Quiet," Lincoln urged her and Lexa's eyes narrowed as she hovered over the injured man.

His eyes lowered in deference and that was when she knew.

"You are one of us aren't you? Which tribe?"

"Trikru like you," Lincoln said. "I'm human but I was raised under Indra. Forgive Octavia. She does not understand."

Octavia shot an incredulous look at Lincoln and Lexa knew that this was getting messy. 

"You can explain it to her but she must keep it quiet. No more of them can be aware of this. Too many people know."

"Of course heda," he said. "I will make sure she knows how important our secrecy is."

Lexa nodded, satisfied that he seemed genuine. Indra didn't suffer fools and if he was one of her people then he would have been well trained on his duties."

"Are you ready to leave?" Lexa asked Clarke. "Did you pack sufficiently? Any nonessentials I can have transported to you later but Polis will provide all you need."

Clarke lifted a small satchel to her shoulder and nodded. Lexa could feel her heart pounding unable to forget that Clarke had all but agreed to marry her just moments before. She searched for signs of hesitation not wanting Clarke to feel forced in any way but she saw only steel. 

"Then let's go," Lexa said quietly, her throat very dry suddenly. 

Abby watched her daughter leave with the commander, her heart torn at the thought of losing her. From the moment she had seen them interacting, seen how her daughter looked at her, she knew it was going to happen. Clarke could hide her feelings from the others but not from her mother and Abby knew that look. It was the same way Jake had looked at her once. 

Her head told her that Clarke belonged in the human world not Polis, that Lexa was a ruthless commander who would use her for her own ends. But she had seen Lexa's manner shift when she had gazed at Clarke. She had spoken to her with care, checked she was okay with what was happening and her heart knew that Lexa was smitten with her beyond rationality. That much was starkly evident.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Octavia demanded. 

Everyone looked away but Anya glanced at Lincoln.

"You better tell her the truth Lincoln kom trikru. For her sake as much as ours."

Lincoln nodded and proceeded to explain everything to the distraught girl, still leaning back on a cushion on the sofa with his hand on the wound Abby had treated. 

"Vampires? There's vampires as well? So why is Clarke going with your commander."

"I don't know," Lincoln said, "and I get the feeling we shouldn't ask."

"Trust that feeling," Anya said. "You will know more in time but not tonight. Tonight we need to move from here and back to a safe place. That beast that attacked you is still stalking around and it's best for now if no one sticks around this place until we catch the bastard."

"Of course you would call it a beast," Abby quipped. 

"It's a _ripa_ not a werewolf. Isn't that what you explained to my commander? I have no issues with wolves as long as they leave our kind alone."

"Sorry," Abby said quickly. "I take that kind of bigotry to heart. I'm guessing you know why."

Anya met her eyes and nodded both of them communicating silently that they shouldn't discuss it any more in front of the others.


	25. Wanheda Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finally finds something that makes Clarke jealous as they return to Polis and Wanheda and Heda unite in ceremony.

Lexa returned to Polis in good time with Clarke by her side. She could see the blonde already yawning as the dawn approached, both of them more than ready to sleep. 

"Heda," Titus said, making a beeline for her. "Where have you been? The meeting is tomorrow and the clans will not hear of you missing it..."

Lexa raised her hand as she strode towards her room. 

"It has been a long day and I am here now."

"There are several volunteers willing to offer you their necks tonight if you wish to quench your thirst before you sleep. I will send them to your quarters."

Lexa saw Clarke's brow furrow at his words and for the first time Lexa thought she saw a hint of jealousy in those blue eyes. 

"That won't be necessary."

Recognition flashed in Titus' eyes and he looked increasingly worried. 

"I will have the guards take your prisoner to her room while you rest."

"No you wont," Lexa said. "She won't be out of my sight."

"Heda..." Titus said in a low voice. "When are you going to tell me what this is really about?"

"Soon," Lexa said. "All will become clear in time."

Lexa kept her head held high, maintaining a sense of authority at all times in his presence. Titus meant well but he pushed his luck sometimes and overstepped and Lexa didn't feel like arguing with him all night by telling him the truth. 

"Very well Heda," he said, his head bowed. "I will leave you to rest."

Lexa thought that Titus didn't think that she didn't notice the look of mistrust he gave Clarke but she did. She just nodded and stared him down until he left. Lexa glanced at Clarke but found her head turned away as if she didn't want to talk about it.

They headed into Lexa's room and Clarke still wouldn't look at her.

"I will need to feed sometimes Clarke. So will you."

"Of course," Clarke said, placing her bag down beside the bed and sitting on top of the covers. 

"We can feed on each other," Lexa said softly, sitting beside Clarke. "It will be expected when we are married that we are faithful to each other."

Clarke lifted her head and met her gaze.

"You need to explain to me what all of this is going to entail. Will I just be your spouse politically or will I still have some autonomy?"

 _Ah_ Lexa thought. _That's what she is worrying about. That she will lose her sense of self to the role._

"It is mostly ceremony but you will not be a subject if that is what you are thinking. I would never ask that of you."

"Okay," Clarke said quietly. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow. I'm pretty tired."

Lexa nodded and took off her jacket with a sigh. 

"Me too. Let's get some sleep."

They undressed in silence and climbed under the covers. 

"Did you need to feed?" Clarke asked, after a minute. 

They both rolled onto their sides facing each other. 

"I don't need to. Do you?"

Clarke gaze flickered to Lexa's neck and she smiled. 

"Need isn't the word I was thinking of."

"Maybe we could satisfy each others wants then?" Lexa suggested, one brow raised. 

Clarke smiled and her lips parted and Lexa reached to push the blone's hair back from her neck. Clarke's gaze was already focussed on the soft skin under her jawline. Lexa cupped the back of Clarke's head and felt her fangs unsheath, a giddiness sweeping over her. She felt Clarke lips hesitate under her jaw and then place a few tentative kisses downwards as if she wasn't sure she could do it again. 

Lexa slipped her fangs in first, finally giving into her craving, sinking into the feeling of everything Clarke and a sense of satisfaction she could never describe to anyone. A soft moan escaped her lips as Clarke finally bit into her skin. She felt Clarke relax against her completely and knew it right then, in her heart and soul, that she would give this woman anything if she could. Lexa pulled back her fangs when she had taken enough but didn't move, gently kissing and soothing the two bite marks before burying her nose in Clarke's shoulder, drifting in the sweet, perfumed scent of her natural fragrance. Clarke slipped her fangs out and they both lay there, Lexa on Clarke's shoulder, curled up and sated. 

"I didn't want you to bite anyone else," Clarke admitted in a low whisper. 

Lexa clenched her eyes shut tightly and reach to bring her closer. They were exactly the words she had wanted to hear. She wished she could vocalise the truth to Clarke, that she hadn't wanted to bite anyone else, that she hadn't wanted anyone but Clarke since they had met but she just let herself enjoying the singing joy that was in her heart, the happiness that thawed all her anger and pain. She had never felt this with Costia, never like this. Costia had been sweet and open and wonderful in every way and she still loved her. She always would but Clarke burned her through and through. She was a one woman wrecking crew that bulldozed straight through all of Lexa's resistances and it embarrassed her how effectively Clarke demolished her. 

Lexa couldn't bring herself to care that she was helpless for her in that moment. Her pride would convince her otherwise later but for now she wanted nothing else but to fall asleep with the knowledge that she couldn't remember ever feeling so happy ever in her life.

 _My Wanheda_ she mused. _My heart. You are mine._

  
"Are you ready to do this?" Lexa asked the next evening as Clarke stood in front of her, marked by blue and silver decorative paint, her hair braided back. 

She was stunning as Wanheda, her ceremonial outfit almost making Lexa dizzy with desire for her. 

"Yes," Clarke said, blue eyes locking onto green from behind their silver mask.

"There's no turning back from this. Everyone will know who you are once we do this."

She saw Clarke falter for a second, a little nervous but there was steel in her eyes. She had already decided.

"I'm ready," Clarke assured her. "Let's get married and then I will kneel before you."

Lexa nodded slowly, her heart in her mouth as she tried to regain her sense of duty. 

She had called Gaia, a younger fleimkepa and daughter of Indra, to perform the ceremony. Titus would not be happy with her decision to wed Wanheda rather than kill her but Gaia had more empathy and a less stern approach. Moreover she could be trusted not to try and stop it happening. Titus, once her most trusted advisor, Lexa doubted much more these days.

"The flame joins you both in holy union," Gaia recited, wrapping a red satin fabric around their wrists. "In the name of Becca Praimheda, the first commander and ancestor of all that followed we do bind these women in spirit and by law that they do pledge to be loyal to one another until the end of their days."

Clarke had been briefed on the ritual. All she had to do was to wrap the red fabric that represented the flame around their joined hands another time and Lexa would do the same and they would be married. It was purely ceremony but she felt nervous and excited at the same time as Lexa stood before her, her forest green eyes gazing back into Clarke's lovingly as if she was the only person in the room and there were not three of them. She wrapped the fabric, signalling that she agreed and Lexa did the same and Clarke felt her heart thud in her chest as Lexa's fingers grazed against her own, checking if she was okay still. 

"Heda Lexa kom trikru you are now joined with Wanheda Clarke kom Arkadia until the end of your days. May the flame protect you both throughout your new journey as beloved wives."

Clarke smiled, feeling a sense of relief washing over her but she knew that the next part would be much more difficult.

"I will call for you to make an entrance," Lexa whispered, leaning in and placing a kiss on Clarke's cheek.

It felt strange to Clarke for Lexa to show affection publicly, in front of one of her people but Clarke knew that it was part of the act, part of how Lexa was expected to treat Clarke now.

Clarke just nodded as Lexa turned, her red sash swaying behind her as she strode towards her throne room. Gaia glanced at Clarke with a pleasant smile and Clarke thought that she seemed nice with her soft spoken manner and caring eyes. 

"I will walk with you," Gaia said. "I am not expected to attend but I will escort you to the doors Wanheda."

Clarke nodded, not quite sure how to deal with now having a formal title. This was all new to her, the ceremony, the formalities. She hadn't quite understood until she came to Polis, just how much of Lexa's life was dominated by it.

Clarke walked to the doors and waited. When she heard her name called she entered, keeping her head high as she walked towards Lexa. Representatives from all of the tribes were there. The room was packed with people and Clarke could feel the fear and tension as she passed them. Lexa had been right. They all saw her as a danger to them. She focussed on Lexa as she reached her and locked eyes with her before kneeling before her. When she looked up she saw something in Lexa's eyes, something unreadable and Clarke met her gaze with almost a note of defiance, conveying to her that she disliked being below anyone, that she was choosing to kneel because it was to her benefit and not to defer to Lexa's authority and that Wanheda bowed to no one. Not really.

The room was hushed as everyone knelt before Lexa who pushed out her chest and straightened her shoulders. Her head was raised now and she guided the whole room to rise.

"The mighty Wanheda has chosen to kneel before the alliance on this day and offer her loyalty to the clans. Many of you may question if we should trust her, if this alliance should last but Wanheda has agreed to formalise the acknowledgement of her alliance with marriage and the ceremony was performed just moments before."

Lexa gathered up a blue sash in her hands and ceremonially placed it on Clarke's shoulder. 

"Let it be known that on this legendary day that Heda and Wanheda were married and the alliance strengthened and that any attack against her will be an attack against me."

The crowd was in shock but no one argued. Clarke could see Titus' look of pure horror from the corner of her eye. Lexa said that her people admired strength and though they would be surprised they would see it as a powerful move on her part and would respect that. 

As Lexa spoke to everyone about peace, unity and strength it was easy for Clarke to see why they followed her. She was magnificent in this role. A commander, a politician and a visionary all in one. It was hard not to be in awe of her. 

When Lexa exited the room, Clarke walked beside her, making a show of further unity. Lexa's expression was steel until the doors closed and they were alone again in the hall when she smiled. Lexa smiled so broadly it almost surprised Clarke. She seemed almost giddy, fired up with passion and it suited Lexa completely to seem so utterly commanding one moment and then soft the next. 

"That went exceptionally well," Lexa beamed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Clarke said, still reeling from Lexa's sudden change in manner. "What now? You said we are expected to retire to our chambers for some time."

Lexa side eyed her flirtatiously. 

"If you are in the mood for it. It's expected for us not to reappear for some time after marrying. It's one of the few times the commander gets a break for the purpose of pure enjoyment."

Clarke chuckled suddenly.

"Oh you are all fired up. What was it? Me kneeling before you or the fact that you're feeling smug that your plan worked."

"Oh a little of both," Lexa whispered, leaning in. "But definitely the kneeling."

"Of course," Clarke teased in a hushed voice. "I thought I recognised that look on your face when I was on my knees. I'm suddenly remembering where."

"Hmmm, you can see it again in a few moments if we hurry up."

Clarke smiled unable to stop it from turning into a grin as Lexa beamed back at her. 

"Well if it's tradition," Clarke murmoured.

"Oh it is tradition. It's very traditional."

They both grinned and glanced towards the direction of Lexa's room and then made a beeline straight for it, both more than giddy at the thought of what came next.


	26. Defenceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke enjoy consumating their marriage and Clarke admits to having some wolf 'urges' and strange dreams. Lexa falls hard for her new wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Sexual Scenes. May be Explicit

Lexa closed her eyes and sighed deeply, her head lain back on her pillow. Clarke was between her legs, her lips moving along the inside of her thigh in a way that felt like absolute heaven.

"Ow!" 

Lexa's eyes flung open as Clarke nipped her and she felt the shaking of a chuckle of laughter against her thigh. Lexa pushed the cover back unveiling her mischievous wife who had blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Some warning would be nice," Lexa scolded, lowering her brows. "Remember our laws."

"You said if I go between your legs I can do whatever I like to you," Clarke grinned. "It was just a nip. Why did it hurt you this time?"

Lexa sometimes forgot that Clarke was new to their ways and didn't understand how her vampirism truly worked.

"We aren't sure but when it's expected there's a sedative effect that means there's no pain. When bitten by surprise it hurts. Some think it's an unconscious thing our kind evolved in hunting."

"Sorry. I'll warn you next time."

Lexa smiled, focussed entirely on the warmth in Clarke's eyes and the soft way she gazed back up at her. 

"It's okay Clarke. We are married and you didn't know."

Clarke pushed herself up, leaning on Lexa's legs and coming up to rest higher up her body until they were face to face.

"I sometimes get other urges too."

Lexa furrowed her brow in confusion. 

"Vampire ones?"

"No," Clarke said sheepishly, "wolf ones. I get the urge to run and to nip at you sometimes. I didn't mean to draw blood."

Lexa frowned but it eased when she realised what Clarke was admitting.

"You dream of being a wolf don't you?"

"Yes," Clarke said, "but not in the form I was in before, one where I'm completely wolf. I run through the grass and I'm so free and playful and I follow your scent and find you and I nip at you to play."

"Werewolves do not turn into wolves Clarke. They have two forms only human and werewolf."

"I know," Clarke said, "but it's so vivid. Like I'm really a wolf. Some dreams I'm a vampire, some I'm the werewolf and others a wolf. It's like I'm all of them all at once in some way or form."

Lexa pushed Clarke's hair back from her face. 

"I forget that you are so special sometimes _ai houmon_ and not the same as my kind," Lexa said softly. "I often think of you as just a vampire. Is that why you had to urge to bite? It wasn't about feeding?"

"No," Clarke said, "it was about something else. It came from the wolf part of me."

Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Well as long as you don't start scent marking the room with your own urine I can handle a little playfulness."

Clarke gasped, hiding her face in embarrassment.

"God Lexa! I'm not a dog!"

Lexa chuckled at having finally found a way to tease Clarke effectively and Clarke lifted her head. 

"I promise you that I have no instincts to do that! What does _ai houmon_ mean anyway? You need to teach me that language of yours. We've been married almost a day and I barely know any of it."

"It means my wife," Lexa said, blushing a little at having been caught out. "Forgive me, I forgot myself."

Clarke smiled suddenly.

"It's fine, really. It sounds kind of beautiful when you speak it."

"I'll have someone teach you," Lexa said, caressing Clarke's hair and playing with it as it fell forward again.

She seemed to love to push it back and tuck it behind Clarke's ear as if she wanted to see her more fully when she was talking to her but she often seemed distracted with it, her fingers sliding through it idly and Clarke found herself thoroughly enjoying the tender little gestures Lexa showed when they were alone.

"Weren't we in the middle of something," Clarke said suddenly with a grin. "We need to make sure the marriage is truly consumated don't we."

Lexa inhaled and then sighed, still playing with Clarke's hair.

"We absolutely do. Just if you're going to nip me, do it more carefully."

"Is that a go ahead on the biting then?" Clarke asked, excitement flickering in her eyes. "I mean do you consent?"

Clarke was learning their ways. Lexa could see she was trying. She lost herself in Clarke's eyes for a second, heightened by a mixture of her own arousal and a powerful wave of affection for her new wife. She nodded slowly and blinked and when she opened her eyes, Clarke wore that crooked smile she did when she was truly happy but not quite sure she should be. Clarke always seemed so wary of being happy, as if she felt it might be taken from her at any moment.

In Lexa's culture, happiness was to be seized and revelled in because it could disappear at any moment. They were warriors. Death was always a possibility. It was how they survived and any moment of happiness was worth fighting for. She wished that she could teach Clarke.

"Okay I promise to be more careful," Clarke said, kissing Lexa on the cheek affectionately.

Lexa turned into the kiss without even thinking, Clarke's head low, her forehead touching the side of Lexa's face. It was too tender, too sweet. Lexa had tried over and over again to remind herself that their relationship was publicly only political and privately only an agreement of mutual pleasure, but she couldn't deny how her heart skipped. She had been fighting the truth but in that moment she knew that it was a battle she had already lost. She loved Clarke. She understood that all too clearly now and even if Clarke didn't feel the same, Lexa would treasure every moment Clarke was hers.

Despite their teasing, they had already consummated their marriage multiple times. Lexa had spent an inordinate amount of time between Clarke's legs, both with her mouth and fingers and Clarke had done the same. How either had the energy to do anything more was beyond her, but Clarke hadn't seemed to be stopping and Lexa had thought one more mind blowing orgasm would be an excellent way to end the evening. 

Clarke seemed to think the same because she was gently kissing the underside of Lexa's jaw, using her right hand to slip down between Lexa's legs. Though she was mostly left-handed, Lexa had noticed on more than one occassion that she was fairly flexible with her dexterity, more than most people were at least and Clarke was already caressing her clitoris in gentle, circular motions that sent heat rushing through Lexa's body and sent her pulse racing as a deep groan eminated from her lips. 

"Clarke," she muttered, unable to quite believe that she was even capable of being pleasured after how many times they had already had sex.

Clarke continued her tender kisses over Lexa's jaw and under it to her pulse point where her teeth grazed and she nipped but gently this time, not breaking the skin and this time it felt more like affection, Clarke's way of saying she wanted to satisfy Lexa and more. 

And God it was hot. Lexa would have never thought it so hot to be so at the mercy of another but it was. 

"Don't think," Clarke whispered, as if knowing that Lexa was already overanalysing things. "Just let me take care of you for once. Be Lexa not the commander."

Something inside Lexa caved at her words and in that moment she knew if she had doubted it before she was now absolutely certain. She was in love with Clarke. Completely and hopelessly in love with her. If she hadn't been so happy it would have alarmed her but Clarke was still pleasuring her, making swirling motions that was drawing her to the brink of insanity and she cried out as she broke against her motions, utterly without defences to what she was doing to her body and her heart. 

She sighed as her body relaxed, swimming in pleasant post orgasm bliss.

_I love you._

Lexa dared not speak the words out loud but they were all that she could think in that moment as she lay there as Clarke continued to place gentle reassuring kisses on the underside of her jaw.

Lexa felt the kisses slow as Clarke's head rested in the crook of her neck and her hand shifted to lay on Lexa's thigh.

They fell asleep like that having consumated their political marriage fully, Lexa finally realising that in a battle against Clarke, her heart was truly defenceless but not caring as she fell asleep with a soft smile on her lips and Clarke in her arms.


	27. Secrets of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven notices Anya is acting strange while Anya conceals Lexa and Clarke's plans. 
> 
> Lexa falls deeper and begins to acknowledge to herself what is really happening, even though Clarke is still deeply in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your recent comments. More to come soon. Hope you are all enjoying it so far.

"Phew that was tense. I didn't think Abby would ever let us leave."

Raven stripped off her coat as she entered their surveillance hideout and Anya followed warily. It had been some time since Clarke and Lexa had left for Polis. She still awaited word that the ceremony had taken place. 

"I also can't believe she's a vampire," Raven continued with a smile but you know -whatever. Hey are you even listening?"

"Yes," Anya said, glancing at her phone. "Let's go back to bed. I'm pretty tired."

Raven narrowed her eyes but didn't disagree. It had been a long night for both of them.

In hindsight, Raven would come to realise that it should have been her first clue that Anya was hiding something again.

  
The next evening, Anya awoke to find Raven already up and about, playing with one of her many projects. She greeted Raven with a kiss as she entered the living room. 

"I thought you were never getting up but I guess you're a vampire so..."

Anya nodded checking her phone only to find no messages and that was Raven's second clue.

After a slow evening of surveillance and Anya being in an unusually distant mood, even as Raven tried to joke with her to bring her out of it, Raven's frustration finally boiled over.

"Okay what the hell is with you checking your phone every two minutes? You're waiting for something aren't you?"

As if to conspire against her, Anya's phone vibrated suddenly and she checked it immediately. Anya sighed and placed her phone back in her pocket.

"Okay, now I can tell you. I had orders to wait until the ceremony was over."

Anya saw steel in Raven's brown eyes as she glared directly at her. 

"Explain! Now!"

"Lexa and Clarke decided to make their alliance formal. Given that Clarke is Wanheda and half of my people would call for her head if she remained here and was found."

"She's what now? Wait wait wait. Alliance? Ceremony? Like a marriage ceremony?"

"Yes," Anya said slowly. "Exactly like that. It's purely political."

"Like Hell it is! They're getting married and I wasn't invited. Wait you said it was done. Seriously! How could you not tell me?"

Anya could sense Raven's temper reaching boiling point but wasn't sure how to reassure her that it was purely out of duty that she didn't tell her about it.

"Take me to her."

"I can't," Anya said. "It is not appropriate to take humans."

"Screw appropriate," Raven snapped, "I'm one of her best friends and she didn't tell me. You better take me there right now or so help me God I'll walk right out of here and..."

"Fine, fine," Anya said. "I'll take you but you must not disrespect Lexa in Polis. She is the commander. It could mean death."

Raven eyed her sideways, still more than angry about being lied to but determined to go and hash it out with Clarke and not Anya.

"You better pack some overnight things," Anya said. "Lexa will probably invite us to dinner and to stay the night. She won't be happy about the break in our surveillance."

"I have the feeds linked to my phone," Raven said. "You can still watch it from there."

Anya sighed, fully expecting to get more scolding from Raven but glad that she seemed calmer now.

"You understand that this is my job, to follow the commander's orders no matter what?" Anya said suddenly.

Raven glanced at her and something softened.

"Yeah. I know but at some point that will have to stop including hiding things from me. Just take me to Clarke. Please."

  
Some time Later

Clarke was enjoying Polis life very much, giggling as she soaked in a large bath tub with Lexa, that had been prepared for them in Heda's personal bathing room. Sprinkled with sweet scents, rose petals and surrounded by candles, Clarke giggled as Lexa moved her lips over the back of her neck before washing over it with a washcloth. 

They had been like this since the ceremony, giddy, inseperable. Something about it all had lit a flame under both of them and Lexa seemed utterly content to spend time bathing with her, well aware that her duties would eventually tear away her time and attention from her new wife. 

_This is meant to political_ Lexa thought _but do either of us even believe that anymore?_

Clarke was smiling broadly as she glanced back at Lexa, their eyes locking as Lexa returned the smile warmly. She ran the washcloth down Clarke's naked back, finding it strange to see such bare skin. 

Most grounders were tattoed with kills marks or reminders of their life and battles. Lexa had marvelled the first time she'd seen Clarke's body at the lack of ink upon it. Clarke seemed to have a similar interest in just how many tattooes Lexa had, tracing them frequently, seeming to find them fascinating even since the first time.

A knock came at the door and Lexa almost growled out loud, unhappy at the interruption.

"This better be important Titus!" she yelled.

Clarke glanced back, one brow raised. 

"Forgive me Heda," Titus' voice called back through the closed door. "Anya has returned and is insisting."

Lexa groaned and rose to her feet, water dripping from her glistening, bare skin. 

"Want me to tag along?" Clarke asked watching as Lexa began to towel try her body.

"If you wish to," Lexa said. "Costia is expecting us both for lunch after my meetings are finished."

Clarke got to her feet and Lexa threw a towel at her as she stepped out of the tub. 

"I didn't see her at the kneeling ceremony," Clarke said. "Was she not invited?"

"They rarely attend political events unless Nia demands it personally. She prefers to use them as an annoyance to me but it is always nice to see Costia and they are not travelling back yet."

Clarke nodded, thinking about her words carefully. 

"You still miss her huh?"

Lexa shot a look at her immediately, her brows raising. 

"As a _friend_ , I miss her Clarke. My time with Costia is long passed."

"I know," Clarke said, reaching around to help Lexa with rebraid her damp hair. "It would be none of my concern anyway right? Purely fun and politics."

Lexa turned and gazed into those bright eyes, the commander who had never been defeated by anyone and she blinked. 

"Of course but there is no me and Costia and never will be again. It may be a political marriage but I will still be faithful to it and to you."

Clarke lifted her chin, a crinkle forming on her nose as if she was assessing if Lexa meant it or not.

"We should get moving if we are to remain on your evening schedule," Clarke said. "We don't want Titus bursting in on us."

Lexa half laughed half scoffed.

"He wouldn't dare," she said, confidently. 

They smiled and Clarke picked up the small ornament Lexa always wore as a symbol of the alliance and as the commander. She pressed it to her wife's forehead gently.

"There, all ready," Clarke said with a sweet smile. "Go get 'em Heda."

Lexa resisted the urge to sigh deeply. It had been so long since she hadn't felt alone, had been so long since someone had shared her private time with her and eased her burdens. 

_This is not political_ at all she thought. _No matter how we try to deceive ourselves but she is not ready to admit it, not after her last relationship damaged her ability to trust._


	28. The Past is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Clarke clear the air at Polis while Lexa gets on with her duties as Heda and Raven and Anya join the pair's dinner with Costia.

Clarke and Lexa entered Heda's private room, fresh from their bath, hair still damp. When they saw that Raven was with Anya, they both stopped in their tracks.

"You brought a human here?" Lexa scowled. "You know better than that Anya."

Anya sulked and glanced away. 

"You're criticising her?" Raven demanded. "After you both lied to us. When were you going to tell me you were getting married!"

She charged towards Clarke furiously waiting for an explanation.

"After all we've been through," Raven chided, "you didn't even invite me."

"It's not like you think," Clarke said, noticing Lexa rolling her eyes but ignoring it. "Lexa, can I catch up with you at lunch? I need to speak to Raven alone."

"Of course," Lexa said. "It will give me a chance to talk to my _fos_ alone."

She emphasised the world alone and Anya sighed, knowing that she was going to get a telling off. 

"Okay. I'll meet you later."

Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa's lips in farewell, cupping the back of her head. She pulled away and they both smiled.

"Give 'em hell at the meeting _ai houmon_."

Lexa's smile broadened and she ordered Anya to follow her. Anya followed without question and Clarke reached for a wide toothed comb on the dresser and seated herself on the bed. She began to comb her damp hair through carefully with Raven staring at her.

"So you aren't going to say anything?" Raven demanded. "You're just going to sit there."

"You're welcome to sit but I'm not sure what you want me to say. I'm sure Anya already explained to you the purpose of our marriage. It's purely political."

"Clarke you're sleeping with her! That's not political and that," Raven waved her hand to where Clarke and Lexa had both been moments earlier, "that was not political, that was being actual wives."

Clarke stopped combing, dropping her hand onto her knee.

"What difference does it make? It's done. It's the best situation for both of us. I don't get hunted for being Wanheda and Lexa doesn't look weak for letting me live."

Raven sat down beside her, calming a little.

"Yeah Anya explained all that nonsense to me on the way here but you are kidding yourself if you think this isn't going to get complicated. Look how happy you both are! You forget I remember what it looks like when you are falling for someone. I remember what you were like with Finn."

"Lexa is nothing like Finn," Clarke said, looking away and lowering her head. "Has he tried to contact you since?"

"Not since I blocked his number and kicked him out. You?"

"He tried but I blocked him too. Not seen him for a long time."

Raven watched her friend carefully. She had seen Clarke's heart break after Finn. They had both been hurt so much but that pain Clarke usually carried didn't seem so heavy upon her now. She seemed lighter somehow.

"Wow you really are happy here," Raven said. 

Clarke turned and met her eyes. 

"I like it here. We have great sex, I sleep in this great room and although I have some duties as Wanheda, I want for nothing."

"And you're content like that? To sit around and play wifey because the Clarke I know wanted more than that. She wanted to be an artist or a doctor and to do something great."

Clarke frowned but Raven knew that she was keeping something back. 

"Oh my God, you have feelings for her don't you?"

Clarke's eyes darted away quickly.

"Of course not, don't be silly. It's not like that."

"You do don't you? Oh God why didn't I see it before. I knew you weren't just casual. The whole friends with benefits thing, then her staying with you to 'keep you safe' and then this political marriage. You are totally crazy for her."

Clarke shifted away, picking up a pillow and playing with edges, avoiding Raven's eyes. 

"Don't be absurd. I barely know her."

"And I barely know Anya but I let her bite me and have spent every night with her since and can't even think of myself with anyone else."

Clarke glanced at her, raising her brows.

"I had noticed you were getting close."

"I really like her and much as I didn't want to go through it again, I can't spend the rest of my life expecting everyone to treat me like Finn and neither should you. You gotta face your feelings Clarke. You are in deep."

Clarke frowned, remaining silent as she thought of Raven's words. 

"I don't know what I feel. I just know that I like being around her. Something about it just works and I don't know what that means."

Raven shook her head wondering how her deeply intelligent friend could be so unable to see what was right in front of her.

"What it means is that you can't say anymore that it's just casual or political or whatever bullcrap you've been telling yourselves."

Clarke made a face as if she knew that Raven was right but didn't want to admit it.

"So I know Lexa won't let An stay long, what with the surveillance thing but how long can we stay."

"I'm sure we can make up a room for you for a day or two."

"We?" Raven teased. 

Clarke just rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend.

"I'm sorry we didn't invite you. It was only for formality. My mom didn't even attend."

"Well I'm still pissed at you so you better make up for it while I'm here."

Clarke smiled at her joke and turned her head away. She was hungry suddenly, able to smell even from a distance away the scent of the evening meal being prepared. 

"Daydreaming?" Raven asked, suddenly noticing that her attention was elsewhere. 

"No," Clarke said, replying without turning her head. "It's these new senses. Ever since I changed into a werewolf they're really strong. The vampire stuff is there too but that seems fairly sated. The wolf stuff though... I keep getting this urge to just - run."

Raven tilted her head curiously. 

"To run?"

"Yeah it's like something inside me is drawing me somewhere and I'm not sure why."

"Have you told Lexa?" 

Clarke turned back to Raven and shrugged. 

"Sort of. Not completely. I don't really understand it myself yet."

"Maybe you should ask your mom. She was with your dad for a long time. She probably knows more about his species than anyone."

Clarke rolled her eyes.

"And listen to a lecture about my decision to ally with Lexa. No thanks. She's totally not on board with their way of life. Besides, it's probably just me adjusting. I'm sure it will ease off soon."

"If you say so. Anyway, while I'm here I want all the juicy details about your honeymoon. Don't hold back on me Griff. You two have clearly been at it like rabbits and I can see those fading bite marks."

"You're one to talk," Clarke teased. "What's that?"

She pointed to the fading bite marks and Raven just grinned.

"Hey I'm all on board with the vamp train right now. I'm not hiding anything and Anya is totally hot."

Clarke chuckled, glad to spend time with her best friend again even if she was still distracted.

  
A few hours later and Lexa entered the dining hall where Costia and Ontari waited to find Anya and Raven joining them too. She glanced at Clarke who just raised her brows as if to say 'of course I invited them' and then she seated herself beside her wife. 

"How'd it go today?" Clarke asked Lexa as their meal was served. 

"Pretty good," Lexa said, quickly glancing towards Ontari, aware of not saying too much. "All is running smoothly. The clans are fairly settled with our arrangment and no new deaths have occurred in Polis."

"Good," Clarke said with visible relief. "I don't want anymore deaths on my account. We waited for you before we started."

Lexa smiled at her, pleasantly surprised that she had waited. 

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"So formal Heda," Costia teased with a smile. "She is your wife now and you are among friends. I still can't believe I ever thought you were from Shallow Valley. It seems obvious now I know that you are from Arkadia."

Clarke flashed a bright smile at her as she reached to butter some bread to have with the delicious looking soup that had been brought before them.

"Sorry I lied to you. It was necessary at the time."

"I get why you did. I can't believe you're a hybrid. The first ever! It's so exciting. Isn't it exciting?"

She glanced at Ontari who didn't seem in the least bit interested but nodded anyway to keep her wife happy. 

Lexa shot a glance at Ontari, warning her not to say anything negative about Clarke, sensing that she was not as comfortable with the idea as Costia was.

"Yes it is," Ontari replied, maintaining eye contact with Lexa. 

Lexa relaxed a little when she saw that Ontari would not challenge her about Clarke and gently lifted a spoon of soup to her lips.

"I have to say I am very pleased that you two got married," Costia gushed. "You seem a very good match. How are you both finding married life?"

"Yeah, Griff?" Raven grinned. "How's married life?"

Costia glanced at her. She had been introduced to Raven by Clarke but knew very little about her other than that she was a trusted friend and seemed particularly close to Anya.

"Griff?"

"My last name is Griffin," Clarke explained. "It's an old nickname."

"Yeah that and Princess," Raven added. 

Both Clarke and Raven froze as Raven realised what she had said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I uh forgot."

Pain flashed across Clarke's face but she just shook her head.

"It's fine. It's in the past."

Lexa frowned, glancing between them and Clarke noticed how concerned she seemed.

"Finn," Clarke explained in a low voice. "My ex," she added for everyone else's benefit. "He called me that." 

Anya growled at the sound of his name and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"He better hope I never see him after what he did to you both."

Raven smiled slightly and patted Anya's arm. 

"Thanks An - but we aren't likely to see him again. He left Arkadia for good afterwards."

Clarke remained quiet and Lexa glanced at her thoughtfully, well aware that Clarke had been the one who Finn had cheated on Raven with, despite her not knowing. From what she had told Lexa, she had stopped it as soon as she'd found out about Raven and he'd left Raven for Clarke. But then he had played them both again and it had become a complicated mess of Finn loving Clarke while Raven loved him while Clarke told herself she shouldn't love him because he was Raven's. 

"The past is gone. We cannot change it," Lexa said quickly. "But we can look to the future and make better choices today."

Clarke lifted her eyes and showed her the hint of a smile. She knew what Lexa was trying to do. She had barely even thought about Finn since she had met the woman and she was right. She couldn't change what had happened but now she was with Lexa.

"You're right," Clarke said, placing a hand on Lexa's forearm. "The past is gone."

Lexa smiled glancing down at the hand and then up to meet Clarke's eyes. They gazed at each other both smiling just ever so slightly, both a little giddy right in that moment.

After a moment Costia feigned a cough to remind them that they were not alone. They turned away, Clarke moving her hand away but after a moment Clarke felt Lexa's hand find her knee beneath the table and rest there as if she didn't want to end the physical contact between them. 

Clarke slipped her right hand down to join Lexa's left under the table and their fingers clasped together, Lexa's thumb tracing over the back of Clarke's hand.

They had a fairly cheerful meal, remaining like that for quite some time while Costia dominated the conversation happily.

At the end of the meal Raven and Anya headed to their quarters and Clarke told Lexa she would meet her in their room while Lexa spoke to Costia. Clarke seemed to understand that there were still some unspoken words between them and even Ontari excused herself. 

"This was nice," Costia said quietly. "Very nice."

"It was," Lexa admitted getting to her feet. "It's rare I get time to have a dinner with friends. I'm glad I make time for these events."

Costia seemed uncharacteristically quiet for a moment as if she was wrestling with something.

"This isn't just about about politics. You're in love with her aren't you?"

Lexa blinked and glanced away unable to voice the truth about her feelings for Clarke.

"Why the pretence? It's obvious how you feel. Have you even told her?"

"I-I can't," Lexa said. "She sees this differently. It is merely convenient for her."

Costia sighed and shook her head as if realising something.

"No it isn't. You haven't even asked her how she feels have you? Lexa, please don't make the same mistake twice. Heda or not, you deserve to be loved too."

Lexa didn't say anything but she knew that she was not fooling Costia with her appearance of indifference. 

"I saw how you looked at her today Lex. You are crazy about her. You never even looked at me like that."

"I did love you," Lexa said quickly. "That wasn't a lie."

Costia smiled.

"I know but it wasn't the same. It was the love of childhood sweethearts that had grown into friendship. What you feel for her... it's stronger. I know because I feel that way for Ontari although I know that you don't see it."

Lexa frowned.

"She treats you well. I can see that much. You are happy."

"I truly am," Costia said, "and that's why I wish the same for you. Speak to her at least. Give her some indication where your true feelings lie."

Lexa found it hard to meet her eyes now, barely able to even think about how she would even do that.

"I will try," she said quietly.

Costia smiled broadly, satisfied with the answer.

"Goodnight heda. Let's return to our wives. I'm sure they are waiting for us."

Lexa smiled back for the first time in a long time not feeling pained by Costia's presence. She no longer felt more than friendship for the woman and began to wonder if it had ever been more than that and her heart felt lighter somehow for it.


	29. Burnt Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa discuss Costia but Lexa struggles to voice her true feelings and Clarke wonders if history isn't repeating itself and she's making a mistake. The reasons for Clarke's wolf dreams begin to become clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kind comments! The next chapter is already being written because I didn't want to leave it ending that way but my stories as always will have a happy Clexa ending.

Clarke waited for Lexa to come to their quarters after leaving her to speak to Costia. She knew there was unfinished business between them and she didn't want to intrude. When Lexa entered she seemed deep in thought barely noticing Clarke glancing up from sketching, seated on the very comfortable armchair.

"Everything okay?" Clarke asked.

Lexa turned, her brows raised as if she had been so deep in thought she hadn't even noticed her.

"Yes, everything is well thank you."

Clarke smiled and glanced back down at her sketch.

"What are you drawing?" Lexa asked curiously, sailing over to look over her shoulder.

Clarke moved her hand to let her see. It was a forest scene, somewhere Lexa didn't recognise but that seemed familiar. Several wolves roamed there but one single wolf stood apart from them leading them.

Lexa inhaled suddenly. Sometimes she forgot how good of an artist Clarke was.

"This is remarkable. Did you dream this?"

"Yes," Clarke said lifting her chin. "Wolf dreams you know."

Lexa nodded in understanding half sitting on the arm of the chair in fascination.

"You are truly gifted Clarke. I could never draw like you can."

"You could easily learn," Clarke said.

Lexa raised a brow.

"I assure you Clarke, I could not. Art has never been my strength. We should create an exhibition of art for the people. Your work could be showcased."

Clarke smiled suddenly, her eyelashes fluttering as she blinked rapidly.

"You think they would like that?"

"Of course," Lexa said. "We are not the uncultured savages you think we are. We often seem to have little time for art but the people need such diversions. Art, music, theatre, stories. These are the soul of any civilisation and are as important as any other part of society."

Clarke's cheeks grew flushed, reddening as if Lexa's words meant more to her than anything Lexa had ever said to her. She turned her head as if embarrassed. 

"It's something to think about I guess. How did the talk go with Costia? Clearly she had something she wanted to say to you? What was it?"

Lexa sighed and moved over to sit on the sofa. Clarke put down her pencil and paper and moved over to sit beside her.

"She wanted to talk to me about our arrangement. She is very pleased for me that I have moved on."

"Have you," Clarke asked in a low voice, "moved on?"

Lexa glanced at her not sure how to even begin to voice her feelings about Clarke as Costia had suggested. It was one thing for Costia to tell her to be honest but they both knew that Lexa was particularly poor at voicing her feelings out loud.

"Yes," Lexa said trying to sound calm and collected but her voice faltering ever so slightly. "I believe I have. Maybe we were always better as friends."

Clarke's brows raised slightly as if surprised by her words. She seemed to think about it for a second and then lean in closer, placing a hand on Lexa's knee. Lexa was sure Clarke didn't even realise what she was doing. She could be very tactile without being aware of it. More and more often she seemed to be touching Lexa even when there was no sexual motives behind the touches. 

"Maybe we were both wrong about our past relationships," Clarke said after a minute of silence. 

Lexa suddenly realised that she has been staring at Clarke, losing herself in the depths of those warm, bright eyes as she had all but forgotten that she hadn't responded. She snapped herself out of it quickly.

"What do you mean?"

Clarke sighed and leaned back against the chair.

"At the time with Finn I felt so head over heels for him. I thought for sure it was the real thing but when I think back now, I don't think I ever actually was in love with him."

Lexa followed Clarke's movements as she pushed her hair back with her fingers, with a deep sigh. Clarke was captivating as she spoke and Lexa felt like she was moving in slow motion as she watched her push blonde locks back with her fingers, her delicate upper lip twitching as her lips pressed together. Clarke turned her head and Lexa tried to focus, tried not to show how utterly weak she was for Clarke. Their eyes locked and Lexa tried to not focus on Clarke's lips as she spoke. 

"It was fun and exciting but it was never more than that. I mean isn't love meant to be more than just fun?"

"Mmm," Lexa said with a nod, trying desperately to listen but far too distract with the cute delicate freckle sitting just above Clarke's lips. 

_Or was it a beauty mark?_ Lexa wasn't sure. 

"I remember how much it hurt to know I was the other woman, that he was with Raven and didn't mention her once or give any indication he wasn't single. I felt like such an idiot for falling for it."

Lexa didn't respond as Clarke turned away again, too entranced just by the sound of her voice and the movements of her lips as she spoke. 

"He tried to tell me he loved me, that he wanted me not Raven but how could I do that to her? How could he do that to her? He didn't even seem to feel guilty about it? He was her childhood sweetheart? He broke her heart. I thought I loved him but maybe I just - maybe I was just carried awa- mmm"

Lexa's lips cut off the next words out of her mouth midsentence as she cupped the back of Clarke's head and let her body speak for her. Clarke began to kiss her back, hesitant at first but then moving her lips delicately, sinking into it as if it was everything she craved and needed. When they parted Clarke gazed at her, cheeks a little flushed, as if she was a little hesitant to judge what was happening between them. She looked so earnest that Lexa just couldn't tell her the truth for if Clarke rejected her and she lost her, she that thought she might break into a million pieces. 

"You seemed like you needed that," she said, giving Clarke a half truth rather than a lie. 

In her heart Lexa had needed it just as much. She had been unable to listen to Clarke talk about been treated so badly and doubting herself without easing it somehow. Clarke was so special. How anyone could have ever hurt her Lexa could not fathom. Something like mild disappointment flickered over Clarke's gaze and she pulled back.

"I'm not really in the mood for sex," Clarke said, retreating now. 

Lexa realised in alarm that Clarke thought that was what she was after, that the kiss was about their arrangement. She wanted to say something but Clarke got up and moved back to her sketchpad. 

"I'm going to go and meditate for some time," Lexa said. "I need to stop in on my natblidas too for an evening lesson."

"Sure," Clarke said, not even looking at her.

Lexa's shoulders suddenly felt heavy, sagging with the weight of responsibility. She wished nothing more than to stay with Clarke and tell her that the kiss was more than a request for sex, that she meant it is an expression of her true feelings for Clarke and that she loved her but it seemed they were both stubbornly playing this game, neither willing to risk being the first to admit it. 

Lexa turned away, her demeaner not quite as commanding as usual, struggling with the inner conflict between her heart and mind. 

Clarke glanced towards the door after she left and then put down her sketchpad with a sigh. She moved over to the window and stared out of it at the stars, trying to make sense of what she was feeling. 

The kiss hadn't felt casual. It had been passionate and all consuming. It had made Clarke weak at the knees the sweet intensity of it. It had felt like a confession of something but then Lexa had shut down at the last moment and Clarke had felt like it was Finn all over again, like she was just for fun and nothing more.

 _Passibly cute_ she thought.

Finn had meant it as a joke after they'd had sex but the next day his words had come back as a slap in the face when Finn had rushed into Raven's arms in front of her and kissed his long term girlfriend. It had been like a knife to her heart that realisation that she was the other woman. 

_Passibly cute. Someone to keep her bed warm because she can't have Costia anymore. Is that all I am to her? How stupid am I to let this happen again? Well I won't not again._

Something inside Clarke's mind howled and it caused a sudden alarm. Then she realised it was her wolf hearing and it was an actual wolf howling in the distance and it was a voice she knew. 

_Octavia_ she thought urgently. _My friends are in trouble._

Something shifted in Clarke, her body was changing, moving but this time it didn't become the werewolf or a vampire but an actual wolf on four legs. Her clothes fell to the floor, her wedding ring landing on the rug below her.

The door opened just as she was changing and Lexa froze at the sight of her. Clarke's blue eyes stared back at her. Her fur was white-grey and her ears tilted at the sound of the distant howling. 

"Clarke?" Lexa said in horror understanding what was happening. "Don't..."

Clarke's ear flickered. She picked the ring up in her teeth but then she rushed past Lexa before she could stop her. The wolf ran past guards who chased her, Lexa following her. One lifted a spear to throw it at her.

"No!" Lexa yelled from the stairs above. "Do not harm her! Man the lifts."

Lexa leapt in the lift and they operated the pulley system to bring her down to the bottom quickly. She reached the bottom in quick time, pushing the doors open but the figure of the wolf was leaping onto the heavy doors and out into Polis. 

Lexa struggled to follow her. She was so much quicker and Lexa could outrun most creatures easily. She hoped Clarke would not find a way out of the gates. They were guarded heavily but when she got there, Lexa found her guards on the ground unconscious and the gates wide open, a smaller black wolf waiting there for Clarke. 

"Wait!" Lexa called from a distance. 

The two wolves seemed to be communicating silently but Clarke turned once and looked straight at Lexa, a sad determination in her eyes. Then she turned away and fled with the other wolf leaving her wife behind. 

Out of breath and knowing she would not catch her now, Lexa closed her eyes, internally devastated that she had not told Clarke how she felt when she had the chance. 

_She might have stayed if I'd told her_ she thought. _She might have stayed._

Lexa blinked and then her sadness was replaced with a sense of duty. She had to bring Clarke back. Wanheda had promised to ally herself with the coalition and she had gone with wolves instead. Lexa would have to bring her back whether she liked it or not and Clarke really wouldn't like that at all.

  
Clarke glanced back in sorrow once they were far enough away and on their way to the woods just outside Arkadia City. Octavia waited for her, now a little black wolf though Clarke had no idea how that had come to be only that she had felt her howl deep in her bones and she'd had to help. She didn't know how she knew that something had happened to her other friends too. Thankfully Raven she knew was still at Polis and safe with Anya but she knew more of her friends were in trouble and she knew that she had to save them. No matter the cost.


	30. The Lone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds what has happened to her friends in her absence when she speaks to Octavia. Lexa searches for clues as to where Clarke has gone which leads to a minor disagreement with Anya and Clarke rests for a little but is woken by a visitor she would rather not see.

Clarke changed back into human form only when they reached the forest. Luckily for her, Octavia had stashed clothes for them both. Simple black boots, trousers and a short black jacket. They dressed in silence, turned away from each other and Clarke slipped the piece of jewellry that had been clenched between her teeth into her hand. She stashed it away before Octavia could notice it.

"I wasn't sure you would hear me," Octavia said, her face marked with streaks of dirt as if she had been sleeping on the ground. "It took me forever to find your trail and that place is like Fort Knox."

Clarke tried not to think of Lexa, of the hurt look on her face when she had ran past her. She hadn't wanted to leave but she couldn't ignore Octavia's cries that conveyed so much urgency.

"What happened? How did you change?"

"It started happening after that night with Lincoln. I thought it was the same wolf. It stalked us and bit us one by one but Lincoln described a different creature, a large beast. This was like us."

"A ripa," Clarke said. "Reapers are made not born and wolf bites won't turn you usually into a wolf. Whoever has been making the reapers must've done this somehow. They must have turned you all for some reason. Is everyone okay?"

"Raven's missing," Octavia said. "Lincoln and Murphy were taken by some men who attacked us. Bellamy and and the others got away. They're in hiding. They wanted me to wait until they came up with a plan but what if they're killing him? I won't sit around and do nothing."

"Hey hey," Clarke said, realising Octavia was becoming distraught. "Raven's fine, she's at Polis with Anya. We'll get them back I promise. Why were we both drawn here? I've never even been to these woods."

Octavia shrugged.

"This is where we all came to hide. We all felt the draw to it. No one knows why. Bellamy will be pissed I ignored his order to leave you out of it but we need you. We've got nothing so far."

Clarke frowned. Knowing Bellamy he was trying his best but didn't even understand what had happened. After all until recently all of them but Clarke had been human. Clarke it turned out had never been human at all.

"Where are they then? I can sense that they're nearby but I'm not even sure where."

Clarke could see better in the dark these days, the vampire part of her able to see pretty well but even with her enhanced eyesight she couldn't see anywhere to hide.

"There's a bunker," Octavia said reaching down under the fallen leaves and yanking a large metal handle.

The hatch lifted and Octavia leapt down with ease and Clarke followed. It seemed that even in human form Octavia was far more agile than she used to be now she was a wolf.

Clarke climbed instead, pulling the hatch shut behind her and found her friends all waiting in the bunker for her, gathered around a table.

Miller side eyed her suspiciously and Bellamy immediately shot a disapproving look at Octavia.

"O, I told you to leave her out of it!"

"She knows more about this than we do. She's one of them."

Several pairs of confused eyes landed on Clarke demanding an explanation.

"That's not exactly true," Clarke said quickly. "I only found out recently and it turns out I'm both werewolf and vampire."

"So what? We're on the run and have to watch our necks while sleep too?" Miller protested. "Great idea O."

Clarke just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks but I already fed," she said dryly. " I think I can manage for a little while. I do have some self control."

Miller didn't reply and she turned to Bellamy who stood with folded arms and a tensed, angry expression.

"You gonna tell us all the truth now that we've been dragged into this?" he asked.

Clarke sighed.

"Well I guess I better. But after that I want to know everything we know about the wolf that attacked you."

Lexa stormed back into her tower, rushing straight to Clarke's drawings for any clues as to where she was going. Anya rushed in with Raven wondering what all the commotion was but Lexa didn't look up, rustling through every image Clarke had sketched until she found the one of the woods she had talked of seeing in her dreams.

"What's happening?" Anya asked, rushing straight to her side.

"She's gone," Lexa said bitterly, trying to keep the emotion from being evident in her tone. "She turned into a wolf and fled. Another wolf was calling to her."

"Shit, really?" Raven said hovering a few feet away.

Raven glanced down idly at the image on the sketchpad that lay on the armchair examined it.

"Hey I know this place."

Lexa turned quickly and rushed over.

"You do? Where is it?"

Raven narrowed her eyes glancing between Lexa and Anya, more than concerned that Clarke was now in Lexa's bad books.

"Please Raven," Lexa said, realising at once why she wasn't answered. "I only wish to make sure she is safe. If I don't find her another will and they won't hesitate to kill her for her power."

"You have a weird culture," Raven said, "but fine. It's the woodland outside Arkadia. I used to go camping there when I was a kid. Camp Jaha we nicknamed it."

"We?" Anya asked.

"Me and Finn before we met the guys. Him and the boys went camping there once or twice too, before we all met Clarke. How did she even draw this? It was before she even knew us. This spot is pretty out in the wilds. We found a place there that she couldn't have known about."

"Can you show us?"

"Sure but it's a trek," Raven said. "If she turned into a wolf she's probably already there at the speed they can run. It would take me at least a day to trek up there, even if we drive up part of the way."

"Then we better get moving," Lexa said.

Anya shot a look at her, concerned suddenly for Raven.

"Heda, she is human. She could be harmed."

Lexa only scowled at her.

"You were the one who brought here into this because you said we needed her. Now I finally agree, you have changed your mind? We leave as soon as we can. Pack your things. Once I am there you are free to bring her back to safety and I will follow her alone."

Anya lowered her eyes knowing that she would not win this argument. In truth she had not seen Lexa so emotionally affected by anything in such a long time.

"I'll be fine An," Raven said. "You'll be there to protect me."

Her words seemed to reassure Anya a little but she still didn't seem pleased with her Heda's response.

Clarke sighed and rested her head on one hand, trying not to fall asleep as the dawn began to break. The others had slept earlier after a lengthy explanation about all she knew about wolves and vampires and what had been happening. It was right about the time she would usually be in bed with Lexa, sound asleep and curled up in her arms but someone had to stay on watch. She yawned and then felt a sense of relief as she saw Bellamy get up from his bunk.

"Tired? Isn't it just morning?"

"Miller fell asleep on watch and I don't sleep until daylight. It's part of the vampire side."

"Ah," Bellamy said. "You should go and rest now. I'm awake now so I'll keep guard. Get some sleep."

"Thanks," Clarke said.

However when she didn't move, Bellamy realised something was wrong. In truth Clarke hadn't told them everything. She hadn't told them about her and Lexa, only that she had made an alliance with the leader of the vampires. While everyone had slept she had slipped the ring on a piece of cord and tied it around her neck, hiding it under her shirt. She hadn't wanted to lose it if she needed to shift forms agains and it seemed the best solution. She was glad Octavia hadn't noticed the new tattoo she was sporting that both Lexa and her had gotten days after marrying to commemorate the event.

"You okay?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking. I really better get some sleep while I can. Goodnight."

"Good night," Bellamy said, not pushing the issue but sensing there was more going on. "Or should I say good day?"

Clarke smiled a little at his attempt at humour and then headed over to a bunk and settled down on her back.

Half a day later someone was shaking her awake. Clarke grumbled for Lexa to let her sleep a little longer.

"Lexa?" Bellamy asked with an amused grin. "That woman you brought to bar a few times?"

Clarke snapped open her eyes. She sat up slowly.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Someone's here but you aren't going to like it. We didn't let him in. He wants to talk to you."

Clarke glanced around in alarm.

"Who is it?"

Bellamy sighed suddenly.

"You better go and see for yourself. No one wants to let him in the bunker but he keeps demanding."

Clarke nodded in determination.

"Open it," she said. "I'll be fine."

Bellamy quirked a brow.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should send Echo up with you. We both know she can kick ass better than I can."

"Yeah we all know that," Clarke said, "but I'll be good. Open it."

Bellamy gestured for Miller to open the hatch and Clarke climbed up and out into the open. It was daylight still but beginning to turn dark and when she got to her feet and wiped the dust off she froze when she saw Finn standing there.

"Hi Princess," he said.

Clarke growled at him in fury.

"You don't get to call me that. Why are you here?"

"I came to find you. I wanted to make sure you were all safe. I wanted us to be a pack again."

Clarke narrowed her eyes, puzzled at his words. Something in the back of her mind told her to pay attention. Finn smelled different now that her senses were stronger. He smelled like - like a wolf.

"You did this?" she asked. "You turned everyone?"

"I had to," Finn said. "They told me it was the only way to draw you out. They need you Clarke. The Mountain Men have been creating reapers, trying to get your attention, trying to lure you to them but then you disappeared and we couldn't find you."

"When did they turn you? What do they want?"

Finn's eyes were upon her and he spoke as if his words should've been obvious to her.

"They want to protect you like I do. They turned me after I left. Experimented on me and turned me into this and then created the reapers. They thought if the reapers weren't successful then I might be."

"Did you kill all those innocent people just to get my attention? What were you thinking Finn?"

"No, of course not," he said wide eyed, putting his hands up. "I was just to bring your friends into our pack."

"You keep saying that but we are not wolves Finn. We don't form packs."

"We did," Finn said in earnest. "We used to all be so close and they wanted nothing to do with me. I just wanted everyone back and they told me that was how to do it. They made it so I could turn them with my bite. Just them though. They made me promise."

"You have to go Finn," Clarke said, shaking her head. "You can't be here. The mountain men are not our friends. They only want me because of what I am."

"They told me," Finn said softly. "I always knew you were special. I just knew."

Clarke couldn't bear the softness in his voice, couldn't stand the possessive tenderness in his eyes.

"Just go!" she yelled, unable to hold back any longer. "Haven't you hurt me enough!"

Finn recoiled as if she'd slapped him but didn't move to leave and then Clarke scented something familiar, a person she knew very well moving through the woods.

"You really need to go now!" she urged. "For your own safety. Before she gets here."

Finn just stared back at her like a lovesick puppy as if he didn't even care.

Meanwhile...

Lexa followed Raven and Anya through the woodland, night falling slowly upon them. They walked in silence even Raven quiet for once but then she noticed Raven was tiring and limping slightly.

"Are you injured?" she asked.

Raven leaned on Anya for support, out of breath now.

"No I have a bad leg. Accident from when I was little. Works fine most of the time but flares up if I overwork it."

Lexa saw Anya put an arm around Raven's waist and knew that her warrior was still unhappy with her decision to bring Raven along.

"Do you wish to rest?" Lexa asked realising that she may have been insensitive towards the issue.

"Nah," Raven said. "We're almost there now. No point in stopping."

"Wait," Anya said, suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

"Haven't you hurt me enough?" a voice rang out.

Lexa's eyes widened in recognition.

"That's why he led them here," Raven said as if suddenly understanding.

"Clarke!" Lexa called surging forward.

She passed Anya and Raven and rushed towards the sound of the voice and saw Clarke and a dark, floppy haired young man arguing in a clearing. The man reached for her but she pulled away and Lexa snarled and leapt onto him thinking Clarke in danger and all hell broke loose.


	31. Two Commanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke acts as peacebroker between Lexa and the delinquents and Finn reveals the Mountain's true identity.

Clarke blinked but didn't have time to react as Lexa leapt out of the trees and straight onto Finn, sinking her teeth into his neck. He whined and tried to change forms to shake her off but failed even to change and everyone rushed up out of the bunker at the sound of the commotion.

Chaos took over, with Bellamy and the others trying to pull her off but Lexa throwing them aside as if they were nothing. Bellamy growled low as if to charge forwards and Clarke rushed between them. 

"Stop!" Clarke called, standing between them both, with her hands raised out.

Lexa growled and lifted her head and Clarke turned to meet her gaze. 

"Please," Clarke said. "He wasn't hurting me."

Lexa met her gaze and Clarke blinked at the intensity of those green eyes on hers. Lexa slowly released him, blood dripping from her chin.

Finn scrambled aside with a whine and Clarke shot a look at Bellamy.

"One of your vampire friends I presume?" Bellamy asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not exactly," Clarke said. "She's my wife."

Everyone went quiet suddenly, stunned into silence and Finn glanced between them in alarm.

"No," he protested. "It can't be. You are to be mine."

Lexa snarled at him and he backed away just as Raven and Anya caught up, Anya still helping the limping woman."

"Hey guys," Raven said. "Looks like I missed all the fun."

Finn glanced towards her sheepishly.

"Raven I wanted to say..."

"Save it Finn," Raven told him. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

Anya lifted her head sharply, having just unwound Raven to let her lean against a tree.

"Finn!" she growled in fury. 

Anya bared her fangs and rushed towards him but Clarke stepped in front of him.

"Enough fighting!" Clarke said. "We need to deal with this like adults."

Anya glared at Finn murderously over Clarke's shoulder and he shrank. 

"Hey babe," Raven said, putting a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Much as I would love to see you kick his scrawny ass we have other things to deal with right now."

Anya turned and brought Raven's lips to her own possessively as if to make a point. Raven panted when they parted, a wide grin spread across her face. 

"We should go inside and sit down. It's better we don't talk out in the open," Clarke said with a sigh, glancing towards Lexa.

Lexa nodded, silently assessing her surroundings.

"Someone watch him," Clarke commanded, gesturing towards Finn."

"I'll be glad to," Anya said with an unnerving grin, glaring menacingly at Finn.

"Someone else better watch him," Clarke said to Bellamy, exchanging a look with the older boy.

"I got him," Miller said, suddenly grabbing Finn by the jacket. "Go on. I'll bring him down after you."

Clarke nodded in gratitude and climbed back down into the bunker, everyone else following one by one. When it was Raven's turn Anya went down first and helped Raven down, lifting her legs up at her waist with a grin before putting her down on a bunk.

"Not that I don't appreciate how hot that was but I can still walk babe."

Anya just smiled and seated herself beside Raven defensively.

"Right," Clarke said, when they were all inside. "I guess we have a lot to discuss."

Clarke could feel Lexa's gaze on her as she spoke, well aware that she had a hell of an explanation to give her privately too. 

"Let's start with you explaining the part where Lexa is your wife?" Octavia demanded.

"Oh yeah that," Raven said. "Yeah that isn't even the best part. Ask her who she is."

Clarke and Lexa both shot a warning look at Raven, then glanced at each other from opposite ends of the table.

"I guess they do need to know," Clarke said, aware that she was speaking to Lexa now as if they were alone.

Something like hurt flashed behind Lexa's eyes and Clarke could see that she wasn't in the mood for any humour. Lexa cleared her throat, having wiped clean the blood from her mouth now.

"I am Heda Lexa kom trikru, commander of the twelve vampire clans and ruler of Polis."

"Commander?" Bellamy said increduously, his arms folded but a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Way to go all out Clarke," Miller added. "What a sugar daddy not good enough for you?"

"How dare you disrespect Wanheda," Lexa snarled, ready to give Miller a lecture on proper manners.

"He was just joking," Clarke said quickly. "They don't know your customs."

Lexa closed her mouth, thinking over Clarke's words. She knew that she was letting herself be clouded by emotion but when she had thought Clarke in danger it had stirred something fierce inside her. Clarke was gazing at her now in that way she did when she was urging Lexa to be reasonable, in that way that Lexa found hard to resist.

"Of course," Lexa said in a more measured tone. "Let's start the discussion with what has happened here. The last time I saw your friends you were all human. How did you all turn?"

"How-?" Bellamy started.

"She can smell it. Every species has a certain scent. You'll get used to it in time. Vampires are stronger, wolves run faster. Other than a few minor changes we aren't that different really."

"A few minor changes!" Octavia protested. "We can turn into wolves! Wolves Clarke!"

"I know. I was there remember but Finn is the one who owes you an explanation for that one seeing as he is the one who bit you all."

"He did?" Lexa queried. "Then he must be taken back to Polis to be questioned according to our law."

"We can't let that happen," Bellamy said defiantly. "He may be an ass but he's one of us."

"He turned humans! That's not even supposed to be possible. He puts all our kind at risk by being so brazen with his actions. We survive apart from the human world. It is our way."

"Well it's not ours," Bellamy growled. "And we won't let you take him."

"He isn't going anywhere," Clarke interrupted. "Not until we find out what he knows about the Mountain Men. They're the ones who made it so he could turn you guys and they're behind the reapers and the murders."

Lexa's brow raised ever so slightly in that subtle way it did and Clarke found herself unable to tear her gaze away. 

"So your mother was right," Lexa added. "Cage Wallace is creating the reapers. This means that they not only know about vampires and werewolves but are threatening our very existence. We must put a stop to this."

"Agreed," Clarke said. "But first Finn you need to tell us everything. When did they approach you? What do they want specifically with me when they are human?"

"They aren't human," Finn said. "They're like us, except they're dying out. They're one of the wolf clans."

Lexa raised a brow.

"You lie. There are no wolf clans."

"There are," Finn said. "Why would they let vampires know of their existence anymore than you would let them know yours? Your ancestors made an agreement with one of their leaders before the other wolf clans scattered but the mountain wolves have remained hidden until now."

"Why?" Bellamy asked. "What changed?"

The realisation dawned upon Clarke slowly. 

"Me," she said. "I'm the only hybrid known to exist. They think I'm Wanheda come to bring the wolves defeat over the vampires."

"That's not exactly what the legend says," Lexa stated. "It says the Wanheda is the commander of death who will end the war between wolves and vampires for good. That can mean peace as well."

"Or an alliance," Clarke said, not quite looking Lexa in the eyes.

"The myth of taking the power of Wanheda comes more from our belief that you gain the power of those you defeat in battle."

"This is all very well," Bellamy added, "but they took our friends. What are they doing with them?"

"They are to become reapers," Finn said. "The mountain said that my bite would only affect so many of you and that the ones it didn't they would take to become one of their soldiers."

"What?" Octavia snapped angrily, "and you let them do it!"

"I obey them," Finn told them. "It is not my place to question."

"What did you ever see in this spineless fool?" Lexa growled. 

Despite herself Clarke felt the hint of a smile of her lips at Lexa's clear dislike for him. 

"So what do we do?" Bellamy asked. How do we get Lincoln and Murphy out of there?"

"We need a clear plan," Clarke said. "Layouts, details. Monty, can you get those for us?"

Monty who had been fairly quiet smiled. 

"Absolutely. Lucky for us I set up a decent connection in this place ages ago."

"Sweet," Raven said. "Satellite connection?"

"Yep. No wifi up here, had to do it the hard way."

"Okay Monty you get all the plans you can. Raven can you hack into the Mount Weather systems? See what you can find out?"

"On it," Raven said.

"I'll check the perimeter," Echo offered. "Make sure no one followed this one."

She glanced at Finn with clear disgust, her hair cut short since last Clarke had seen her. 

"I'll help," Bellamy offered. "Jasper you help Monty. Miller guard Finn. Everyone else stay put for now."

As everyone moved around, each taking to their roles, Clarke caught Lexa staring at her.

"What?" she asked. 

"You're a leader," Lexa said quietly..

Clarke glanced away, as if she didn't quite see it that way.

"I just want to get my friends back."

Lexa gave her a watery smile, something like pride flashing in her eyes. 

"We should talk," Clarke said. "Alone."

Lexa nodded and Clarke headed up out of the hatch, Lexa following close behind. 

"They're so going to have make up sex," Raven muttered to herself. "Political marriage, my ass."


	32. Already Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk alone and make progress and Clarke comes to a realisation after things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Smut and blood drinking. May be explicit

"I'm sorry I left the way I did," Clarke said, breaking the silence as they walked away from the bunker.

It was already dark now and Lexa had said nothing as they'd walked. 

"Do you realise the position you put me in?" Lexa asked. "Had I not found you..."

Clarke avoided her eyes as her voice trailed off. She had been thinking about that. She knew that Lexa would've looked weak in front of her people and as if Clarke had betrayed her if they knew the truth. She had never wanted to put Lexa's leadership into question. 

"I know. I just knew my people needed me. I don't know how I knew but there was no time to waste."

Clarke lifted her head and saw Lexa gazing at her now. Lexa took a breath almost nervously and there was something utterly vulnerable about the way she looked at her now.

"You are not my prisoner Clarke but you made a commitment. We both did. I understand you needed to help your people but a note would have sufficed or a conversation even."

"I'll tell you next time, if there is a next time. I promise. I'm sorry."

Lexa sighed and turned her head. 

"You know that after this is all over I will need to take Finn to face justice."

"I know."

"Your people won't like that," Lexa said turning back to face her.

"It won't matter. We both know that you have to. What will happen to him?"

Lexa clenched her jaw, tensing as if knowing that Clarke wouldn't like the answer.

"That depends on the severity of his crime. If found to be involved in the murder of humans it will be death. For turning humans, technically we have no authority over wolves doing that but some will demand we make an example of him. It could be the dungeons or hard labour."

Clarke glanced down, a hint of sadness on her lips. 

"I cannot spare him even for you,"Lexa said, moving closer, her voice almost a whisper.

Clarke lifted her head and saw the concern in Lexa's eyes. She was used to being the bad guy, Clarke realised. The commander always had to make the hard choices even if people hated her for it. Clarke understood that feeling all too well. Her friends always expected her to know what to do when things went wrong and yet they didn't always like the decisions she made. 

"He says that he didn't kill those people, that it was the reapers. I'm not asking you to go easy on him. I just want you to remember that when you make your judgment."

Lexa frowned slightly. 

"They offered him you as a reward for his service didn't they?"

"That's what he said. It didn't seem to occur to him how I felt about that."

"And how do you feel about him being back. Raven is taking it better than expected but you seem to have mixed feelings."

Clarke shook her head quickly. 

"No mixed feelings. I have regrets. I still feel in part responsible for his wellbeing given that I'm the reason his friends turned on him but that's it."

"Clarke, you were _not_ responsible for that. _He_ was," Lexa urged, gesturing with her hand. "They turned on him because of _his_ actions not yours."

"I still feel stupid," Clarke said turning away. "He used me. I guess I really was just passibly cute as he said."

Lexa spun Clarke around immediately so that they were face to face, anger marred across her face.

"No! You are so much more than that. Is that what you think you are worth?"

Clarke was staring into Lexa's eyes directly now, caught up in the intensity and passion of her words. 

"I know we have our own private arrangement but that is _not_ all you are to me. I would gladly put my faith in you regardless of whether we choose to share our bodies. Finn had to be a fool if he did not see how incredible you are."

Clarke blinked and smiled suddenly and Lexa felt a sudden urge to tell her the truth about her feelings. She gazed at Clarke noticing the blonde's eyes flicker down to her lips and back. 

"Well the sex we have is pretty damn good," Clarke purred. 

Lexa smiled and raised a brow.

"I cannot disagree."

"Did you need to feed?" Clarke asked in concern. "I know we did just the other night but I've been oddly craving it since changing back from a wolf and I know you won't have fed with me not being there."

Lexa's smile widened, Clarke's gentle concern for her endearing.

"Technically I already fed on Finn though that wasn't really pleasant for me. It's fortunate he is a wolf and I could bite him without consent."

"I thought you were going to kill him," Clarke chuckled. "You really went for him."

"Well I thought you were in danger," Lexa said without hesistation. "I would have killed him in an instant to protect you."

Clarke's eyes flickered downwards, an amused smile still playing on her lips.

"I shouldn't be turned on by that."

Lexa let out a low chuckle.

"You mentioned being hungry," Lexa said putting her hands on Clarke's waist and drawing her closer. 

She reached up and pushed her braids around to one side, exposing her neck. Clarke's fangs slipped out in immediate response, a deep craving already drawing her towards the smooth skin and that delicately curved neck and shoulders that she had spent many hours worshipping.

Lexa caught Clarke as she came forward, her hand resting on the back of her head to guide her and she closed her eyes as the tips of her fangs sank into her skin. Lexa sighed at the euphoria that came over her and she could feel Clarke relax against her. Though they did this often now it was always so enjoyable, always so intimate. Nothing seemed to make them feel so close as sharing these moments. 

Clarke pulled away when she'd had enough and gently mouthed over Lexa's neck then nuzzled into in, resting her head there. Lexa brushed her hair back, feeling so much better than she had earlier that day, feeling better now that her wife was back in her arms. 

She felt Clarke's lips press gently once or twice against her skin, small, affectionate kisses and they stayed embraced like that. 

"Clarke," Lexa said dreamily. "Do not ever think that you are just sex to me because you are not."

Clarke stilled suddenly and pulled back to look at her. There was such softness reflected back in her eyes. Lexa waited for her to speak, glad that she had admitted at least part of the truth even if she hadn't done as Costia had suggested and admitted her true feelings. Clarke didn't speak but just stared at her and then moved in and stole a kiss from Lexa's lips. It was tender until it became more heated and passion took over them both and Clarke backed Lexa into a tree, Lexa throwing herself into the kiss with alarming enthusiasm. She cradled Clarke against her then threw her head back as Clarke rained kisses down her neck and all over. Her hands slipped inside Lexa's jacket and under her clothes, finding contact with her soft skin. Clarke fumbled with her trouser buttons, opening them with relative ease. She drew back an inch from Lexa's face, both of them half opening their eyes and Lexa caught the flash of her cocky smile before she pulled down Lexa's trousers and underwear and descended before her. Lexa's was helpless to resist, their eyes locked as Clarke lowered to the place Lexa had so desperately hoped was her intended destination and when Clarke's tongue entered her, Lexa gasped and clenched her eyes shut. 

  
It was in the woods that Clarke realised she was really in love with Lexa. After tasting her and hearing every moan and gasp as Lexa all but clawed the tree as she pleasured her, Lexa had been beautifully flustered. Clarke had been in awe of her as she had rested against the bark of the tree, her eyes still closed, a sated smile on her lips. Clarke had rose so that they were at eye level and she had drank in the woundrous sight of Lexa in her post orgasmic bliss.

It hadn't been long before Lexa had eventually opened her eyes and Clarke had known what she intended the moment those green eyes had met hers. The fiery mischievous gaze that blazed back at her was a side of Lexa she was sure few ever got the pleasure of seeing. A playful, devilish part of her that Clarke loved drawing out of her.

Lexa had surged forward with a growl, her lips now back on Clarke's and they had stumbled back, Lexa bringing Clarke down to the ground beneath her so that she was on top. She had wasted little time in finding Clarke's trouser button and undoing it and was soon, making love to Clarke, her fingers working into the blonde as Clarke just let Lexa take over, her arms wrapped around Lexa's upper back. Lexa had been gentle but had worked her deliciously, pumping into her with rhythm and purpose, placing gentle kisses over Clarke's neck as she fucked her on the forest floor. Clarke felt it building and building, her body tightening, just about ready to explode as she lost all ability to think or focus on anything but how fucking good it felt.

She cried out with pleasure and her voice came out higher than she expected it to, on one hand absolutely desperate for release and on the other never wanting the feeling to ever end. 

One orgasm wasn't enough for Lexa and when Clarke finally did reach climax, her body taut, Lexa eased her pace but somehow managed to move in just such a way that started it all again. Over and over Lexa pleasured her until she felt like she would die from the absolute intensity of the repeated bliss that wracked through her. 

It wasn't the sex that made Clarke realise, or the gentle way that Lexa held her and pressed sweet kisses to the side of her neck as she came down from her high. It was a suddenly overwhelming realisation that she had never felt so safe, so cared for. It was everything. Lexa's warm breath on her jaw. How Lexa's arms wrapped around her never too tightly, always thoughtful, always careful. 

It hit Clarke all at once. A sudden dawning realisation as Lexa's nose nuzzled over the side of hers as she placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth and then another on her cheek. Lexa seemed in no rush to move, content to bring Clarke down slowly. Even when she finally slipped out of her body, Clarke wanted to cry with how close she felt to Lexa at the moment. 

_I love her_ she thought. _I am totally in love with her._

Clarke wondered how she could not have realised. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she felt such joy at the realisation. Even more so at the realisation that Lexa was nothing like Finn and that this felt a far cry from anything she had ever felt for Finn. With Finn love had felt shallow, light. With Lexa it felt deeper, much deeper. It was spiritual as much as physical. It was on a completely different level.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked in a soft whisper. "You're very quiet."

"Just recovering," Clarke croaked, her throat dry from exertion. "Give me a minute."

Lexa seemed happy with this response and returned to pressing sweet kisses into her neck and Clarke couldn't have described how much she loved Lexa in that moment even if she wanted to. 

_I married her_ Clarke thought. _I knew I felt this way and I told myself if was just for pretence. Lexa never agreed to this. She might not even feel the same._

Clarke opened her eyes, blinking as she tried to work through the situation she had gotten into. 

_How do I tell her?_ Clarke thought. _How do I tell her I feel this way? We don't even have time to deal with this right now. But Oh God I do love her so much. She's so incredible._

The feeling threatened to break Clarke the more she thought about it and she clenched her eyes shut. She didn't want to move from Lexa's arms not yet anyway and Lexa didn't seem to want to move either. She felt Lexa shift a little and her fingers moving over the thick black drawstring that her wedding ring was tied to.

"I like your solution to wearing your ring as a wolf," Lexa said.

She sounded so innocent when they were like this, just like any young woman in bed with another, like she wasn't even the commander at all.

Clarke opened her eyes to the sight of Lexa above her. She was absolutely beautiful, her green eyes focussed entirely on the wedding ring, toying with the string between her fingers. Clarke got a moment to just study her, to appreciate just how lucky she was. 

"I didn't want to lose it and it seemed more practical than holding it with my teeth."

Lexa met her eyes and smiled and Clarke smiled back. 

"Someone will come looking for us soon," Clarke told her. "We better move."

Lexa leaned down on Clarke's abdomen, her head resting sideways on top on her arms to gaze up at her.

"In a moment," she just said, still smiling back at her.

Clarke smiled back with half closed eyes, caught up in just how adorably soft Lexa could be, an incredible warmth flooding through her heart. 


	33. Not Playing By Their Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa notices Clarke is quieter than usual as they return to the bunker. Clarke takes a phonecall from her mom as Finn tries to antagonise Lexa.

Lexa worried at first how quiet Clarke seemed after they had sex. Even as they walked back to the bunker she was quiet but every time Lexa glanced at the blonde, Clarke just smiled and everything seemed to be alright between them so she didn't press it. 

When they entered the bunker, Finn was glaring from behind Miller as Anya taunted him, her arms wrapped around Raven's waist as the brunette worked from Monty's tablet device. She was all over Raven, kissing the back of her neck in a very sexual manner as if specifically to goad Finn and it seemed to be working. That is until Clarke walked in and his gaze turned to her and Lexa. 

Lexa watched him with narrowed eyes as they walked over to the centre table. She immensely disliked how he looked at Clarke with a sense of ownership. Lexa ignored him and stood with Clarke at the table, resting one hand on Clarke's waist from behind.

Raven didn't glance up from her work but there was a knowing smirk on her lips.

"You two must've had one hell of a talk given how long you were gone."

Clarke and Lexa both glanced at her but said nothing about it. It would be obvious anyway by the marks on Lexa's neck from Clarke's bite. They never lasted long on vampires but they were still visibly bruised until they healed.

"How are we doing so far?" Clarke asked. 

Raven lifted her head, one brow raised.

"Changing the subject huh? Monty almost has the plans but he's still decrypting. They were pretty hard to get hold of and I'm in but it seems like most of the good stuff they have stored old school. As in offline. I did get a few mentions of the reaper programme and some medical deliveries. There's a whole lot of drugs going in and out."

"Show me," Clarke said quickly. "I might recognise some of them."

Raven flicked between windows and brought up a delivery invoice.

"That one there. That's what they're combining to create the reapers. That means we can might be able to turn them back. Get me any records you have."

Clarke moved to her phone and started writing a text.

"You bringing in your mom on this one?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Clarke said, nodding but not looking up from her phone. She understands this stuff better than any of us. She'll know how we can reverse it if we can. If these people weren't bitten and they haven't been changed too much it might just be possible."

"How is she about the new daughter in law?" Raven asked. "Can't imagine she took the news well."

"Well I haven't spoken to her since but she knew what we had planned so..."

Lexa noticed the way Clarke crinkled her nose as she spoke as if she knew that her mom was going to be difficult. Something Lexa had learned about Clarke was that both the Griffin women were as stubborn as each other and that as much as Clarke seemed to avoid her mom's protective attention she loved her dearly. 

Lexa wondered if Jake had made that same scrunched up face when he'd lived and if it had been one on the many things that had made Abby fall in love with him. It certainly seemed to be having that affect on Lexa who found it far too adorable to tear her gaze away.

Clarke's phone started ringing and Lexa watched her answer it.

"Mom! Calm down Mom. I'm fine. I'm not asking about the drugs for myself. It's about the reapers. Why would you even think that? _Mom_!"

Clarke sailed away still talking to her mother, moving deeper into the bunker so that she was a little further out of earshot. Lexa glanced around, well aware that many of the delinquents were watching her with mixed curiosity and suspicion.

"So..." Octavia said, standing next to her suddenly. "Married. How did that happen?"

Octavia leaned one hand on the table but stood up straight, her body language clearly meant to intimidate or deter people from thinking her weak because she was the smallest and youngest of them.

"It was a political alliance. As Clarke explained she is unique and with the myths around Wanheda, my people would demand action if they feared she might turn against us."

"So it's about control?" Octavia asked. "You are trying to keep her on a leash."

"No," Lexa replied, more than offended by Octavia's suggestion. "Clarke agreed to this freely. I would never. It was merely the best solution we could come up with in the circumstances to maintain peace."

Octavia moved closer as if to warn her off her friend but Lexa glowered back not breaking eye contact.

"You better treat her right," Octavia warned. "Commander or not. I'll come for you if you don't."

"You would fail," Lexa stated firmly. "But I appreciate your loyalty to your friend."

Octavia nodded slightly and turned away. Lexa knew that she was still very concerned about Lincoln. She had seen them together and they were very much in love. 

"We will get him back," Lexa told her. "The mountain men will pay for this."

"Oh I'll make sure of it," Octavia said, a clear edge to her voice.

 _That one is dangerous_ Lexa thought as Octavia turned and walked away. _She is not to be underestimated._

"Clarke will never love you," Finn said suddenly, from the bunk that Miller had him sitting on. 

Lexa spun and glared directly at him wondering not for the first time what Clarke ever saw in him. His eyes blazed with passion and she saw that he still meant to fight for Clarke. Despite his pretences he would try to get her back no matter what. Lexa began to think back to the murders and wondered if she had not made an error in judgment. Maybe it hadn't been the reapers trying to get Clarke's attention at first. Maybe Finn had been stalking her from the beginning, probably biding his time, figuring out what he would do to get her back. It made sense now. 

The reapers likely didn't know about Clarke until Finn told them. Maybe he always knew. Maybe he was always a wolf.

"How did you say they turned you again?" Lexa asked calmly. "It might help us understand how they made the reapers."

She studied Finn's response carefully. He showed little sign of deceit but she saw just a flicker of something flash in his eyes. A hint of fear lay there.

It's not my place to question them he had said.

Lexa thought she understood now. Finn had been a wolf of the mountain and when he'd realised Clarke was different somehow he'd told his clan. He had probably been ordered to get closer to her despite being with Raven and then of course he'd fallen for her. Because of course he had. Cage had probably told him he had to keep following her. The reapers had probably done some of the murders to throw Lexa off Finn's trail in the first place. Make them look like the reapers were doing it. 

"I didn't," Finn said. "And I'll talk to Clarke not your kind."

"Clarke is my kind," Lexa reminded him with a sly smile. "At least in part."

Lexa was confident he had deliberately avoided her question. Neither lying nor answering directly.

"She won't ever be yours," Finn said, scowling at her.

A part of Lexa would've been stung by his words except that she knew this game well. He was trying to get in her head. It was psychological, something Nia did to Lexa on a regular basis, as well as many other opponents. It was meant to throw her off her game so that they could take power for themselves. But Lexa had been a leader far too long to fall for such an easy ploy. 

"Clarke belongs to herself and those who she chooses to give herself to," Lexa said confidently, "and none of it has anything to do with you."

Lexa smirked, knowing that Clarke had been hers and she had been Clarke's just minutes before entering the bunker. The memory of it was still burned on her body. 

Finn lowered his head as Lexa turned unconcerned by his words as Clarke reentered the room. She needed not rush over to claim Clarke's lips or make a show as Anya did and she would not be made to feel she should. Clarke seemed to read that something had happened and glanced between Lexa and Finn.

"Everything okay?" she asked in a low voice.

"Everything is fine," Lexa reassured her. "Finn was just playing childish games that he cannot win."

Clarke didn't glance at him but Lexa saw the hint of a smile playing on her lips and that she understood. 

"A heda has more pressing things to worry about," Lexa said with confidence. "How is Abby?"

Clarke's smile widened though she tried to hide it from the others. 

"Still mad about everything but she's fine. She's gonna exchange info with Raven and try to work out the science of it and if we can turn them back?"

"Good," Lexa said. "We are making some progress at least."

"Slowly," Clarke said with mild frustration.

Lexa put a hand on Clarke's arm leaning in.

"It takes as long as it takes. There's only so much we can do until we have more information. Then we can plan our strategy and get your people back."

"Our people," Clarke corrected. "I should have included you in this instead of running off."

"We've already spoken of this," Lexa said. "There's no need to punish yourself further. We all make decisions in the heat of the moment that we regret."

Lexa's eyes darted towards Finn and Clarke let out a laugh that startled her friends around her. 

"That's so very true."

"The past is gone," Lexa said with a smile. "It's the present I'm focussed on."

Lexa's eyes were focussed entirely on Clarke as something passed between them. 

"Since when does she laugh like that in a crisis?" Octavia whispered, leaning in towards Raven.

"Since she's been banging the commander on a regular basis," Raven muttered under her breath.

"Guys!" Clarke said, "we all have super hearing now! I can hear you."

Clarke shook her head as Lexa just smiled. 

  
Later that night everyone else was sleeping save for Clarke, Lexa, Anya and Raven (who had become accustomed to a change in sleep pattern). When it was about time the sun was beginning to rise and Miller awoke to take over guard of Finn again, Lexa gently tugged on Clarke's arm as she pored over the information they had gathered so far.

"Rest Clarke," Lexa said softly. "You can do no more right now."

Clarke turned, her blue eyes full of soft concern. 

"How do we even do this? The Mountain is a fortress."

Lexa leaned around behind her, one arm protectively coming around her waist. 

"We'll figure it out."

"And what if they're already dead? Or not even being held there?"

"Clarke..." Lexa said. "You can't help your people if you don't rest. You have been working hard all day."

Clarke huffed. 

"I don't know why they always look to me. I didn't ask for this."

Lexa's deep green eyes locked onto her own and she regarded Clarke seriously.

"You were born for this. Same as me. That's why they look to you but you are not alone in this. I will be with you through this."

Clarke leaned forward and caught Lexa's lips in her own. It was gentle, sweet and it took everything Lexa had not to confess everything she felt there and then but she knew that Clarke needed more time to get there. She just knew.

Instead they leaned their foreheads together, eyes closed. 

"Let's go to bed," Clarke said. "I am pretty exhausted."

Lexa leaned back and they both opened their eyes. 

"Mmm I wonder why that is."

"Probably because of you fucking me senseless earlier today and me barely getting a chance to recover."

Lexa chuckled, taking Clarke's hand and drawing idly towards a free bunk.

"And I didn't need a chance to recover? After what you did to me before that?"

Clarke smiled and lowered her eyes, very much enjoying this side of Lexa. 

They climbed onto the bunk, not even undressing as they settled down together, Lexa on her back and Clarke curled up into her side. 

Clarke didn't even resist the urge to sleep as she closed her eyes, gently resting a hand on Lexa's hip.

If she had doubted it before she knew it know with all her heart. She was absolutely head over heels in love with Lexa.


	34. Leading Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa consider their options after finding a possible route into the mountain and Finn tries to play mind games.

"This is it. This is how we get inside."

As soon as Clarke saw the video footage she knew it was their opportunity. It was clearly Lincoln, except it wasn't his eyes. It wasn't his soft soul but someone else. Whatever they had done to him they had changed him and they would find a way to bring him back. 

He shifted from a reaper in front of their eyes on camera and into human form but he seemed wild still. 

"There must be a way in there. He disappeared right there. I caught reapers coming and going from the backstreet multiple times. According to the city plans there's some old access tunnels leading right under there."

Raven certainly had been exceptionally thorough. Lexa had to give her that. She could see why Anya had advocated so heavily for her involvement. Even though Lexa suspected that wasn't her only motive for it.

"We need a plan of action when we get in there. Who goes? How many?"

"I'll get inside," Bellamy said. "It's easier for one person. I'll make it in and find a way 

Clarke shot a worried glance at him.

"No it's too dangerous."

Lexa glanced between Bellamy and Clarke, a mild feeling of jealousy washing over her. 

"I'll go with him."

The one named Echo put a hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

"Wait," Lexa said. "I know you. You're Azgeda."

"She was working with Prince Roan recently," Raven added. "What is she doing here Bellamy?"

Bellamy appeared awkward now and if their words stung Echo showed no sign of it.

"I know," he said. "She told me the truth."

"Did she mention that she's an assassin, skilled in the art of deception and switching sides?"

"I am leaving Azgeda," Echo said. "Nia's control has become suffocating. It was all I ever knew but I want more."

She glanced at Bellamy and he put an arm around her waist. Lexa lifted her chin, her eyes locked onto the pair to determine if Echo's words were true.

"Even so," Lexa said. "You will have to prove your loyalty if we are to trust you. For this mission Bellamy should go alone. Echo should remain here as guard with the others and Clarke, Anya, Raven and I should return to Polis."

"Wait," Clarke said. 

"We can still plan our battles from Polis Clarke. I assume Raven you can make the technology work over such distances."

"You assume correct commander," Raven said. 

"Echo if you are truly loyal to Bellamy you will remain here to protect the rest of your people. Octavia you will communicate to Clarke any breach of this."

Octavia side eyed Echo warily but glanced at Clarke.

"Do as she says," Clarke told her. "It's the best plan we have. Bellamy?"

"I'll be fine," he said. "I'll keep in radio contact with Raven once I'm inside."

"We should travel back as soon as possible," Lexa said. "The longer we linger the more rumours will spread in absence that Wanheda has ran from Polis."

Clarke nodded. She understood that Lexa was thinking of Clarke's safety as much as her people's.

"What about him?" Octavia asked, gesturing towards Finn.

Lexa scowled as she gazed upon him. Even the sight of him annoyed her.

"For now he will be detained until we have dealt with the mountain. After that his fate will be decided."

Finn raised his brows in alarm.

"Clarke, are you going to let her do this? Is this who you are now?"

"Silence," Lexa said with a glare. "Do not attempt to make her feel guilt for your actions. This is on you not her."

Despite her words she saw Clarke falter, her lip twitching and it concerned her more than she would like to admit.

"Lexa's right," she said. "You helped Wallace turn our friends into wolves without their permission. The reapers have been murdering people. Innocent people. You have to face the consequences for that Finn."

Finn didn't say a word, but there was a grimness behind his eyes, something violent flashing behind them. 

"So this is how it is now. She gives orders and you follow?"

"Stop trying to get into her head," Lexa told him. "I do not command Clarke. She makes her own decisions."

"Doesn't seem like it," he said.

Anya growled and charged toward him.

"Stop," Lexa ordered. "Do not play his game. He wishes to appear the victim. That way he doesn't need to face the consequences of his actions."

Lexa turned to Clarke calmly.

"He is one of your people Clarke. Do you agree with my decision? Speak freely if you don't."

Clarke lifted her head, understanding what Lexa was doing. She wanted to make sure Clarke knew that she was not her prisoner, that she didn't have to obey her. It was respect that Lexa was giving her.

"I agree that his crimes need to be considered. I'm not sure I'm going to agree with punishment."

Lexa nodded slowly.

"Very well. No punishment will be carried out without both of us agreeing on the best course of action. Will that satisfy you?"

"Definitely," Clarke said, feeling more confident now. 

A hint of a smile played on Lexa's lips and Clarke thought not for the first time how intelligent Lexa was. Not only was she not foolish enough to play into Finn's act but she wanted to make sure she appeared the more rational one and kept Clarke happy at the same time.

 _She is utterly devious sometimes_ Clarke thought fondly. Somehow she admired that about Lexa, even though she knew that Lexa held a deep sense of personal integrity when it came to her beliefs, she was a pragmatist.

Clarke couldn't help the smile that played on her lips too. She was more enthralled with Lexa than she cared to admit to herself. 

Raven coughed and Clarke realised that they had almost forgotten that they weren't alone. 

"Anyway," Clarke said, regaining her composure. "We'll head back to Polis by nightfall."

Lexa nodded again but didn't quite meet Clarke's eyes as if embarrassed she had let herself get distracted in public. Clarke's heart fluttered at the thought Lexa might be as affected enough to lose her composure if only for an instant.


	35. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lexa and Clarke return to Polis with Finn, Clarke wonders if she can control the wolf transformation and has a moment with Lexa.

Lexa and Clarke entered Polis that evening, Anya and Raven walking behind them, barely able to keep their hands off each other.

"Do I have to witness this?" Finn grumbled. 

Anya yanked the ropes she had tied him up in so that he tripped forward.

"Quiet! Keep walking!"

"You better not annoy her Finn," Raven laughed. "She already doesn't like you."

"Damn right. Have to defend your honour?"

Anya pressed a kiss to the side of Raven's cheek and Raven grinned and Lexa and Clarke just glanced at each other knowingly.

When they entered the throne room, after having Finn taken to the dungeons, Titus was waiting.

"Heda, why is she not being detained after her betrayal?"

His eyes flicked to Clarke who was all too aware of his judgment.

"Titus, you will address her with respect. We are married and it has been dealt with. A situation has arisen with the Mountain Men."

"I'll go and speak to Raven about the surveillance," Clarke said, knowing that Lexa would want time to catch Titus up. 

"I'll join you later ai houmon," Lexa said politely. "We will have dinner together. Just us."

Clarke nodded and exited the room and Lexa met Titus' eyes directly. 

"Let's talk about the Mountain," Lexa said. "Things will come to a head between our kinds before this is over."

  
Clarke exited the throne room but when she reached Raven and Anya's shared room she could hear muffled giggles behind it. She paused and then she realised what they were up to when she started to hear moans. Her eyes widened and she turned and headed back to her room thinking she might go over the schematics of the plans again. 

When she entered the room she stopped suddenly when she remembered how Lexa had looked at her when she had been in wolf form. Clarke wasn't even sure she knew how to do it again but Lexa had known immediately that it was her and what she intended. 

She noticed the sketches she had left had been moved. Lexa had said she'd known where she was heading because of one. Clarke fumbled with the ring around her neck thinking of what sort of mess she might have Lexa in had she not found her. It was reckless but she had been thinking of her people, her friends. She should have resisted the wolf and turned to Lexa.

Clarke's wolf side felt strangely silent since she had found her friends but it was still there. As if it had only been active because it had been sensing them and now had returned to normal. She scratched the back of her ears, finding it weird that she couldn't twitch them or rotate them anymore and then she tried turning into a wolf and found it happened very easily. On four legs now she leapt up onto their bed and turned around and lay down. She rubbed her nose into the cover, rolling over to press her scent into the bed and mingle it with Lexa's. 

She sat up not sure what she thought she was doing. Only that it felt instinctive. She stretched out on the bed and onto her side and rested there. 

Several minutes afterwards Lexa entered the room and stopped in surprise when she saw the grey white wolf lying across her bed. Clarke lifted her muzzle sheepishly glancing at Lexa and then shifting on the bed. 

"What-" Lexa stepped forward, confused. 'What are you doing?"

Clarke shifted her head away as if embarrassed but didn't move and Lexa slowly sat down on the bed beside her. She raised her hand as if to stroke Clarke's fur but wasn't sure. 

"Can I?" Lexa asked with hesitation.

Clarke's wolf nose pushed up into Lexa's hand. Tentatively Lexa ran her fingers along up to her ears and scratched them gently. Clarke pushed up under her hand, so that she was resting her head in Lexa's lap. 

"This is strange," Lexa muttered softly. "I know it's you but it's different. Your fur is soft."

Lexa brushed back her fur as Clarke just lay in her lap enjoying the attention. 

"Titus was not pleased but I managed to allievate his concerns."

Lexa talked to her in a odd way as if it was almost easier to be herself knowing that Clarke couldn't reply, as if she was talking to herself. 

"He is not happy about my decision to give Finn a fair hearing but it is his role to advise not to question."

Clarke lifted her head slightly and pushed up towards Lexa's neck and pressed her teeth there. It was light, not enough to even mark but Lexa sighed understanding the gesture. It was something a vampire understood, the trust in allowing teeth in a most vulnerable area. It was an act of intimacy. Clarke pulled back and licked her neck and Lexa pulled away in protest. 

"Hey!" 

Lexa rubbed her neck but when she glanced at Clarke she looked as if she was highly amused with herself, almost as if she was laughing. She shifted and was in human form again, naked but for the ring she wore chained around her neck. 

Lexa's eyes flickered downwards with a smile before returning to Clarke's eyes.

"You did that on purpose," Lexa said still smiling.

"I couldn't resist," Clarke said her eyes flashing with humour. "I was seeing if I could control turning."

"Why were you rubbing yourself on the bed?"

Mild embarrassment marred Clarke's face. 

"I - I it's about scent and territory. It feels more comfortable if things smell like us."

"Like us?"

Clarke spun her head around and immediately seemed to sense she had said too much.

"What?" 

"You said like us?"

Lexa quirked a brow slightly and Clarke could see her take a pause as if she wanted to push the issue but didn't want to pressure Clarke.

"Er- the wolf part, it finds familiar scents mixed with my own to be reassuring and I guess because we have sex and are married..."

Lexa nodded slowly but didn't urge Clarke to say any more.

"You know it's hard to concentrate with you sitting there completely naked."

"I thought you wanted us to have dinner, just us," Clarke said. 

Lexa leaned in, her lips parting as she drew Clarke close with her arms.

"It can wait," Lexa murmoured glancing down at the bed. "Let's make sure it smells like us. Can't have my wife feeling uncomfortable can we?"

"You like calling me that don't you?" 

Lexa smiled back at her confidently.

"It does give me a certain sense of pride yes."

Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa's and they fell back onto the bed, Lexa on top, both happy to be back in Polis. Clarke had only been away for a day or two but it had made her realise just how much she had already come to feel at home there.

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered, parting from the kiss.

"Yes?"

"I like being married to you too."

Lexa smiled suddenly and it was a smile full of innocence that Clarke could've gazed at forever. Lexa leaned back in after a moment to recapture Clarke's lips, her hands running along Clarke's thighs and all Clarke could think was how glad she was to be home. 


	36. If Only You Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa try to spend a family dinner with Abby but are interrupted by a problem at Polis and Abby tries to get Clarke to stop lying to herself about her feelings for Lexa.

"I don't care who you are," Gustus growled. "You aren't getting in. Vampire or not. I don't know you."

Abby met his eyes with fierce determination knowing that she likely wouldn't be able to fight her way through them.

"For the last time, I am Clarke's mother and I want to see my daughter. Tell your commander I'm not leaving until I do."

Gustus turned his head and told the other guard to relay the message for him, speaking in trigedasleng. 

When he returned Abby just kept staring at him defiantly refusing to move at all. 

Lexa rained kisses over Clarke's shoulders from behind as she tried to get dressed again. They'd been on the bed for some time, mostly kissing and touching but pleasuring each other until they were both absolutely satisfied. The memory of Lexa working her with her fingers as she'd lain on top of her was still burned into her skin but Lexa seemed even now unwilling to part from her for a second, her lips moving over the back of Clarke's shoulder as she pulled on her trousers. 

"We really should get something to eat," Clarke said. "You have some classes with your little natblidas later and I need to speak to Raven when Anya finally puts her down. Honestly I don't know who is worse. Them or us."

"It can wait," Lexa murmoured, still pressing soft kisses to her skin. 

Someone knocked on the door and Lexa groaned and buried her head in Clarke's shoulder. She lifted it again moving away, Clarke taking the opportunity to pull her top over her head and cover herself. Lexa waited until Clarke was decent and then called out 'enter' into that formal way she did. 

One of her guards, one Clarke knew was called Ryker or Ryder or something like that entered sheepishly while Lexa just remained seated, a confident swagger in her manner.

"There is a visitor at the gates who is demanding entry but Gustus will not let her pass because we have not seen her before. She claims to be Wanheda's noumon."

Clarke's eyes widened and she lifted her head immediately and Lexa saw and knew that she would need to allow Abby in even if they had not seen eye to eye over the marriage. 

"Let her in," Lexa said with authority. "We are about to go have dinner. Send her to dine with us as soon as she gets here."

The young man bowed his head and backed out of the room immediately following her command and Lexa picked up Clarke's bra and waved it in front of her.

"Forgot something?" she asked feigning innocence.

Clarke snatched it from her and Lexa chuckled as she fastened it around her back and manoeuvred to get the straps in place. 

"She is going to kill me. First she misses the wedding and then she has to stand out in front of the gates and wait to be let in."

"Maybe she has news about the mountain men's research?" Lexa offered. "Either way we better move along to the dining room. I'll make sure to let the cooks know that we will be having a guest."

Clarke appeared concerned but Lexa reached out brushing her hands over her forehead and the side of her face. 

"Hey," she said gently, leaning in and making eye contact. "We have done nothing wrong. It is a mother's job to worry but you do not need to be concerned. She will be treated well here. She is my family now too whether she likes it or not. She will come around in time."

"You don't know how stubborn my mom is," Clarke said, gazing straight back in Lexa's deep, green eyes.

Lexa brushed her hair back from her forehead affectionately and Clarke felt like her heart would explode if she kept gazing at her so sweetly. 

"We can handle it," Lexa said in a low voice. "Together."

Clarke couldn't tear her eyes away and she didn't want to. Instead they drew towards each other, their lips meeting in the middle in a tender kiss. When they pulled apart they both just gazed at each other as if nothing else in the world mattered right then. 

"It won't take her long," Lexa reminded Clarke. "We should get moving. It will be better if she sees us at dinner and that you are well cared for here under my protection."

 _Under her protection_ Clarke thought. _It feels like so much more than that._

Clarke didn't voice her mind and Lexa linked hands with her and they both stood up and headed out of the room, Clarke letting Lexa lead her towards the dining room. 

  
When Abby entered Polis, she was well aware that she barely knew the place. The village she had grown up in she had rarely ventured from, except to leave and she had seen the capital only when she had walked through and exited through the gates to leave it. She had honestly thought that would have been the last time she would ever see it and that she would never return to her home country. But now Clarke lived there in a strange turn of fate and Abby was damned if the commander was going to keep her from her daughter. The guards that escorted her, with their daggers and spears reminded her that Polis was not always a peaceful place and that the clans were always at risk of warring. Still it seemed fairly calm as she entered the tower and rose to the upper levels. 

They guided her to a dining room, the doors being opened for her and when she entered Clarke and Lexa were already seated at the table, side by side and the table had been set for three people. Clarke looked well, in fairly casual clothes, clean and appearing very healthy. Lexa herself was dressed more casually too, her hair unbraided and she appeared less like a commander and more like any ordinary young woman. 

Abby knew that her appearance was not unintentional. The commander of the twelve clans was far from a fool and had a reputation for being a very successful diplomat.

"Abby Griffin," Lexa said politely. "We welcome your visit to our land. Please sit with us. We are just about to have dinner."

Abby didn't trust her but she seated herself anyway and Lexa excused the guards, the doors closing behind them until they were left in private.

"Hi Mom," Clarke said. "It's good to see you. Do you bring news?"

"Yes. I finished the dna tests on the samples you had sent to me. I'm not gonna ask how Lexa managed to get reaper blood samples but I found out how we can reverse it, at least in those newly created."

"That is great news. What about my friends?"

Abby shook her head and Clarke wondered how she was going to explain to her friends that they were stuck as werewolves.

"So..." Abby said. "Clarke said the wedding happened already. I'm guessing it was more a formality."

Abby noticed the slight turn at the corner of Clarke's mouth, the way she recognised that meant Clarke wasn't telling her something.

"It was," Lexa said, "but I can only speak for myself when I say that I have found the match much more suitable than I could have predicted."

She turned to Clarke and Abby saw as Clarke seemed all too aware of Lexa's movements beside her and yet completely at ease in her presence.

"Yeah. Me too. It's been good so far."

Lexa smiled and Abby narrowed her eyes as they shared a glance and Clarke lowered her head almost bashfully. 

"But it is just political right?" Abby asked, sensing that her instinct that it wasn't was right on the money. 

"Right."

"Right."

Both of the women answered too quickly and Abby's suspicion deepened. 

"What of feeding? Since you both have such needs, are their willing donors being provided."

They glanced at each other again and Abby knew that she had guessed right. It was far from just a political marriage.

"We - er decided that it would be better if we just provided for each other," Clarke said. "Seeing as we are married."

Abby gave her a long look and noticed Lexa watching Clarke as if unable to tear her eyes away. 

"I also turn into a wolf now," Clarke said. "A full wolf. It's strange but I guess I truly am like both you and dad."

Abby smiled at the thought, raising her head to observe her daughter's genuine smile at her words.

"Jake would be so pleased at that. He always said you were special. We were never sure who you would take after but he always speculated you could be something new."

A knock came at the door and Lexa told them to enter. Lexa's people brought in freshly prepared food and served it onto their plates.

"Heda," Titus called, walking in behind them. "There is a minor situation that needs your attention."

Lexa put her hands on the table and pushed herself up. 

"I will just be a moment."

Clarke moved as if to go with her and Lexa pressed a hand to her shoulder.

"It's fine. I'll handle it. Just enjoy your dinner and relax. The last few days have been eventful for us both."

Clarke smiled with gratitude and nodded slightly and Abby couldn't help but notice Clarke's eyes were still on her as the young woman strode out of the room with purpose.

When Clarke turned back, Abby decided it was her chance now to address it.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you're in love with her?"

"What?" Clarke asked. "It's just a-"

"How many times are you going to repeat that lie Clarke? You're sleeping with her aren't you? And you're feeding on each other. I know people who have been married for twenty years who aren't this close."

"I... it was only meant to be convenient. We didn't lie. We had an agreement and neither of us have talked about our feelings but I didn't expect to feel this way for-"

The door opened again and Clarke shut up immediately as Lexa walked in and sat down with a sigh.

"Everything okay?" Clarke asked quickly trying to cover up how flustered she still was.

"Yes. Finn tried to turn into a wolf to escape and bit one of the guards. We've had to chain him but it's dealt with. It's a good thing none of my guards are human."

"Finn is here?" Abby asked. "Why?"

Clarke hesitated and Lexa shot a look at her as if wondering why she hadn't told her mother.

"It turns out he was turned by one of the mountain men and may be involved in the murders. He's the one who bit everyone."

"He told you this? And he's chained up here right now?"

Abby got to her feet in alarm and Clarke and Lexa rose too.

"I knew there was a patient zero, someone they learned to create the reaper from. When I checked the dna of the reaper there was traces of something else. Some horrendous creature that could only have been born not created. Your friends do they turn into reapers?"

"No. Just werewolves."

"Then Finn didn't bite them," Abby told her. "He may have pretended to but what he did was inject them with an artifical dna alteration chemical. There is no way his dna could be transferred fully. He's aberrant and he's extremely dangerous. The reapers are mere weak copies of what he is."

"I knew he was lying," Lexa muttered. "He was playing the victim. He was the one behind the murders. The mountain men only stood back and watched and collected his dna for their experiments."

"Wait," Clarke said, "are you sure?"

"Your chains will not hold him," Abby warned. 

Lexa called to her men and headed straight for the dungeons with Clarke and Abby following behind. When she got there the cell was empty, the chains on the floor and the cage door open. Several of Lexa's guards lay dead in a scene that could only be described as carnage. Clarke pushes through and placed a hand on Lexa's shoulder seeing the tensing on her jaw and the absolute pain and fury she saw on the commander's face. Lexa turned, her gaze like steel. 

"Find him," she commanded. "No one rests until we have him back in custody. Warn every clan of his presence in our lands."

It occurred to Clarke all at once that Finn would now be Lexa's number one priority. Where did that leave her people in the mountain?

Lexa turned and strode back down the hall dismissing her men so that she could speak to Abby and Clarke alone.

"I must attend to this," Lexa said grimly. "Both of you feel free to continue the meal without me if you have not lost your appetite. Abby Griffin a room has been prepared for you for the night. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish."

Lexa bowed her head and Clarke wished there was more she could do but she knew Lexa was furious and needed to take charge of the situation immediately. Much as she pretended to be heartless in front of her people, Clarke knew that she felt the loss of any of her people on a deep, personal level. Lexa left them swiftly and Clarke sighed.

"Do you still want to eat?" Clarke asked her mom.

"Not really," Abby said. "Not after that. Maybe we could just talk in private."

"I'll show you to your room," Clarke said. "I still need to talk to Raven about rescuing our people but I'm guessing she's still busy with Anya."

"Do I even want to ask?" her mom joked.

Despite everything Clarke cracked a smile at her mother's humour.

"No you don't."

"I wish I had been there," Abby said. "To see you get married."

She brushed back her daughters hair, very happy to see her again even given the circumstances.

Clarke smiled.

"I wish you had been but the ceremony really wasn't that much, just a formality."

"We are still going to talk about this," Abby said gently. "But for now it's just good to see you happy. You seem very happy here."

Clarke blinked in genuine surprise and then smiled.

"I am, well apart from the Finn thing."

"I never liked that boy," Abby said. "I never understood what you saw in him."

"Mom," Clarke protested, "you sound like Lexa. She really can't stand him either."

"Hmm I wonder why?" her mom said dryly. 

"I can't believe he did this, murdered all those people. He must have been following me for weeks."

Abby put her hands on Clarke's shoulders.

"Clarke, promise me you will not listen to him if he comes to you and asks for help. I can't believe I'm saying this but stay here with Lexa. Let your friends deal with the Mountain. As long as Finn is in Polis you are not safe outside of her protection."

Clarke pulled back.

"Mom, no. I can't leave my friends to do this without me. They need me."

Abby wished so much that for once Clarke would follow her advice but she knew her daughter. She had to help her friends. It was who she was. Her father had been the same way. His kind heart was one of the things that she had loved so much about him. She saw so much of his nature in his daughter and yet she had her mother's stubborn nature. Abby saw that part of herself reflected back every time they disagreed. If Clarke only knew how similar she was to her mother in that way. 

"I know you want to put them first. It's who you are but you deserve happiness too. You have a life here and much as I hate to admit it, Lexa seems to genuinely care for you."

Clarke didn't respond but Abby could see a slight smile on her daughter's lips even as she bowed her head trying to hide it. She knew right there and then that her daughter was deeply in love and that this wasn't anything like it was with Finn. She had watched Clarke experience heartbreak with him, convinced she loved him but it hadn't been that deep. Abby had known real love for many years. She knew that it was more than what they'd had and she knew that no matter how Clarke tried to lie to herself, her feelings for Lexa would not just subside with time. 


	37. Wolf Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa works to find Finn. Clarke suffers some embarrassment as some of her wolf urges grow stronger and Abby has a idea for how to catch Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Contains Smut.

It was just a few hours before dawn when Lexa returned to her bedroom. Clarke heard the door open quietly and Lexa undress in the dimmed candlelight and try to creep into bed without waking her. Of course she hadn't been able to sleep at all. 

"Did you find him?"

Lexa snapped her head to the side, removing the last of her clothing and slipping under the covers. 

"No," she said, with a note of disappointment. "He's still in my land. He never got past the guards but there's no sign of him. My people will keep searching until he's found."

"Bellamy is inside the mountain," Clarke told her. "Raven got radio contact from him a couple of hours ago. He's posing as one of their security. She's gonna guide him through taking down their defences from the inside."

Lexa sidled closer and pulled the covers over her, laying her head down on the pillow.

"That's progress at least. I didn't wake you did I?"

Clarke rolled over so that they were face to face. 

"No you didn't. I couldn't sleep."

"Too busy thinking about your people?" Lexa asked, her brow creasing in puzzlement.

"No," Clarke said in a low voice. "I was thinking about you out there looking for him. I was thinking that apart from what happened with him, the dinner went pretty well considering."

Lexa seemed to be almost daydreaming as she spoke, focussed entirely on Clarke as her eyelids lowered and she gazed at her sleepily.

"Mmm, it was a shame we had to cut it short."

"Lexa," Clarke said, her heart beating faster now, "we should talk about us. Our agreement I mean. It seems like we need to be honest with each other."

Clarke turned away for a second and when she turned back, still mid sentence, Lexa's eyes were closed and she was already asleep. Her breathing was gentle and deep as she peacefully slumbered beside her and Clarke just smiled and reached out to caress the side of Lexa's face, skating her fingers over her forehead. 

_Another time_ Clarke thought. _She is exhausted._

Clarke pressed a kiss to her forehead and cuddled up closer, tucking her head under Lexa's. She slipped her hand over Lexa's waist caressing her hip bone ever so slightly and then possessively resting it there as if to keep her close. 

Lexa made a soft noise in her sleep, something that sounded between a moan and a purr and Clarke smiled at how adorable it was and slowly closed her eyes.

When Clarke awoke just before nightfall Lexa was already out of bed and probably resuming the search for Finn. She felt a slight pang wishing she'd woken up with Lexa still there but she knew she was busy. 

Besides Clarke wanted to check on Raven and her people. Once she dressed and cleaned up she headed for the Anya and Raven's shared room assuming they were awake. Still busy thinking about all that was happening she didn't think to knock and just opened the door.

"Oh! God I'm sorry."

Clarke recoiled at the sight of a very naked Raven straddling a very naked Anya on the floor of the room. Blood dripped down the side of Raven's neck, to which Anya was attached. Clarke blushed and turned away apologetically, closing the door firmly behind her. 

  
Lexa strode around her throne room, demanding an explanation from several sheepish guards as to why Finn still hadn't been found. 

"Well? Is anyone going to tell me how one measly wolf has eluded all of Polis' finest guards."

She side eyed them as she observed them, walking back and forth. Most had noted her foul temper that day. The Heda was fair but everyone was aware not to push it when she was in a bad mood. 

Titus knocked and entered suddenly with Abby by his side. 

"Heda forgive me but she insisted she wished to speak to you."

Lexa glared at him and dismissed her guards warning them that the discussion was not over. 

"She is family now," Lexa told Titus. "She need not request an audience. Leave us."

Titus frowned but did not voice his displeasure only glancing at Abby as he left, the doors closing behind him.

"Abby," Lexa said politely. "I'm afraid it has been a busy evening so far. I didn't have a chance to converse with you."

"Still no sign of Finn?" Abby asked, her gaze flickering over Lexa, noticing the sudden change in her body language.

She was feigning a calm demeaner but Abby could see a hint of a sneer on her lips. A sneer she was sure was meant for Finn and was an indicator of just what she wanted to do to punish him.

"No," she stressed, "but we will."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you about. The mountain, Clarke. She will still go after her people but we both know that Finn will be following her wherever she goes. We can't let him leave Polis and I have a way you might be able to lure him."

Lexa cocked a brow.

"Explain."

Clarke was rolling around on all fours in wolf form frustrated at how much the room didn't smell of her or Lexa. For some reason the instinct was so strong to just rub her scent all over every piece of furniture there. She was on the large rug on their bedroom floor, covered in fur, unable to relax until she could get everything to smell how it should. 

The door opened suddenly and Lexa and her mom both stood there, catching her right in the act and Clarke was mortified.

"See," Abby said. "Scent focussed. Any item of her clothing or anything that has her scent on should do it."

Clarke kept her head low, still on the rug. Both women were staring at her as she slinked away into the other room, too embarrassed to face them.

"That's perfectly normal," Abby told Lexa in a low voice. "Her father used to do it all the time. Makes them feel more secure. He was the worst when I was pregnant. Had to rub his fur on everything in the house."

Lexa who was still a little wide eyed at having caught her wife scent marking again, turned her head quickly. 

"Really? So it's nothing to worry about?"

Abby smiled and gathered up some of Clarke's discarded clothes for them to use to lure Finn. 

"Not at all. Here, these should do it."

Abby handed Lexa the clothes and saw as the brunette's eyes darted to other room where she knew Clarke was hiding out. 

"Promise me one thing," Abby said. 

"What is it?" Lexa asked.

"Promise me you won't let Finn lay even a finger on her. He's already hurt her so much."

Lexa held her gaze solemnly. 

"You have my word. I will kill him first."

"I'll er leave you two to talk," Abby said. "I'm guessing this is a new behaviour of hers and that she's still embarrassed."

Lexa nodded and Abby excused herself. 

"Clarke, you don't need to hide in my private wash room," Lexa called. 

Clarke appeared at the door sheepishly, wearing some of Lexa's own clothes. 

_Probably the first one's she grabbed from the wash room_ she thought. 

All of their clothes were stored in there and Lexa couldn't deny that she enjoyed the sight of Clarke in one of her own outfits.

"And that wasn't even the most humiliating thing that happened to me today," Clarke muttered.

Lexa raised a brow questioningly.

"I - er walked in on Anya and Raven without knocking."

"Oh!" Lexa replied. 

She noticed Clarke was still flush with embarassment and couldn't help but smile.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about -" Lexa glanced towards the rug and Clarke's gaze followed, "- about what you were doing. Your mom said that it's perfectly normal."

"I heard," Clarke said. "A least that's a comfort. The urge has just been really strong recently. I don't know why."

"Your mom was actually talking to me about that before we entered the room. She said that wolves are more sensitive and more driven by scent and that it's near impossible for them to resist."

"She's got that right," Clarke said, sniffing around Lexa's neck. "You smell really good today? Did you do something different?"

Lexa frowned at her.

"No...? Why? What's different?"

Clarke sniffed around her circling her now.

"Why do you smell so amazing today?"

Lexa was completely puzzled. 

"I don't know. I swear I haven't done anything differently. I mean I was out in the woods most of the yesterday and I haven't even had the chance to bathe yet."

Clarke inhaled deeply. 

"I didn't smell it yesterday but today... I'm so sensitive to it. It's the woods. You smell like the woods."

"And that's attractive to you?" Lexa queried, well aware of how close 

"Uh-huh," Clarke muttered. "Are you busy right now?"

Lexa knew that tone of voice, that look in Clarke's eyes. She had circled Lexa like a vampire hunting a meal, if that had been allowed in their culture.

"Very busy unfortunately," Lexa murmoured, her gaze never leaving Clarke. "I need to find him before he hurts anyone else."

Clarke who was usually so focussed on task, was more distracted than Lexa had ever seen her.

"Clarke," she said. "Much as I would love to spend time with you right now and satisfy whatever this wolf urge is, I think we both have other concerns."

"We always have other concerns," Clarke said with a sly grin, one hand already sliding up the back of Lexa's neck. "Twenty minutes won't hurt."

Lexa exhaled, unable to resist the thrill that rushed through her senses as Clarke's fingers trailed up and down the base column of her neck. 

"Just twenty minutes?" Lexa asked in a low voice. "Since when are we so fast? We both know that once we get started we need more time than that."

"Hmm... an hour then? You already have people searching for him. We can't have you neglecting your wifely duties can we?"

"It _would_ be irresponsible of me," Lexa purred, her hands slipping around Clarke's waist.

Lexa caught Clarke's lips in her own and was astonished at the force with which Clarke kissed her back. She made a mental note to try and find out more about these weird wolf mood swings when she had the chance. Clarke was already undressing her with record speed and pushing her back on the sofa and clambouring on top of her. She reached up to pull her own top over her head as Lexa just watched in awe and waited until Clarke fell back down onto her. 

In seconds she was being pleasured by Clarke, the blonde's fingers already slipping inside her. 

Lexa closed her eyes and let the sensation wash over her. She didn't know what this desire was Clarke had to suddenly claim her but she didn't care. It was everything. Clarke was everything and Lexa would give her anything. 

"You okay?" Clarke asked quietly, as she worked Lexa with her hands.

"I'm good. Just," Lexa closed her eyes and exhaled, barely able to form words, "don't stop, please."

Something blazed in Clarke's heart at her words. The commander never said please to anyone, never even asked and here she was practically begging beneath her.

Lexa's breaths became more laboured, more shallow and then she came under Clarke, the sense of incredible relief flooding through her soul at the release that she hadn't even known she needed.

"I love you," Clarke admitted softly.

Lexa's eyes flew open in surprise as Clarke slipped from her slowly. Clarke's other hand was on her forehead and Lexa couldn't form words, unable quite to believe what Clarke had told her. 

"I've been trying to tell you for some time. I didn't know how. I mean I know it was all meant to be just sex and our agreement but then we got married and then everything was going so well and-"

Someone knocked at the door and Lexa could've murdered them right then for interrupting what Clarke was in the middle of telling her. It was unbelievable to her that Clarke even felt like that about her. 

"Heda. You are needed," Titus called. "Azgeda are demanding an audience."

Lexa almost cursed under breath, closing her eyes and shaking her head. 

"It's about Finn," she explained. "They want to know why we haven't caught him."

Clarke smiled softly.

"Go. We'll talk later. Your people need you."

Clarke moved to let her up and Lexa retrieved her clothes dressing hurriedly. Lexa moved to leave but stopped, hesistating as she glanced back at Clarke over her shoulder.

"We _will_ talk Clarke. Just let me deal with this."

There was a promise in Lexa's voice, something light and new that Clarke hadn't heard there before. Clarke didn't reply but there was an unspoken understanding between them that this was just the beginning of something.


	38. Somewhere In the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven talk to Bellamy. Lexa deals with more interference from Nia over Finn and the couple share a brief intimate moment before they head off into battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - R.A.T is an abbreviation for a remote access trojan, a stealth backdoor hacking tool to gain access and control over someone's electronic device.

"Where have you been?" Raven asked as she fiddled with the radio receiver dial. "Thought we were gonna both wait for Bellamy to check in."

Clarke had entered Anya's room carefully knocking first and checking it was all clear. Raven had set up all her electronic equipment in their, half of the room filled with Raven's stuff and half filled with Anya's. 

"I tried," Clarke said. "You were busy."

Raven side eyed her thoughtfully.

"Is this about when you walked in on us? We were just-"

"I know what you were doing," Clarke said, raising her hands and clenching her eyes shut, "just when is he checking in?"

"Any time now. Where's Lexa?"

Raven noticed immediately the change in Clarke's expression.

"She got called away. Commander stuff."

"Oh what happened? Something happened."

"Nothing. Don't ask. Let's just focus."

Raven rolled her eyes but knew there was something more going on. Clarke scrunched up her nose suddenly.

"This room stinks of you two! How much sex have you been having."

"Wolf senses huh?" Raven said with a sly grin. "You still have the vampire side too though yeah. Because that being bitten thing is more awesome than it looks."

"Oh I still get that perk," Clarke said. "Just take care with that. You're human remember. Replace your fluids."

"Uh you sound like Anya. She's gets so soft about that."

"Good."

"This is Bellamy. Are you there?"

Clarke grabbed the radio inmediately.

"We're here. What's happening?"

"I've found our people. They're being kept as lab experiments on level 5. Lincoln is the only one missing. They put him in the reaper programme and sent him out to do their dirty work I'm sure of it."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Right now but Clarke-," Bellamy paused, "there are humans and vampires in here too."

Clarke frowned.

"Lexa's people? How many?"

"Not enough to be noticable but enough to be a problem during escape. We need a small army to break into this place."

Clarke paused, thinking about their options.

"We already have a small army," she said thoughtfully. "We're gonna release them all. We'll distract them at the front door while you get them out the back."

"Okay but we better move fast. This guard uniform will only go so far to keep me from being caught."

"Understood."

"First we need you to deploy that R.A.T I programmed into their system. Did you find an access point?"

"I think I did. You - er might have to walk me through it."

"This could take some time," Raven told Clarke. "You don't need to stay for this."

"I heard that," Bellamy said dryly. 

"Stay safe. Check in on the hour when you can."

"Got it," he replied. 

"I'll contact the others. We'll need to plan this," Clarke said. "You get him into that system."

  
Lexa watched as Nia commanded the room as if she was in charge. She remained seated on her throne as Nia demanded the head of the missing wolf Finn and the mountain men and performed her charade of ignorance for the clans.

"We already have a plan to capture him and bring him to justice. This is really not necessary," Lexa said with calm authority. "We need no extra support from Azgeda and the mountain will fall soon. Of that I am sure."

"See how she marries Wanheda and then allows the wolves to run free in our lands. It has gone on too long!"

Lexa raised a brow, knowing where this was going.

"If you wish to question my leadership then you know the rules Nia. Challenge me yourself or follow my command."

Nia sneered, knowing she wouldn't fool Lexa kom trikru so easily. 

"I will gladly follow your command but surely you would not refuse an offer of assistance from an allied clan."

Lexa knew it would look poor if she did and so did Nia. 

"If Azgeda are offering to help, the alliance welcomes it but I am still in command. You will follow my orders."

"Of course, Heda."

  
Lexa stormed down the hallway as soon as the meeting was over more than frustrated at her attempts to raise a rebellion against her. As transparent as it was to Lexa, the clan leaders often fell for Nia's words and she knew how to rile them up and even worse was the fact that Finn had still not been caught. She would have to take Abby's advice and lure him but now Azgeda would be there to witness whatever happened.

Clarke was heading towards her from the opposite direction of the hall and Lexa nodded at her. She still hadn't addressed what had happened between them earlier that evening and much as Lexa wanted to voice her feelings, admitting to any form of weakness as the commander was something she was not uniquely suited for. 

They walked towards each other and met in the middle, crashing against each other into a heated kiss. 

"Not here. The elevator," Lexa murmoured inbetween kisses. "Nia is here."

Both of them scrambled for the metal doors which had seen better days and hurried inside and pressed the button to stall the lift from moving. 

"That kind of day huh?" Clarke asked as Lexa growled into the side of Clarke's neck, parting her lips.

Clarke felt teeth graze over the edges of her skin delicately, almost as if Lexa was savouring the moment. 

"About what I said earlier..." Clarke started.

"Shh..." Lexa whispered. 

She pressed a soft kiss just under her earlobe and then several more under her chin and down the length of her neck.

"Not now," Lexa breathed. "Can I...?"

Her breathe was warm. Clarke didn't know why she had always assumed before Lexa that vampires would be cold to the touch. Lexa was all warmth and heat. Clarke tilted her neck, understanding what Lexa was asking. It was answer enough and Lexa silently slipped her fangs into her and Clarke felt her heat beat faster as she had every time Lexa had bitten her but this time she felt Lexa's heart beating quicker in her chest as they pressed against each other and Lexa sighed so softly, her arms around Clarke, hands delicately pressed to the back of her shoulders.

Clarke felt her relax in her arms, as if all tension had drained from her and she was almost sure Lexa wasn't even drinking anymore or if she was she was taking her time in doing so. Lexa pulled back and Clarke opened her eyes to see those beautiful green eyes staring back at her with such affection.

 _She never said it back_ Clarke thought, _but she must feel the same, she must - looking at me like that._

"I don't have much time," Lexa said in the gentlest voice. "I have to lead a hunt for Finn with Azgeda watching my every move."

"And I have our way into the mountain. Bellamy is inside. They have some of your people too. We just need to get hold of Lincoln first and check the cure works."

"My people?" Lexa said with narrowed eyes. "I was not aware of that. Anyway, please be careful. I know you are strong but so are the reapers."

"I won't be alone," Clarke reassured her. "What about you? I don't trust Azgeda. They were well aware of what the mountain were doing all this time."

Lexa lowered her head a little, her chin tucked in as she eyed Clarke and pushed back a few stray blonde hairs and tucked them behind her ears.

"I know. I don't trust them either. This is clearly part of Nia's plan too. Fear not though I will be cautious. I won't be alone either."

Clarke glanced away thoughtfully and Lexa's gaze followed her movements curiously. 

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked.

Clarke turned back to her, blue eyes locking onto green. 

"If it comes down to you and Finn, don't hesitate. I would rather you come back alive than he does and you don't."

Lexa smiled a little. Clarke was worried for her. It almost amused her if it was not a little offensive that Clarke thought Finn a challenge for her. But it warmed her heart that Clarke was saying clearly that if it came down to it she chose Lexa first. It had been a long time since anyone had truly been concerned for her in such a way. Even Costia had known how fierce a fighter she was.

 _It is almost sweet how she fears for me_ Lexa thought. 

"Once I deal with Finn I will find you and join you in taking down the mountain," Lexa promised. "He will not elude me another day."

Clarke smiled and moved forward to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around Lexa and the brunette caught her in a hug and found herself hugging back despite herself. She closed her eyes for an instance, trying to preserve the moment. 

_I will return to you_ Lexa promised silently. _I will always return to you my love and when I do I will tell you how I feel. I will tell you the truth._

Clarke pulled back and they drew apart as Lexa pressed the button to resume the lift and return to the top floor. As they waited, side by side, they both glanced at each other, knowing that the next time they saw each other it would likely be in the heat of battle.

The doors opened and they both went in different directions, Lexa to prepare for the hunt, Clarke to prepare to take on the mountain. Both of them in each others' hearts even if they were on different paths for the time being.


	39. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa lures Finn into a trap with Azgeda troops at her back and there are betrayals as some people switch sides.

Lexa led her small band of warriors through the forest, her face masked by jagged black war paint. They placed the item of clothing and hid all around the territory ready to start their long stakeout for Finn. Lexa herself was sitting high in a tree watching for any sign of him but all around her she was well aware that Azgeda warriors were blended in the trees with her, Nia included. 

It made her uneasy to know that they outnumbered her own people but she knew their strength. They could defeat Azgeda if necessary. She had elected only the finest warriors to her personal guards. 

She remained seated there for quite a long time refusing to let her mind wander to Clarke. She needed to stay focussed but even now she could still taste her from earlier that evening in the lift. She could still feel her inside her, the memory of Clarke pleasuring her even earlier that night. The moon was not full but rather clouded over and only a slither of a crescent but Lexa found herself wondering if Clarke would appreciate it's brightness as she always did. 

She scanned around, checking as she did every now and then for signs of movement and saw something twitch near the clothing that had been laid on the ground. Instinctively Lexa knew who it was. She saw Nia and her son Roan hidden in the trees across from her and they made eye contact and Lexa saw something in Nia's eyes that worried her. There was a hint of a smirk on her lips, something flashing deep behind her eyes. 

_She wouldn't..._ Lexa thought with anger. 

Nia said nothing but she watched as Roan pretended to fall out of the tree and land near Finn, who had just appeared in human form, warning him early of the ambush. Finn lifted his head in alarm and set off in the other direction moving at a incredible speed.

Lexa cursed and leapt down racing after him the second her feet touched the ground. She ran at full speed, pushing her body to the limit, her warriors charging with her but Lexa was the fastest and was ahead of them, refusing to lose sight of him as he disappeared into the forest and towards TonDC. 

A few moments later and she saw him in the distance tearing off a metal grate and crawling into a large metal pipe. Determined not to let him slip from her sight she clamboured in after him. 

It was then that she heard the roar. She turned in alarm and there Finn was but not as she recognised him. He was a tall, hideous werewolf, his mouth full of sharp teeth. Lexa drew in her breath. This was so much worse than any reaper. Nothing like Clarke's mid form or anything she had ever seen. He towered over her, drool falling from his mouth and Lexa drew her dagger. She knew where they were. They were in the old enclosures. The Pauna, a once fearsome beast in their lands that had long been dead used to be caged in there for everyone's safety. She threw the dagger into his thigh at lightning speed and he howled and she turned and ran for her life, knowing that he would chase her. She only hoped the wound would slow him enough as she leapt from a height, landing awkwardly against a wall on her arm and crying out. She would heal fast but it hurt and she stumbled on towards the metal enclosure she knew lay in the centre of the structure.

Finn roared and howled as he charged blindly after her and she found herself backed inside the cage. She drew her swords and steeled herself as he bounded through the door and towards her. 

But he ran too fast. Lexa knew he would overextend himself and she moved as he stumbled towards her and launched herself around him throwing her swords aside and grabbing the large chains that she'd had installed there. He swung at her but she ducked and wrapped them tighter around him drawing them back and connecting them to a large black metal ring that locked them into place. 

Finn shook himself violently but the chains only tightened around him until he grew weaker and changed back into human form, so much smaller and more vulnerable now. He gasped but the chains tightened with each movement he made until he began to realise that he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"She will never love you," Finn gasped, falling to his knees. "She is mine and she always will be."

Lexa smiled at his words, knowing that victory was truly in her grasp now.

"She already does and I love her. You had your chance at redemption and you chose to throw it away. Now you will never see her again. You forfeited your life when you killed all those innocent people."

Finn snarled.

"You lie. She does not! She couldn't. Not when she knows you killed me. She'll find out and she will hate you. You can't kill me. She will never forgive you for it."

"You're wrong," Lexa said, stepping further back towards the door. "She knows what needs to be done. Besides there's someone who wants to punish you much more than I do. Anya!"

The blonde warrior woman entered the room, staring at Finn with a sickening smile.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little mutt that broke my Rae's precious heart and betrayed her. Thought you'd got away with that did you."

"Keep him alive for the trial," Lexa told her. "He will face his punishment publicly once you've done with him."

Anya's eyes lit up with fire and she moved towards Finn with that same smile still on her lips. Lexa turned her back as she heard Finn yell for mercy and closed the door behind her.

Outside she found Nia and several of her warriors, all able to hear Finn's screams of pain. Nia appeared visibly annoyed at her plans being thwarted. Clearly she had planned to make sure Finn escaped so she could undermine Lexa yet again.

"The creature has been caught and punished and will face the true extent of our justice now we know what we are dealing with," Lexa announced. "As for the Ice Queen who deliberately tried to sabotage this hunt, warriors, arrest the Azgeda Queen and Prince!"

Nia snarled thinking herself outnumbering Lexa and called for her people to fight back but several hundred more troops appeared from their hiding places, arrows aimed directly at them.

"A new leader of Azgeda will be chosen as the Queen awaits justice for her part in assisting our enemies at the mountain. Until then anyone who wishes not to be shot and killed will return home until such time as the new leader is delegated."

Nia sneered.

"You won't get away with this. Do you think my people will stand for this? I am their Queen!"

"They will when they realise that you knew the mountain was experimenting on our own people and still conspired with them," Lexa said, leaning in closer.

"Costia! I will have her head to punish you for this-"

Ontari stepped forward, raising her head. 

"You will not harm her. It's over Nia. Lexa showed us the proof. You are not in charge anymore. Echo has defected. Your own son despises you, even though he is loyal, and you have betrayed our people."

Lexa ordered her warriors to arrest Nia and Roan and anyone who resisted but no Azgeda moved to help. Her conversations with Ontari had made sure of that. Ontari was well respected among her people and Nia known only for her cruelty. Lexa had already decided to show leniency to Prince Roan who she knew had no desire to rule the entire alliance. He would be tried but his sentence would be light. Nia, well she was one thorn in Lexa's side that she was glad to remove permanantly.

Nia continued protesting as she was dragged away and Lexa met Ontari's eyes and nodded. Their mutual affection for Costia had been the nail in Nia's coffin. Ontari had realised a long time ago that Nia would use Costia's life as a bargaining chip but what she hadn't bargained for was Ontari falling in love with her and being the one person she would betray her Queen to protect.

 _Now for the mountain_ Lexa thought to herself. _It is done._


	40. A Difficult Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds Lincoln and administers the cure and then heads for the mountain as her plans come to fruition while Lexa rushes into action after having a realisation.

Clarke and her people grabbed Lincoln the moment he was visible. It took several of them to hold him down and drag him into an abandoned warehouse to administer the cure. At first it didn't seem to work. He was unrecognisable, all fury and rage, Octavia's deep concern for him marked all over her face as she held his hand and helped to hold him down.

Clarke knew how much she loved him, how much it was hurting her to see him in such a way. Lincoln was the gentlest, most thoughtful of all of them. He was a sensitive soul and to see him in such a way was heartbreaking. He shook as the cure was administered but then he stilled and Clarke checked his pulse to find his heart had stopped beating.

She did compressions and then demanded the adrenaline and stabbed him with it, desperately hoping he would survive. Her mom had told her she had no idea if it would even work but she wasn't ready to give up.

Suddenly he choked and his eyes refocussed and Octavia who was flooding with tears, hugged him.

"Octavia?" he said softly.

"I'm here," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "It's okay."

"You need to take him somewhere safe," Clarke told her. "Let him rest. My mom is waiting back at the bunker. Take the van and the others and get him out of here."

"What about you?" Octavia asked.

"I'm going to end this once and for all," Clarke said with determination. "Monty, be ready to open all the doors."

"Got it," he said. "You shouldn't go in alone Clarke."

"It'll be easier for one person," Echo said. "Harder to sneak a group in. I can go."

"No," Clarke told her. "I need you with the others, keeping them all safe. Lexa is going to meet me when she's done with Finn. I won't be alone."

She held up her radio and pressed the button.

"Bellamy are you ready?"

"Ready," he answered back. "Just say the word and the defences are offline."

"I'll call you when it's time."

"Roger," he replied. 

Clarke clipped a belt up around her body slipping the radio in one of the pouches. It had been Raven's idea. This way she could turn into a wolf and back and not lose all of her things and could stash spare clothes in there. The strap was designed to self tighten or loosen when she changed so as to fit neatly. Her wedding ring as always remained around her neck. 

_Time to do this_ she thought. 

She slipped into wolf form and raced away towards the mountain entrance hidden in Arkadia. It started off as just a tunnel hidden behind a door and then went deeper into the underground. Old mine carts and railway tracks littered the tunnels and Clarke ran full speed into them, knowing that is was going to be a maze to navigate. 

She followed the scent trails for several miles and hid when she heard reapers coming by. They were terrifying. Men and women who were no longer human but not wolves either. Crazed, violent creatures with no thought. 

She hid out of sight, knowing that if she got caught she would likely not survive an encounter with them. 

Once she found the door she changed forms, dressed and called Bellamy again.

"Do it," she said firmly.

The door was white in front of her, an imprenetrable barrior. Something clicked and the door unlocked and Clarke drew her handgun and entered the Mountain. 

  
Lexa made sure everything was taken care of before she headed for the Mountain entrance in Arkadia. Everyone was back, Nia and Finn imprisoned, Finn under constant guard and chained so much he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. 

It was then that she felt the sense of urgency hit her. She had told Clarke she would take down the mountain with her or that she would at least be there to support her. Anya would head to the front entrance with a small army at her command but Lexa she couldn't wait for them to march. She needed to get there. 

She leapt on Anya's bike and and rode out of Polis and through the streets of Arkadia, ready to find the woman she loved and tell her all that she felt. Somehow saying it to Finn had awakened something in her. She had finally said it out loud but now she needed to tell her. Oh God she had to tell her before it was too late.

  
Clarke crept through the mountain facility, the emergency lights flashing as Monty took down their systems with Raven's trojan. Once she was on the first level she saw people frantic, all moving to the one level where there was still power and security, level 5. 

Clarke made her way instead to the control room as Bellamy hurried to free their people from their cages. It was in there that she saw the cameras. They were still active, not tied directly to the mainframe, power still available in the control room and level 5 but nowhere else. People in cages, men, women, children. All types of people, wolves, humans, vampires. Something about it tore at her heart. She caught sight of Murphy, caged and very displeased with it. He seemed unharmed and unchanged but was with a young woman talking, a vampire Clarke realised. 

She saw Bellamy opening the cages, instructing everyone to follow him, to get to safety and felt a sigh of relief. Now they had their inside army. It would be down to Lexa's people and hers to fight until they surrendered and then it would be over. 

Suddenly something happened. The solid metal door of the room she was in shook and then was knocked clean out of the wall and a large, reaper was standing there snarling about six foot tall.

He was on two legs in midform and snarled at her as Cage Wallace walked in, a large smug smile on his face.

"At last. Wanheda, we finally meet. I knew that this would bring you to us eventually."

Clarke caught the movement of his eyes towards the screens and turned her head just enough to see as Bellamy and the other prisoners were surrounded by reapers. 

"You have a choice to make," he said. "We only want you. Do as we say and we will let them go."

"And if I don't?" Clarke asked, with one brow slightly raised.

"Then they'll all die," he said. "Torn to pieces by our great creations, the reapers. What do you say?"

Clarke glared at him.

"It's not much of a choice is it?" she said lifting her gun so that he could see it and placing it down on the table. "Now let them go."

He pressed a thumb to his radio and called for the prisoners to be released. 

"This is a big mistake," Clarke said as a man in a guard's uniform entered and started binding her hands behind her back. "The commander will be coming for you."

Cage laughed increduously and glanced at the man. His name tag said Carl Emerson. Clarke made a mental note of it.

"For Wanheda? A wolf? Vampires and wolves have been enemies for decades. She will want you for herself no doubt but it's a miracle she didn't murder you. Do not think your political alliance means she cares about you. If she does come for me you can be sure she'll end your life in a heartbeat rather than risk the prophecy coming to pass."

Clarke shook her head, a sudden fear rising in her. What if he was right? What if Lexa had to do it?

 _No_ she told herself. _She cares about me. After all we've shared, she wouldn't do it._

Clarke steeled herself as she was led to the white room that was to become her prison. 

"Don't worry," Emerson leaned in and whispered, "Dr Tsing will have a lot of fun torturing you for her little lab experiments. You will get all of her attention now that you are her only patient."


	41. How the Mountain Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke remembers a sweet moment with Lexa as she awakens in a cell in the mountain and tries to find a way to escape. Clarke finds out why the Mountain need her blood so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the previous chapters. I have to be quick with uploading this one because my home internet is down and I'm using up the remains of my data until it's fixed so hope you like it.

"Stop it, stop it, please..." Clarke had been doubled over with laughter as Lexa had tickled her stomach in a rare moment of playfulness. 

It had been not long after they had married after spending an inordinate amount of time in their bed having sex. 

Lexa held her arms up above her head and pinned her. 

"What are you going to do about it?" she'd asked with a wicked smile on her face. 

Clarke had stopped laughing as she had gazed up into those brilliant green eyes. She had leaned up and pressed her lips to Lexa's and the mood had changed immediately. They had both fell into the kiss, Lexa releasing her arms to cradle her body, tilting her head to deepen it. Clarke had brought her arms around Lexa's body and given in to her, holding her closer, wanting never to have to let her go again. 

Clarke was in a clinical white room when she awoke. They had drugged her, taken her blood and put her in the cell some time ago and then she'd dreamed of the memory. It was so clear to her now why she had replayed that memory so many times in her head. It was rare that Lexa was so unguarded, so carefree but somehow finding out that Clarke was ticklish had brought out a different side of her and Clarke knew that moments like that were what made her fall in love with Lexa. 

She huffed and sat up from the medical cot she lay on. They had not restrained her at least. They didn't have to. She knew that they could gas her through the vents with the red coloured knockout gas they had used on her. That's how they'd drugged her and there was nothing she could do about it. She only hoped her friends had been released. She doubted Wallace would let them go but he would keep them alive at least. That would give her time to find a way out. 

Her eyes searched around the room, examining the layout, searching for something to help. They had taken everything from her but the wedding ring around her neck. She saw an IV in the corner of the room and picked it up and smashed the glass of the door. She reached out and scrambled for the lock, hissing as she caught her arm on the glass. It unlocked but Clarke thought it was too easy and it was because the instant she was out in the hall, an alarm went off signalling her escape and she spun around, wearing the white clothes they had put her in. 

_No time to think about that_ she thought. _I need to get out of here._

She remembered the layout of the plans and raced down the corridor, guessing she was in the quarantine ward. For people who were doing experiments and making monsters they didn't have the best cells for keeping them. 

_Why do they even have a quarantine ward_ she wondered suddenly. _Wait_... 

Something suddenly dawned on Clarke. She'd never seen any one of the mountain men outside save for Cage Wallace and the reapers they had created. 

_They can't go outside_ she thought. _That's why this place is sealed and hidden so thoroughly. Something's happened here and they can't leave._

Clarke's first thoughts were her friends but she knew that without understanding the mountain men she would not be able to defeat them. She headed for the one place she knew would give her answers. Level 5.

Clarke ripped off a vent cover and crawled into the vents, replacing it behind her. Several guards ran along the corridors, their feet clapping on the ground in quick succession as she hid and then crawled through the air ducts, thankful that she had an excellent mind for mapping and a good sense of direction. When she reached level 5 she saw people walking past, children and adults all dressed casually, all exceptionally pale as if they had all been raised there and had never seen the sun. 

Clarke saw one man in a room alone, painting a replica of a Van Gogh painting, the yellows bright on the page. He was very elderly but appeared well cared for and Clarke saw the corner of another painting and the signature D.Wallace scrawled there. 

_His father_ she told herself _. He will have the answers I need._

Clarke kicked off the vent and the man turned around in alarm, both of them now alone in his white room. His surprise quickly faded as if he had expected her.

"Wanheda I assume? You know I will have to turn you in."

"Yes," Clarke said, "but first I need to know what you want with me. What happened here? Why can't you leave?"

Dante put down his paintbrush carefully and then met her eyes. 

"Take a seat. It's a lengthy story."

Clarke didn't want to take her eyes off him, knowing this was dangerous territory. He could be trying to stall her. She edged over to the table and two armchairs and sat down. Dante followed and seated himself in a manner that reminded Clarke almost of a leader, poised and calm. 

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked.

His voice was refined, elegant almost but Clarke knew that behind it lay an edge and a calculating mind. He was likely Cage's father and Cage had to get it from somewhere.

"Tell me why you can't go outside."

  
The Mountain had not always been the home of the werewolves. For many thousands of years they had roamed free in different tribes, hiding from humans in plain sight. But several thousand years before they had established a colony, deciding it better to hide theirselves away from the human word and avoid the wars their vampire enemies seemed to wage with them. They had lived there for a long time with minimal conflict and uneasy treaties with Polis but then a Heda name Sheidheda had arisen to power long before Heda kom Trikru and had waged a vicious war against them. He had been brutal and extremely successful and they had sought to use science to defeat him. Many of their scientists had worked to develop chemical weapons, designed to change the vampires very dna and make it so the world itself was poisonous to them. 

"It was supposed to kill them. End them forever so that we were safe but Sheidheda found out and he attacked us. He released the chemical into the compound. Every child born since has been unable to leave this place. All except my son. I sent him away with his mother before it happened. I didn't want him to be targeted."

"What happened to Sheidheda?" Clarke asked.

"Someone had to release it and he had this crazy idea that he was too powerful to be taken down by some stupid chemical. He tried to leave the compound and died within seconds. That's how we knew it had worked. A few of our people tried to leave, ignoring advice and they didn't last either. The handful of wolves who had never joined us, knew nothing about it. They'd refused to participate in our wars and lived separate, peaceful lives."

Dante's fist closed and she could see how much he believed in what they had tried to do, how much he wanted his people to survive. 

"So you think my dna can help? Why the reapers? Why do all this? Why not just ask me to help?"

Dante smiled suddenly as if thinking her terribly naive.

"The vampire got to you first. We knew she would poison you against us. We half expected her to kill you once she discovered your identity. They didn't even know who you were."

"You're wrong. I would still have listened to both sides. I still would've helped and Lexa can be reasoned with."

He chuckled suddenly.

"You really believe that she loves you. They aren't capable of it. You're her meal ticket and a symbol of her power that's all. She only wants you so that we don't get hold of you because of the foolish prophecy everyone believes in. Even my son is fooled by it. We need you because you are the key. Sheidheda used the chemical on us and it changed our dna. We targeted it to attack the way they metabolise oxygen. It works on every individual species but never on hybrids for some reason. We created hybrids. They were crude failures and they never lived past our tests but they were never afflicted with exposure to the chemical we were exposed to. They were always immune but we need a true hybrid to fix this."

"And then what?" Clarke asked. "I fix this, you all go outside and then you attack Polis, you attack innocent people? How could I ever let you do that? Finn? My friends? You will do anything to beat your enemies no matter who gets hurt. Isn't that what caused this in the first place?" 

He grew angry and got to his feet and Clarke rose to hers.

"I did it for my people just like you would've done for yours. If you won't help us willingly then we will force you to do it, even if that means we have to kill you to find the solution."

Clarke growled, her fangs slipping out.

"Like hell you will."

"You haven't thought this through," he warned her. "You don't think that you've been on camera this whole time? My people will be outside the door waiting for you."

"Oh I know," Clarke said, producing a long piece of shattered glass that she had stashed in her pocket. 

She grabbed him and held it to his throat.

"Why do you think I kept this? Who better to keep hostage than the leader's father?"

Dante grew quieter, realising suddenly that he had underestimated her.

The door opened and several arned guards and reapers crowded her but she held him firmly at her front as a shield.

"No one move," she stressed. 


	42. Wanheda Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa races towards Clarke and has to fight her way through the reapers while Clarke uses her hostage to make a bold decision.

Lexa rode the bike through the streets of Arkadia, towards the underground entrance of the mountain. She didn't know how she was going to get inside if something went wrong. She would have to improvise. 

She left the bike near the entrance and went on foot, knowing that the growl of the engine would be too loud a fanfare. 

A reaper charged upon her and she slapped him down with a forceful punch. Another attacked leaping at her and she ducked and swerved and spun, kicking him, flying back into the tunnel wall. Lexa hid as she neared the entrance and saw the mountain guards in full hazmat suits, open the door forcing the reapers to line up like zombies and follow them back inside. 

Lexa saw her moment and flew forward to stop the door closing, slipping in. The last guard saw her but she grabbed him and muffled his voice, dragging him backwards into a side room before rendering him unconscious. She took his security cards and left him there before exiting and slipping away into the mountain. 

  
"She knows everything," Dante told his son as Clarke held him hostage and backed away down the corridor. "Don't let her leave for all our sakes."

Cage hissed, a scowl marring his face. 

"Where are the hostages?" Clarke demanded. "Take me to them or he dies."

Cage didn't move at first as his father silently begged him not to but Clarke knew he couldn't sacrifice his father. He moved after a minute, leading her towards the med bay where they had been experimenting on her people. Once the door opened she saw all her people still in cages. None of the inside army she had expected had escaped. The Mountain Men had recaptured them all, likely with their gas grenade. She saw Bellamy and Murphy both chained to a wall. Clarke's instinct had been right. They hadn't kept their word and released her people.

"Now release them!" Clarke said. "All of them."

She yanked the shard of glass against Dante's neck holding it like a knife. 

Cage's men moved, opening the cages, leaving Bellamy and Murphy until last. 

"Them too," she said. "And discard all your weapons on the floor."

Murphy rubbed his wrists as soon as he was released. 

"I would say it's good to see you Clarke but I'd rather just get out of here," he quipped. 

"We'll find you," Cage said. "We'll follow you wherever you go, whatever you do. We'll make a thousand reapers until we get you back."

 _He means it_ Clarke thought in alarm. 

"You two, get out of here, get the other prisoners out. The cure works, just about. There's more with the others."

"We're not leaving you," Bellamy said.

"Speak for yourself," Murphy said dryly. "I want the hell out of here."

"Murphy," Bellamy scolded. 

Murphy shrugged and Bellamy turned back to Clarke.

"Go," she said in a low voice. "I need to end this once and for all. Take one of their radios. Tell Raven to lock the med bay once I close the door.

He nodded in understanding but grabbed a spare radio and shoved it in Clarke's pocket. He gave her a look that said that he hoped she knew what she was doing and then turned and headed away leaving Clarke still facing Cage and his guards.

"Everyone get in the room now," she commanded.

Cage was reluctant but she tightened her grip and his eyes widened in alarm. He stepped inside and Clarke kicked the door waiting until she heard it lock. 

"It's only a matter of time," Dante told her. "My son will come for you."

"It won't matter by then,'" she said calmly. "We're gonna destroy every bit of that drug you used to make the reapers and all the research that comes with it."

She dragged Dante with her and headed to the medical storage lockers that she knew was likely Dr Tsing's personal store.

The room was empty save for buzzing refridgerators and file storage towers. Clarke searched around and spotted the roll of white bandages. She forced Dante into the adjoining office and made him sit down where she bound him tightly to the chair, tying his wrists together to one arm and then binding his legs. 

She began to search through the files finding any reference she could to the reapers and then just unloaded them all into a pile on the floor. She found any alcohol solutions she could and poured them over the files, pulling out vials of blood, containers of the reaper dna alterating chemical and placing them on the floor, pouring enough flammable material over them to make sure it would all be incinerated. She did the same to Dr Tsing's office.

She moved Dante, wheeling him out into the corridor and drew out the radio. 

"Raven, I need you to shut down the sprinkler system in the med storage and Tsing's office and seal off the room."

"Copy that Wanheda," Raven said cheekily. "Don't get yourself killed."

"Is Lexa back?" she asked. "She was too late too meet me. Did she find Finn?"

"Yeah it's all good. He's chained in a cell, nursing the bruises Anya gave him. Lexa set off towards you right after and sent a small army to the front of the mountain."

Clarke felt that familiar thudding of her heart. Lexa was following her right into danger and somehow that terrified her more than anything. She wouldn't know that things went wrong. She would have to fight through a wall of reapers. 

"Clarke?"

"I'm here Rae, just thinking. Is your trojan still in the system?"

"Yeah, they locked me out for a while but their guy has nothing on me. I'm running circles around him."

"Great open all doors into except those on this floor. Keep the people contained but safe. We're taking the mountain."


	43. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds herself in trouble but Lexa is there for her when she needs her. Lexa confesses the truth and Clarke finds a strength in her werewolf form that she never realised she had.

Clarke started the fire with potassium permanganate and glycerin. It started smoking instantly and she closed the door.

She suddenly felt something and became aware of a needle pressed against her neck.

"Doctor Tsing I'm guessing," Clarke said, freezing her body.

"We were going to keep you alive but I guess it's not strictly essential. I hope your precious people were worth it. Where are they now? They've abandoned you."

"Not everyone."

When Clarke heard Lexa's voice, a smile played on her lips. The next thing she knew she had heard a thud and the needle was no longer at her neck. Clarke turned and saw Dr Tsing was on the floor, bleeding out. 

She glanced up at Lexa and they stared at each other before embracing. They clung to each other with their eyes closed.

"How did you get through the reapers? They could've killed you," Clarke said when they pulled back.

Lexa's hands remained resting on Clarke's shoulders, a vibrant expression on her face. The heat of battle suited her Clarke thought. Lexa came alive when she was fighting, her heart that of a true warrior. 

"Nothing would stop me from getting here," Lexa told her. "I love you too. I want you to know that this isn't just political. It never has been. That's just what I told myself. I love you."

"You do?" Clarke asked. "I mean I love you too. So much. This is real for me too."

"Good, now let's get out of here. My army will be taking their people by now. They won't stand a chance."

Lexa turned to go but Clarke took her hand and held her back for a second.

"Lexa there are children in here. I know these people are your enemy but they're innocent."

"Fear not," Lexa said, her eyes blazing back at her fiercly. "Their leaders will pay but the innocent will be given a chance to flee and start a new life."

Clarke shook her head.

"No, they can't leave. They can't go outside. Something happened to them all. Sheidheda?"

Lexa withdrew at the name as if Clarke had slapped her.

"Sheidheda, the dark commander. The damage he did to our kind was lasting. He brutalised and murdered his own people for enjoyment. Are you saying he did this?"

"I'll explain fully on the way out but yes. They were at war and he used their own weapons again them."

Lexa turned like a shot as she heard a growl and then regrabbed Clarke's hand.

"Run!" she urged.

They fled as several reapers raced after them practically bouncing off the walls in their thirst for the kill. 

They ran, turning at each corridor, not even sure they were heading the right direction until they got the back door of the mountain.

Lexa tried the door but it was locked again.

"Damn," Clarke said. "It must have autolocked as soon as it closed. What do we do now?"

Lexa turned and unsheather her twin swords. 

"We fight," she snarled. "Heda and Wanheda."

Clarke understood her sentiment as the reapers roared down the tunnels towards them. Clarke shifted into her mid form for the first time in what felt like forever. Suddenly she towered over Lexa who already had her fangs bared and her swords readied. 

When the reapers charged towards them Lexa prepared to fight but Clarke rushed forward and took them all solo. Lexa was going to intervene but then she saw reaper after reaper being thrown several feet into the air as if they weighed nothing at all and realised that Clarke didn't need help. In fact Clarke had severely underestimated just how powerful she was in what Lexa affectionately called, her Wanheda form.

She sheathed her swords realising that Clarke was easily winning and that they were barely a match for her.

When the fight was over Clarke shifted back and glanced around in surprise at the numerous discarded reapers unconscious around her. 

"Very good Wanheda. I may have to use you as a stand in for training my natblidas at some point."

Lexa was smirking as if deeply proud of her wife as Clarke processed what had just happened. It seemed she was tougher than she had thought. Clarke dressed aware that Lexa's eyes were lingering over her naked form. 

She was just putting her shirt over her head when a small group of Lexa's warriors appeared in the hallway led by Anya. All of them glanced around at the unconscious bodies around them.

"Wanheda," Lexa told Anya. "It seems her power has been underestimated."

Anya was wearing war paint and had obviously been through a strenuous battle on their way in. Although Cage's personal guards were all still locked away, who knew how many they'd had to fight their way through. 

"I'm just glad I had my clothes on before they showed up," Clarke muttered.

"The mountain is ours," Lexa said. "Capture all who resist but do not harm their citizens. All reapers are to be locked away until we can administer more of the cure. Bring their leader Cage Wallace to Polis and strip all weapons from their people. Also call Raven and have her unlock this door so we can leave."

Anya nodded side eyeing Clarke as if she sensed something had happened between them.

"Let's go home," Lexa said, taking her hand. 

Clarke smiled broadly and nodded, feeling a deep sense of relief.

"Home," Clarke agreed. 

Lexa smiled and though she tried not to show it Clarke could see she was as elated and relieved as Clarke was.

They waited for some time as Anya radioed Raven and got the door unlocked. They walked through the tunnels calmly Clarke noticing the sheer volume of reapers that Lexa had cut down on her way in. 

They reached Anya's bike and Lexa climbed onto the front, Clarke climbing on behind her.

"Does this mean you don't mind me scent marking everything in our bedroom?" Clarke asked in a tease as they both got comfortable on the stationary back.

Lexa's lips quirked up into a smile.

"Not in the slightest. Just don't bump the candles. I don't want to come home to our bed on fire one day."

Clarke made a noise like a stifled chuckle. 

"Noted," she replied. "No touching your candles. Even though they are really bad for your health."

"What?" Lexa demanded turning her head back.

"You're a vampire but I'm sure it's fine," Clarke said dryly. "Carcogens, toxins."

Lexa raised a brow and Clarke raised hers in response.

"We'll change you to the eco friendly ones. You won't know the difference."

Lexa shook her head and faced forward as Clarke's arms came around her waist.

"Remind me again why I married you?" she muttered.

"Because you love me," Clarke replied in a musical, delighted voice.

"I do love you," Lexa said, more than happy to be able to be open with Clarke now. 

She felt freer somehow for telling Clarke the truth and she felt Clarke press her lips to the back of Lexa's neck. 

"I love you too," she whispered.

Lexa's heart skipped a beat at those words, almost as if it was the first time she was truly hearing them. She felt Clarke rest her head on her shoulder and her hands tighten around her waist as Lexa started the bike. They rode off together, heading back for Polis, both feeling a great weight off their shoulders.


	44. After Everything There is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa return to Polis but Lexa still has to settle some things. Costia and Clarke talk and Lexa gets some alone time with Clarke in the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! I hope you are all well and that you enjoy the chapter.

There were lots of formalities when they returned to Polis. Lexa had to address the clans and everyone was celebrating the fall of the mountain. Clarke watched as Lexa handled it all perfectly, all too aware of the electricity between them as they both waited for the time they could be alone. 

Raven all but leapt into Anya's arms when she returned all battle worn and sweaty. She threw her arms around the taller woman's neck and greeted her with her lips.

"Those two really have it bad."

Clarke hadn't noticed Costia walking up behind her. She turned and Costia smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. 

"Yeah I haven't seen Raven like this with anyone before."

Costia glanced towards Lexa and back to Clarke.

"It seems to be happening a lot around here recently."

Clarke raised a brow sensing that Costia was no longer talking about Anya and Raven. 

"You love her don't you?" Costia asked with a smile. 

"I do," Clarke said thoughtfully. "I told her as much."

"Did she say it back?"

"Not at first but she did tonight."

Costia shook her head.

"That's so like Lexa."

Costia suddenly seemed serious and met Clarke's eyes earnestly. Clarke was a little alarmed for an instant as Costia moved forward. She threw her arms around Clarke and hugged her tightly. 

"I'm so happy she has you in her life."

Clarke caught Lexa glancing towards them curiously as she talked with Titus. Costia pulled back and Clarke refocussed on the woman.

"I'm glad you're okay with this. I know how close you were with her."

Costia smiled widely. 

"We should have dinner soon. Not tonight, I'm guessing. I really should have visited at a less busy time."

"We'll have dinner soon," Clarke promised, nodding, "but definitely not tonight. It's been a long night and it will be dawn soon."

Costia chuckled. 

"That's not why I thought tonight was a bad time. Lexa looks ready to tear your clothes off every time she looks this way."

Clarke glanced towards Lexa who was indeed stealing a sneaky glance towards her.

"Oh! Well that too."

"So Wanheda has the sleeping pattern of a vampire but fights like a werewolf? I wonder if there are more hybrids out there."

"Not that I'm aware of," Clarke said. "It shouldn't even be possible according to my mom."

"Huh... oh it looks like things are wrapping up. What a shame Nia is missing this."

Clarke shot a look at her and then started laughing at Costia's dry wit. She knew the woman had never liked Nia one bit. She muffled it with the back of her sleeve quickly.

"The clans will reconvene tomorrow afternoon," Lexa suddenly announced. "Everyone is dismissed."

Costia raised her brows suggestively at Clarke and she fought to hide her smile as the rest of the clan leaders began to filter out of the throne room. Costia still had a knowing smirk as she walked out until only Titus, Lexa and Clarke remained. 

"Leave us Titus," Lexa said. "There is no more to discuss tonight."

Titus eyed Clarke and she thought she saw something there, something menacing that was directed at her as he passed her. She furrowed her brow for a second but he exited the room without a word.

"He doesn't seem happy," Clarke said, in a low voice.

"He never is," Lexa said, "but he will have to accept it. I will not massacre the innocent people of the mountain to alleviate his fears."

Clarke smiled at her. 

"Have I said how much I love you?" she said.

Lexa moved closer, eyeing Clarke with unbridled lust but a touch of love glistening behind that. 

"A few times but I like hearing you say it again."

Clarke put her hands on Lexa's hips drawing her closer. 

"I can say it as many times as you like but I want to hear you say it back once in a while."

Lexa sighed heavily, gazing deep into Clarke's eyes now. Their noses brushed as Lexa drew back and tilted her head.

"Ai hod yu in," she whispered. "That means I love you in my language. I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it."

Clarke's hand was on the back of Lexa's neck now and her eyes were closed. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"You're craving," Lexa said. "Shall we retire to our room."

"No," Clarke said. "Let's use the throne instead."

Lexa's subtle smile grew wide as Clarke guided her back to the throne, one hand on the back of the commander's neck and the other pressing on her hip. Lexa hit the throne before she even realised and sat down abruptly, Clarke straddling her, one hand now pressed on Lexa's knee.

Lexa tilted her head to one side as Clarke kissed the underside of her jaw, cradling her head with both hands. She made a line down to her favourite part of Lexa's neck, to the pulse point that she was so very fond of and so familiar with now.

She pressed her lips gently to the point. She grazed Lexa's skin just barely with her fangs. 

"Stop teasing," Lexa said breathily.

"You like my teasing," Clarke whispered.

Clarke slipped her fangs into Lexa and the commander sighed deeply and sank back into her throne, relaxing fully for the first time in days. Clarke held onto her as Lexa just gave in to the feeling that swept over her. 

"Clarke," she gasped, one hand resting softly on the her wife's back. 

Clarke drew back and pressed sweet kisses over Lexa's skin. She sighed and nuzzled in to Lexa's lap, bringing her arms around her.

"What now?" Clarke asked. 

"Shh..." Lexa said, her fingers in Clarke's soft hair. 

Clarke smiled and ducked her head under Lexa's chin and closed her eyes. That was Lexa's way of saying that she was happy and that she didn't want anything to ruin the moment. Lexa so rarely got moments like it.


	45. A Lazy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa decide to spend longer in bed to recover from the battle and enjoy the new stage in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Smut. May be explicit.

Lexa and Clarke were enjoying their afternoon so far. They had both slept well and were lounging in their shared bed. Lexa's lips were on Clarke's as the blonde craned up to chase them. Lexa leaned down to deepen it, her naked body pressed against her wife's. She cupped Clarke's breasts, gliding her thumb over the nipple and then caressing all the way down to her hip bone. 

Lexa couldn't help but smile at Clarke's hunger as her wife made a low noise in her throat, still chasing her lips. They had barely been able to part since their moment on the throne the previous day. Now that everything was out in the open and they had the relief of the mountain no longer being a threat, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

Someone knocked at the door suddenly and they both groaned.

"Go away!" Lexa yelled impatiently. "We're busy."

"Heda," she heard Titus say in agitation, "we have issues to deal with."

"Not today we don't," she countered.

The knocking stopped and Lexa returned to kissing her wife.

"Do you need to go?" Clarke asked, inbetween kisses. "I don't want to keep you from your duty."

"Today, my duty can wait," Lexa murmoured. "We've waited long enough to get here. They can manage without me for one day."

Clarke made a low sound of agreement and rolled Lexa over. 

"My turn?" Lexa asked with a broad grin.

Clarke shot a sly smile back at her. 

"Your turn," Clarke agreed. "Today is all about us."

Lexa's grin grew so wide that Clarke could see her teeth and that her fangs were visible which meant that she was already aroused. 

Before she could reply, Clarke's tongue was in her mouth silencing her and she was cupping the back of Clarke's head, widening her position, ready for Clarke. 

Clarke always got carried away with her desire even when their were just kissing. She was less patient than Lexa who liked to take a little time but Clarke was learning to take more time and that Lexa was as aroused by foreplay as general intimacy as she was actual sex and they were used to each other by now. Clarke she found was a very quick learner when it came to understanding people's needs.

She began to pleasure Lexa with her fingers, caressing the outer lips first, slipping in and circling her clitoris. She knew that Lexa liked this a lot, she always exhaled as soon as Clarke touched her there, her body becoming flushed with heat instantly and Clarke enjoyed how much pleasure Lexa seem to take in even the simplest touches. 

For such a fierce warrior she was very sensitive and Clarke felt privileged to see this side of Lexa that so few got to see. As Heda she was ferocious and terrifying to all who opposed her but when she was with Clarke, she got to see a softer side to her, a caring, gentle and passionate woman who deeply craved intimacy. 

Most of the time she didn't even need to be inside Lexa. The woman much preferred the focus to be on the outer parts of her body shudders soon pulsing through her just from Clarke's strokes.

Lexa was not very loud most of the time when she came. Her mouth fell open, her eyes clenched shut and Clarke heard her deep breaths and then a strangled gasp as Lexa reached the edge of her precipice and grew strained as if not wanting anything to interrupt the feeling, desperate to reach that point that she craved to get to.

Clarke loved it so much, the feeling of Lexa beneath her trembling with pleasure, the privacy of it, the honesty of it. For so long they hadn't communicated in any other way but Clarke had always known deep down that there was something special in the time they shared together. 

Lexa's head strained back on the pillow as Clarke kept up her tender approach to pleasuring her wife, loving each and every second of it, that and thinking of Lexa as her wife. She had still not grown used to it. It still marvelled her that what they had was not just a political marriage anymore. It was real. If they were honest with themselves, it had always been real. 

Lexa grew still and Clarke stilled in response, bringing her hand back up as she watched Lexa. She was smiling, her eyes closed, all tension gone from her body and Clarke could see that she was already drifting back to sleep. They were taking a rest that day. The battle had been tiring and they both needed it. Clarke smiled and brushed her fingertips over the edges of Lexa's face so in love with her that no force on earth could have made her move away at that moment. Clarke lay down beside her and rested her arms lightly around Lexa's waist and snuggled in. Lexa was already half asleep but tired arms came around Clarke's shoulders and waist so that they were hugging. With closed eyes Clarke pressed a loving kiss to Lexa's cheek before settling down to fall asleep again, a vague part of her mind wondering what Titus has sounded so aggravated about but unable to bring herself to care right then.


	46. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus contemplates his loyalty while Clarke and Raven talk about the future.

Titus hovered outside the door of his commander unable to block out the sounds he was hearing. When it became clear to him that Heda was not going to attend to his request he turned away and headed towards the sacred space he always used for reflection. He had gazed up at the drawings of Becca depicting their earliest stories for so many hours contemplating. 

He had always believed in his commander, had always followed their tenets but he no longer saw Lexa as fit to rule. She was lost to him, her heart now ruling her head as Wanheda clouded her judgment.

His Heda would have already executed the prisoners. His Heda would have taken no time for herself but would have given every second of her life to the cause. He had heard Clarke's foul whispers in her ear, telling her that she was allowed, no she deserved time for herself and that it would help her think clearer. Such foolishness he could not endure and he had to act but not yet. 

  
Clarke sauntered into Raven's room the next afternoon, making sure to knock first. She found Raven on communications duty, relaying information from Anya who was already overseeing the movement of the prisoners from the mountain. Raven seemed very much at home in the room.

"Someone's in a good mood," Raven remarked, glancing at her slyly. "Something to do with neither of you coming out of your bedroom all of yesterday."

"You're exaggerating," Clarke said with a smile, "we came out eventually."

"Only to eat I bet."

Clarke's smile widened and Raven had never seen her best friend so happy and cheerful ever.

"So..." Clarke started.

"So...?" Raven repeated, "so what? You're divorcing from the fake marriage now that you don't have to worry about the Mountain."

"God no," Clarke replied, "that's the thing. So we are staying married and we kinda aren't just doing the political alliance slash friends with benefits things now."

Raven spun around immediately.

"Yes! I knew something had happened!"

"Yeah um... we are kinda doing the marriage, relationship thing for real now. So she's actually my actual wife."

"Clarke!" Raven teased. "Bagging yourself the commander way to go."

"I just wanted to tell you first because it's going to be all out in the open now and it means I'll be staying here in Polis. I won't be moving back to Arkadia."

"Yeah I think I'll be sticking around here too," Raven said. "Steady work for the commander, all my needs taken care of, hot vampire girlfriend, I'm not in a hurry to go anywhere."

"You're staying?" Clarke asked with a broad smile. "That's awesome!" 

Raven became quiet suddenly.

"Finn's getting executed isn't he?"

Clarke's smile changed into a concerned frown almost instantly.

"She has no other choice, not after what he did."

Raven nodded, her head turned away now

"I guess not."

"Did you want to speak to him before - you know?"

Raven shot a look at her, locking eyes with Clarke. She seemed determined like she had already made up her mind.

"No, I've made my peace with it. Whatever else I might have been able to forgive, he put our friends in danger, changed them without their permission."

"Okay, it's your choice."

"Will you see him before?" Raven asked.

Clarke had thought about it. She wanted to ask him why. She thought that she already knew the answer. 

"Maybe," Clarke said. "Lexa says he will only try to play mind games with me but it's my decision. She respects that."

"She's not wrong," Raven said, "but whatever you decide I'm with you too."

"Thanks," Clarke said, "for everything. We couldn't have brought down the mountain without you."

Clarke reached out her arms and they hugged each other. 

"Any time you need my expertise and we both know you will, I'm always on board."

Raven patted Clarke on the back and pulled back. 

"We are so gonna have to have a night out with everyone some time."

"Soon," Clarke said, "but not yet. Lexa and I are kinda..."

"Still in the honeymoon phase," Raven finished for her. "Got it."

Clarke smiled as Raven fiddled with her communication equipment. Things with her best friend had never been in a better place. Raven was happy. She was happy and despite everything that had happened, Finn had never succeeded in coming between their friendship.

"How'd your mom take it?" Raven asked.

"I haven't told her but I'm pretty sure she figured it out before we even did."

"Abby Griffin for the win as usual," Raven replied with a cheeky grin.


	47. Happily Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa catches Clarke in the throne room, scent marking again. Costia is very taken with wolf Clarke and Clarke and Lexa talk about whether Clarke should visit Finn or not before the execution.

Lexa knew that she shouldn't have been surprised when she found Clarke in the throne room in the hours before the execution took place. Finn and Nia had both been found guilty and sentenced to death by execution at the end of a sword. 

She'd known it would be a difficult evening for Clarke and this was confirmed when she found Clarke had sneaked into the throne room in wolf form to scent mark everything there. She was in the process of doing just that when Lexa caught her and Clarke stilled, her tail low as if deeply embarrassed to be caught yet again in such a position. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Lexa asked, her voice deep. 

She gazed down at the wolf with a knowing look, one hand on her hips.

Clarke avoided her gaze and then barked which alerted the attention of Lexa's guards who swung the door open. 

"It's fine," Lexa told them, "Wanheda was being playful."

The guards glanced back and forth between them in concern and suddenly Costia squealed and pushed her way past them.

"Is that Clarke? She's so cute! I had no idea."

Lexa nodded towards the guards to give them some privacy and they exited, leaving the door open solemnly and waiting outside.

Clarke barked again, her mouth hanging open and her tongue lolling and Costia lost her cool completely. 

"Can I pet her? I mean I know it must be weird but she's adorable!"

"Ask her not me," Lexa said with a brow raise. "She's still capable of making her own decisions in that form."

Costia reached out her hand but didn't touch Clarke as if to politely ask if it was okay and Clarke leapt towards her and onto her and started licking her face. Costia squealed again and was laughing and then Clarke leapt away and barked at her playfully and then ran off down the hall leaving Costia beaming.

"I hope I didn't cross any lines," Costia said thoughfully. "I was just passing by and heard the noise."

"No," Lexa said. "She was just being playful. It's fine. I better go and check on her. I have a feeling this is about something else."

Costia nodded just making a hum of agreement as if she had already guessed why Clarke was out of sorts. Lexa would have bet money that she had. Costia had always been deeply perceptive of those around her.

Lexa headed out and towards their shared bedroom where she guessed Clarke would be getting dressed. Sure enough she entered to find Clarke back in human form, already dressed and folding some of her clothes.

She had her back to Lexa, her hands busy with folding and Lexa took a moment to appreciate the sight. Her hair was loose and falling down her back, getting longer by the day and she was dressed in grounder clothes, a black, leather jacket and dark combat pants and boots. The jacket was an elaborate one that Lexa'd had made for her specially, with metal ribbed shoulder pads and brown y-shaped tie buckles that met at a low metal circle in the front. Lexa didn't need Clarke to turn around for her to remember how it looked on her. Lexa had been breathless the first time she'd seen Clarke in the true clothes of her people. It was a leader's jacket, signifying that she was someone to be respected and something about seeing her wife in it always did something to her on a primal level. 

Lexa strolled up behind her silently and wrapped her arms around Clarke's body, her own body pressed to her wife's back.

"Thought I might find you here. This is about Finn isn't it?"

Clarke didn't turn around but her head darted back in response. 

"Maybe, yes."

"Is that why you were rubbing yourself all over my throne room?"

"I just- um..." 

Lexa waited patiently as Clarke struggled to put her feelings into words. 

"I was debating whether to see him before the execution. I know I have to be there to witness it but I'm not sure if I want to talk to him first."

"You don't have to be there. I could find some excuse."

"No," Clarke said, turning around.

Lexa's hands rested on Clarke's waist now from the front, Clarke not moving away but now face to face with her. 

"We need to be a united front so no one can question my loyalty in this. We both know that. It would only draw criticism if I wasn't there."

"I can handle criticism," Lexa said, one brow raising as she spoke, drawing Clarke closer so that their bodies were touching again. "What I can't handle is seeing you upset."

Clarke smiled as if it was the sweetest thing Lexa had ever said to her but it was tinged with sadness and maybe a little bit of regret.

"Do you think I should talk to him? Ask him why he did it."

"Do you think it will help?" Lexa asked in a low voice. 

Clarke seemed lost in her thoughts and Lexa waited patiently for her response. She looked up suddenly deep into Lexa eyes with a mix of determination and hurt.

"No, I don't but it's playing on my mind."

"What do you think he'll say?" Lexa asked, knowing that Clarke would need to be lead through the scenario to accept it.

"He'll make excuses, play some mind games to make me feel guilty, try to say he loves me. The usual stuff."

"Then you already know how it will turn out. Will it change anything for you if you talk to him?"

"No," Clarke said.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"No," Clarke repled without hesitation.

Lexa brushed back Clarke's hair gently, skimming her fingertips over the edges of her forehead before pushing the silken strands back from her face. 

"Then you have your answer. You have no reason to feel guilty for his actions. Is it because he is one of your people that you do?"

"Yes," Clarke said, "I mean a little. I know I shouldn't but I do."

"You did nothing but what you thought was best. Do not torment yourself for the sake of someone who you know would do the same again given a chance. If he ever truly loved you he would have known how much his actions would have hurt you and would never have put you in this position."

Lexa paused, still caressing Clarke's hair and forehead as if she was the softest, most precious person in the world. 

"Take it from someone who truly loves you," Lexa told her gently. "Don't visit him if it will do nothing but hurt you. You owe him nothing more."

Clarke sighed. She knew that Lexa was right. Somehow it was a weight lifted from her knowing that she had made a decision finally.

"I'll be there but I won't go and speak to him. You're right. I already know what he will say."

Lexa smiled weakly and cupped her face then leaned in and kissed her. Clarke responded with a gentleness that was still sometimes surprising even to Lexa and they drew their lips apart just enough to hug. 

"Was the Costia thing weird? Me licking her face?" Clarke asked. "It doesn't mean the same thing to wolves. It's just like a hug or something."

Lexa chuckled lightly against Clarke's shoulder and then lifted her head. 

"It's fine. I'm getting used to your wolfish ways by now. Costia thought you were adorable. She always wanted a pet."

"Hey!" Clarke protested with a smile. "I am no one's pet!"

Lexa chuckled again, deeply amused by the whole thing. 

"I better start explaining to my guards that Wanheda may start roaming around rubbing herself against the furniture and that it's nothing to be alarmed about."

Clarke playfully nudged Lexa, a broad smile spreading across her lips.

"Stop teasing me. You know I can't help it."

"Never," Lexa whispered, "it's far too much fun and besides I'm partly serious. They might attack you otherwise and it won't end well for them. They'll have to be briefed on the situation."

Lexa smiled suddenly. 

"We still have a few hours before the execution. Did you want to take some time to do some art and clear your thoughts. I'll stay. I have some reading I can catch up with."

Clarke nodded. Lexa knew her all too well. It was a favourite thing of theirs sometimes, just to sit on the sofa together, Lexa reading while Clarke sketched away with charcoal, half lying down as she sat back against Lexa. 

Lexa grabbed a small book she still hadn't finished and sat down first and Clarke joined her with sketchpad and charcoal, settling comfortably back against Lexa. Every now and then Lexa would look up at Clarke, totally focussed on her art, the world completely vanished from her existence as she knew nothing but the act of creating, and when she did she would brush a hand over the top of Clarke's head and then press a kiss to her hair, and smile to herself. 

These were their favourite moments together. Just being together and just being themselves, their true selves without having to put on a mask of strength for their people. 

In a few hours Lexa knew that Clarke would face the difficult task of watching Finn die and it would be a painful, difficult death, given the lives he owed and the rules of their justice. Lexa wished she could spare Clarke but Clarke had been right that she really should be there. It would look bad if she wasn't but for once Lexa would've been willing to ignore that and save Clarke the pain. But it was Clarke's choice and Lexa respected that. 

Clarke was sketching Costia and Lexa talking in the throne room. Her level of detail was incredible and she seemed to prefer to draw things she witnessed, as if wanting to capture moments as they passed her, as if she feared she might forget them otherwise.

Lexa couldn't even remember a time when she and Clarke hadn't been together and hadn't been happy. All of her pain with Costia seemed long gone and maybe Costia had been right all along, that they were only ever meant to be friends and nothing more. Lexa was certainly happy with how things had turned out.

 _More than happy_ she thought to herself. _Happier than I ever believed I could be._


	48. Polis at Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa carries out the executions and gives a speech to her people. Titus oversteps and causes Lexa to grow suspicious of his loyalties and Lexa surprises Clarke with something.

Finn shouted for Clarke as he was tortured but she would not answer. She felt Lexa's hand rest on her own just before Lexa got to her feet to finish it. She drove her sword through his chest and Clarke saw that she took no joy in it. The hint of a grimace, so subtle that few would even see it. But it was over. 

Nia was brought out next. She refused to make such pleas, her pride not allowing her even to give the crowd the satisfaction. Her death was less punishing than Finn's but ended the same way, at Lexa's hand.

Clarke sighed, not sure whether she should feel relieved or guilty that it had ended in such a way. Lexa wiped her blade and sheathed it before returning to her seat beside her wife as the commander. 

"It is done," she said in a low voice. "You need not worry about him any more."

"What happens now?"

Lexa glanced at her, tilting her head. 

"Now we focus on settling the people of the mountain and finding that cure so they may leave this land forever and cause us no more trouble. With a cure they will likely scatter the world again as they have done for centuries."

"What if they won't go?" Clarke asked. 

"We will cross that bridge in due time. They are leaderless and unorganised. We will show their people that I plan to honour the terms of their surrender."

Clarke nodded and they both fell silent as the clan leaders kneeled before her, one at a time. It was a sign of good faith, to declare that there would be no more question of Lexa's leadership now that Nia was gone. The last one was Prince Roan, the new leader of Azgeda. Apparently the people of the Ice Nation had voted for him as the new replacement. Lexa had told Clarke that this was by far the best outcome they could have hoped for and that Prince Roan, unlike his mother was a much more reasonable and unambitious ruler.

"What of Wanheda?" Titus said suddenly in a loud voice.

Lexa's eyes snapped to him immediately. 

"What of Wanheda?" 

"If the wolves are to be cured and then to leave Arkadia, there is no need for an alliance any more. She should leave as well."

"I made a vow," Lexa told him, loud enough for everyone to hear, "and she is not a wolf. She is of both worlds. Wanheda will remain here for as long as she wishes."

"Wanheda is a danger to us all. She is not one of us. She knows not our ways."

"Her mother," Lexa growled, "was one of our people. Her father one of the wild wolves. She has no ties to the mountain. Fleimkepa you forget yourself."

Clarke could hear the growing anger in Lexa's voice, though she was clearly holding back. She was giving Titus a chance to correct his error publicly. It was not something he should have raised in front of everyone. Had he discussed it privately, Lexa might have given due consideration to his concerns. Not that it would have changed her mind.

"I forget nothing," he replied. "My duty is to uphold the values of our people and her mere presence is a threat to that."

"She is my _wife_ ," Lexa replied with fury, getting to her feet, "And you would be wise to deal with your prejudices Titus. Your duty is to advise the current commander and to pass on wisdom to the next generation. Does this seem like a _wise_ course of action?"

Lexa walked towards him as she spoke, meeting his gaze directly.

"If you cannot act wisely, how can you advise the next generation? Clarke and I will remain allied. She is _ai houmon_ and you cannot make me forego that bond and turn my back on it. I know _my_ duty Titus."

There was a veiled threat in Lexa's words. Titus lowered his eyes and bowed his head but he glanced towards Clarke and she could practically sense his frustration at her being seated beside the commander. She could see all at once what he thought of her. He saw only danger when he looked at her, only his own power slipping away. 

"These have been difficult times," Lexa said loudly, addressing the crowd now. "But we have prevailed, with the help of our allies, Wanheda included. Now is the time for us to enjoy peace within our lands and celebrate in our victory. Now is the time for old grudges to be forgiven. Wanheda stands here as proof that union between our two species is possible. Let us move forward to a new future where your children can live without the constant threat of war. Wanheda has shown us this is possible and that fear and division is not the answer. In her honour we will celebrate with a week long festival of the arts to show our gratitude."

Clarke glanced toward her in pleasant surprise, smiling now. She'd had no idea Lexa was planning such a thing. 

"Let it be from this day known that wolves and vampires can live side by side in peace."

The crowd cheered very loudly at her words and it was overwhelming to Clarke, the sight of so many people cheering for Lexa. 

She sat back down confidently and placed her hand back over Clarke's.

"So if they don't want to leave you will let them stay at the mountain or in Arkadia?"

"As long as they behave," Lexa said in a low voice. "I need to have a word with Titus later. I do not like how he is acting lately."

There was a calculating look in Lexa's eyes. Clarke knew that Lexa rarely trusted anyone even those close to her and was always thinking about their motives. 

"You usually don't mind him questioning you."

"Not so publicly. He knows better than to do that. The ambassadors I expect it from. It's their duty to question whether my choices are right for their people. The fleimkepa is meant to be loyal to the commander first and foremost. It seems his loyalties may have shifted lately."

"Because of me," Clarke said. 

Lexa turned to her sharply. 

"Because of him," she said softly. "He makes his own decisions and he will face the consequences for them."

She squeezed Clarke's hand and smiled and Clarke leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Is that okay? Kissing you in front of your people?"

"Of course," Lexa said. "Today, especially they are in a celebratory mood and the festival will give them something to enjoy too."

"Thank you for that by the way. I wasn't expecting any gratitude. I just needed to help my people."

"And you did and you helped to save a lot of other people in the process and end the war."

"You did that," Clarke said. "I barely did anything."

"You risked your life and destroyed the reaper programme in the process. The people will not forget what you have done and neither will I."

Clarke turned her head away almost bashfully.

"You're too sweet sometimes. You're usually only this sweet after feeding. You must be hungry or something."

"A little," Lexa admitted, "and so are you but my words are true nevertheless. I will speak to Titus later and then we will have plenty of time to feed."


	49. The Festivities Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a surprise for Clarke as the festival begins. Lexa and Abby have some meaningful conversations about her role at the mountain and Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to Skylark16 for the lint roller joke. I had to put it in there after reading your comment.
> 
> Thanks also to everyone who had commented on the story so far and everyone who continues to support my work. ☺

Clarke was in a better mood than she had been in a long time. Things had been going well between her and Lexa. Her mom was frequently travelling between Polis and the Mountain to work on the reapers and seemed very happy with the way things had turned out for her daughter and Lexa had been working hard on the festival planning and making peace talk with the wolves of the mountain. 

"I think you'll be happy with what I've planned," Lexa told her as she led her out of the Polis tower. 

She had hold of both of Clarke's hands and had insisted her wife keep her eyes closed and that she wanted to surprise her. 

"I already am. I didn't do all this for recognition. Whatever you have planned, I'm sure I'll love it."

Had Clarke's eyes been open she would've seen the hint of a confident smile on Lexa's lips that would have prepared her for what she was about to see. Instead Lexa led her out of the tower and onto the streets and then turned her around so that she was facing the right direction. Lexa dropped her hands moved around Clarke and placing her hands on her wife's shoulders. 

"Open your eyes," Lexa said, "and judge for yourself."

Clarke's eyelids flickered open and then all she could see was colour everywhere. Bright banners of different colours were hung across every street, soft and flowing. Stalls had been placed in the once open market so that it was filled with artwork on display and activities and all sorts of delicious foods. The people were lively and there was an air of celebration in their movements. They were smiling, the threat of war no longer haunting their eyes and the darkening night sky was lit up by carefully placed torches, everything seeming brighter than usual.

But in the centre of it all, displayed prominently was Clarke's own paintings for everyone to see. 

"You made my art the central display?" Clarke asked increduously.

Lexa seemed unable to keep from smiling, evidently more and more pleased with herself. 

"Uh-huh. It deserved to be seen and celebrated for its magnificence, and besides the festival is in your honour. An arts festival to honour an artist."

Clarke couldn't believe it. She had always dreamed of seeing her art on display but she'd often begun to believe that it would never happen. It had been her dream since she was a child."

"This is - it's incredible. I can't believe you did this. When you said a festival, I couldn't have imagine this. Thank you!"

Clarke was overwhelmed with joy and just gazed at Lexa before a broad smile spread across her face and she threw herself at Lexa to hug her.

"I love you," she whispered. "Thank you. I love it."

One hand cupped the back of Clarke's head as they held each other. Lexa drew back and could see Clarke's enthusiasm to go and explore the festival. Her chin was raised high and she seemed so genuinely pleased, her eyes lit up with inspiration.

"Go," Lexa urged her. "Enjoy the festival. The guards will keep you safe on these streets."

"Really? I could wait for you to finish your meetings."

Lexa found it adorable. Clarke was beyond excited, the bright colours and lure of discovering new artistic inspiration already drawing her gaze and here she was checking if she wanted to join her.

"Go," Lexa urged, half chuckling. "This is your festival. Enjoy yourself. I will join you later."

Clarke grinned and rushed in to kiss her, clearly in a hurry to see everything. It was a quick kiss, just a brush of their lips to reclaim their connection before they parted for the evening. 

Lexa watched Clarke rush headlong towards the stalls, bright eyed and focussed and felt a warmth tingling through her entire body. She smiled to herself so content to give Clarke something joyful for once. 

"This is - wow."

Lexa turned her head slightly at Abby's voice but her gaze was still on Clarke as she moved from stall to stall, talking to people, tracing her fingertips over some of the tapestries that had been handcrafted. 

Abby walked up beside Lexa and Lexa managed to somehow tear her gaze from Clarke and turn around to face her new mother-in-law.

"Have you news from the Mountain Abby?"

The older woman's dark eyes were on her daughter and a brightness was in them as she glanced around at the festival. She had a way about her that reminded Lexa so much of Clarke, her intelligent brown eyes so different in shading from Clarke's and yet with such a similar manner in their movements. They had a lot of similar body language, Lexa had noted but then that wasn't unusual. Even daughters who were deeply different from their mothers, such as Gaia with Indra, naturally picked up certain behaviours from them. 

"The cure appears to be working well. We reduced the dangerous elements that caused Lincoln to nearly die from it and we've administered it in smaller doses to start with. So far everyone is responding well."

"That is good news," Lexa said. "Have you resolved Sheidheda's change to the citizens of the Mountain yet?"

Abby pursed her lips in a similar manner to Clarke did when there was something she was thinking but didn't think she should say. 

"Not yet. That is much more complicated. They have been altered on a genetic level for so long. Some of the babies were born with the changes so it even passed on the traits. It could take years to repair that."

Lexa let out a deep breath through her nose. 

"I suspected it may take some time."

Lexa turned to face Abby, her back held very straight and her hands at her side. 

"I would like you to continue this work if it possible. Although I surely could find others to work on it, you have an unmatched talent and a great deal of experience in this field. Would you be willing to take on the role of leadership in this endeaver long term."

"You want me to be in charge of helping your enemy?" Abby asked in surprise. "When you asked me to cure the reapers, I knew that it was a smart move but I never believed you would want to help the people at Mount Weather."

"I told you," Lexa said carefully, "I want peace. My predecessor chose the worst possible way to deal with his enemy. Instead of finding a diplomatic solution he chose violence first and foremost, as did the leaders of the mountain. They were both wrong and I do not intend to repeat their mistakes."

Abby smiled suddenly.

"Clarke was right about you. You are a very good commander." 

Abby's gaze shifted to her daughter, talking to a young child in the distance. She was teaching the young boy to sketch at one of the stalls.

"And an even better wife. This was a very thoughtful gift. She has always loved to draw. She gets that from Jake. He was never too far from a pencil and a sketchpad although he was more into drawing schematics than anything else."

Lexa just blinked, sensing that Abby's was lost in some of her fondest memories of him.

"He must've been a remarkable man if she is like him at all. Clarke is very special."

Abby glanced at Lexa knowingly, Lexa not meeting her eyes now.

"Yes she is but I'm her mother and I still have to warn you that if you ever hurt her in any way, commander or not, I will come looking for you personally."

Lexa couldn't help the slight snort of amusement that came out of her nose. She turned to Abby, smiling now.

"I would expect nothing less from Clarke's mother. It is obvious to me where she gets her strength from. Believe me when I say that I would never underestimate a woman of the Griffin family."

Abby smiled back, relaxing now. 

"Don't you forget it," she joked. "You may also want to get a lint roller if you are going to survive this marriage."

"A what?" 

"A lint roller. It picks up animal hairs from the furniture. Believe me you'll need it when their coat changes with the seasons."

Lexa nodded intently and they both turned and walked back towards the tower, Abby giving her more advice about wolves and their strange behaviours. They left Clarke happily talking and sketching with a small group of children who had gathered around her to ask her questions.


	50. A Place for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has another surprise for Clarke as the evening draws to a close and Titus meets with a familiar face. 
> 
> Warning - Some smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translation
> 
> Nowe, Leksa kom trikru - Never, Lexa of the tree clan  
> Yu don chich op bilaik fousen trikru chicha - You speak like a true trikru speaker.  
> Dula ai jok yu bilaik fousen trikru plan - Do I fuck like a true trikru woman?  
> Mebi ai beda dig au - Maybe I should find out  
> Mebi yu beda - Maybe you should  
> Kom hir? Kom nau? Gon tri? - Right here? Right now? Against the tree?  
> Sha Leksa. Ai toli gaf. Yu gaf ai biyo beja? - Yes Lexa. I very much want to. You want me to say please?  
> Sha. Yu tel ai op beja - Yes. Tell me (say) please.  
> Beja, ain heda - Please, my commander

Lexa left Clarke to her own devices for most of the day, attending to her duties for the most part. It was much later that evening she returned to the festivities to see Clarke, Raven and Anya all celebrating with a few drinks, seated together.

"Lexa!" Clarke said, enthusiastically jumping up from her chair.

She rushed over to hug Lexa and she could smell that she was mildly intoxicated already. Vampires were far more resistant to alcohol than most species but who knew with Clarke what her tolerance might be.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lexa asked with a smile, as she pulled back.

"Absolutely. Best day ever! Have you come to join the party?"

"Not exactly," Lexa replied. "I have another surprise for you. Can I borrow you for a while?"

Clarke's brow rose in pleasant surprise and she glanced towards Raven and Anya who were already making out behind them, Raven all but straddling Anya in public.

"I don't think they'll miss me somehow. I'm all yours."

Lexa smiled and took Clarke's hand and led her away through the streets of Polis, most of their people too busy too notice their commander walking by them.

"Where are we going?" Clarke asked as Lexa led them into some woodland.

Lexa tugged her hand gently.

"Somewhere you can be truly free."

Clarke eyed the darkened woods around them as she followed Lexa. Her wolf side was excited at the scents around her. It had been some time since she was surrounded by woodland.

"It smells incredible here," Clarke said, her voice a low growl now.

"I thought," Lexa said, still holding Clarke's hand as she walked backwards, "that you might need somewhere to go where you can satisfy some of those wolf urges. In this area you will be safe to privately run any time you wish."

Lexa's brows rose and Clarke gazed around herself, a strong desire that had been buried deep for a long time taking over. She glanced at Lexa again.

"Go," Lexa said, just as she had earlier that day. "Run, enjoy it."

Clarke shifted and leapt, landing in wolf form with an excited yelp. She sprang off in different directions, sniffing everything she could and then rolling on her back to scent mark the ground as if to claim the space. Lexa watched her with a contented sigh as Clarke bounded through the trees, play chasing small animals like a puppy. It was oddly adorable and Lexa sat down on the ground and leaned back against a tree to watch as Clarke ran freely around the woods.

Lexa crossed her legs and closed her eyes, meditating as Clarke enjoyed herself.

Some time later, when Lexa had lost track of time, she felt a gentle lick at her hand. She opened her eyes to see Clarke there, her tongue lolling. Lexa smiled and scratched Clarke's ears.

"I'm glad you liked it," Lexa told her. "I wanted you to feel comfortable here in Polis. It's your home now after all."

Clarke shifted back and they were face to face as Lexa found herself staring into two blue eyes, well aware of her wife's sudden nudity.

"You _are_ my home," Clarke said. "Today has been amazing. You're kinda incredible, you know that right?"

Clarke flashed her a mischievous smile and Lexa found herself grinning back though she didn't reply.

"God something about this place," Clarke said, seating herself in Lexa's lap and glancing around. "Something feels so right here. The smells, the sounds, it was like I was craving somewhere to run but didn't realise it."

"Well," Lexa said, placing her hands firmly on Clarke's hips and steadying the naked woman, "you have a lot of dreams about it and sometimes you even whine a little in your sleep, so it was a reasonable guess on my part."

Clarke chuckled and it rumbled low in her throat.

"That's a very modest way to take credit for something. You're usually far cockier about your successes."

"So today was a success was it?" Lexa asked in a seductive voice. "Are you suggesting I planned all of this as some strategy to have my way with you?"

Clarke leaned in so that their bodies were pressed together, her arms winding around Lexa's neck.

"Oh I know you did. There's a reason you're in charge but you also did it because you're sweet."

Lexa felt her mouth become dry as she raked her eyes down Clarke's body.

"Not _too_ sweet," she said, enjoying the sight of her very naked wife in her lap.

"Nowe," Clarke confirmed, "Leksa kom trikru."

Lexa's gaze flicked up to meet Clarke's, her eyes full of desire.

"Yu don chich op bilaik fousen trikru chicha."

"Hmmm... dula ai jok yu bilaik fousen trikru plan?"

"Mebi ai beda dig au."

"Mebi yu beda."

"Kom hir? Kom nau? Gon tri?"

"Sha Lexa. Ai toli gaf. Yu gaf ai biyo beja?"

Lexa sighed, their lips mere inches from touching. There was something so attractive about Clarke speaking her native language. Something about it drove her crazy and Clarke was all too aware of that.

"Sha. Yu tel ai op beja."

Clarke leaned in even closer, so that her lips brushed over Lexa's.

"Beja, ain heda."

Lexa surged forward to close the gap and capture Clarke's lips with her own. She tilted her head, Clarke moving frantically on her lap as they kissed like their lives depended on it.

"Mmm, - I love it - when you speak - my language."

Lexa could only speak inbetween kisses in those brief few seconds where they parted for air.

"I know you do," Clarke muttered as Lexa began to mouth over her neck and under her jaw and all the way down her collarbone, making desperate moans as she did. "I really do appreciate everything you did for me today."

Lexa mumbled a 'your welcome' but it was muffled and Clarke chuckled but then closed her eyes and threw her head back, enjoying the sensation.

"I get the feeling that the time for talking is over."

Lexa lifted her head.

"Trust that feeling," she whispered into Clarke's right ear, before pressing a lingering kiss to the underside of her jaw, her hands roaming over Clarke's body.

Clarke smiled and reached for Lexa's jacket, pushing it back from her shoulders. Lexa squirmed out of it and quickly drew her top over her head and threw it aside. She fumbled to unbutton her trousers but with Clarke on top of her they would have to stay on for the time being. Their lips met in the middle, both of them not wanting to part for even a second longer than they needed too and they both fell sideways to the ground, Clarke twisting as they did so that she was still on top. Lexa's back hit the forest floor, Clarke bracing herself above her as they fell so that they collided gently.

It didn't take long for them to discard the rest of Lexa's clothes so that they were both completely naked, still desperately kissing and touching each other. They pleasured each other on the ground, late in the evening, far from the festivities and far from prying eyes. They brought each other to bliss over and over again until they passed out together, Lexa's discarded jacket acting as their blanket as they fell asleep exhausted.

Titus knew that Clarke was not going anywhere, any time soon if Lexa could help it. She was too far gone, dizzy with affection for the young woman. He had no intention of hurting his Heda but she would kill him if he hurt Clarke and that was a problem. He needed a way to remove her without her knowing and without it being traced to him, and there was only one person he knew that could help him.

He entered the solitary hut that lay in the desert, Lexa believing him on a diplomatic mission to Sangedakru. This was their land so it was not far from the truth.

The hooded figure turned, his skin eerily pale for someone who lived in the desert. His eyes were narrow and his features thin and he was scarred all the way across his half shielded face.

"Malachi."

The man was seated at a table, playing a single game of chess with no opponent.

"Titus," he sneered, "I thought if anyone would find me it would be you. If you're here to kill me don't bother. You'll be dead before you can even blink."

"I am not here to kill you. We need you. Wanheda has risen."

Sheidheda turned to Titus fully, a disturbing smile on his lips.

"You've lost control of Lexa haven't you? Who was it? That annoying Costia that Nia was always worried about. They were always too close those children."

"No," Titus said. "Nia and I married off Costia to another."

"Then what happened? Who stole the loyal Lexa from her fleimkepa's grasp. Clearly someone you do not trust."

"Wanheda," Titus said. "Lexa is in love with Wanheda."

Sheidheda's smile turned into a wide grin and he began to laugh increduously.

"Oh this is far too perfect. What do you have in mind?"


	51. Good Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clark wake up in the woods as they enjoy more alone time.
> 
> Warning - Smut and sexual scenes.

Clarke woke in the woods in Lexa's arms under her jacket. She lifted her head and saw a gentle smile on Lexa's lips as she slept and didn't want to move from the warm comfort of her embrace. She watched her for what seemed like an age, content just to have this moment and then Lexa stirred. 

"Good morning sleepy," Clarke said cheerfully.

She brushed Lexa's hair back from her face and pecked her lips, tasting herself on them. 

"Mmm," Lexa yawned and stretched her arms and Clarke immediately missed them. 

She opened her eyes wider, still drowsy and Clarke pressed a kiss to her lips again.

"Tired?" Clarke asked with a sly grin. "I'm not surprised after everything we did yesterday.

They had woken several times that day, making love in a variety of different ways. Clarke's body was delicously sore, her muscles still recovering from the exertion and her neck and body bore the reminders of it all, love bites darkening her pale skin. Lexa's were less visible on her tanned skin but Clarke traced over them, admiring her handiwork. 

"We should get up," Lexa said with a yawn. "There is much to do today and your festival is still ongoing."

"That's right," Clarke said, half sitting up and leaning on Lexa's chest, "will you be getting a chance to enjoy it too?"

"Tomorrow," Lexa said with mild regret. "Commander's don't get many days off I'm afraid, not even for festivals."

"Well," Clarke said, moving to straddle Lexa so that she was on top of her and pushing her hands up Lexa's abdomen, "that's okay. I am more than satisfied with the time we had together yesterday."

Lexa's gaze was locked onto her own now, sensing that Clarke was still feeling amorous.

"Clarke..." 

Lexa slid her hands up Clarke's generous thighs all the way up to her hips.

"You can't still be in need," Lexa purred, "not after all we did."

Clarke smirked leaning down over Lexa's body.

"What if I am?" she said, in a husky voice. 

Lexa's smile became a lopsided grin as she drew Clarke back down to her. 

"We have time," Lexa murmoured. 

Clarke moved her lips with Lexa's, her tongue darting out and brushing over her lover's top lip, tasting her. Her fangs slipped out and she pulled back checking with Lexa for confirmation. Lexa nodded and guided Clarke down to her neck, just above her collarbone but Clarke bit lower than usual, her hands on Lexa's breasts as she sank in above them. Lexa moaned in satisfaction, enjoying how thirsty her wife was and that she was able to provide for her. 

Clarke pressed her tongue to the bite as she withdrew her fangs and then brought her lips down to cover Lexa's nipple and take her breast into her mouth. Lexa was on her back, her eyes clenched shut, her hands searching down for Clarke's own breasts, cupping and then caressing them. 

"You want them?" Clarke whispered, moving back up Lexa's body so that her breasts were at Lexa's mouth.

Lexa mouthed over them hungrily and Clarke pulled her up, her hands pressed in Lexa's soft hair. She tangled her fingers in the silky strands, not gripping too tightly but showing how appreciative she was and Lexa whined as her knee hit Clarke's centre.

Clarke lowered herself, kissing her way up to Lexa's lips as they moved desperately against each other, refusing to lose contact for a moment. Clarke positioned herself so that her knee was pressed to Lexa's centre and Lexa's was pressed to her own. She grinded at a steady pace as Lexa moaned loudly as Clarke took the lead.

"Jok Klarke," Lexa breathed out.

She made a strangled noise as Clarke rode her to orgasm, Clarke's own husky voice raising a few octaves as she grew nearer too. It spurred Lexa on to hear Clarke sounding so desperate and they grinded until they both shook with each other, clinging on for dear life as their orgasms took them. For a few seconds it was just the two of them, eyes closed, limbs loose, as Clarke lay heavy on top of Lexa. She soon realised and rolled off of her and onto her back half panting.

"That's one way to start the evening," she laughed. 

Lexa's eyes opens slowly. She turned her head, rich, forest eyes upon Clarke in an instant. Clarke rolled over onto her front, her lifted up behind her. 

"That's the best way to start the evening," Lexa replied, raising and lowering one brow as she spoke.

Clarke gazed at her, too enraptured by her for a quick comeback. She traced the edges of Lexa's lips with her fingers. 

"You are so beautiful," Clarke said. "I can't believe we found each other. You're incredible."

Lexa beamed, her grin widening as she gazed back at Clarke. She moved her jacket over so that Clarke was covered, tucking it over her gently.

"You know I don't get cold right?" Clarke teased with a warm, mischievous smile.

"To preserve your modesty then," Lexa replied sweetly. "I like taking care of you."

"Oh I can tell," Clarke joked. 

They grinned at each other, happier than either of them had ever been in their life.

"Did you speak to Titus?" Clarke asked.

"No, he has been most elusive recently. It's troubling. He headed off to Sangedakru with a flimsy excuse. I don't like it."

Clarke's brow furrowed.

"Hmm, I wonder what he's up to?"

"I'm not sure," Lexa said, "but for the time being could you be careful around him. Alliances can change quickly here and Titus has been showing signs of discontent for some time now."

"I'll be careful," Clarke said. 

"He is as skilled a fighter as I am," Lexa warned her. "He may not appear intimidating but never underestimate his skill. He could be very dangerous is he chose to be."

"You're really worried about this aren't you?" Clarke said, with a note of concern in her voice.

"Not worried, cautious and I fear if there's anyone he would target it would be you."

"Wanheda," Clarke said softly. "Of course. I'm his people's greatest enemy."

"You're not," Lexa reassured her, "but his words no longer hold the sway over me that they did and he doesn't like that. He blames you for his own failures. I do listen to his advice but he lacks the vision to see beyond his fears."

"I know he doesn't like me but do you really think he would do something to me?"

"Maybe," Lexa said, "but I'm not going to take the chance that I'm wrong. Be wary of him Clarke. I urge you."

Clarke exhaled, sensing that this was concerning Lexa more than she liked to show. She leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Lexa's lips. Her lips brushed Lexa's gently as she lingered there. 

"I'll be careful, I promise. I'll take Anya and Raven with me to the festival again so that I'm not alone. Will that help?"

"You don't have to live in fear for me," Lexa said. She exhaled deeply. "But it would be wise right now."

"Okay Lexa," she whispered. "Whatever you need."

She kissed Lexa again on the lips and then reached around for her clothes. 


	52. Titus the Betrayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus makes his move bringing Clarke face to face with a dangerous opponent and Lexa is livid when she realises what he has done.
> 
> * Sheidheda's appearance is based upon the Russell Sheidheda rather than his original appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the recent comments. To anyone asking I don't really do challenges. It's just not how I write. I have to have a certain vision in my head as sort of an inspiration to even start a story, so while I would love to say yes to them, I don't think my heart would be in it if it's a topic or theme that doesn't interest me.
> 
> But seriously, thanks for asking. That you would even consider me for them is a big compliment. Thanks!

When Titus returned to Polis he noticed that Clarke was disappearing as often as she could. He questioned Lexa about where she was going but she told him nothing and so he resorted to following her, staying downwind and watching as she spent hours running in her wolf form. It was this that gave him the idea. 

He set the trap when she wasn't there and then left it. Some time later he heard a yelp and found Clarke helpless in the bottom of his concealed pit, her leg injured from the spikes. He shot a dart into her from above to knock her out, enough to knock out a Pauna and watched as she turned into human form. He bound her hands and feet and fastened a cloak around her to cover her modesty and carried her to his horse before setting off for Sheidheda. 

  
Clarke awoke in a cage, inside a tent. Her leg hurt like hell and she reached down to find blood and a large wound there. Thankfully she healed fast these days, since she was feeding regularly and shifting forms and it was already healing. It would be a few weeks she guessed before it was completely healed. Another wound was on her side and she clutched it as she tried to check her surroundings for clues as to her whereabouts. She was seated on a simple wooden chair, propped up as if for a purpose.

The floor was warm sand and it was already dark outside.

"Evening Wanheda. You're very lucky Titus didn't kill you. If he wanted to he could have and believe me he wanted to."

Clarke didn't know the voice and her eyes weren't fully in focus. She became very aware of the man it belonged to. He had grey hair and white and grey bearded stubble and over one eye was a leather eyepatch. As she stared at him she noticed the sneer on his lips. He was still talking but she zoned in and out hearing none of it as she saw how he enunciated with malice, each and every word as if they were an attack. When she refocussed she began to hear his words again, her clouded mind recovering.

"It seems he really doesn't like you. Of course you took his precious star student from him so it's understandable. I'll take care of him later. For now I need you alive."

"Why?" Clarke asked, beginning to understand more what happened now. "Who are you?"

"I used to be called Malachi but these days I go by Sheidheda, well actually that's a lie. Everyone thinks I died a long time ago so I don't go by anything."

"Wait you died leaving the compound at Mount Weather. That's what they told me."

He laughed heartily.

"Is that what you think happened? I let everybody think that because it was convenient and as soon as I realised my failure I escaped. I knew that my people would not accept me back as long as their precious favourite natblida Leksa kom trikru was in the next conclave. Let's just say that I had become unpopular."

He grinned broadly and it was unnerving. In front of him at a table was a chess set already set up, one side facing him and the other pointed at Clarke. She edged forward.

"Am I supposed to play your stupid game?" she asked, more annoyed than truly frightened. "Chess? It's funny how everyone always thinks winning at this game makes them a better tactician than anyone else. You know that it's mostly mathematical and logical right?"

"An excellent reason why it's a good test of strategy."

"Yeah? So is Poker. What's your point?"

He growled in frustration reaching for her but then clenched his fist and grinned as if invigorated that she wasn't going to be an easy opponent.

"Just play. You're going to be here for a while, depending on how quickly she figures it out."

Clarke glanced up at him, realising at once who he meant. He wanted Lexa to find them. That meant she was part of his plan.

 _Very well_ she thought _. Play I will, at least until I can figure out a plan._

She moved her first pawn, a white piece. Deliberately setup she thought because Sheidheda fancied himself a symbolic villain and her an innocent. Clarke herself didn't think much in binaries. Black did not mean evil or dark and white did not always mean innocence. They were crude symbolism that often implied one colour was better than another when neither was true. 

"Fine," she said, staring him straight in the eye. "Your move Malachi."

He made a grimace at her deliberate omission of his title and glanced over her features as if studying her. He knew it was deliberate, a refusal to acknowledge anyone other than Lexa as the commander.

"I've got to say I'm surprised at Lexa. I thought she would've picked a stronger wife, not some blonde weakling who has lived half her life with the humans."

"Titus told you all about me I presume," Clarke replied, watching as he moved a piece. 

The only person she had ever played chess with was Wells and he had enjoyed it far more than her. The game had never been all the thrilling for her. She much preferred drawing as a hobby.

He was needling her, trying to gauge weakness, trying to undermine her confidence so that she would make an error.

"Not everything," he said watching as she made her next move, something lighting up in his eyes. "He didn't tell me you already knew how to play."

Clarke shrugged and he frowned but then grinned and she realised all at once what his weakness was. He believed himself above all others, smarter, more ruthless, he prided himself on playing the worst kind of mind games and he analysed his moves and planned them ahead carefully.

Clarke would have to out think him if she was to win and she suspected she would lose more than just a game if she lost to a man like this. This was dangerous and she knew it.

  
Lexa didn't worry at first when Clarke didn't show up to see her in throne room that day. She wasn't even concerned when she hadn't joined her for their final dinner of the evening as she often lost track of time when she was running or sketching. It was when it came time for Lexa to retire and Clarke wasn't there she began to have a sinking feeling. She scoured the woods but soon found the pit and blood and then her fears grew. She headed back to alert her people, shouting for every abled bodied guard to help but the trail ended on the road leading out of Polis, where someone had clearly hidden her on one of the many carts that travelled in and out to trade with the clans

Lexa didn't like it at all. She told herself to remain steeled. She needed to have a clear head if she was to find Clarke but something inside her was screaming. She needed her wife. She needed Clarke to be okay. If she wasn't okay... She clenched her jaw and Anya appeared beside her with Raven. 

"I know who took her," Lexa said, rising from the trail to stand up. "Put out an order for fleimkepa Titus. He is to be brought to me alive. I will torture him and then kill him by my own hand for this betrayal. Titus is a traitor."

Anya's eyes were wide. Lexa had almost never went against Titus. She had always been his favourite and she'd held respect for him as her ticha.

Lexa turned to her, a fury and fear flashing in her eyes that Anya had never before seen in her second.

"He will die for this."

Lexa said each word with sheer disgust. Anya just nodded, knowing that Lexa was more than just afraid for Clarke. She was terrified that the worst had already happened and trying not to let it show to her people.

One thing Anya knew for certain, she wouldn't like to be Titus when Lexa got her hands on him. Anya wouldn't wish his fate on anyone right then. 

Clarke was given very little food and water and had to sleep on the floor of the cage as dawn broke. She wondered idly if she could dig under the edges of the cage, the sand seemed soft but then Sheidheda was lying on his back just feet away on a comfortable bed. She got the distinct feeling that he would wake easy if she attempted anything and that to try his patience would mean death. He clearly had a violent temper and only restrained himself because he thought it good strategy to do so.

Titus had entered the tent and moved to another cot and he'd caught Clarke glaring at him from the cage floor. 

"She's going to kill you when she finds you," Clarke said in a low voice.

Titus simply maintained eye contact, that faux earnest look on his face that he always had. That was the worst thing about it. Titus believed in what he was doing. He still thought he was protecting his people. At least Sheidheda didn't lie about what he was. 

"Lexa is no longer fit to be commander because of you," he retorted. "All that potential gone to waste. If she kills me but I succeed then so be it."

He turned away and headed to his bed.

"That's if I don't kill you first."

Clarke hadn't felt such anger towards someone for so long. To think Lexa had once trusted him. She had done everything to respect his position and opinions and he was betraying her just because he couldn't control her anymore.

Clarke closed her eyes, hoping she might get some rest at least. She imagined Lexa was there with her and what advice she would give about Sheidheda. 

_Don't play his mind games. Don't believe a word he says. He means only to use you to get to me and bolster his own reputation._

Clarke imagined Lexa nuzzling into her neck and pressing a fresh kiss there, her arms around Clarke's waist and she sighed. Even absent, Lexa had an effect on her like no other. She calmed her even when the world around them was in chaos. It was their own private sanctuary when they were together, a comforting cocoon of mutual warmth and respect. 

Clarke let her thoughts keep her together, let her imagination keep her there in Lexa's arms until she was able to rest. 


	53. Truly Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa questions Titus as she travels to find Clarke and Abby discloses something surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Izzy for cheering me up when I was having a bad day. Say hi to George for me the next time you see him. I so want to adopt him but my dog would never have it. He's very jealous ☺

Lexa paced her tent slowly, side eyeing Titus who was bound before her and on his knees. 

"So you meant to depose me by bringing me to Sheidheda? How did he not die in the mountain?"

Titus gazed up at her with regret but not remorse. 

"He faked it. I once would've followed you to the ends of the Earth Heda but you let Wanheda cloud your judgment and lost your way."

"I found my way," Lexa growled. "You know not what you talk of. She has made me stronger than you can ever imagine."

Lexa touched her stomach and turned away, ordering him out of her sight. 

Her guards dragged him away, bloodied and beaten and Abby appeared from the back of the tent where she had set up the equipment. Lexa huffed and seated herself down at a chair to let Abby examine her.

"What is wrong with me?" Lexa asked, a noticable crease in her brow.

"Nothing," Abby said, checking Lexa's glands with her fingertips pressed under her neck. 

"Abby, I am never sick. My kind does not get sick."

"There are certain times when they do," Abby told her. "Like when they're pregnant."

Lexa stared at her blankly and then blinked considering if she'd misheard.

"Excuse me?" Lexa growled. "If you are insinuating that I've slept with another person much less a man-"

"No, that's not what I meant. You've been sharing blood with Clarke. Has she ever bitten you in her other form or when she's being a little um playful?"

"Wolves cannot impregnate through biting. They c-cannot," Lexa was stammering now, her mind unable to comprehend it. 

Abby just raised a brow.

"You really need to start educating your people on wolf biology. They have two ways they can pass on their genes. Most people mistakenly believe that biting passes on the wolf like an infection but that's just in movies. Finn only did that through some medical engineering. The majority of wolves can only concieve the usual way but occassionally some are born with - let's say a unique biological variation."

"Through biting!" Lexa repeated as if suddenly afraid she herself may have impregnated many people without knowing.

"Only wolves. Only on rare occassions, exceptionally rare, you're talking one in a thousand and for female wolves, you're talking closer to one in a million. Of course Clarke is a hybrid so all bets are really off."

"But how is that even possible. Please tell me it's not through sperm."

Abby shook her head.

"No, no, no. It's more through saliva in - hmm -"

Abby glanced downwards clearing not wanting to discuss this in detail when talking about her daughter. 

"The biting actually just starts the signal to pass on the cells. They spread and infect almost like a pathogen until they reach an egg and merge."

Lexa was all the more alarmed for her explanation.

"You're saying I'm actually pregnant? A vampire and a werewolf hybrid!"

Abby nodded and glanced to the side.

"Believe me I was as surprised as you where when it happened to me, although we achieved that the more conventional way, Jake and I."

"This is- this isn't supposed to happen to me. I have never been with a man in my life and I certainly never expected-"

Abby could see that she was deeply concerned not just for herself but for Clarke. She had insisted on travelling with Lexa to find her and she was terrified too but as strong as the commander was she seemed to lean on Abby like a mother figure. Abby wondered if she had ever had a mother at all. From what she knew of the nightbloods and how they were trained it was highly unlikely.

"You are very healthy. It will be fine. We'll get Clarke back and you will tell her and all will be well. With two women it will definitely be female by the way."

Abby moved to pat her on the back but Lexa snapped away a little surprised by the motherly gesture.

"This is absurd. You must be mistaken. Check again."

"Of course," Abby said. "But you already know what the results will be."

Abby turned to move and Lexa grabbed her arm. Her eyes were wide with fear. 

"Tell no one," Lexa said in a low voice. "In my position, no one can know just now. It would be too dangerous."

Abby met her eyes directly and saw reflected back something she had experienced many times as a mother. A fear for someone other than herself.

"I swear it," Abby said. "She's my grandchild too. I would give my life to protect her."

Lexa nodded and released her arm slowly. She regained herself, straightening her chin and becoming the fearless commander once more. Abby marvelled at how quickly she put the mask of leadership back on. 

"That will be all thank you. We will speak again to do another assessment."

Abby noticed Lexa's eyes dart to the tent entrance and to Anya and Raven entering and the fear in her eyes pleading with Abby to remain silent.

"Of course Heda."

She bowed her head and made her exit.

"What is it Anya?" Lexa said, groaning as she tried to ignore the nausea she was feeling that had been persistent in the last few days. 

"Heda?" Anya asked, a puzzled expression appearing across her face.

"Are the boats ready? Luna?" Lexa snapped, spinning around.

Raven raised her brows.

"Luna? That woman from the club Luna? The hot one!"

Anya made a face, disgruntled by her words.

"When did you take her to the club? She's human. She-"

Lexa stopped herself and closed her eyes, breathing out. She opened her eyes again. 

"Are the boats ready? We need to reach Clarke sooner rather than later. You know what that man is capable of."

"I know," Anya said with a serious expression. "The boats are ready. We will meet Luna."

"Who is he? Sheidheda?" Raven asked. 

Lexa glanced towards her.

"He was a commander, a long time ago. Ruthless, much feared, he executed anyone who would not kneel before him and I do mean anyone. Whole tribes, children."

Her voice trailed off as the truth began to sink in. 

_I'm having Clarke's child. I'm- it's impossible._

"He sounds like a real terrific guy," Raven said dryly. "What will he do to her?"

Lexa could see how worried Raven was for her friend. They all were. The only thing that gave her hope was knowing that he would underestimate Clarke. Everyone underestimated Clarke. 

"Nothing yet. He'll probably make her play chess while he boasts of his accomplishments. He has quite the ego."

"She doesn't like chess," Raven said. "She only played with Wells because he liked to play and he was the only one who ever even challenged her at it."

Lexa frowned and caught Anya in the corner of her eye. She'd noticed that Lexa was acting off kilter.

"He will plan for us to take this route," Lexa said. "He knows that I will go to Luna and get there quickly."

"So how do we plan for that?" Anya said. 

Lexa had the urge to glance downwards and put her hand on her belly but she knew that Clarke would always choose the protection of her child over herself. She could give nothing away of the truth of her condition. 

"We create a distraction. We take the boats for half of the journey and then continue on foot. A double will continue on with a small militia in case he has a surprise planned."

Anya frowned and Lexa knew what she was thinking. Lexa had never chosen her own safety and sent another in her place first. People followed her because she was willing to ride at the front of the battle and face it herself. 

"Anya," Lexa said. "I am not afraid for myself. Sheidheda will count on my love for her making me reckless. I cannot fall into his trap."

 _Too much is at stake_ she thought. _Clarke, our child, our people. If I fall he will take control and kill everyone I care for. That's his goal. He needs to defeat me to restore his reputation and become the new commander._

"Sounds like a decent plan to me," Raven said.

"You don't understand," Anya said. "It is not our way. Commander's lead from the front not from behind. Lexa this could make you look weak."

"I know. That was his gambit. If I took the quicker route he would have me in a trap. If I take the slower one I would appear afraid of him. Trust me on this."

Lexa was imploring her, maintaining a calm front, showing that she was still a leader and still knew what she was doing.

"I always trust you second. I just don't want you to underestimate him. I remember how bad life was under Sheidheda. My entire family had to kneel before him. Indra's own father was murdered for refusing. He would pile their heads around his throne as trophies."

Lexa knew the stories. She had studied every action recorded during his reign and listened to every tale in case another of his kind ever rose to challenge her. She was nothing if not a thorough student.

"I know exactly what he is capable of," Lexa said. "That is why we are taking the third option. We will land before the dead zone in the bay of blood. He will not anticipate that."

Anya shot a sharp look at her.

"Because it's insane. That area is home to the lost tribe. It's lawless. They will kill us as soon as we land."

"No they won't. We have one of their own with us. Clarke's mother."

"Oh cool," Raven said. "Is that where she's from? It can't be that bad then."

Anya and Lexa glanced at each other.

"You have no idea," Anya muttered. 

Lexa just made a noise of disatisfaction and Raven decided for once not to push it. Neither seemed in the mood for further discussion.

"We will get her back," Anya told Lexa quietly.

Lexa nodded, steel cast over her determined gaze. 

"I know," she said, her jaw clenched. "I will make sure of that."

 _I have to_ she thought. _For our daughter's sake._


	54. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds a sympathetic ally in Abby as she struggles with more symptoms. Anya and Luna call a truce between them and Raven stumbles upon some information that Anya is skeptical of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translation 
> 
> Konfon - Grandparent  
> Fos - First
> 
> Thanks for the support guys. I'm glad you liked the twist. I hope you all enjoy the chapter ☺

Lexa boarded the boat with a sigh, Abby walking behind her. The older woman had been checking in on Lexa frequently, clearly keen to make sure that all was well with the pregnancy. Lexa still hadn't fully processed it but she knew that it was wise to let the doctor do her work. 

"Are you in a bad mood because of Luna?" Raven asked from behind them. 

"No," Anya grumbled. "Just - don't let her charm you. She's very good at it."

"Aww are you jealous? I'm not going anywhere."

Lexa glanced at Abby who could hear the exchange too and raised a brow. Anya's mood had worsened the closer they had gotten to the boat. 

"Lexa," Luna greeted her without enthusiasm. "I thought you had deemed me unworthy of your time. When was the last time I was even invited to see you?"

Abby gave Lexa a sharp look thinking Luna an ex-lover. 

"Abby, this is my older sister. She was in line for the commander, though she ran away and refused to participate. Now she thinks she's owed something from me."

Lexa's tone was dry but Luna was unmoved by her sarcasm. 

"Luna this is Abby Griffin, my new mother-in-law."

Luna raised her brows and then lowered them again.

"I heard you were married. Don't I get to meet her too?"

"She's why we are going to the bay. Sheidheda is not dead. He has taken her."

Luna's slight smile faded instantly.

"That monster lives?"

Lexa nodded and Luna turned and led them to her private cabin to discuss the situation. 

  
Clarke was having strange dreams when she was rudely awoken by Sheidheda throwing food into her cage. It was a bowl of slop and the scent of it immediately made her recoil from it.

"Bad dreams Wanheda?" he asked. "Captivity isn't for everyone."

"It isn't for anyone," Clarke growled, pushing the bowl away. 

She'd dreamt of the wolf, of running free but then she'd heard something in the distance, a howl, young and urgent, as if calling for her. She felt the call deep in her soul. It made her want to shift, to break the cage and tear apart her surroundings. She had tried once or twice but he'd built it from extremely sturdy metal that even she could not break.

Then there was that urge, that annoying urge to scent mark everything. It seemed to be growing stronger by the day and her wolf loathed the scent of Malachi anywhere near her. 

"You're growling. So the wolf is strong within you? What of the vampire? You seem to sleep during the day as we do."

Clarke bared her fangs to show him just how much of a vampire she could be but he seemed pleased at that.

"I have to be honest Wanheda. You fascinate me. One of your kind has never existed. Our legends talk of you being the destroyer of our legacy. It seems that meant the legacy of my little gift for the mountain people. Others talk of you causing the destruction of a natblida commander. That part was what especially troubled Titus but it's exactly what I am hoping for."

"It could mean you," Clarke said in a dry tone. "You're technically a commander aren't you? Not that anyone would choose you over Lexa."

"Interesting. You are loyal to her aren't you? I thought you merely using her for power but that doesn't even interest you."

"What makes you think that I will help you to destroy her? What makes you think for one second that I would do anything to hurt her?"

He chuckled, a throaty, deep chuckle that was intensely unnerving.

"Oh but you will. You already have. You let yourself get captured and she will have to face me because of it. She was barely a child when I was the commander. There is no way that she could even defeat me in solo gonplei. No one ever has."

Clarke pressed her lips together, her mouth curving upwards at the corners in distaste.

"There's always a first Malachi kom sankru. You've never seen her fight have you?"

That touched a nerve. She saw him visibly flinch though he tried to hide it. She had put doubt into his mind for an instant.

He suddenly burst out laughing, his whole face lit up with glee.

"Oh," he said waving a finger, "I can see why she likes you. You are much more clever than you appear. You have been letting me win haven't you? Did you think that I would spare you if I won our game? That will only happen if you beat me. I don't reward failure."

"You wouldn't spare me either way," Clarke said with absolute certainty.

He grinned and seated himself on his chair examining the board before him.

"Let's play and see shall we. I relish the thought of a challenging opponent. You shall have to change your gameplan now that I know you have been sacrificing your pawns to lull me into false security."

Clarke drew herself up on the chair and met his eyes directly. 

"Okay. Let's play then."

She moved and his smile widened as she trapped his queen in a single move.

"Finally a challenge," he grinned. "Let's see who you really are Wanheda."

  
Lexa was throwing up over the side of the boat in the early hours of the morning when she should have been sleeping. 

Abby appeared behind her, placing a hand on her back. 

"The sickness will pass," she said. "This is normal."

Lexa wiped her mouth leaning exhausted on the metal railing. She turned her head.

"Nothing about this is normal," she said.

"Does Clarke know that you have a sister? You don't seem close."

Lexa wiped the sweat from her forehead. 

"No. Luna has never come up in our conversations. She was meant to be the commander. She believes she would have beaten me but she fled. Our people don't like those who leave their responsibilities behind."

"Hmm, so you haven't forgiven her for leaving you."

Lexa lifted her head sharply. 

"I am not a child. I do not harbour such foolish grudg-"

Lexa felt the nausea building again and leaned back over the railing. Abby moved in and pushed her hair back from her forehead, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"You may want to take it easy with your anger there. She was your only family wasn't she? You don't want to admit it but you felt abandoned. You had to stay behind. You had to fight and be responsible. She got to walk away."

Lexa lay her forehead on her hands on the railing, feeling too ill to move.

"You are so much like Clarke sometimes," she muttered. "She can never leave things alone."

Lexa lifted her head and Abby smiled at her and pushed back her hair in a soft gesture.

"You miss her," she stated. "So do I. But I know my daughter. However powerful he thinks he is he has no idea what he's gotten himself into."

Lexa smiled weakly, grateful for the sentiment.

"You'll need to increase your feeding when we get her back. For now make sure you stay hydrated and eat plenty of human meals and rest."

Lexa felt the nausea subsiding and stood up straight. 

"Thank you. I do appreciate that. You will make a great _komfon_."

Abby beamed back at her, the most genuine smile across her face and Lexa could see that she was truly thrilled. 

"You should get some rest Lexa. You need to keep up your strength."

Lexa bowed her head politely. 

"Goodnight Abby."

Abby watched as the commander turned and left, as graceful and polite as ever. She had thought Lexa a barbarian at first, afraid she would draw Clarke into a world of ruthlessness and violence but the opposite had been true. Lexa seemed to go out of her way to make Clarke happy and to accomodate her mother as if she was her own family. Abby realised, not for the first time that Lexa was just a young women, even if she was the most powerful young women in the land. 

  
"You are _not_ staying here alone!"

Anya sulked as Raven insisted on talking with floudonkru in the main dining area well into the early hours. Raven seemed to enjoy the revellry but her girlfriend was far less pleased, especially as she noticed Luna eyeing them from afar.

"Nothing will happen to me babe. I'm just talking. Go to bed if you're tired. I'll be fine."

Anya crossed her arms as Raven headed over to the food table again where a feast had been prepared. For such a small human she had a frequent appetite. 

"Your date I presume?" Luna asked, sidling in beside Anya.

"Yes," Anya said. "My girlfriend in fact so tell your people to keep their fangs off. That means you too."

"You are never going to let that go are you? That human was more interested in me from the beginning. What was her name that one? Dina?"

"Denae," Anya growled, "and this one is different. She is special to me."

Luna grinned and then realised that Anya was serious.

"Oh you _mean_ it. You have fallen for a human? That is why you are here warning me away from her."

"You came up to me but yes," Anya growled. "I swear to God if you try to charm her I will rip out your fangs with my bare hands."

"Your threats don't frighten me," Luna sad, patting her shoulder. "But I get the message. I will leave her alone. How is Lexa? We spoke but she seemed overly concerned. I thought the marriage to Wanheda merely political."

Anya scoffed.

"They both told themselves that but now they finally admitted what we knew all along. Lexa is in love with her and Clarke feels just as deeply. She will not forgive Titus for this one."

Luna became pensive suddenly.

"She forgave him for forcing us into the conclave, for tearing us from out parents before they died at the hands of raiders from Azgeda and leaving them to their fate."

"She won't forgive him this," Anya told her. "You haven't seen them together. Clarke is - unique."

"And Costia?" Luna queried, raising her brows.

"They are friends now, nothing more. She and Clarke get along very well actually. Lexa has moved past it."

"Hmm," Luna replied. "I would have never believed it had anyone else told me. Lexa has been crazy for Costia for as long as I can remember. It is hard to imagine she loves another. Costia's marriage to Ontari hit her hard."

"Well it pales in comparison to how she feels for Clarke. Trust me on that one."

"Okay," Luna said after a moment. "Truce?"

She held out her arm and Anya reached to grab it to signal her agreement. 

"Truce. As long as you don't pursue Raven, we will have no problems between us. All the other pretty women are all yours."

"Anya kom trikru, hanging up her womanising ways. I never thought I'd see the night. Plenty more for me then."

Luna winked and headed over to a group of giggling women in the corner who seemed very pleased by her arrival. Anya shook her head. Some things never changed. 

"You two made peace then?" Raven asked, walking up, still chewing the remnants of her food.

Anya made a face at her then smiled.

"We have. Luna and I go way back."

"Oh yeah," Raven said, scowling now. "How far back?"

Anya realised her error right away. 

"No, not like that. I was her teacher. Hers and Lexa's before she fled the conclave. I was her fos."

"She was going to be a commander? Why'd she leave?"

Anya stared at her strangely for a second and Raven was puzzled.

"She would've had to kill her own sister."

Raven slowed down her chewing and swallowed suddenly as it just dawned on her.

"Her sister. Lexa is her sister?"

Anya nodded.

"You can't see the resemblance?"

Raven stared at Luna who was busy flirting with the crowd of girls in the corner.

"I guess so," she said. "Huh. That explains a lot. Oh hey why is Lexa being sick up on the top deck. I thought your kind was never ill. Is she seasick?"

Anya shot a look at her, her brow furrowing. 

"We don't get sick. When was this?"

"Just now. Abby was checking up on her so I just passed by."

"You must be mistaken," Anya said defiantly. "Heda is not suffering from seasickness. I have known her since childhood. It is not possible."

"Whatever," Raven shrugged. "Ask her yourself. I know what I saw. Are we heading to our cabin? All this food has gotten me in the mood. Maybe we should bring some of that fancy yoghurt with us."

Raven wrapped her arms around Anya's neck and stretched up to press her lips on hers. 

"Might be fun," she said seductively. 

"I'll fetch some," Anya said quickly. "Meet you there in five."

Raven grinned as Anya sped off to collect some, clearly in a hurry and it occurred to Raven that she hadn't even noticed Luna all night with Anya there. In fact she hadn't even been tempted to sneak a glance at her. Raven hadn't been interested in anyone but Anya in a very long time. 

  



	55. Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Luna talk honestly about their relationship and begin to heal their rift while Lexa still struggles with morning sickness and still processing her situation.

Lexa had slept most of the time while they travelled on Luna's boat. They were travelling at a slow, stealthy speed, not that it eased Lexa's evening sickness. 

She pressed her hand to her stomach when she woke alone. It was strange to think there was her child growing in there. A child with both her and Clarke's dna. For a second it brought a smile to her lips as she realised that even with Clarke missing there was still a part of her with her. The smile faded as she felt a deep yearning to share it with Clarke. She wondered how she might react. She might not even want children. They would have to think of names and make plans. 

Lexa got out of bed trying to push the thoughts from her mind and focus. She needed to be absolutely aware of her surroundings that day. Abby had warned her that even with her help the lost tribe were not going to be particularly friendly. She needed to be on guard if they were going to get through this.

"Are you still asleep?"

it was Luna's voice. Lexa was already dressing herself and braiding back her hair. 

"Enter," she stated. "I am awake."

Luna entered with her arms crossed and leaned back against the wall.

"You slept in late. You never sleep in late."

"I was more fatigued than I realised," Lexa admitted.

Luna narrowed her eyes and maintained eye contact. 

"Is this about Clarke? We will bring her home. It isn't like you to let fear affect you in such a way."

"It's not fear," Lexa growled. "And this isn't just about her. Did you come by just to criticise me sister?"

Lexa was about the launch into a stern speech about appropriate behavior when she felt that familiar nausea building. She pushed past Luna suddenly to the nearest rail edge and hung her head over the side.

It lasted several minutes in which Luna followed her and remained quietly by her side.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Luna said. "We don't get sick."

Lexa glanced up at her and blinked. Her gaze flickered back to her bedroom and took Luna's arm and guided her inside, closing the door behind them. 

She faced Luna, her hands awkwardly by her side until she moved them to clasp them behind her back. 

"I'm pregnant," she told her, finally releasing her breath.

Luna burst out laughing, assuming that it was a joke. When Lexa didn't laugh and she realised that it wasn't, her amusement was replaced with surprise.

"You can't be serious. Who is the father? How did you even-?"

Lexa closed her eyes taking a deep breath and then opened them again, her gaze darting to the side for a split second. She brought herself to meet Luna's eye again, knowing now that she had to face this.

"Clarke is. Not a father as such a second mother. Apparently it's a rare trait with wolves, rarer still for female wolves to be able to impregnate through saliva."

"Ugh, I did not want to know that you had been doing that..."

Lexa made a face, urging her to be serious for once. 

"Does anyone know yet?" Luna asked in a low voice.

Lexa shook her head.

"Only Abby and now you. I only just found out myself. No one can know."

"That's why you didn't rush straight into battle and took the longer route," Luna realised. "You pretended it was tactical but you never feared for yourself but now you fear for your child."

"It is strange," Lexa admitted. "I never even believed of a life in which I could be a parent. It was never even a possibility. Clarke and I had no idea it could happen."

"Okay. I won't say anything about this on one condition..."

"I had assumed being my family would be enough of a reason for you to keep it to yourself," Lexa grumbled.

"I'm coming with you," Luna said firmly. 

"I can still fight for myself," Lexa snarled, proudly squaring up to her sister. "How many times did I beat you at sparring?" 

Luna flashed her a cocky smile.

"How many times did I beat you? Don't forget little sister, you may be the commander but I can still knock you on your back if you get too stubborn."

"Just try it," Lexa retorted. "We are not kids anymore and I have come a long way since then."

Luna smiled broadly as if she had missed Lexa's competitive streak.

"I'm still coming with you either way. My boat, my rules. Any other time I'd leave you to it but my future niece or nephew is in there too."

She pointed at Lexa's stomach playfully.

"Niece," Lexa said. "Abby said it could only be female with two mothers. She said something about missing a y chromosome, whatever that may be. She was adamant."

Luna's grin widened. 

"A niece to lead astray. How fun!"

"You can tell no one, not even Anya," Lexa warned her. "No one can know, not yet."

Luna's smile disappeared and she nodded. She understood as well as anyone how dangerous Lexa's position was as the commander and how easily her people could turn on her. People still labelled her as a coward for fleeing the conclave despite having good reason not to stick around.

"I won't say a word. I swear it."

Lexa exhaled, pleased that her sister was one of the first people to know.

"Thank you. Now we just need to get Clarke back. I want no one else to know before she does."

"Anya says it's really serious between you two and not just politically serious. Is that true?"

Lexa's eyes lit up with some emotion that Luna had not seen her express in a very long time. 

"Yes," she said softly. "It was unexpected but we are well matched and she-" Lexa tried to ignore the emotion bubbling below the surface as she thought of Sheidheda harming Clarke and turned her head. "-She is special. I had not planned for this."

"No one plans for love," Luna said quietly finding this side of her sister strange. 

Competitive Lexa, ruthless, ambitious, pragmatic Lexa, she knew very well. Lexa in love, she had seen her infatuated with Costia but not like this. Suddenly her eyes spotted a strange brush like device beside Lexa's bed and she snatched it.

"What is this?" she asked, quirking her lips. "Why is there blonde animal fur in it?"

Lexa snatched it back quickly.

"It's a lint roller," she snapped. "When in wolf form she sheds."

Lexa touch the soft blonde and gray tufts fondly. It had been Abby who had suggested one. Lexa had gotten one to tease Clarke initially and they had joked about it, Clarke shoving Lexa while protesting that she couldn't help it and pretending to be offended but unable to hide her amusement.

"Your wife sheds?" Luna repeated with a grin. 

"Shof op," Lexa said with a pout. "She is half wolf as you very well know. It brings with it certain eccentricities."

"I can see that," Luna joked nodding towards Lexa's stomach. "How long before you are showing?"

"I don't know," Lexa said. "I have already been finding my clothes tightening so not too long I think. Abby says I am only at around 9 weeks so far."

"Ah," Luna said, though Lexa knew that Luna knew about as little about childbearing as she did. 

To say that neither of them were the most traditionally feminine of women growing up would be an understatement and the topic had always been the farthest from their minds.

"It's good to see you again," Lexa said quietly.

"I did not want to leave you behind," Luna said quickly. "The conclave... I just couldn't do it. You were born for leadership. I knew that."

Lexa nodded and swallowed. It had been a very long time since she had let hersel think about that day and yet it had gnawed at her, the rift between her and her sister, the sense of abandonment.

"I know. I just wish you had told me instead of just leaving. I missed you."

Luna tangled her hand in Lexa's gently.

"I missed you too sister. Even if you do have to win all the time and beat me at everything."

"I don't have to win all the time," Lexa protested. "I am not that competitive."

"You so are! Remember when I won that race as a kid. You sulked for hours!"

"You tripped me and you knew it. You cheated."

"There were no rules. You always do this! You debate your way out of every loss."

Lexa just shook her head, smiling back at her, glad they had finally cleared the air.

"So Anya warned me off that human, Raven Reyes," Luna said. "Shame, she is very much my type."

"All woman are your type Luna, and that doesn't surprise me. They have barely been apart for months. I doubt even you could get between those two."

"Well I promised to back off, so there's no danger of that. 

Luna smiled and Lexa smiled warmly back at her, grateful for her sister's sense of humour that she had sorely missed.

"There's always a danger of that with you but I expect you'll honour your word on this one."

Luna grinned back and drew her sister into a warm hug and Lexa let herself lean on her shoulder, grateful not to bear her burden's alone any more.


	56. Captive Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets help from an old friend as she leads everyone through the Bay of Blood and Clarke fears the worst when Sheidheda claims to have captured Lexa.

Luna's boat landed at the Bay of Blood and the group piled off the vessel and onto the shore in plain clothing. Abby had insisted that the tribes were no fan of the commander or the coalition and that to blend in would be their best option and as she knew the land better than anyone, Lexa thought it wise to follow her lead for once. 

Abby marched them across the rocks and towards the small settlements under the gloomy night sky. Most of the settlement was inland, surrounded by a vast woodland and mountainous scenery. 

"Why do they call it the bay of blood?" Raven asked in a hushed voice. 

Abby glanced back towards the sea and several red shapes moved in the water. 

"Most of the wildlife in there is tinted red. Seaweed, jellyfish. It was named for it's ominous appearance. Even the sharks are reddened. It's thought to be because of the plankton."

"This old friend, he is expecting us?" Lexa asked. 

"Yes," Abby said. "He can be trusted though I haven't seen him in a long time. We grew up together."

Lexa wore a hood to cover her hair and help her to blend in, as she followed Abby through the torch lit settlement. Most of the homes were made of wood and stone, simple, crude structures but decorated with red shells strung across the outer walls as ornaments. It was vibrant and lively but there was a feeling of lawlessness and a desire to be left alone. Many of the people they passed were well weathered and hard working, grumpy people. Few smiled, seeming not to trust anyone they did not recognise but a few nodded to Abby silently as if recognising one of their own. 

When they reached the house, further inland from the others and well sheltered by the trees, Abby knocked on the door and a slim man, with long, dark hair and eyes so dark they seemed almost black, answered and his eyes lit up at the sight of her, a broad smile appearing on his lips.

"Abby, it has been far too long. Come in."

He moved aside holding the door open and his arm out, glancing at the others one by one as they entered. When he closed the door and turned around, Abby was staring right at him.

"We need your help Marcus. We need to get into Sangedakru unseen. They have Clarke."

He seemed to think about this and moved forward slowly, rubbing a hand over his stubbled chin.

"Your daughter Clarke?"

Abby nodded. Marcus had occassionally written to her and she had told him of her marriage to Jake and about Clarke. She had not written to him for a long time. Only once to let him know of Jake's demise. Just for someone to write to. The letter had been more a release of emotion for Abby but he had seemed to understand. He had never even met either Clarke or Jake.

"I can get you in but I can't protect you once you are there. Sangedakru have been doubling down their guard duties and being very secretive as of late."

"That's fine," Lexa said. "We just need entry. We will do the rest."

"Who is she?" Marcus asked glancing towards Abby, noticing the authority in Lexa's tone immediately.

"My daughter-in-law. Trust me you'll be safer the less questions you ask about this. Will you help us?"

Marcus rubbed his chin again thoughtfully, glancing at the strange band of women before him.

"Yes," he said. "It will take a few hours preparation. You can rest here while I arrange safe passage for you."

Abby smiled at him and glanced towards Lexa who nodded to confirm that she agreed. If Marcus noticed the exchange, he said nothing, but Lexa was sure he had guessed at least partly who she really was.

  
Clarke was getting tired of being caged. The wolf in her hated it. Her wounds had healed well and she already found that they were practically as good as new, only a few minor scars left behind but Sheidheda kept insisting on playing his chess game with her every day. She had won three times already and this seemed to him, an absolute affront but also a delight to him and he seemed determined to understand how she was doing it. 

"Oh you are cunning," he would say. "I have not had an opponent with such skill in a long time but I will beat you."

"What's the point?" she said. "Beat me, don't beat me. It's just a game. If you think it has any bearing on what will happen when Lexa gets here you are wrong."

"Oh but it's you that's wrong. It's the ultimate game of strategy, the pinnacle for every leader to master."

Clarke rolled her eyes and made her move and beat him again and then got up from her chair and crashed herself back down on the floor of her cage with a groan. The wolf was restless. It hated to be in captivity. She felt herself shifting each time she thought of it but she resisted not wanting to show Malachi her true strength yet. She lay back with closed eyes and he studied the board and then exited the tent. Clarke heard voices outside in trigedasleng and her ears pricked up and she opened one eye but she heard Sheidheda hush his people so that they would move out of earshot before discussing strategy. 

Malachi entered again not long after clasping his hands. 

"It seems my plan worked," he said. "The commander and her people landed at the bay just east of here and walked right into my ambush. Congratulations Clarke. You get to watch your beloved die at my hand this evening."

Clarke bolted upright, leans on her hands in a sitting position.

"You're lying," she said. "She wouldn't have sailed right up here without a plan."

"Oh she would for her precious Wanheda," he grinned. "I counted on that. Even if she hadn't she would've have seemed weak."

Clarke felt her stomach lurch.

"No." She shook her head furiously. 

"Yes."

"No!" Clarke repeated. "I won't believe it until I see it. I don't believe you."

He laughed at her, thrilled to have finally found a way to effect her. 

"Don't worry Wanheda. You'll die together with your wife."

Clarke shook her head but she was afraid. Even the thought that it might be true gutted her to her core. 

_Lexa_ she thought _. I have to find a way to escape if it's true. I won't let them kill her._

  
Abby and Marcus seemed to have chemistry, Lexa noted. She sat quietly trying to eat her meal without feeling nauseaus so that she could keep up her strength. She needed it if she was to rescue Clarke.

"When can we leave?" Lexa asked, not wanting to wait a moment longer.

"Soon," Marcus told her, glancing up from his bowl, spoon in hand. "They just needed a little time."

Lexa sighed deeply and placed her bowl down. She felt too ill to eat. It was around the time she usually was sick though it seemed to occur sometimes more randomly than merely in the evening.

"I'm going to get some air," she said quietly. 

Lexa got to her feet, placing the bowl down and Anya moved as if to follow her.

"Give her a minute," Abby said quickly. "She probably needs to meditate."

Anya considered her words, still staring after Lexa suspiciously. She had noticed Abby and Lexa's closeness but she had no reason to think that they had anything to hide so she sat back down.

Lexa stepped outside, feeling much better than before. She rested her hand on her stomach, breathing in the fresh air as a breeze cooled her. It was a relief from the feverish feeling she had. 

"How far gone are you?"

Lexa turned her head immediately. It was an elderly woman, who was carrying firewood in her hands. She must have been gathering it for the evening. A human of the lost tribe. Most of the people in the settlement were vampires but she had noticed many humans there too.

"What?"

Lexa moved her hand aside quickly.

"Ah it's like that is it? Don't worry I'll keep it to myself. Does the other parent know?"

Lexa shook her head thinking of Clarke again, wondering what she could say, how she could explain to her daughter one day if she didn't bring her other mother home.

The woman just appeared sympathic like she understood all too well how Lexa felt.

"It's hard but you'll do well. A child can manage with one parent good enough."

 _Or no parents_ Lexa mused _. We had none. No I won't do that to my child. I won't let them be raised alone like Luna and I. Never._

The woman moved along with a nod of her head, moving slowly as if her joints ached too much even at the slightest movement.

"Do you wish for me to assist?" Lexa asked, hoping the woman wouldn't be offended at her suggestion she was anything but completely capable.

"No, no," she said with a broad smile, waving her hands. "I could do with the exercise but you are kind to offer. You will be a good mother. I can tell. Sweet girl like you."

Lexa blinked as the woman patted her hand and then started walking away. It had been a very long time since anyone had thought her just another village girl.

The ocean waves crashed in the distance in silent struggle, as they collided against each other and fell back down into the larger sea dissolving into primordial bubbles.


	57. The Fall of Sheidheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa rushes to save Clarke, trying to deflect Anya's growing suspicion about her and Sheidheda falls for a simple trick. 
> 
> Warning - Contains Some Violence

Clarke was on edge as Sheidheda entered the tent with the prisoners bound, their heads covered with sacks. Clarke shifted forward in the cage, trying to check the scents of the prisoners or see any signs of who they were. One wore the clothes of a commander, one of Lexa's jackets easily recognisable but Clarke thought it didn't seem like her. The scent wasn't right and as the hoods were pulled off by Malachi, one at a time, Clarke was peering into gray blue eyes not green ones and the girl who wore the symbol of the commander was someone she didn't recognise.

She glanced up at Malachi who was grinning still. He clearly didn't know that this was a double.

"Lexa," Clarke pretended, reaching for her hands through the bars. "You shouldn't have tried to save me. Please give him what he wants before he kills you."

Malachi laughed maniacally and drew them apart.

"This is the great commander Leksa kom trikru?" he spat. "I expected more. They will all be executed before dawn. Best say your goodbyes."

He walked out more than pleased with himself and Clarke turned away. Lexa had sent a double. For some reason that worried her more than it should.

_Lexa never runs from a fight. She would have taken her army and landed here not sent a lookalike._

Clarke knew that meant that something was wrong. She leaned back in her cage thinking over her options.

Where are you Lexa? What are you planning?

  
Marcus Kane told everyone to keep quiet as he led them through the borders of sangedakru. There were guards everywhere, checking each person wanting to pass through the grand wooden gates and into the sangeda desert. Marcus nodded to his horse drawn carriage telling them his family only wanted safe passage to the dead zone. Everyone kept their heads down, Abby seated next to Marcus up front as everyone else remained crammed inside.

One of the guards with long, dark braided hair, put a hand on the carriage door and glanced inside. The four women inside lowered their heads, pretending to be submissive young women and not warriors at all. He glanced away and gestured for them to pass through and the carriage began to rumble through the gates. 

A little while later, Lexa was feeling more nauseous as the carriage rattled. She tried to ignore it but Anya noticed her sweaty pallor. 

"Okay what is with you? You look like you've been in the worst battle of your life."

Lexa raised a brow, lifting her chin in defiance. 

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. Abby would know if I wasn't."

Anya glared at her but let it go.

"Do we know where he is hiding out?" Raven asked. "I'm assuming Titus spilled when you tortured him."

"Yes," Lexa replied, ignoring the urge to place her hand on her stomach to ease the sickness. "It's a few hours but it won't be long. Be ready to fight."

She caught Anya's gaze communicating silently with her that this was going to be a fight to the death and then glanced away. 

"I'm surprised you came with us Luna," Anya said with a growl. "I thought you'd be busy entertaining some floukru women."

"Just making sure we get the bastard," Luna joked. "This is far too important even to an impartial clan like my own. No one needs to see Sheidheda return to power."

"He won't," Lexa said firmly. "I'll make sure of that."

  
A Few Hours Later

Clarke was uncaged and dragged out in chains with the other grounders Sheidheda had captured and pushed roughly in front of him. It was late in the evening and she could see the stars in the sky so clearly, the sand loose beneath her feet. She thought to herself that she would fight. She readied herself for it, even though she was chained and would probably lose but she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of her spirit surrending to him. 

_At least Lexa is safe_ she thought _. She isn't here. She isn't in harm's way._

She caught a scent suddenly and turned her head. It was so familiar to her, so enticing and she feared it was her imagination and then she feared it wasn't and she cocked her head to listen for the sounds of an army approaching. 

No army came as Sheidheda had her dragged before him. He was going to execute her first. He wanted the lookalike to watch. He truly thought it was Lexa and Lexa had fooled him with that one. 

He lifted the sword and Clarke felt her canines slipping out as she readied herself to change, to go down fighting but a war cry rallied out and a sword cut her chains as Lexa, the real Lexa leapt before her and kicked Malachi back. 

They fought, blade to blade, Lexa twirling and athletic, Lexa more aggressive but also more defensive than Clarke had ever seen her. She slashed the back of his leg, spun and caught his shoulder, woundng him deeply. 

He clutched his shoulder and swung back his sword. with his good arm. She was winning as he panted and his movements slowed He was definitely coming off worse in the battle. Malachi fought back just as fiercly and tricked her with a feint and Lexa dodged just at the last moment as his sword grazed her cheek. Black blood oozed from the wound but it was just a nick and suddenly another roar came as a woman Clarke didn't recognise with thick, curly dark hair attacked Malachi from behind and he spun to defend himself as Lexa struck the rest of Clarke's chains freeing her while he was distracted. 

A few feet away, Anya was fighting, Raven helping by sucker punching one of the guards but staying close to Anya for protection. Clarke saw her mother and a man she didn't recognise but so much was happening. She glanced at Lexa again who was touching the wound on her cheek and Clarke could've swore she saw fear in her eyes. 

Clarke had never seen Lexa afraid of anything or anyone. She sniffed the air out of instinct, her wolf side trying to assess what had changed and caught scent of a change in Lexa's scent. It seemed more mixed with her own or even with a new scent. Clarke's eyes widened but then she dismissed the thought. 

It wasn't possible. There was no way it was possible. 

She saw Lexa falter as she gazed back at her and Clarke could see it was true and that Lexa knew that Clarke's wolf knew it too.

Luna and Malachi were still fighting but something inside Clarke went feral at the sight of Lexa being harmed and she shifted in her larger, beastly form and Malachi and Luna immediately turned to her in surprise as she rose above them. She snarled and leapt onto Malachi in an instant and he was helpless as she all but tore him apart with her claws and teeth, destroying any guard who attempted to intervene. 

Sangedakru's warriors were all around but they backed away in horror, lowering their weapons and then turning and fleeing as Clarke ended the threat Sheidheda once and for all, while the others just watched in horror, witnessing for the first time Clarke's strongest form. 

When she changed back Lexa rushed to cover her, blocking the view of her from the others as she dressed silently, Clarke's mind still processing what had happened. 

"I'll explain later," Lexa whispered, placing a hand on Clarke's shoulder. 

Clarke turned, fully clothed now. She wanted to bring her fingers to Lexa's cut but she knew that Lexa disliked appearing weak so she just gazed into her wife's eyes with absolute love.

Lexa exhaled deeply, as if she had been holding her breath for the longest time. 

"Let's go home," Clarke said softly. 

The corner of Lexa's lips curved up into a smile and Clarke thought that she had missed that smile, that secret smile Lexa always had just for her.

  
Sometime later, when all of their people had been freed and Raven and her mom had thrown their arms around her, they travelled back to the shore where they had a boat waiting for them. 

Luna was the first to introduce herself. 

"Sister?" Clarke had said. "You never mentioned you a sister."

"There's good reason for that," Luna reassured her. "It's great to meet you. Lexa has told me much about you. I take it she never told you how competitive she was a child. Infuriatingly so."

Luna launched into tales of Lexa as a child for the rest of her journey but Clarke was still distracted, unable to get the new tangle of scents upon Lexa out of her mind and what it meant for them both. She was quiet for most of the journey. Anya and Raven were joking and flirting with each other and her mom was quietly chatting with the man they had enlisted to smuggle them, Marcus Kane at the front of the carriage. 

Clarke glanced across at Lexa who seemed tired as the journey dragged on and was closing her eyes and was a much paler colour than usual.

  
When they got to the coast, another boat was waited for them and Clarke boarded it carefully, having never even been aboard one in her life. 

Luna directed Clarke and Lexa to their quarters and they headed there just before the sun was about to rise, the sky still dark. When the cabin door closed they stood face to face, silent, just marvelling that they had survived and found each other again.

"Say it," Clarke said. "I need to hear it from you to believe that's it's true."

Lexa lowered her chin, uncharacteristically bashful all of a sudden. She barely seemed to believe it herself.

"Are you sure? Did you get my mom to check?"

Lexa still said nothing and Clarke rushed forward, taking her hands in her own and holding them.

"Please, Lexa. Tell me."

Clarke's voice was so soothing, so full of concern. Lexa took a breath and then composed herself as she'd had to do for most of her life as the commander. 

"I'm pregnant Clarke."

Even though she already knew it to be true, Clarke's jaw slackened in surprise. She was shocked and confused, just as Lexa had been.

"How? I mean I already knew. I don't know how I could tell but your scent was different, just a little."

Lexa drew Clarke back to the bed seeing how confused she was and that this was tricky for her to rationalise. They sat down side by side still holding hands.

"You mom says it happens through your bite and that it's really rare but she tested me more than once. It's true. I don't understand it either but it's true."

"A daughter," Clarke said, her brow furrowed as if she was still trying to work out the details. "Two women means no y chromosome. We're having a daughter."

Lexa smiled.

"We are."

Clarke suddenly smiled broadly and threw her arms around Lexa.

"I can't believe it," she gasped as she held Lexa gently in her arms. "I really can't."

Clarke pulled back and her fingers skimmed over the already healing cut across Lexa's cheek. 

"I was so scared when I realised. What if he hurt you again. I shouldn't have intervened. I know how important it is for you to beat him and to be seen to beat him-"

Lexa shushed her rambling wife, pressing a finger to Clarke's lips and then letting it linger there.

"Wanheda defeated him. That is enough. All that matters is that we won and we are all safe."

Lexa leaned in and captured her lips and the kiss was deep and tender. Clarke kissed her back gently, filled with a deep longing for me but then Lexa pulled back suddenly and made a face Clarke had never seen and then rushed past her and out of the room in a hurry.

Clarke ruefully stared after her before slowly getting up and following her, only to find Lexa hung over the edge of the railing retching. Clarke smiled suddenly as the reality of Lexa's condition began to sink in and she placed a hand on Lexa's back and rubbed it gently.

When Lexa was finished she leaned her head on her arms sideways to gaze at Clarke. 

"Every night this has been happening," she muttered. "Your mom says it's normal but it is awful."

Clarke put a hand to Lexa's forehead thinking that she seemed hungry and tired. 

"What did she say about feeding? You seem like you need it."

"She says feeding will be fine for both of us," Lexa said. "But let me go and freshen up first. I doubt you want me to bite you right now."

Clarke chuckled low in her throat. 

"Not particularly but I would let you if you needed it."

Lexa watched Clarke's nose scrunch up in that playful way that it did when she was joking and she smiled. She had missed that so much. She had missed everything about Clarke, her humour, her company and all those little things that were just uniquely Clarke.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you in our cabin," Lexa said. 

She thought to kiss Clarke on the cheek but thought better of it and hesitated before heading off to the bathroom to tidy herself up and Clarke sighed and stared after her before heading back to the cabin.

A little while later and Lexa was sinking her freshly clean fangs into Clarke as they shared a bed and Clarke shuddered as Lexa held her. It was a thrill to give Lexa what she needed, what she knew she needed as she lay on her back, Lexa leaning over her. She felt fingertips over her shoulder on the other side of her neck as Lexa caressed her there so tenderly and so lovingly as if Clarke was the most important thing in the world to her and when Lexa pulled back and Clarke opened her eyes she was gazing back down at her with such love.

"I am glad that this is with you," Lexa said softly.

Clarke knew that she was talking about the pregnancy and much as she would have to grill her mom for the details the next day they were both tired, Lexa particularly and though Clarke was hungry too, when Lexa fell asleep right there and then on her, she just brought her arms around her and kissed the side of her head and was so thankful to have Lexa in her arms again. 

Lexa was clearly fatigued more than usual and Clarke was happy to forgo her own needs a little if it meant Lexa got a good day's sleep. After all she could hunt in wolf form if she really needed to feed and she really wanted to talk to her mom first about how safe it would be for her to feed from Lexa during pregnancy before she did it.

Clarke fell asleep wondering happily about the many questions she would ask her mom about the pregnancy. She was fully ready to be an over concerned, overprotective wife during the whole process and Lexa seemed to sleep peacefully, already in a deep and exhausted slumber. 

Clarke thought that she couldn't wait for tomorrow, where once she usually worried about what came next she was actually looking forward to a new day.


	58. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa wake up to a very pleasant evening and decided whether or not to disclose their news and Anya grows frustrated with Lexa's secretiveness.

Lexa awoke to find herself sprawled across Clarke, her thigh slung over her wife's. The blonde stirred, her arms still wrapped around Lexa and the brunette pressed a kiss to the underside of Clarke's jaw.

"You're awake early," Clarke murmoured, opening her eyes. 

"It's not that early. We slept in."

Clarke brushed her fingertips over Lexa's bare belly. 

"I still can't believe we're having a baby."

Lexa sat up, pushing back her loose, thick waves of hair readying to tie it back. 

"How do you think that I feel?" Lexa retorted. "It's my body that's changing."

"I know. It must feel strange. Want me to braid it for you?" Clarke offered. 

Lexa smiled and let her hair fall down. She seated herself in front of Clarke and soon deft fingers were working through her hair.

"Who knows?" Clarke asked. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Only you, Abby and Luna. No one else. Anya is suspicious but I wanted to tell you first. Abby was the one who tested me and Luna caught me being sick."

Clarke continued to braid her hair, twisting one layer over another. 

"Has that been happening long? You said it's every night."

"It started before you went missing. It was mild at first but it didn't stop and I asked your mom to check me over."

"But you are healthy otherwise?" Clarke asked in a concerned voice. "Besides not feeding. Oh you didn't feed at all did you. You should have fed on someone else. In your condition I would have understood."

"I'm not an invalid Clarke," Lexa scoffed. "I have gone longer before. "You haven't fed either have you?"

"No," Clarke said. "But let me talk to my mom first. I want to make sure."

"You're going to be like this for the whole pregnancy aren't you?"

Lexa turned around and smiled at her and Clarke raised a brow.

"Thoughtful and caring? Yes I am. The whole time."

Lexa's smile widened and her eyes flickered down to Clarke's lips. She pressed a kiss to them and fell on top of her, Clarke falling down to the mattress with her. Lexa pulled back and Clarke ran her fingers over the sides of Lexa's face, caressing her lovingly.

"What does this mean for us? I know that this is unprecedented for a commander. Will you be in danger? Will our daughter?"

"No," Lexa said firmly. "Unprecedented or not, I will kill anyone who dares to threaten her or you. Nothing changes. I will announce it when the time is right but until then, everything continues as normal."

There was a murderous look in Lexa's eyes that made Clarke feel sorry for anyone who dared to think her weaker for being pregnant. She got the feeling that pregnant Lexa was more dangerous than ever.

"I won't say a word until you're ready."

"We can tell Anya and Raven in private later," Lexa told her, calming a little. "At this rate I can't keep covering my nausea anyway. She noticed my gambit with Sheidheda and it won't be long before she demands a more detailed answer for it."

Clarke rubbed the sides of Lexa's arms, gazing up at her softly.

"Whenever you're ready. Like you said, it's your body. I'll support you. I know how important it is for you to appear strong for your people."

Lexa gazed back at her just as if her words made her fall in love with her even more deeply.

"This is _our_ child. We make these decisions together. We should tell them in private today. Are we in agreement?"

"We are," Clarke replied quickly, still smiling.

Lexa suspected Clarke was humouring her need for fairness but decided that it was conclusion enough. 

"And now it's your turn to feed," Lexa said. "Abby and I already talked about it. There is no danger in the act to me or to the baby."

"Okay," Clarke just said, realising that Lexa was in full commander mode already. "Am I going to finish braiding your hair first or should I go straight for the bite?"

Clarke's tone was dry but her lips were curved up into a smile and Lexa chuckled and fell back down onto her and attacked her lips. She spent the next few moments kissing her wife senseless, then pulled her half braided, half loose hair to one side and exposed her neck.

Clarke was hesistant now, though hunger flashed in her eyes. 

"Please," Lexa said, more softly now. "I hate that you haven't fed since you were captured."

She traced her fingers over the fading scar on Clarke's side. 

"I should have known Titus would target you. I should have predicted this. He will die for his betrayal."

Clarke knew that Lexa had once had great respect for Titus and that the betrayal cut deep.

"Hey, you did everything you could. He was the one who betrayed you, not the other way around. You did nothing wrong."

Lexa put her arms around the back of Clarke's shoulders, moving one to the back of Clarke's head and guiding her to her neck. She tilted her head, knowing that her wife was very very hungry and felt Clarke's fangs slide into her very gently. Lexa sighed and clutched her tighter, closing her eyes. 

"I missed you so much," she whispered. 

Clarke was absolutely quiet, too far gone in the bliss of it. When she pulled back she just hugged Lexa and Lexa held her there, brushing back her hair from her face with one finger. 

  
When Anya knocked on the door, Lexa called for her to enter and she was greeted with the sight of Lexa fixing her clothing as she sat on the end of the bed. Behind her, Clarke was in wolf form rubbing herself against the covers and rolling around. 

"What is she doing?" Anya asked gruffly. 

"Scent marking," Lexa replied in a droll voice. "It's a wolf thing. I called you here to ask you to join us for our meal with Luna before we journey back to Polis. Bring Raven with you too."

Anya frowned, still distracted by the blonde-grey wolf rolling around pushing up pillows with her nose.

"Of course Heda. Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Lexa said, reaching back to scratch Clarke's ears. "Everything is well. She'll join us soon. I'll walk with you."

Anya didn't seem eased by her words, if anything she seemed more uneasy. Lexa seemed oddly comfortable with Clarke's form but Anya had just an evening before seen Wanheda tear apart Sheidheda as if he was nothing. Now she was just rolling around playfully and Lexa seemed unaffected. 

Lexa scratched Clarke's ears and got a lick for her troubles and then she got up and headed out with Anya walking along the deck. Anya couldn't help but notice that Lexa seemed paler than usual, as she had for days. 

"Everything is well," Lexa said, noticing the warrior's frown. "Tomorrows worries are not today's concerns. Isn't that what you taught me?"

  
A little while later, Lexa, Anya, Raven and Luna were all seated in Luna's private dining area which was a fairly small area for dining but one of the larger cabins. Clarke arrived last, rushing in with an apology but still smiling and seating herself next to Lexa. 

Lexa glanced at her and then picked a stray strand of fur from Clarke's clothing and flicked it away and everyone pretended they didn't notice and that Anya hadn't told them all that Clarke had been rolling around in their bed in wolf form just minutes before. 

"So..." Clarke said glancing at Lexa, unable to keep the smile from her lips. 

"So..." Lexa repeated. "We have news to share."

Lexa turned to face everyone and lifted her head and she saw alarm flash in Anya's eyes as she feared the worst. Raven just looked confused, Luna turned her head away with a knowing smile. 

"I'll give you a few moments," Luna said, getting to her feet and hurrying from the cabin.

As the door quickly closed, Anya began to lose her patience.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?"

Raven glanced between Lexa's smile and Clarke's proud beaming face. 

"Oh God, you two aren't gonna ask us to swap partners or something. We're flattered but we aren't really into that."

"No!" Lexa said in alarm. "That's not it at all. We have good news about us. Clarke did you want to say it?"

"No, you can. I mean if you want. Whatever."

"No I'm sure you would like to tell them. It is a very proud moment."

"Will someone just tell me!" Anya growled. "I am getting older with every second of this conversation."

_"I'm pregnant!"_

_"She's pregnant!"_

They blurted it out at the same time and Anya and Raven went very still and then Anya blinked.

"What?" 

"I'm pregnant," Lexa repeated. "It is Clarke's. We are having a baby."

Raven's eyebrows shot up but Anya just stared at them in absolute fury.

"You impregnated the commander," she growled. "How did you even? No - never mind don't tell me."

"Well you're gonna have to explain it to me," Raven said. "The science and everything. I want to know exactly how you did it."

"My mom can explain it better," Clarke said, "but apprently it's in my bite. It's rare and it only happens in the heat of the moment that I release a chemical that acts almost like a virus and-"

"Clarkey!" Raven exclaimed, "Where in the hell did you bite her?"

"It's not the bite," Clarke corrected her lifting a finger, "it's the saliva, the biting just signals the release and-"

"Okay that's enough," Anya interrupted. "We don't need a picture. Did you know this could happen Wanheda? Did you do this?"

Clarke suddenly looked alarmed, a little unsure of what Anya was implying.

"No, not on purpose. I had no idea it was even possible."

"I've had morning sickness," Lexa admitted, holding eye contact with Anya. "Clarke only found out yesterday. That's why she-" She glanced at Clarke, knowing that her Wanheda form was still something Clarke was coming to terms with. "That's why she reacted as she did."

Clarke didn't say anything but she glanced at Lexa, silently thanking her for not stating the brutal truth of what she did to Malachi.

"We know," Raven said, "we all saw and were traumatised by it, but congratulations. Oh does Abby know? She's gonna freak."

"She knows," Anya told her. "That's why Abby has been spending so much time in your company recently. Checking up on her grandchild."

"She was very calm about it," Lexa said. "She has actually been very supportive."

"We haven't told anyone else," Clarke said. "Lexa told Luna and my mom did the tests but we wanted to tell you first before we announce it publically when Lexa's ready."

Anya and Raven seemed oddly moved by the gesture though, agreeing not to say anything and the group talked cheerfully until Luna returned and they all had dinner together.


	59. The Commander Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Clarke talk privately as they near landfall. Lexa carries out Titus' execution and Clarke and Lexa enjoy being home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Mild Violence and Some Smut

"We need to talk."

Clarke raised a brow as she heard Luna's words. She was in her and Lexa's shared cabin, searching for her art supplies, which Lexa told her she had brought. Being on the ocean had her itching to draw, to memorialise the sights. 

Luna closed the door and Clarke turned and stood up straight, directly meeting her stern gaze. Luna broke out into a smile suddenly and hugged her.

"I thought we needed to talk?" Clarke mumbled, confused. 

Luna chuckled and then drew back.

"I just wanted to welcome my new sister-in-law properly."

"Can I ask you something?" Clarke said suddenly. "Why did you leave her behind? Lexa said that you fled the conclave? Why not take her with you?"

Luna smiled but it was a weaker one, tinged with sadness. 

"Do you really think she would have left? Lexa has never been one to run from responsibility. Besides, I knew she would win. We would have been the last two people in that fight and I could never have done that."

Clarke nodded sympathetically. 

"She is pretty amazing isn't she? I never imagined this happening between us but I'm so glad it has."

Luna's smile grew wider.

"I'm glad she has you Clarke. She may be strong but she has needs too. A lot of people forget that with Lexa."

"Well I won't," Clarke said with determination. "I'll be right where she needs me."

Luna grinned back at her.

"I believe you. Speaking of being where she needs you to be, we are about to land. I'm sure you'll both want to get back to Polis as soon as possible."

Clarke smiled back at her and nodded.

"Thanks Luna and for the record, I'm glad she has you in her life too. You'll be a great Auntie."

Luna made a noise almost like a scoff as if the mere thought of her being good with children was preposterous to her.

"When you are wanting a free babysitter just don't ask me yeah? Trust me, I'm not that person."

  
Lexa was leaning against the railing, watching as the land grew closer and closer to them. Anya appeared beside her and they watched the horizon quietly.

"What are you going to do with Titus?" Anya asked suddenly.

Lexa turned her head and stared right at her.

"He will die for his treachery. I will do it myself to make sure. I will not forgive this."

"Good," Anya said. "Pregnancy has not made you soft at least. Are you sure about this? The people will expect any nightblood child to be in the conclave if something happens to you."

"I've thought a lot about that," Lexa said, turning her head away. "We need to work on changing that. I will never allow my daughter to fight to the death in a conclave with the other nightbloods."

"It will take time," Anya said, "but I will be on your side. We have these recent victories behind us to help but too much too soon will be met with resistance. We have to be subtle about this."

"Have no fear Anya," Lexa said. "I have already planned out my strategy. I refuse to let another nightblood die needlessly."

"And if she's more wolf?" Anya asked. "What then?"

Something like amusement quirked up in the corner of Lexa's lips.

"She's only a quarter wolf but if it comes to that then I'll just have to keep more lint rollers around."

Anya shot a puzzled frown at her, not even sure what she was talking about but Lexa seemed very pleased with her private joke. 

A few moments later Clarke appeared from behind and wrapped an arm around Lexa's front.

"Feeling sick again?" Clarke whispered tenderly. 

"No," Lexa replied, holding Clarke's hand to her stomach. "Just getting some air."

Clarke pressed the gentlest kiss to the back of Lexa's neck and nuzzled against her, her body pressed against Lexa's.

"I can't wait to get home," Clarke said. "I miss sleeping in our own bed."

"Me too," Lexa said. 

It was at that moment a door opened and the three women turned to see Clarke's mom exit Marcus Kane's cabin, both of them smiling and appearing overly friendly. When Abby noticed them watching she avoided their gaze as if mildly embarrassed. 

Clarke turned forward still hugging Lexa.

"I'm not going to even talk about what that's about."

Lexa smiled to herself, knowing that the moment they landed she would have to become Lexa the commander again and put on the mask of leadership. For now she would just enjoy being just herself with the people she cared about and take the time to drink it all in. 

  
A Few Days Later

Lexa raised the sword in front of the crowd and drove it through Titus's abdomen. She would have felt some remorse had it not been for what he had to done to Clarke and how he had almost stolen a parent from her unborn child. The crowd cheered and it sickened her they wanted it but she knew her people and they saw this as justice and Lexa would not take the risk to her family by allowing him to live. She whispered the words of their faith, drove the blade in deeper and then pulled back. 

The black paint mask covered her face but her eyes searched for Clarke who was standing beside Anya and Raven in the crowd. She saw the soft concern in Clarke's face, the gentle understanding and the subtle nod that said that she understood and Lexa drew strength from that support. 

Titus died slowly and painfully as she let him bleed out. The body of Sheidheda had been displayed and burned to show that the rumours of his return were false and that he had been defeated once more. 

Lexa sheathed her sword and turned on her heel, knowing that this would not be the last challenge to her reign but that it likely marked a lengthy period of peace at least. Sangedakru had fallen back in line, returning with apologies and promises that Lexa didn't believe for a second but knew they would keep in the absence of another challenge to her reign. 

_One day, this may be your destiny_ she thought _to her unborn child but I will have changed much by then and you will have earned it without bloodshed and only if you choose_. 

Lexa strode back to her tower and back to her room, wiping off her warpaint and removing her tight commander coat. Her stomach was visibly appearing rounder but not so visible yet that it couldn't be covered but she knew that in no time at all she would be showing and then her secret would have to be announced.

Clarke entered the room just as she was removing the last bit of warpaint. 

"You okay?" she asked, striding up to Lexa 

"Aside from holding back the urge to throw up every two minutes at the slightest scent? I swear my sense of smell is ten times stronger."

Clarke smiled and tilted her head. 

"Maybe she takes after me a little then."

Lexa reached for her, wrapping her arms around Clarke's hips and guiding her closer.

"You do know that we can still have sex when I'm like this right?"

Clarke made a face.

"Yeah I know that. It's just- it's still weird, the idea that she's in there, Madi is."

They had debated possible name at length finally settling on one they had both agreed on.

"It's weird for me too but I am really hoping that we aren't going to wait another six months before we have sex again."

Clarke chuckled and smiled. 

"God no. Just give me a second to adjust. I'm still kinda in the proud new parent phase. Just be patient with me."

Lexa flipped Clarke with her shoulder in one swift movement and swung her onto the bed, before climbing on top and straddling her. She pushed Clarke's top up with both hands running over her abdomen then leaned down so that her lips were just above Clarke's left ear. 

"What if I don't want to be patient?"

Clarke surged up and caught her lips hungrily, skimming her fingertips over Lexa's hips. Lexa pushed Clarke flat on her back, kissing her back hard and Clarke decided all at once that she liked this side of Lexa where she took charge in the bedroom. 

"We should be careful-" Clarke breathed, inbetween kisses. "In your condition-"

" _Shof op Klarke_ ," Lexa answered, capturing Clarke's lower lip between her own and pulling on it. 

She nipped it as if to show her frustration and Clarke thought that it was the hottest thing ever as Lexa's fangs grazed her lip before releasing it and slipping her tongue into Clarke's mouth. 

"Yes commander," Clarke replied, deeply amused but also very very aroused. 

Lexa made a light noise, somewhere inbetween a moan and a hum as she guided Clarke's hand down to the button of her pants to indicate exactly what she wanted her to do. Clarke unbuttoned them quickly and Lexa wasted no time in shoving Clarke's hand down inbetween her legs.

Lexa was already closing her eyes and groaning as Clarke worked her diligently, unable to keep the smile from her face as she watched her wife unravel above her, a dominant, beautiful, sexual creature who knew exactly what she wanted. 

_God I love her_ Clarke thought, as Lexa trembled moments later, her eyes still closed and her head drawn back in ecstasy.

Clarke watched every sweet change in her expressions as Lexa got what she needed and couldn't believe how lucky she was. 

Lexa panted afterwards, not moving from above her.

"You know that I'm _far_ from done with you yet? We have a lot of catching up to do."

Lexa had a wild, mischievous look in her eyes, her words laboured but precise and Clarke thought that if something would kill her then going out at the hands of a sex crazed, hormone fuelled vampire commander would be a good way to go.

"What would you like me to do to you _Heda_?" Clarke asked with a slight smirk. "I await your command."

Lexa smiled broadly and leaned back down to kiss her wife, tilting her head to the side. They kissed for what seemed like an age, neither in any rush to move from their marriage bed any time soon.


	60. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa announces her news and makes sure no one thinks her weaker for it. Costia comes to visit and everyone has supper together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you for all of your comments. I hope you all enjoyed it. This cheered me up after being emotionally traumatised from THAT last episode of the 100. I just want you all to know that while I put violence in my stories, they will always have a happy ending.

A couple of months passed and Lexa grew ever more short tempered, even as her nausea eased and Clarke fussed over her. When the day came to announce her pregnancy, the clans took it with minimal arguments, asking numerous questions about succession which Lexa placated. They took it better than expected save for the Sangedakru ambassador who thought it prudent to push his luck. 

"Pregnant to our enemy? Sheidheda was right. Your love has made you weak."

Lexa snarled at him, her fangs showing and rushed from her throne. She dragged him from his seat by his shirt. 

"Weak! Do you wish to battle me? I will happily show you my strength, baby or not."

Clarke wanted to intervene but she knew that it wouldnt help Lexa though her instinct was to attack the ambassador herself.

"No more talk of weakness," Lexa commanded, throwing the man back to his seat. "The next person who says that word will meet me on the balcony and say their farewells to this coalition."

Clarke saw everyone visibly shrink back from the angry Heda. Lexa calmed herself as always, more than capable of calming her emotions even with all the hormones surging through her, despite their clear expectations that pregnancy would diminish her clarity.

She seated herself back down with a swagger. 

"Now," she said calmly. "What other concerns did we have today?"

Clarke was seated beside Lexa in her own chair, fully able to admire Lexa's side profile and the bump now more visible. She had spent many of the late evening hours tracing over it with joy, had kissed it more times than she could count before Lexa had told her to 'put the baby down' and go the sleep, mildly disgruntled at being kept from her slumber for a second longer than necessary. 

"The mountain cure has been administered and is working efficiently," Lexa said suddenly, making Clarke realise that she hadn't even been listening to the meeting. "So far they are keeping the terms of the treaty and living in peace."

"What if they ever decide to break the treaty?" Prince Roan asked. "What then?"

Lexa regarded him respectfully but firmly.

"Then we deal with it and reassess. For now all is well between Polis and the Mountain and that is cause for celebration."

He nodded back in mutual respect and the meeting soon came to an end and the clan ambassadors filtered out. Prince Roan lingered behind his eyes low. 

"Congratulations Heda," he said. He glanced towards Clarke, "Wanheda. I hear we have you to thank for Sheidheda's death."

"Not true," Clarke said. "Luna and Lexa weakened him. I merely finished the job."

"She is being modest," Lexa said dryly. "Everyone knew that Sheidheda's fighting ability was exceptional. I would have still won but just that she defeated him is a testament to her strength."

Clarke raised a brow at her wife, wondering what act had earned her such praise and Roan gave them a slight smile before making way to the exit.

"How's your back?" Clarke asked, knowing that it had been giving Lexa trouble.

"Not as sore as my breasts. What have you done to me Clarke?"

Clarke made a noise almost like a snort or scoff in amusement. 

"I seem to recall you being a willing participant at the time."

"I had no idea what I was getting into," Lexa said, rolling her eyes.

Lexa had been more and more short-tempered in her discomfort though she bore it well and Clarke found it almost too cute and far too attractive to have a grumpy Lexa storming around the place.

"Costia is visiting tomorrow. She sent me a letter saying so."

"I know," Clarke said. "She wrote to me too."

Lexa shot a quick look at her, eyeing her suspiciously. 

"You write to each other _now_?"

"We're friends," Clarke replied, her tone a little higher than usual. "Why wouldn't we write? It's not like she has a cell phone. It'll be nice to see her."

Lexa made a noise of agreement and turned away, shifting in her seat with discomfort. 

"Do you want me to make all the arrangements for her visit? You can get a chance to rest."

Lexa turned to her, almost ruefully.

"Would you? I have been feeling pretty tired today."

"I know," Clarke said, placing a hand on Lexa's knee. "You were tossing and turning all night. You want me to ask my mom if she has anything that will help for the aches?"

Lexa smiled sweetly. 

"I would appreciate that. Oh!"

Lexa's hand flew to her stomach.

"She _moved_ ," Lexa said, turning to Clarke with a wide smile. 

" _Really_?" Clarke replied, wide eyed. "Can I?"

Lexa drew Clarke's hand to her swollen belly and Clarke's brows rose as she felt the flutter.

"I felt it," Clarke exclaimed. "She moved. That's amazing."

Lexa hummed, squeezing Clarke's hand in her own as she glanced down. 

"She will be a great fighter like her mothers though I will make sure that she never needs to fight."

Clarke leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and then heard a squeal as Costia entered.

"You're pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?"

Lexa and Clarke both turned their heads towards her entering with Ontari.

"You're early," Lexa noted. 

"We made better time than we expected," Ontari explained. "Partly because my wife was being particularly impatient."

"I know the feeling," Clarke muttered. 

"What was that?" Lexa asked. "Did you just call me impatient? The woman who rushes headfirst into danger without a moment's thought."

Clarke made a face.

"I do - not do that. Okay I can be quick to act sometimes."

Lexa smirked at her triumph. 

"Now go and get some rest," Clarke whispered. "I'll host our guests until supper."

"Have I said how much Iove you today?" Lexa asked, raising a brow.

"Only like a thousand times," Clarke replied, "but I never get bored of hearing it."

Lexa gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then got to her feet, already loosening her hair out so that she could rest easier. Clarke watched her, too lovestruck not to. 

"She's gonna meet us for supper later," Clarke explained, as soon as the door closed. "Commander stuff and all."

Costia rushed over demanding to know everything in excitement. 

  
Lexa climbed onto her sofa and felt herself drifting off as soon her head hit the cushion. She awoke what felt like moments later to Clarke pushing back her hair gently. Lexa opened her eyes to see Clarke leaning over her, the bluest eyes she had ever seen gazing down at her with pure love and compassion.

"I wasn't sure whether to wake you. It's time for supper."

"Already?" Lexa replied, lifting her head, still sleepy from her nap.

Clarke smiled as Lexa sat up slowly.

"I can tell them to postpone it until tomorrow if you need more rest."

"No," Lexa said, inbetween yawning and stretching. "I'm absolutely starving. I must have slept deeply. I didn't realise it was so late already."

Clarke smiled and wrapped her arms around Lexa. 

"You are adorable sometimes," Clarke whispered. "I know you hate being thought of that way but I can't help it."

Lexa leaned in to the embrace and the warmth of Clarke's arms, her breath hot just below Lexa's ear.

"We should go," Lexa said, after a minute. "You have been entertaining them all day."

Clarke pulled back, pressing a few kisses to Lexa's lips.

"It's fine. Costia was beyond thrilled for us. I think she's the only person more excited than we are."

Lexa smiled.

"Some things never change."

"I can fully see why you were in love with her," Clarke joked. "She is just a bundle of joy isn't she?"

Lexa raised a suspicious brow.

"Do I need to be worried about you and her?"

"No," Clarke said with a smile. Her expression turned more serious as she gazed deeply into Lexa's eyes. "She isn't you. I only want you."

Lexa smiled widely at her words, almost bashful for a second, her head lowered a little, as she glanced down but found herself unable to stop searching for Clarke's piercing stare. It sent shivers through to her soul how much she felt when she was with her. 

Clarke smiled suddenly and took Lexa's hand.

"Come on. Raven and Anya are waiting too. My mom invited Kane as well to the party. They are _definitely_ dating."

Clarke and Lexa appeared in the dining room, hand in hand as the last guests to arrive. Lexa seated herself quickly and started tucking in, hungrier than ever now she was eating for two. Everyone else was in good cheer, Raven laughing with Anya, Costia and Clarke chatting happily, while Ontari ate quietly. Abby and Marcus whispered to each other and smiled at Lexa and Clarke when they saw Clarke rub the back of Lexa's back as she shifted in her chair with discomfort. 


	61. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi is born and we see a little of how everyone's lives turn out with a few surprises along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this helps for anyone struggling after the last episode. Thanks for going on this strange journey with me. ☺☺☺

The day that Madi was born, Clarke was by Lexa's side as her mom helped deliver her. Once the cord had been cut and she'd been cleaned up, Abby handed her to Lexa with a proud smile and her and Clarke gushed together over their new child, both of them so happy they could cry. 

She had a patch of dark hair and gray blue eyes once they were open and cried for attention the second she was born.

"Hey Madi," Clarke said, half crying. "It's good to finally meet you."

Had the two women glanced up, they would have seen the happy smile on Abby's face as she watched the three of them in such a precious moment.

Everyone came in later to see her when Lexa was recovering and Clarke was rocking Madi gently. 

Anya was quiet but smiling more than they had ever seen her. Raven cracked jokes and Costia, who had insisted on sticking around once they realised that Lexa went into labour congratulated Clarke before asking when they could hold her. 

Sometime later her other friends had heard the news and were allowed into Polis to see her and Octavia and the others all poured in to see her. 

They fussed over her until they left, Clarke and Lexa finding themselves alone, save for Abby who was still tidying away some equipment at the other side of the room. 

"I can't believe it," Lexa said, once they were alone and she was feeding Madi for the first time from her breast. "She's perfect."

Clarke was overwhelmed with sight of her wife holding her daughter and she started to hum gently to them and Lexa lifted her head and met her eyes. 

"When we first met you confused me," Lexa admitted to her. 

"Why," Clarke asked, "because I refused you?"

"Yes," Lexa replied, her deep green eyes focussed entirely on Clarke as she cradled Madi's head at her breast. "My charm didn't work on you."

"It did," Clarke admitted, "I was just too hurt to let myself go there."

"I remember all those times in your apartment. I enjoyed it there."

"We were kidding ourselves," Clarke said. "All those times we thought that it was just sex. I even believed that, and yet I couldn't stay away from you."

Lexa became pensive suddenly.

"Hmm, it occurs to me that my idea for a political marriage was actually an extremely good one."

Lexa smiled mischievously and raised her head to find Clarke grinning. 

"That's what occurs to you right now?" she laughed. "So competitive Heda."

Clarke shook her head and then reached over to brush the soft hair on Madi's head.

"She is perfect," Clarke said, "just like her noumon."

She bent down and kissed the top of Madi's head extremely softly and Lexa sighed as she watched her. 

"Just to be clear you mean me right?" Lexa asked.

Clarke shot her a look of disbelief, grinning still.

"Yes!" she replied. "Of course I was talking about you!"

Lexa laughed heartily and Clarke thought that it was rare to see Lexa so at ease and so genuinely comfortable.

"Also I am not going through that again so soon, so talk to your mom about that potential birth control," Lexa said, shifting Madi up, once she was finished and covering her breast with a blanket. 

"Already done," Clarke said. "Trust me. No more surprises."

They both suddenly heard a yell in the hallway and Raven rushed in, two fangs protruding from her mouth.

"You said that I couldn't be turned through what me and Anya do."

All three women in the room glanced at her and then at each other as Raven spun around and charged out searching for Anya to give her a piece of her mind.

"How in the hell did that happen?" Clarke asked her mom. "That shouldn't be possible should it?"

"Not unless she's already part vampire. Where were her parents from again?"

"Her mom was from Arkadia. She didn't know her dad. Some random guy her mom met at a club. Oh..."

It dawned suddenly on Clarke that anyone could have been Raven's dad and therefore her mom could easily have slept with a vampire. 

"I'll go and talk to her," her mom said calmly. "A dna test should clear it up."

Abby got to her feet and left swiftly, before Raven and Anya got into a fight over it.

Clarke and Lexa just glanced at each other and then went back to watching Madi with pure joy in their hearts. 

Even as Raven yelled in the hall, as a frantic Anya tried to explain herself and Abby tried to interject with rationale, they were just content, gazing at each other with loving, warm smiles. 

  
A Year Later

"Does she ever stop crying?" Lexa asked, beyond fatigued as she lay on her back in her bed as Madi screamed in the early hours.

"Of all the children we could have," Clarke muttered, "and we have the child from hell. I bet you the second I pick her up she stops crying. Just watch. She does this every time."

"I know," Lexa said. "I have no idea what she wants. I fed her, I changed her. I sang to her. I have no idea."

Clarke sighed and moved over to her bassinet and picked her up and the wailing immediately ceased. 

"See," she said, glancing over at her wife. "Every time. I have no idea why-"

Clarke went still.

"Uh Lexa?"

Lexa looked up and half sat up, leaning on one arm. Clarke held up Madi but instead of a baby, she was holding a small, black puppy. Lexa raised her brows in surprise.

"Well I guess she takes after you?" Lexa said. "Do you think that's why she was crying?"

Clarke placed her down on the bed and the puppy sprang over and leapt onto her noumon, licking her face. Lexa held her away, screwing up her eyes but Clarke saw a hint of a smile peeking out, as if it bothered Lexa less than she pretended it did.

"Maybe," Lexa said. "Why were you so late to develop if she is changing now?"

"I haven't got a clue. Maybe it's different for everyone."

Madi nipped Lexa's hand suddenly to get her attention.

"Hey, oh she has fangs! She takes after me too! Her wolf teeth are like yours, they're like fangs."

Lexa lifted up the puppy above her, making faces at her to distract her.

"It's a good thing you weaned her onto a bottle then," Clarke joked. "Maybe she needs to run sometimes in that form like me."

Lexa put her down on her stomach and Madi started rolling over one her back as if scent marking. 

"Aww another thing she gets from her Mama Clarke," she exclaimed. 

Clarke shot a look at them both, smiling at how happy and proud Lexa was. 

"I hear Raven has embraced her vampire side as of late," Clarke said. "Anya says she is feeding regularly and is barely ever awake during the day anymore."

"It makes sense," Lexa said. "She lives here and we all sleep during the day. She might as well."

Lexa was tickling her daughter's stomach and scratching behind her ears as Madi yelped playfully. 

"So most of my friends are now either werewolves or vampires," Clarke said, searching for a teething ring for Madi to play with. "It's funny how things end up huh?"

"Yeah," Lexa said, taking the teething ring from her and letting Madi chomp on it. "It is."

Madi immediately started play growling and shaking it as Lexa held it for her.

"Clarke?" Lexa said suddenly. 

"Yes?" she replied. 

"I think your bite might have another side effect besides allowing you to impregnate someone."

"Huh?" Clarke said, folding Madi's clothes and putting it onto a pile.

She glanced up and was startled when a full chestnut coloured wolf was sitting on the bed, a black puppy between her paws and green eyes staring deeply at her. 

"Oh!" Clarke replied," sitting down beside her and putting her hand to Lexa's fur. "When did this start happening?"

Lexa just barked, two clear fangs protruding where her wolf canines would be and Clarke just blinked, not sure how it was possible.

In the end she didn't even mind and shifted to her wolf form and joined them, licking at Madi's ears and then at Lexa's. 

In the months to come, Lexa got used to her other form though she was still far more vampire than anything. On occassion they would run in the forest together and when Madi grew older they would run with her. 

Raven stayed with Anya, both of them madly in love and Raven enjoying biting her female lover far too much and Abby and Marcus visited from time to time as did Costia and sometimes Luna. 

The couple visited and stayed in Arkadia sometimes to catch up with Clarke's friends and sometimes Clarke would submit her art to be showcased in Arkadia as she had always dreamed and Lexa was always happily beside her when it was accepted, the vampire commander with her wolf vampire hybrid wife and child never far from her thoughts. 

The End


End file.
